When Fire And Ice Collide
by 7thRaven
Summary: „Ich musste sie töten, um andere zu beschützen.“ „Das ist eine seltsame Philosophie.“ „Möglich. Aber es ist nicht seltsamer als 'sie sind anders, also sperren wir sie ein'.“
1. Prolog

Eigentlich wollte ich nie eine HP-Fanfiction schreiben – und dann hat es mich doch erwischt. Nicht zuletzt natürlich wegen gewisser Ereignisse in „OotP"... Na ja, bitte seid nicht zu hart zu mir...

An dieser Stelle ein und für alle Mal der **Disclaimer** (bin zu faul, ihn in jedem Kapitel neu zu erwähnen...) Mir gehört außer Morgaine und ihrem Dunstkreis gar nichts – weder das „Potterverse" samt Bewohnern noch die Songs/Gedichte/Texte, aus denen ich gelegentlich zitieren werde. Dass mir also keine Klagen kommen ! ;-)

Genug geredet – Vorhang auf für „**WHEN FIRE AND ICE COLLIDE**"

**  
PROLOG: STIMMEN IM WIND**

_OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE, GROSSBRITANNIEN_

Harry Potter schlief, doch es war keineswegs eine Erholung. Immer wieder verfolgte ihn dieser Traum... Voldemort, Cedric Diggory, Wurmschwanz, die Geister seiner Eltern, Viktor Krum, Dementoren und Todesser tanzten in einem rasenden, gespenstischen Strudel um ihn herum... Der schwarze Schlund drohte ihn zu verschlingen, und tief in ihm glühte in krankhaftem Grün das Dunkle Mal. _„Expecto Patronum !"_ Doch nichts geschah. Wieder schwang er seinen Zauberstab - und mußte entsetzt feststellen, daß er statt dessen eine Stange von Filibusters nass zündendem Feuerwerk in der Hand hielt.  
„_Man sagt, die Elementarmagier stammen von einer Unsterblichen ab, die sich in einen keltischen Fürsten verliebte... Doch genau wie diese Liebenden sind sie zum Untergang verurteilt..."_ Die Stimme der Frau war rau und kehlig, als wäre mit ihren Stimmbändern etwas nicht in Ordnung. Ihr blasses Gesicht wurde vom Nebel verschleiert; ihre grünen Augen leuchteten. _„Wer bist du...?" „Ich bin die Dreizehnte."_ Für einen Moment verdunkelten sich die unglaublichen Augen. _„Ich bin die letzte."_ Der Strudel verschlang ihn, und Harry wachte schreiend auf.

* * *

_ANKOU, DÉPARTEMENT FINISTÈRE, BRETAGNE (FRANKREICH)_

„Die letzte..." Sie stand auf der Klippe und lauschte den Stimmen im Wind, die ihr von Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft erzählten. Das Meer raunte ihr zärtliche Worte zu, und die salzige Brise streichelte ihr Gesicht. _Es ist so weit.  
_Fast ihr gesamtes kurzes Leben hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, und nun war er gekommen. Alles würde sich ändern... Abwesend kraulte sie den Kopf des großen, grauen Wolfs, der neben ihr stand und sich an ihr Knie schmiegte. „Scátach**¹**... Du hattest recht. Man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen." Er wuffte leise. „Kein Grund, sentimental zu werden, Pelzknäuel. Ich wusste von Anfang an, was auf mich zukommt. Niemand hat je behauptet, daß das Leben fair ist. Vor allem nicht für jemanden wie mich." Auf Dauer machte es keinen Sinn, sich gegen seine Bestimmung zu stellen - das hatte sie selbst auf die „harte Tour" lernen müssen. Und jetzt...  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, meine Aufgabe sei etwas ruhmreicher, als auf einen Zauberlehrling aufzupassen, der mehr Glück als Verstand hat." Scátach, der Wolf, schien zu grinsen. „Schon gut. Lass' uns gehen." Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das kleine Haus, dass sich regelrecht an den Felsen festklammerte. Was hätte sie nicht dafür gegeben, nur eine friedliche Woche hier verbringen zu können ! Es war ihr Zuhause, doch sie hatte nie viel Zeit hier verbracht. Und trotzdem hingen so viele Erinnerungen an diesem Ort...

_Sie hatte die Schule gerade beendet, sich von ihrem für sie inakzeptablen Vater losgesagt... Ihrem Onkel wollte sie auch nicht länger zur Last fallen; immerhin hatte er seine Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts gerade erst aufgenommen und mit Sicherheit andere Probleme, als sich um seine vierzehnjährige Nichte zu kümmern. Nein, Severus hatte bereits zu viel für sie getan.  
__Ein Herbststurm pfiff um die Mauern der Hexenhütte, in der sie von nun an völlig allein leben würde, und peitschte die Wellen gegen die Klippe. Sie saß, zusammen mit Scátach in eine von ihrer Großmutter genähte Patchworkdecke gewickelt, vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Die Verzweiflung und die Einsamkeit trieben sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn, und nicht einmal ihr Schutzgeist konnte sie aufheitern.  
__Scátach fiepte leise und leckte ihr die Wange, als plötzlich jemand an ihre Tür klopfte. Zunächst hielt sie es für einen nicht geschlossenen Fensterladen, der gegen die Wand schlug, doch als sich das Klopfen - nun etwas eindringlicher - wiederholte, überwand sie ihre Lethargie und öffnete. Eher verwundert als erschrocken sah sie in das verwüstete Gesicht des Mannes, der da inmitten des Sturms vor ihrer Tür stand. Er strich sich die lange, grauweiße Mähne aus der Stirn und fragte mit tiefer, warmer Stimme: „Morgaine LaMort ?" „Ja." „Ich bin Alastor Moody. Auror des britischen Zaubereiministeriums." Sie starrte ihn nur völlig perplex an. Es ging nichts Bedrohliches von ihm aus, ganz im Gegenteil: sie spürte instinktiv, dass sie diesem Mann blind vertrauen konnte. Wortlos trat sie zur Seite, um ihn in die Hütte zu lassen.  
__Erst als er an ihr vorbei hinkte, bemerkte sie sein Holzbein. Offenbar war der Beruf des Auroren nicht ganz ungefährlich... Sie folgte ihm in das kleine, behagliche Wohnzimmer, wo er sich gerade in dem Ohrensessel ihrer Großmutter niederließ. Nachdem er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem mitgebrachten Flachmann genommen hatte, musterte er sie prüfend. Schließlich hielt er ihr die Flasche hin. „Bist zwar'n bißchen jung, um zu trinken, aber..." Sie nippte vorsichtig- und begann zu husten. Die Flasche enthielt Schnaps, und zwar teuflisch starken.  
_„_Na, na", brummte Moody belustigt. „Was wollen Sie von mir ?", erkundigte Morgaine sich ohne weitere Umschweife. Sympathisch hin oder her - er hatte bestimmt nicht den weiten Weg bis zu ihrem Dorf am Ende der Welt zurückgelegt, nur um ihr dieses Höllengebräu anzubieten. „Hat das Ministerium Sie auf mich angesetzt ? Werden Sie mich nach Askaban bringen, weil ich eine LaMort bin ?" In ihrer Stimme schwang mehr Bitterkeit mit, als sie wollte, aber die Gefühle, die sie so lange tief in sich vergraben hatte, ließen sich nun nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Moody betrachtete sie aufmerksam sowohl mit seinem gesunden als auch mit dem magischen Auge. „Gibt es denn einen Grund, aus dem ich hinter dir her sein sollte ?" „Ich bin eine Elementarhexe. Und das Ministerium hat meine Familie schon immer gehasst." Er nickte langsam. „Kann schon sein. Aber ich bin nicht hier, weil sie mich auf dich ‚angesetzt' haben. Du solltest wissen, daß ich im Gegensatz zu den meisten dieser... Schreibtischtäter keine Vorurteile gegen Elementarmagier habe. Ganz im Gegenteil: deine Großmutter und ich waren gute Freunde." „Das heißt ?", erkundigte Morgaine sich unbeeindruckt. Ein anerkennendes Lächeln verzog seinen ohnehin schon schiefen Mund. „Du läßt dich nicht so leicht einwickeln, was ?" Sie zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete schweigend.  
"__Na schön. Was hältst du davon, Aurorin zu werden ?" „Wie bitte ?" Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Du hast den besten Schulabschluß gemacht, den sie in Avalon jemals gesehen haben, bist eine äußerst mächtige Hexe und hast die Elemente auf deiner Seite. Das Blut der LaMorts prädestiniert dich nahezu für diese Aufgabe." „Haben Sie nicht gerade noch behauptet, Sie hätten keine Vorurteile ?" Moody lachte leise. „Hat Araminthe dir denn nie gesagt, daß es die Aufgabe der LaMorts ist, die Unschuldigen zu schützen ?" „Ja. Oft genug." „Eine bessere Möglichkeit dazu wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht bekommen. Außerdem..." Er zögerte und warf ihr wieder einen seiner Röntgenblicke zu. „Außerdem wärst du dann nicht allein. Und dein Leben hätte einen Sinn. Du könntest verhindern, daß anderen das selbe passiert wie dir und deiner Familie." Morgaine fühlte sich, als habe Moody ihr gerade in den Magen geboxt. Woher wußte er, was sie gerade noch gedacht hatte ? Mit einem Mal kam alles wieder hoch: Angst, Einsamkeit, hilflose Wut... In ihren Augen brannten Tränen, aber sie wollte nicht weinen...  
__Hastig wandte sie sich ab, doch Moody hatte sich bereits erhoben und humpelte zu ihr hinüber. Sanft, aber bestimmt legte er zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. „Es ist keine Schande, zu trauern, Morgaine", sagte er leise. „Es ist nur eine Schande, das Unrecht schweigend hinzunehmen, wenn man die Ursachen bekämpfen kann." Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt, daher nickte sie nur stumm; Moody umarmte sie, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in dem rauhen Stoff seines Reiseumhangs und ließ ihren Tränen zum ersten Mal seit fast neun Jahren freien Lauf..._

Abrupt fand sie in die Realität zurück, als der Wolf sie sanft ins Knie biss. „Ja, wir gehen jetzt wirklich. Kein Grund, zu drängeln. Mr. Potter wird auch noch einige Tage ohne uns auskommen."

**

* * *

**¹: _Scátach_ – Name, der „Das Schattenhafte" oder „schattenhaft" bedeutet

* * *

Kommentare, Anregungen, Drohungen ? Ihr wißt ja, wie's geht ! 


	2. Der Panther Part I

**1: DER PANTHER PT.I**

_Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe  
__so müd geworden, daß er nichts mehr hält.  
__Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
__und hinter tausend Stäben keineWelt._

_Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
__der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
__ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
__in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht._

_Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
__sich lautlos auf - Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
__geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
__und hört im Herzen auf zu sein._

(Rainer Maria Rilke, „Der Panther")

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet. Schon wieder dieser Traum ! Wenigstens hatte er Ron ausnahmsweise nicht geweckt; sein Freund schlief noch immer tief und fest in einem Knäuel orangefarbener „Chudley Cannons"-Decken.

Er gähnte, strich sich das wie immer wirre schwarze Haar aus der Stirn und tastete nach seiner Brille. Dann trat er ans Fenster und suchte nach dem Panther. Natürlich hatte er niemandem etwas davon erzählt, doch das Tier schien ihn regelrecht zu überwachen - in der Woche, die er bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte, war es immer wieder im Vorgarten aufgetaucht, wenn gerade niemand hinsah. Hier, in Ottery St. Catchpole, hatte sich das nicht geändert. Ständig sah er aus den Augenwinkeln die schwarze Raubkatze... Entweder wurde er verrückt, oder er wurde tatsächlich beobachtet. Er wußte nicht, welche Möglichkeit ihn mehr ängstigte.

„Da bist du ja", murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Der Panther lag ausgestreckt auf der Gartenmauer und sah scheinbar desinteressiert einer Horde Gartengnome zu, die sich in Mrs Weasleys Gemüsebeet um eine Kartoffel zankte. Dann wandte er den Kopf und blinzelte träge; er schien auf einem Auge blind zu sein.

„GEORGE UND FRED WEASLEY !" Eigentlich hätte Harry sich inzwischen an diese Art von „Weckruf" gewöhnt haben müssen, aber wenn man bei einer Familie wie den Dursleys aufgewachsen war, zuckte man automatisch zusammen, wenn jemand brüllte. Nach einer Woche bei Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und ihrem unbeschreiblichen Sohn Dudley war der windschiefe, chaotische „Fuchsbau" trotz Mrs Weasleys gelegentlichem Geschrei jedoch das Paradies auf Erden.

Im Erdgeschoss hörte man Mrs Weasley wettern, während ihr Mann Arthur erfolglos versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Vermutlich hatten Fred und George, die Zwillinge, wieder einmal einen ihrer magischen Scherzartikel liegen lassen... Der Deckenhaufen, in dem Ron sich vergraben hatte, bewegte sich. „Immer das selbe", maulte er. Pigwidgeon, die Zwergeule, begann aufgeregt und ausgesprochen ohrenbetäubend zu fiepen. „Pig ! Halt's Maul !" Das winzige Tier ignorierte diese liebevolle Aufforderung und begann nun auch noch, an den Käfigstäben zu reißen. Harrys Schneeeule Hedwig ließ sich dazu herab, ein großes, gelbes Auge zu öffnen und missbilligend zu schnarren.

Während Ron noch versuchte, vollständig wach zu werden, wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Garten zu. Es war ein schöner Morgen: der Tau glitzerte auf dem Gras, während sich die letzten Nebelfetzen langsam auflösten. Ein wirklich idyllisches Bild - wäre da nicht diese verdammte Katze gewesen ! „Ron ?" „Hrn ?" „Da liegt ein Panther auf der Mauer." Ron war einiges von ihm gewohnt; er würde ihn schon nicht gleich für verrückt erklären. „Klar doch. Und Snape ist der Weihnachtsmann." „Nein, im Ernst !" „Hier gibt es keine Panther. Das wildeste in dieser Gegend ist meine Mutter." „Ich bilde mir das doch nicht ein !" Schimpfend kämpfte der rothaarige Junge sich aus seinem Bett und stellte sich zu seinem Freund. „Sehr witzig, Harry." Die Raubkatze zwinkerte Harry mit seinem blinden Auge zu. „Da ist nichts." Ron klang jetzt ernsthaft besorgt. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl ?" Das Tier gähnte, wobei es ein beeindruckendes Gebiss präsentierte. „Aber er ist doch..." Harry brach ab. Der Panther schien sich in Nebel aufzulösen. „Ich... ich habe ihn gesehen. Wirklich." Er wusste selbst, wie geistig verwirrt er klingen musste. Dementsprechend fiel auch Rons Blick aus. „Vielleicht war es ja nur die Katze von der alten Smith", meinte er zweifelnd. „Kann die sich einfach in Luft auflösen ?", erkundigte Harry sich bissig. „Komm schon. Du bist noch gar nicht richtig wach. Da bildet man sich schon mal was ein, das gar nicht da ist."

* * *

Hermine war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, völlig anderer Meinung. „Was ist, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer einen Animagus auf dich angesetzt hat ?" „Quatsch. Warum sollte er ? Wenn er Harry angreifen wollte, würde er es selbst tun." „Ich finde trotzdem, wir sollten deinem Dad Bescheid sagen." „Blödsinn ! Du übertreibst mal wieder total..." Während Ron und Hermine stritten, strich Harry nachdenklich über die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Hätte sie nicht schmerzen müssen, wenn der Panther tatsächlich ein verwandelter Todesser gewesen wäre ? „Du hast ja auch Krätze für völlig harmlos gehalten !"

Zum Glück tauchte Mr Weasley auf, bevor die Situation - wie so oft in letzter Zeit - eskalieren konnte. „Guten Morgen, ihr drei." „Mr Weasley, Harry hat einen hmpf hrng hn !" Ron hielt Hermine energisch den Mund zu. Der Erfolg war, dass sie ihm kräftig in die Hand biß. „Au !" „...einen Panther gesehen, der sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst hat. Ich glaube, daß es ein Animagus war." Rons Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein Panther, sagst du ? Ist dir sonst noch etwas besonderes an ihm aufgefallen, Harry ?" War es nicht ungewöhnlich genug, daß ein solches Tier wie eine faule Hauskatze auf der Gartenmauer herumlungerte und dann völlig unvermittelt verschwand ? „Nein... Doch, warten Sie. Er schien nur ein Auge zu haben." Mr Weasley stöhnte. „Na großartig." „Ähm... Dad ? Gibt es da etwas, das wir wissen sollten ?", fragte Ron sehr vorsichtig. „Nein. Kommt jetzt frühstücken." „Wenn das wirklich ein Spion von Sie-wissen-schon-wem ist, sollten wir dann nicht..." „Nein. Das ist keiner von seinen Anhängern, Hermine. Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt besser... aber kein Grund zur Sorge." Mit dieser kryptischen und nicht wirklich beruhigenden Auskunft machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

* * *

Trotz des üppigen Frühstücks, Freds und Georges ständigen Witzen und Mrs Weasleys Versuchen, den Hausghul an der Entführung der Spiegeleier zu hindern, blieb die Stimmung von Hermine, Ron und Harry gedrückt. Gerade, als Percy, der drittälteste Weasley-Bruder, zu einem Vortrag über die Vorteile seiner Beförderung ansetzte, klopfte jemand heftig an die Tür. Rons Vater schluckte hart. „Ich gehe schon."

Bereits kurze Zeit später näherten sich stolpernde Schritte; es klang, als würde Mr Weasley etwas schweres halb tragen und halb schleifen. „Molly, Liebling, wir haben einen Gast." Er klang nicht sehr glücklich. „Kein Problem, Schatz. Für einen mehr reicht es auf jeden Fall..." Sie stockte; beinahe hätte sie den zehnten Teller, den sie gerade auf den Tisch hatte stellen wollen, fallen gelassen. „Oh..." „Friede diesem Haus."

Die Stimme des Fremden war tief, rau und klang, als würde er nur mit äußerster Mühe einen Schmerzensschrei zurückhalten. Er war sehr groß und hatte wirres, rotblondes Haar, das nur nachlässig im Nacken zusammengefasst war. Eines seiner Augen blitzte in dem hellen, durchdringenden Blau einer Gasflamme; über das andere verlief eine gezackte, bösartig aussehende Narbe. Das Auge selbst war milchigweiß - offensichtlich blind. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sicherlich bedrohlich gewirkt, doch nun stützte er sich kraftlos auf Arthur Weasley. Sein Hemd war blutgetränkt und zerfetzt, und seine Schulter merkwürdig verdreht. „Nicht hinsehen, Kinder... Kommen Sie bitte mit ins Wohnzimmer... Wir müssen Ihre Wunden versorgen..."

Mrs Weasley war kreidebleich geworden, half ihrem Mann jedoch, den Fremden ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Als sie in die Küche zurückkam, um ihre Heilutensilien zu holen, funkelte sie einmal drohend in die Runde. „Seid lieb und macht eure Hausaufgaben." „Aber Mum", protestierte Fred (oder war es George ?), „wir wollten Quidditch spielen..." „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ihr bleibt im Haus, bis ich euch etwas anderes sage." „Aber..." „Na los jetzt ! Und seid gefälligst leise !" „Mutter, ich denke, ich als Erwachsener und Ministeriumsangestellter..." „DU AUCH, PERCY !" Es hatte keinen Sinn, diesem Ton Widerspruch entgegenzubringen, also trollten sich die Weasley-Geschwister, Harry und Hermine auf ihre Zimmer.

* * *

„Ich habe ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen." Hermine war ungewöhnlich gereizt, was Ron jedoch nur noch mehr animierte, sie zu provozieren. „Und wo ? Auf einem Steckbrief ? Tot oder lebendig gesucht ?" „Rede keinen Unsinn", wies Hermine ihn zurecht. „Jedenfalls scheint dein Vater kein gutes Gefühl zu haben, was ihn betrifft. Und deine Mutter wirkte sogar regelrecht entsetzt." Harry sah abwesend aus dem Fenster. Er schauderte bei der Erinnerung an die schroffe, wilde Aura des Fremden. Ja... „wild" war der richtige Ausdruck. „Wer oder was ist er ?" Ron und Hermine hörten schlagartig auf, sich anzufauchen; erst das machte Harry bewusst, dass er seinen letzten Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. „Wenn er gefährlich wäre, hätte mein Dad ihn bestimmt nicht ins Haus gelassen", meinte Ron vernünftig. „Bist du sicher ? Er ist verletzt; vielleicht haben sie vor lauter Hilfsbereitschaft die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vergessen..." „Meine Eltern sind doch nicht blöd !" Und schon stritten Hermine und Ron wieder. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nicht.

* * *

Als sie zum Mittagessen hinunter gingen, saß der Fremde neben Mr Weasley am Tisch. Er war zwar blass wie der Tod, trug aber ein sauberes Hemd, war gekämmt und zeigte reges Interesse an seiner Umgebung. Mr Weasley räusperte sich verhalten. „Kinder, dies ist Mael Duguay, ein Kollege vom französischen Zaubereiministerium. Er wird ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben. Mael, darf ich Ihnen unsere Kinder Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny und unsere Sommergäste Hermine und Harry vorstellen ?" „Sehr erfreut." Der Mann erhob sich, deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung von Ginny und Hermine an und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Harry zu. „Du bist also Harry Potter." Irgendwie war die leise, belustigte Verachtung in seiner Stimme schwerer zu ertragen als Draco Malfoys offener Spott. „Ja", erwiderte Harry ungewollt trotzig. Mrs Weasley versuchte sofort, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Mael. Sie sollten sich nicht überanstrengen." Das angedeutete Lächeln verschwand. „Natürlich nicht. Vielen Dank, Molly." Er ließ sich widerstandslos zu seinem Platz zurückführen. Harry blieb stehen. Ihm war schwindelig, als sei der Blick des Fremden bis in seine Seele vorgedrungen und habe dort etwas gefunden, was ihm selbst noch verborgen war.

* * *

„Ich sage doch, der Typ ist komisch !" „Duguay... Mael Duguay... Wo habe ich diesen Namen nur schon mal gehört ?" „PIG, SEI RUHIG !" „Warum sind deine Eltern nur so nervös ?" Harrys Gedanken gingen in eine völlig andere Richtung. Hatte niemand außer ihm die spitzen Eckzähne gesehen, die der Franzose bei seinem spöttischen Grinsen präsentiert hatte ? Dieser Mael sah aus, als hätte er vor höchstens zwei Generationen einen Vampir in der Familie gehabt. Und seine Ausstrahlung... „Vielleicht ist er von der französischen Abteilung für Muggelartefakte, und Dad hat Angst, dass die Geschichte mit dem Auto herauskommt." „Möglich, aber nicht sehr wahrscheinlich." Hermine konnte es nicht lassen. „Wer er auch immer ist: wir behalten ihn besser im Auge."

* * *

Tatsächlich schien es allerdings eher umgekehrt zu sein: wo auch immer Harry sich hinbewegte, war Mael in der Nähe. Bereits nach zwei Tagen ging ihm diese stumme, aber permanente Überwachung gewaltig auf den Geist. Konnte der Kerl nicht einfach Schmerzen haben und erschöpft sein wie jeder normale Verletzte ?

* * *

An diesem Abend schlich er sich hinunter in die Küche, um ein Glas Milch zu trinken; Ron schlief bereits, und das galt wohl auch für alle anderen. Als er am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, sah er jedoch Mael in Mr Weasleys Ohrensessel sitzen und in das niederbrennende Feuer starren. „Guten Abend, Harry", sagte der Franzose, ohne sich umzusehen. „Ähm... Guten Abend, Mr Duguay." Nach kurzem Überlegen trat er ins Zimmer und ließ sich auf einem Hocker neben dem Sessel nieder. „Können Sie nicht schlafen ?" Wieder dieses schwache, belustigte Lächeln, für das Harry ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen." „Ich wollte mir nur ein..." Er brach ab; plötzlich erschien es ihm reichlich kindisch, vor dem Schlafengehen ein Glas Milch zu trinken. „Oh, nicht doch. Es ist ein hervorragendes altes Hausmittel." „W...was ?", preßte Harry verblüfft hervor. „Milch. Eine Freundin von mir schwört ebenfalls darauf." „Oh..." In dem schwachen Licht des flackernden Feuers wirkte das hagere Gesicht des Mannes wie das eines Wasserspeiers. „Ein sehr charmanter Vergleich." _Wie kann er wissen, was ich gerade gedacht habe ?_ „Entschuldige. Ich vergesse immer wieder, daß es nicht sehr höflich ist, ohne die Zustimmung anderer Leute ihre Gedanken zu lesen." „Sie... Sie können...?" Mael zuckte mit seinen breiten Schultern. „Klappern gehört zum Handwerk." Harry konnte nicht mehr anders; er platzte heraus: „Wer sind Sie ?" Der andere lachte leise. „Ich bin Mael Duguay, Sohn von Gilles und Morwenna, Enkel von... Das ist nicht das, was du hören wolltest, oder ?" „Nein. Ich meine: warum sind Sie hier ? Warum beobachten Sie mich ?" Seufzend schüttelte Mael den Kopf. „Harry, ich.." Er unterbrach sich und warf den Kopf herum, angespannt lauschend.

„Komm' heraus, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du da bist." Das Mädchen schlich sichtlich verlegen und mit hochrotem Kopf ins Zimmer. _Mußte das sein ?_, dachte Harry entnervt. Er war so nahe daran gewesen, zu erfahren, was er wissen wollte ! „Guten Abend...", murmelte Hermine ausgesprochen kleinlaut. „Guten Abend und willkommen im Club der Schlaflosen. Wann gedenkt Ron, zu uns zu stoßen ?" „Er... er wartet oben. Wir haben ausgemacht, daß er herunterkommt, wenn ich in fünf Minuten nicht wieder da bin..." „Eine sehr vernünftige Regelung..."

Unvermittelt sprang er auf und wirbelte herum. „IN DECKUNG !" „Aber was ist denn...?" In diesem Moment zersplitterten die Fensterscheiben, und die Hölle brach los.


	3. Wenn die Träume fallen

**sh:** Danke. :-) Ja, bei Anne Rice gibt es tatsächlich einen Vampir dieses Namens, aber „mein" Mael hat bis auf den Namen nichts mit ihm zu tun.

**2: WENN DIE TRÄUME FALLEN**

_Du füllst mich an wie Blut die frische Wunde  
__und rinnst hernieder seine dunkle Spur (...)  
__Du Überleben, wenn die Träume fallen,  
__zuviel gelitten und zuviel gewußt_

(aus Gottfried Benn, „Abschied")

„_GEFLECKTER SCHIERLING", NOKTURNGASSE, LONDON_

Sie lag neben ihm und horchte auf seinen sich langsam beruhigenden Atem. Es war das letzte Mal - er wusste es nur noch nicht. Und eigentlich wollte sie es auch nicht wahrhaben. _Halt die Zeit an. Lass' diesen Moment ewig dauern._ Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich ihrer schmerzenden Kehle; als wäre es so einfach ! „Morgaine ?" _Wenn ich ihn jetzt ansehe, werde ich schwach. Ich darf nicht schwach sein..._

Langsam drehte sie sich herum und erwiderte den sanften, fragenden Blick seiner blassen Augen. „Was hast du ?" „Ich..." Hilflos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht weinen... Es war nur ein Auftrag, nicht mehr. _Du bist für ihn auch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ein hübsches kleines Spielzeug, das zudem seine Verbindungen zum Ministerium stabilisieren soll. Also benimm' dich nicht wie ein dummes Schulmädchen._ „Es ist nichts." Abwesend entwirrte sie sein zerzaustes blondes Haar, bemüht, ihn nicht anzusehen. _Ich kann es nicht. Ich brauche ihn._

„Was ist mit dir, Feuervogel ?" Der Kosename traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. _Klar doch. Nicht genug, dass ich nicht mit mir selbst im reinen bin, jetzt fängt er auch noch an, meine Absichten zu untergraben. Als wüßte er..._ „Lucius..." Morgaine holte tief Luft und setzte sich auf. „Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen." „Ich verstehe nicht..." Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Ich denke, du verstehst mich ziemlich gut."

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und schnürten ihr den Hals zu. Genau das, was sie befürchtet hatte. „Aber warum...?" „Du bist verheiratet. Du hast einen Sohn." „Ich liebe Narcissa nicht." _Klar. Aber mich._ „Es war eine Zweckheirat, und das weißt du genau." „Und Draco ? Was denkt er darüber, dass sein Vater fremdgeht ?" „Ich glaube nicht, daß es ihn interessiert. Nichts interessiert ihn, wenn es nicht seinen Zwecken dienen könnte." Ein ironisches Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel. „Dann sei besser vorsichtig. Nicht, daß er dich nachher mit seinem Wissen erpreßt." „Was sollte er damit schon erreichen ? Narcissa würde es auch nicht interessieren, solange es den Ruf der Familie nicht gefährdet." „Aber genau das ist der Punkt. Wenn bekannt würde, daß der einflußreiche Lucius Malfoy..." Sein arrogantes, siegessicheres Lächeln weckte in ihr den Wunsch, ihn zu beißen... oder zu küssen. „Sie würden es nicht wagen. Und Draco würde es auch nicht wagen."

Unwillkürlich stieß sie ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Hast du auch mal an meinen Ruf gedacht?" Stirnrunzelnd musterte er sie, als habe sie gerade etwas sehr dummes gesagt. „Entschuldige, Kleines, aber dein Ruf ist ohnehin nicht der beste..." Zorn kochte in ihr hoch. „Oh, natürlich. Ich bin ja nur eine Elementarhexe. Eine barbarische Wilde, die Kinder frisst und Sturmdämonen beschwört. Moral ist sowieso ein Fremdwort für mich - daher wird es auch niemanden wundern, dass ich verheiratete Männer verführe !" Lucius nickte sachlich. „Ich wollte es nicht ganz so krass formulieren, aber im Prinzip: ja."

_Ich hasse dich, Malfoy. Dich und deine gesamte Brut. Mögest du als Sekretär im Zaubereiministerium wiedergeboren werden !_ Gleichzeitig hasste sie sich selbst, weil sie nicht in der Lage war, ihm etwas schlimmeres zu wünschen. Tränen, die nicht nur von ihrem Zorn herrührten, lösten sich aus ihren Augen und tropften ihre Wangen hinunter. „Immerhin war ich gut genug, um mit dem großartigen Malfoy Senior die ein oder Nacht zu verbringen." „Morgaine, das entspricht doch nicht meiner Meinung. Ich habe nur versucht, die Gedanken der Allgemeinheit..." „Sicher." Eigentlich hatte sie hervorragende Reflexe, aber dieses Mal war er zu schnell für sie. Beinahe brutal umfasste er ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Jetzt hör' mir mal gut zu, Morgaine LaMort: Ich denke nicht so. Eigentlich solltest du das inzwischen begriffen haben, auch wenn du stur wie ein hundertjähriger Hauself bist !" _Ein Hauself ? Er stellt mich auf eine Stufe mit einem Hauselfen ?_ Sie wollte ihn schlagen, ihm die Augen auskratzen, ihn kratzen, beißen, ihm die Zähne eintreten... Statt dessen ließ sie es zu, daß er sie heftig an sich zog und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar verbarg.

„Ich brauche dich, Morgaine. Du kannst nicht gehen. Das erlaube ich nicht." _Ich will nicht gehen, Lucius. Aber ich muss. Mael braucht mich - er ist verletzt. Und ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen..._ Seine Küsse brannten wie Feuer auf ihrer kalten weißen Haut, und sie ließ es geschehen, als seine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft gingen.

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Mann im Bett warf. Sein hartes, spitzes Gesicht wirkte friedlich und entspannt, und sein weißblondes Haar war auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein Heiligenschein. Morgaine zwang sich, ihr Herz zu Eis werden zu lassen. Entschlossen zog sie ihren Mantel enger um sich. „Leb' wohl, Lucius," flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. Er regte sich kurz, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln schlich sie hinaus auf die nächtliche Nokturngasse.

Scátach erwartete sie bereits. Er knuffte sie aufmunternd in die Kniekehle; natürlich wusste er, wie ihr zumute war. _„Es ist besser so."_ Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht- aber das machte es nicht leichter. _Nein, ich werde nicht weinen !_ Trotzig schüttelte sie ihre wilde rote Mähne in den Nacken und machte sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse und ihrem Zimmer im „Tropfenden Kessel". Sie brauchte dringend Schlaf... und vielleicht eine gute Flasche Rotwein.


	4. Der Panther Part II

Sooo, da bin ich wieder... Bitte nicht wundern: ich schreibe zwar generell seltsames Zeug, aber dieses Kapitel ist selbst für meine Begriffe recht merkwürdig ausgefallen. Muß daran liegen, daß ich wieder mal in den Vorbereitungen für eine Chemieklausur stecke.

Bemerkungen: Hermine-Fans könnten mir dieses Kapitel eventuell übel nehmen. _sich unter Wurfgeschossen wegduckt_

**  
3: DER PANTHER PT.II**

_OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE_

Splitter wirbelten durch die Luft, rissen Harrys Wange auf und prallten von seiner Brille ab. Hermine stieß ein zittriges „Oh - mein - Gott" hervor, Mael fluchte in einer Harry unbekannten Sprache, jemand lachte schrill... Harry konnte gerade noch zwei vermummte Gestalten ausmachen, bevor er hart zu Boden gestoßen wurde und unsanft auf der bereits liegenden Hermine landete. Hilflos tastete er nach seiner Brille, die er bei dem Sturz verloren hatte. Seine Narbe schmerzte höllisch. „Harry", wimmerte Hermine, „das sind Todesser !" _Ach nein. Tatsächlich ?_ Aufgrund der Situation sparte er sich jedoch einen bissigen Kommentar.

„Zurück, Duguay. Wir wollen nur den Jungen." Diese Stimme hätte Harry unter tausend anderen wiedererkannt; der Sprecher war niemand anders als Walden Macnair, der Scharfrichter des Zaubereiministeriums. „Vergiss' es", grollte Mael. Es klang mehr wie das gereizte Knurren eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres. Die Frau neben Macnair lachte schrill. „Du hast keine Chance !" „Lasst euch doch bitte mal neue Sprüche einfallen."

„Wir müssen..." Ehe Hermine ihren Satz beendet hatte, zischte Mael bereits: „Bleibt, wo ihr seid !" Ob das nun an die Jugendlichen oder an die Todesser gewandt war, wurde nicht ganz klar. In jedem Fall war es eine sehr deutliche und nicht unbedingt freundliche Aufforderung.

Endlich fand Harry seine Sehhilfe wieder; er setzte sie auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Was ist hier los ?" Arthur Weasley stürmte in den Raum, in einen karierten Bademantel gehüllt und das rote Haar nach allen Seiten hin abstehend. „Stupor !" „Glace**¹** !" Maels Attacke kam etwa eine halbe Sekunde zu spät. Rons Vater fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen zu Boden, während die verhüllte Frau zu Eis zu werden schien. Es knirschte und knackte - dumpfe, irgendwie ekelerregende Geräusche - bevor sie erstarrte. „Verdammt !" Macnair riß seinen Stab hoch und brüllte: „Crucio !" Nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, bevor der Fluch ihn traf, kreuzte Mael die Arme vor der Brust und sagte ruhig: „Reflecto." Der verbotene Zauber prallte von einem Schild aus silbernem Licht ab, raste als Querschläger durch den Raum und durchschlug die Wand. „Muraille**²** !" „Expelliarmus ! ... Stupor ! ...Imperio...!"

Lächelnd beobachtete Mael, wie der langsam nervös werdende Todesser diverse Flüche gegen seinen - diesmal aus blauem Nebel bestehenden - Schutzpanzer schleuderte. Harry gefiel der Gesichtsausdruck des großen Franzosen gar nicht. Das scheinbare Lächeln war in Wirklichkeit eher ein verzerrtes Grinsen, und in seinem gesunden Auge sprühte ein irres Licht. „Mach' ruhig weiter. Du kommst nicht an mir vorbei." „Elementar-Bastard !" Der Henker schien nun vollends die Beherrschung zu verlieren: er spuckte auf den Boden und stieß wie von Sinnen Beleidigungen aus. „Eure Zeit ist schon lange vorbei, Duguay ! Du wirst genau so enden wie die läufige Hündin, die du Mutter genannt hast !" „HALT DEN MUND !" Etwas großes, dunkles schien sich um Mael herum zusammenzuballen. Ein Blitz zerriss den finsteren Himmel und warf sein gespenstisches Licht auf den rotblonden Hünen und seinen Gegner. „Weißt du, dass dein Vater um Gnade gewinselt hat, noch bevor der Dunkle Lord zum ersten Mal den Cruciatus-Fluch angewendet hat ? Er hat geheult wie ein altes Waschweib!"

„Ist Macnair nicht ganz bei Trost ? Er kann gar nichts gegen ihn ausrichten - und dann provoziert er ihn auch noch ?" Hermine schien, hinter dem Sofa zusammengekauert und nur durch einen gefährlich wirkenden, unrasierten Franzosen von einem der skrupellosesten Todesser abgeschirmt, von ihrer Logik verlassen worden zu sein. Andererseits war das eine vollkommen normale Reaktion... Als Harry in sich hinein horchte, fand er nur einen Schimmer der Furcht, die er hätte fühlen sollen. „Macnair versucht, ihn abzulenken. Ich vermute, dass man sich für diesen Abwehrzauber sehr stark konzentrieren muss."

„LASS' MEINE FAMILIE AUS DEM SPIEL." „Und was glaubst du, wie deine kleine Freundin reagieren wird, wenn wir ihren Schutzgeist..." „DAS REICHT !" Durch die zerbrochenen Fenster pfiff ein eisiger Wind; Blitze tanzten in Maels Haar, als er die hohle Hand hob und hineinblies. „Das... das ist unmöglich. Das kann nicht funktionieren... Das ist nur ein Märchen..." Harry packte das zitternde Mädchen neben sich bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft, so weit das in ihrer jetzigen Lage möglich war. „Hör' auf, Hermine ! Werd' jetzt bloß nicht hysterisch !" _So sehr hat sie noch nie die Beherrschung verloren..._

Eine Windhose taumelte auf Macnair zu, erfasste ihn und schleuderte ihn hart gegen eine Wand, wo er benommen in sich zusammensackte. Mael trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu, ein zorniger Gott im Zentrum des Sturms. „Das ist für meinen Vater", fauchte er hasserfüllt. „Avada..." „NEIN !"

Ehe Harry sie zurückhalten konnte, stürzte Hermine aus ihrer Deckung hervor und klammerte sich an den Arm des Mannes. _Warum kommt sie so einfach durch seinen Schutzschild ?_ „Das dürfen Sie nicht !" Er sah auf sie herab, noch immer dieses kalte Funkeln im Auge. „Ich darf nicht ? Er hat meinen Vater getötet." „Das ist kein Grund ! Dieser Fluch ist verboten !" Mit einem saftigen Fluch stieß er sie beiseite, doch es war zu spät: Macnair hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war disappariert. „Merde**³** ! Du dumme Gans, weißt du eigentlich, was du angerichtet hast ? Wie kann man so dämlich sein ?" Wieder eine Premiere: Harrys Wissen nach hatte noch nie jemand Hermine im Ernst als 'dämlich' bezeichnet. Für sie jedenfalls schien das recht heilsam zu sein - ihr Zittern verflog, und sie baute sich energisch vor dem wesentlich größeren Mann auf. „'Avada Kedavra' ist einer der so genannten Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Jeder, der ihn anwendet, muß damit rechnen, vom Obersten Zauberergerichtshof verurteilt zu werden..."

Ein Stöhnen zeigte an, dass Mr Weasley langsam wieder zu sich kam. Harry ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Und was denkst du, was mit besserwisserischen Gören passiert, die einen Auroren bei der Arbeit behindern ?" Plötzlich war Maels Stimme sehr ruhig und sehr leise; Harry wünschte sich beinahe, dass er wieder zu schreien begann. „Sie sind ein Auror ? Sie haben sich benommen wie ein..." „Vorsicht. Die Beleidigung eines Auroren ist ebenfalls strafbar. Ja, ich bin lizensierter Auror des französischen Zaubereiministeriums." „Das ist wahr, Hermine", mischte sich Mr Weasley ein, noch während er reichlich wacklig auf sie und ihren Kontrahenten zuging. „Vielen herzlichen Dank, Mael. Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären..." „Ich bin sicher, Miss Granger wäre hervorragend alleine zurechtgekommen", entgegnete der Franzose säuerlich. Besagte Person funkelte ihn böse und ziemlich trotzig an. „Eigentlich dürfte es Sie sowieso nicht geben !" Mr Weasley und Harry hielten synchron den Atem an. „Ach nein ? Und warum nicht ?" „Laut der 'Geschichte der Magie' gibt es schon seit fünfzig Jahren keine Elementarmagier mehr." Um Maels Mundwinkel zuckte es; offenbar verbiss er sich nur mit größter Mühe das Lachen. „Dafür, dass es mich nicht gibt, fühle ich mich recht lebendig. Und Bücher sind auch nicht allwissend." Bevor Hermine jedoch eine weitere Diskussion anfangen konnte, brach er stöhnend in die Knie; sein Hemd färbte sich im Bereich seiner verletzten Schulter hellrot.

Jemand polterte lautstark die Treppe hinunter, und dann stürmte Mrs Weasley durch den Raum. „Ist jemand verletzt ?" Sie prüfte alle Anwesenden mit einem raschen Blick. „Um Himmels Willen, Mael...!" Der Auror lächelte gezwungen; er war reichlich blass um die Nase. „Es geht schon, Molly. Vielen Dank." Trotz dieser sanften Abfuhr ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. „Zurück in eure Betten", raunzte sie Ron und Ginny an, die, gefolgt von Percy und den Zwillingen, nun ebenfalls hereinkamen. „Das gilt auch für euch", fügte sie, wesentlich sanfter, an Harry und Hermine gewandt hinzu. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm sie Maels Arm, um ihn in die Küche zu führen. Als sie an der gefrorenen Hexe vorbeigingen, zwinkerte der Auror Hermine böswillig, beinahe schon gehässig zu - und verpasste der Statue einen beiläufigen Tritt. Sie schlug auf dem Boden auf und zerplatzte zu einer Myriarde feiner Splitter.

„Was war denn los ? Mum wollte uns nicht mal bis zur Treppe lassen !" „Nicht einmal mich", betonte Percy indigniert. „Dabei ist es als Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums meine Pflicht..." „Halt's Maul, Percy", unterbrach Fred ihn liebenswürdig.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, die Zwillinge und Percy hatten sich in Rons Zimmer versammelt und sahen Hermine und Harry nun erwartungsvoll an. „Zwei Todesser haben versucht, mich umzubringen, und Mael hat mit ihnen gekämpft", erläuterte Harry müde. „Und ? Was ist mit den Details ? Du weißt schon: Crash ! Boom ! Und so weiter." Hermine musterte George missbilligend. „Mael ist ein Auror und außerdem ein Elementarmagier. Er hat die Frau getötet, und er hätte ohne Bedenken 'Avada Kedavra' gegen Walden Macnair verwendet, wenn ich ihn nicht daran gehindert hätte..." „Was er dir übrigens sehr übel genommen hat." Gähnend streckte Harry sich auf seinem Bett aus. „Können wir nicht morgen darüber reden ? Ich bin hundemüde." „Ich verstehe dich manchmal wirklich nicht", ereiferte sich Hermine, „jemand wollte dich umbringen, und du willst schlafen ?" Er hatte absolut keine Lust, darüber zu streiten - schon gar nicht jetzt. „Ja." 

Bevor sie explodieren konnte, warf Ginny betont unschuldig ein: „Was ist eigentlich ein Elementarmagier ?" Diese Frage kam der Musterschülerin nun wieder sehr gelegen, gab sie ihr doch die Möglichkeit, zu dozieren. „Elementarmagier bedienen sich, wie der Name schon sagt, der Kraft der vier Elemente. Sie verwenden eine völlig andere Art von Magie, und es heißt, sie seien unberechenbar..." „Aber natürlich. Außerdem fressen wir Kinder und bringen unseren Göttern regelmäßig Blutopfer. Wir hausen im Wald, vorzugsweise in Höhlen, und wir beschwören böse Geister. Wir sind für alles Übel auf dieser Welt verantwortlich, für Unwetter, Naturkatastrophen, Seuchen, schlechte Quidditch-Mannschaften..."

Mael lehnte im Türrahmen, grinsend wie eine Hyäne. Seine Schulter war frisch verbunden; sein nackter, beeindruckend muskulöser Oberkörper war narbenbedeckt. „Von 'anklopfen' haben Sie auch noch nie etwas gehört, oder ?", schnappte Hermine. „Nein", entgegnete er lächelnd. „Schließlich bin ich ein Elementarmagier." „Sie sind ein Mörder." Das Lächeln verblasste. „Ja, das bin ich." Diese ruhige Zustimmung verblüffte das Mädchen dann doch. „Äh... Sie hätten die Frau nicht töten müssen. Sie war kampfunfähig..." Der große Auror seufzte. „Ihr Name war übrigens Jezebel McIan. Sie war... Molly wird mir die Hölle heißmachen, wenn ich euch das erzähle. Sagen wir, sie hatte den Tod verdient." „Wie können Sie darüber urteilen ?" „Ich mache nur meinen Job." Nachdenklich strich er sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das rechte Ohr. „Seid ihr unverletzt ?" „Ja", sagte Harry schnell, bevor seine Klassenkameradin noch eine bissige Bemerkung anbringen konnte. „Und... danke." Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie ich schon sagte: das ist mein Job. Gute Nacht zusammen."

„Warten Sie !" Er drehte sich um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum haben Sie mich beobachtet ? Der Panther, das waren doch Sie, oder ?" „Man hat mich darum gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen. Mehr brauchst du im Moment nicht zu wissen." Aus dem Hintergrund kam ein spitzes: „Jemand, auf den Sie aufpassen, braucht eigentlich keine Feinde mehr." Mit einem Lächeln, das eher ein Zähnefletschen war, musterte Mael seine Kritikerin. „Meine besten Wünsche für alle, die mit deiner Gegenwart geschlagen sind, Hermine Granger." Sie starrten sich an, als würden sie sich jeden Moment an die Kehle gehen. „Sie sind ein ungehobelter, moralisch verkommener, primitiver..."

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder ?" Dank ihres ausgeprägten mütterlichen Instinkts erschien Mrs Weasley genau im richtigen Moment. „Mael, mein Lieber, Sie sollten sich hinlegen. Sie brauchen jetzt viel Ruhe." „Molly, ich weiß Ihre Besorgnis wirklich zu schätzen, aber..." „Kein Aber. Aidan ist gerade angekommen, also haben Sie keine Ausrede mehr. Begrüßen können Sie ihn auch morgen noch. Und jetzt ab ins Bett. Nein, keine Widerrede. Gute Nacht." Ihm blieb nur, perplex „Gute Nacht" zu murmeln und sich zu entfernen.

Ehe einer der Jugendlichen etwas dazu sagen konnte, warf Molly Weasley ihnen bereits einen strengen Blick zu. „Und ihr werdet jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Sofort." „Ich muss in aller Form protestieren..." „Du, mein lieber Percy, musst morgen arbeiten. Schluss jetzt." Energisch scheuchte sie die anderen aus dem Zimmer. Dankbar schloss Harry die Augen; noch während Ron gleichzeitig über seine Mutter schimpfte und sich wunderte, wer wohl 'Aidan' sei, schlief er bereits ein.

**

* * *

¹: „glace" - Eis  
****²: **„muraille" - Mauer  
**³: **„merde" - Sch...

* * *

Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel noch länger werden... aber dann wäre es wieder _zu_ lang gewesen... (Typischer Fall von „Writer's Dilemma"). Würde mich übrigens über Feedback freuen ! 

Also dann, bis bald.


	5. This perfect world

Es hat etwas länger gedauert, da ich einige Prüfungen hatte, aber da bin ich wieder. Wird wieder mal ein zweiteiliges Kapitel...

**Jana:** Wie könnte ich bei so einer netten Aufforderung nicht weiter schreiben :-) Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, daß das hier überhaupt jemand liest... Jedenfalls danke für die Motivation !

**  
4: THIS PERFECT WORLD**

_This perfect world  
__Keeps getting blown apart  
__It's tearing up my soul  
__And breaking my heart (...)_

(„This perfect world", John Coinman)

Aidan O'Reilly erwies sich als ein mittelgroßer, magerer Mann mit einem dichten schwarzen Haarschopf und dunkelblauen Augen. Er wirkte wie jemand, der normalerweise gerne lachte, aber nun ernsthafte Sorgen hatte. Abwesend spielten seine Finger mit der Kette aus länglichen, gelbweißen Objekten, die er um den Hals trug. Obwohl Harry sich alle Mühe gab, ihn nicht zu auffällig anzustarren, bemerkte Aidan seinen Blick und lächelte. „Habe ich etwas auf der Nase ?" „Nein, es ist nur... Sind das Knochen ?" „Ja. Ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit mit meinem Schutzgeist." „Schutzgeist ?" Der Ire grinste breit; es erinnerte den Jugendlichen an den Gesichtsausdruck eines Leprechauns. „Yeah. Aber so was habt ihr ja nicht... Well, jeder Elementarmagier geht einen Pakt ein, wenn er seine Prüfung ablegt. Er wird zu seinen Lebzeiten von dem Geist eines verstorbenen Kollegen begleitet, der Tiergestalt annimmt. Dieser Geist steht einem mit Rat, Schutz und dummen Sprüchen zur Seite, bis man das Zeitliche segnet. Dann wird man selbst zum Schutzgeist, und das ganze Spielchen fängt von vorne an." „Diese Tiergestalt kann der entsprechende Magier aber schon zu Lebzeiten annehmen, nicht wahr ?" Hermine war trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht bereits wieder in Hochform. „Richtig." „Was den Panther erklärt, den du gesehen hast, Harry."

Fasziniert beobachtete der Zauberlehrling, wie Aidan mit seinem dick belegten Sandwich kämpfte. „Oh. Du hast Mael allen Ernstes gesehen ? Er lässt nach." Kauend wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Er konnte sich natürlich keinen handelsüblichen Schutzgeist aussuchen - einen Bären, vielleicht, oder meinetwegen auch einen Adler. Nein, es mußte ein Panther sein. Und das hat er jetzt davon... Angeschossen von einem Muggel." Das war etwas neues; bis jetzt hatten Harry und die anderen angenommen, der große Auror sei bei einem Zusammenstoß mit Walden Macnairs Komplizen verletzt worden. „Ich sag' euch, wenn sie das mitbekommt..." „Wer ist 'sie' ?" Aidans Koboldsgesicht verschloß sich. „Nicht so wichtig. Gib' mir doch mal den Kaffee 'rüber."

Gewisse Leute konnten sich weitere Fragen natürlich nicht verkneifen. „Sind seine Eckzähne deswegen so spitz ?" „Weil er angeschossen wurde ? Nein." Angesichts von Hermines säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck fiel es Harry sehr schwer, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. „Ich habe mich auf diese Schutzgeist-Sache bezogen." „Ach so." Unbeeindruckt konstruierte der Ire ein weiteres monströses Sandwich. „Ja. Seine Zähne sind nach seiner ersten Verwandlung einfach so geblieben. Weil ich keinen Schnabel haben wollte, trage ich eben eine Kette aus Falkenknochen", erläuterte er kauend. „Jeder so, wie er es für richtig hält. Habt ihr zufällig den Käse gesehen ?" Wie konnte jemand solche Mengen vertilgen und trotzdem so dünn sein ?

_

* * *

LONDON_

Gereizt schlug Morgaine ihre Beine übereinander und sog an dem filigranen Mundstück ihrer Wasserpfeife. „Ich halte das für keine so gute Idee, Albus. Warum nicht Kingsley oder Nymphadora?" „Tonks," ertönte sofort die Berichtigung. „Na schön", seufzte Morgaine, „Tonks." Sie wies mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf den großen Schwarzen mit dem goldenen Ring im Ohr und die pinkhaarige junge Frau. „Wir brauchen die beiden an ihrer jetzigen Position im Ministerium. Jeder Kontakt mit mir würde nur Verdacht auf sie lenken." „Und Sie glauben, es ist weniger verdächtig, wenn Sie ausgerechnet eine Elementarhexe einstellen, die noch dazu Ausländerin ist ? Außerdem muß man nicht einmal in die Zukunft sehen können, um die Reaktionen der Eltern und des Schulrates vorauszusagen." „Nicht doch, Morgaine. Sie sind gut..." „ICH bin eine LaMort. Neun Zehntel der Zaubererwelt hassen mich. Da werden sie mich bestimmt nicht auf die Kinder loslassen." Für einen Moment sah sie Lucius Malfoy vor sich, die grauen Augen zornig blitzend. _Hör auf._ „Es kommt einfach auf einen Versuch an." „Schon klar," raunzte sie ungehalten. „Ich habe ja nichts zu verlieren." „Morgaine, Sie..." „Vergessen Sie es, Albus. Ich übernehme den Job. Aber nicht auf Kosten meiner Tätigkeit für das französische Ministerium." „Natürlich nicht", bestätigte der alte Zauberer höflich.

Flüchtig dachte die Elementarhexe an ihren Vater und sein perfektes Durchschnittsleben. Eine Villa in einem noblen Londoner Vorort, eine sowohl schöne als auch dumme Freundin, ein nagelneuer Mercedes in der Garage... _„Willst du wirklich so leben ?"_ Scátachs bernsteinfarbene Augen musterten sie fragend. _„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, so sein zu können wie er."_ Der Wolf legte den Kopf schief. _„Könntest du das ?"_ Morgaine lächelte ironisch. _„Du bist ein Ekel, Pelzknäuel. Natürlich könnte ich es nicht." „Dann hör auf zu jammern."_

Noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte vom anderen Ende des Raums eine ekelhaft gut gelaunte Stimme. „Guten Morgen, zusammen !" Wie konnte man um diese Uhrzeit schon derartig munter sein ? „Ah, Morgan. Schön wie der Tau im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen - welch Glanz in meiner Hütte." Mühsam unterdrückte die Bretonin einen bösen Fluch und den Drang, ihrem Gegenüber mal so richtig wehzutun. „Morgen, Black. Es heißt übrigens immer noch Morgaine. Für _Sie_ Aurorin LaMort." Eigentlich sollte man seinem Gastgeber gegenüber ja höflich sein, aber die Tatsache, daß Sirius Black sie schamlos anflirtete und das Stammhaus seiner Familie ein verstaubter, ungemütlicher Kasten war, untergrub ihre gute Erziehung dann doch. Wenn er nur nicht so unverschämt gut aussehen würde ! _„Fall nicht von einem Extrem ins andere"_, mahnte ihr Schutzgeist. „Tre ho tiweuz ar wirionez..."**¹** Sie war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung, eine weitere Lucius-Diskussion mit dem Wolf zu führen, aber er hatte Recht, und sie wusste es nur zu gut. „Was sagten Sie ?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich höflich. „Oh... nichts weiter. Ich habe nur laut gedacht." Hastig sprang sie auf. „Sie entschuldigen mich ? Ich muß meine Sachen packen und dann aufbrechen. Es gibt einiges zu erledigen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, floh sie die Treppe hinauf. _Nicht nachdenken - handeln. Nicht fühlen - funktionieren. _

* * *

Wahllos stopfte sie ihre Kleidung in eine altmodische Reisetasche, die sich gut auf ihrem Besen festzurren ließ. Nichts wie weg hier ! Das düstere Haus, der uralte Hauself, Black, das keifende Porträt seiner Mutter, Mundungus Fletcher und die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens gingen ihr schlicht und ergreifend auf die Nerven. _Diese Gestalten sollen die letzte Hoffnung der Welt sein ? Dann sind wir wohl verloren._

„Morgaine ?" Nymphadora Tonks, die junge Aurorin mit den kaugummirosa Haaren, spähte ins Zimmer. „Was ist ?" „Störe ich dich ?" „Eigentlich schon." Im Prinzip konnte sie die fröhliche Metamorphmagierin recht gut leiden, aber momentan wollte sie wirklich niemanden sehen. Tonks war allerdings nicht leicht zu beirren; sie ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und beobachtete Morgaine beim Packen. „Was ist los mit dir ?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigens. „Wie meinst du das ? Was soll schon mit mir los sein ?" „Warum bist du so abweisend ?" Entnervt pustete Morgaine sich eine blutrote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin nur realistisch, Nym... Tonks." Energisch zwängte sie noch einen spitzen Samthut mit einer breiten silbernen Schnalle in die Tasche, bevor sie sich an die schwierige Aufgabe machte, sie zu schließen. Nach einigen lästerlichen Flüchen gelang es ihr schließlich.

Die andere Frau beobachtete sie ruhig und unbeeindruckt. „Du hast kein Exklusivrecht darauf, zu leiden, weißt du ?" „WIE BITTE ?" Das war nun allerdings ein starkes Stück. Was bildete diese Person sich eigentlich ein ? „Wir alle haben unsere Sorgen und Probleme, und es gibt eine Menge Leute, die ihre Familien durch Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen verloren haben." „Was weißt du darüber ? So weit ich mich erinnern kann, ist es nicht deine Mutter, die Voldemort" - sie genoß das entsetzte Zusammenzucken der Anderen ungemein - „begegnet ist und deren Geist seitdem einer Schüssel Erbsenpüree gleicht." „Nein, aber sie ist von ihrer Familie verstoßen worden, und..." „Sie hat schließlich eine neue Familie gegründet, oder ?" Wütend starrte Tonks sie an. „Was tust du eigentlich, wenn du gerade nicht im Selbstmitleid badest ?" Ein böses Lächeln nistete sich in Morgaines Mundwinkeln ein. „Das siehst du falsch. Ich bade nicht im Selbstmitleid. Ich hasse." Der schwere silberne Ring an ihrer linken Hand schien sich zusammenzuziehen und sich schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch zu brennen... Noch immer lächelnd zurrte sie ihr Gepäck fest, stieß das Fenster auf und bestieg ihren Besen. „So long, _Nymphadora_", flötete sie sanft.

_

* * *

OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE_

„Wer ist das denn schon wieder ?" Misstrauisch beäugte Ron die fremde Hexe und ihre beiden Begleiter, die gerade angekommen waren. Die Frau war glubschäugig und erinnerte fatal an eine Kröte, die ein rosa Haarband trug. „Dies", dozierte Percy salbungsvoll, „ist Unterstaatssekretärin Dolores Umbridge. Bei den Herren handelt es sich um die Auroren Dawlish und McGeehey." „Wow",machte George respektlos. „Haben wir hier Jahrestreffen der Auroren ?" „Ich denke eher, daß sie wegen dem ungebührlichen Verhalten dieser beiden... Subjekte hier sind", korrigierte sein älterer Bruder ihn kühl. „Ihr entschuldigt mich ? Diese Angelegenheit erfordert dringend meine Anwesenheit." Damit rauschte er ins Wohnzimmer. Molly Weasley, die dem ausgesprochen krank aussehenden Mael die Treppe hinunter geholfen hatte und ihn nun auch weiterhin stützte, warf den Jugendlichen einen strengen Blick zu. „Meinetwegen könnt ihr in der Küche bleiben und zu Ende essen, aber kommt ja nicht auf die Idee, zu lauschen !" „Okay, okay !" Fred köpfte betont desinteressiert sein Frühstücksei. Seine Mutter sah ihn noch einmal sehr mißtrauisch an, nahm dann jedoch wieder Maels Arm und geleitete den Franzosen schweigend ins Nebenzimmer.

Natürlich ließen sich die Zwillinge trotz des mütterlichen Verbots die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, ihre neueste Erfindung zu testen; stolz präsentierten sie einige eklig aussehende, fleischfarbene Schnüre. „Was ist das denn ?", erkundigte Hermine sich gleichermaßen fasziniert und angewidert. George kicherte schadenfroh. „Damit können wir alles hören, was sie da drinnen reden." Er zeigte den anderen, wie man mit Hilfe der in die Ohren gesteckten Schnüre das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer mithören konnte.

„...haben Sie nun genau hier zu suchen ?" Diese hohe Stimme, die auf groteske Weise fast wie die eines kleinen Mädchens klang, konnte nur der krötenartigen Frau gehören. „Ist es seit neuestem verboten, Freunde zu besuchen ?" „Freunde ?" „Ja. Mael und ich wollten einfach mal unseren alten Freund Arthur und seine reizende Familie wiedersehen", erwiderte Aidan betont lässig. „Sie sind Aidan Joseph O'Reilly ?" „Das ist korrekt." Die Stimme des Iren klang, als würde er nur mühsam das Lachen unterdrücken. „Dann sind Sie also Maelgwyn Duguay." „Richtig", knurrte Mael. „Und was treibt Sie, einen französischen Auroren, hierher ?" „Wie Aidan schon sagte: wir wollten Arthur besuchen." „Sie sind also nicht auf Anordnung eines gewissen Albus Dumbledore hier ?" Aidan kicherte. „Albus wer ?"

Einige Sekunden herrschte lastendes Schweigen, dann fuhr Dolores Umbridge fort: „Maelgwyn..." „Meine Freunde nennen mich Mael." „Na schön, Mael..." „_Sie_ können mich Auror Duguay nennen." Dieses Mal prustete Aidan wirklich heraus, und Harry mußte sich hart auf die Unterlippe beißen, damit es ihm nicht genauso ging. „Auror Duguay, Sie bestreiten also, von Albus Dumbledore hergeschickt worden zu sein ?" „Wie sollte mich jemand herschicken können, den ich nicht einmal kenne ?"

Jemand räusperte sich nervös. „Sie sehen nicht gut aus, Auror Duguay", sagte die Umbridge betont unschuldig. „Danke", konterte der rotblonde Hüne kalt, „dieses Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben." „Soll ich..." Das war wohl einer der beiden Auroren. „Nein danke, McGeehey. Ich komme schon zurecht."

Wieder dieses lächerliche, gekünstelte Räuspern. „Sind Sie... krank ?" „Ich habe mir vermutlich eine Sommergrippe eingefangen. Nichts ernstes." „So, eine Sommergrippe... Hem, hem..." „Furchtbar, nicht war ?" Arthur Weasley klang nervös wie ein gehetztes Kaninchen. „Wir haben diesen Sommer schon alle die Grippe..." „Die Wunde heilt nicht, oder... Maelgwyn ?", unterbrach die Umbridge ihn unbeeindruckt. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden." So, wie es sich anhörte, stieß der Franzose die Worte zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich denke, Sie wissen das sehr genau."

Dem Klappern und Poltern nach zu urteilen, war Mael aufgesprungen und hatte dabei den Sessel umgeworfen. „Setzen Sie sich, Duguay !" Vermutlich der andere Auror. „Nicht doch, Dawlish. Wir wollen uns doch nicht wie unzivilisierte Wilde verhalten... obwohl das Maelgwyn vielleicht entgegenkäme." Aidan schien seinem Freund beruhigende Worte in einer fremden Sprache zu zuraunen. „Was wollen Sie, Umbridge ?" „Hem, hem... Nun, ich bin beauftragt worden, einem Ausbruch von... nun ja... wilder Magie nachzugehen. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist der Einsatz derselben streng geregelt..." „Ich befand mich in einer Notsituation, in der ich meine Magie durchaus einsetzen durfte." „Eine Notsituation ?" „Allerdings. Als Auror ist man nicht einmal im Urlaub vor der Konfrontation mit Schwarzmagiern sicher." „Schwarzmagier ? Hem, hem... Mir wurde berichtet, Sie hätten den Scharfrichter des englischen Ministeriums angegriffen." „Sie sollten Ihre Mitarbeiter sorgfältiger auswählen." „Sie geben also zu, Walden Macnair gegenüber tätlich geworden zu sein ?" „Ich habe mich lediglich verteidigt."

Unruhiges Murmeln folgte, bevor die Umbridge auf widerwärtige Weise süßlich kicherte. „Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben ? Die Verleumdung eines... hem, hem... von jemandem Ihrer Art gegenüber dem Wort eines unbescholtenen..." „MAEL !" „Zurück, Duguay !" „Mael, bitte...!" Es klang, als seien nun alle Anwesenden aufgesprungen. „Was erlauben Sie sich...?" Umbridges beunruhigte Stimme war der Tür nun ein ganzes Stück näher als zuvor. „Was wissen Sie schon über uns ? Woher nehmen Sie das Recht, uns zu verurteilen ?" Maels Stimme bebte vor Zorn; Harry wollte ihm jetzt nicht unbedingt begegnen. „Warum lassen Sie uns nicht alle in Askaban einmauern ? Oder warum legen Sie uns nicht zusätzlich zu diesen verdammten Dingern noch ein Halsband mit einem Peilsender an ?" „Hem, hem... Askaban ist für einen solchen Zweck nicht geeignet, und was die Halsbänder angeht... Ich habe das bereits angeregt, bin aber leider überstimmt worden. Oh, Sie tragen Ihren Ring doch hoffentlich noch, Maelgwyn ?" „Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, daß ich ihn nicht abnehmen kann." Die Stimme des Franzosen war nur noch ein tödlich kaltes Zischen. „Das ist auch gut so. Immerhin hilft er Ihnen bei der... Selbstkontrolle." „Sie widerwärtige, aufgeblasene..." Aidan lachte nervös. „Sie gehen jetzt besser - oder ich lasse ihn los."

**

* * *

¹: etwa: Zwischen deinen Lippen findet sich die Wahrheit**

* * *

Wie gesagt, es ist ein zweiteiliges Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass ich für Teil zwei nicht ganz so lange brauche... _schäm_ Bis dahin also... 


	6. Memories

**5: MEMORIES oder: THIS PERFECT WORLD PT. II**

„Ich verspreche Ihnen eines: das wird Folgen haben." „Kann mal jemand dieser Schreckschraube sagen, dass sie den Mund halten soll ?" „Bitte, können wir uns nicht wie erwachsene Menschen..." „Ich werde mich mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden..." „Erzählen Sie das doch jemandem, den es interessiert..."  
Die Umbridge lamentierte, Aidan schien die Reste seiner guten Erziehung endgültig vergessen zu haben und Arthur Weasley versuchte erfolglos, die Wogen zu glätten. „Aidan." Mael klang jetzt mehr als nur erschöpft. „Lass' es." „Sehr vernünftig." „Sie ist die Mühe nicht wert." Das schien definitiv nicht das gewesen zu sein, was die Ministeriumsangestellte hatte hören wollen; sie schnappte nach Luft und gab wieder dieses nervtötende Hüsteln von sich. „Hem, hem... Ich muss Sie bitten, fürs erste hier zu bleiben, Maelgwyn. Nicht, daß Sie zur Zeit in der Lage wären, weite Reisen zu unternehmen... Hem. In jedem Fall wird der Rat darüber entscheiden, ob man Ihnen für den Angriff auf Walden Macnair den Prozess machen wird. Der Termin wird Ihnen per Eulenpost zugestellt."  
Die Jugendlichen konnten gerade noch die „verlängerten Ohren" einziehen und in ihren Taschen verschwinden lassen, bevor die Tür aufflog und Dolores Umbridge, gefolgt von den beiden Auroren, hinausstolzierte. „Danke, wir finden allein zur Tür." Aidan, der im Türrahmen stehengeblieben war, deutete übertrieben geziert eine Verbeugung an. „Möge sich die Straße erheben, um Ihren Fuß zu treffen, Gnädigste."

Die Frau rauschte beleidigt hinaus, und der Ire kicherte, was seine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Leprechaun nur noch mehr vergrößerte. „Was für eine grässliche Vettel." Rons Vater räusperte sich. „Aidan, ich fürchte, die Lage ist ernst. Wenn sie Mael tatsächlich ein Untersuchungsverfahren anhängt, kann er nicht nur seine Lizenz verlieren, sondern sogar zu einigen Jahren in Askaban verurteilt werden." „Blödsinn. Das lässt _sie_ nicht zu." „Sie sollten Aurorin LaMorts Einfluß nicht überschätzen..." „Kein Grund, die Pferde scheu zu machen", warf Mael ein. Wenn er vor dem Gespräch schon krank gewirkt hatte, sah er jetzt regelrecht elend aus; ein dünner Blutfaden lief aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Harry wunderte sich, daß der Bretone überhaupt noch aus eigener Kraft stehen konnte. „Ich habe ebenfalls meine Verbindungen." Er zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. _Er weiß, daß wir alles gehört haben..._ „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich würde mich gerne wieder hinlegen." „Natürlich." Ohne auf dessen grummelige Proteste zu achten, half Aidan seinem Freund die Treppe hinauf. _„Die Wunde heilt nicht..."_

* * *

Der Tag verlief wie in Zeitlupe. Die Zwillinge zogen sich in ihren Schuppen zurück, um weitere magische Scherzartikel zu testen, Ron erging sich in endlosen Vorträgen über die Chudley Cannons, und Hermine versuchte Ginny zu überreden, alle übrig gebliebenen Hausaufgaben auf einmal zu machen. Nur Harry hatte zu nichts Lust. Immer wieder verfolgte ihn der Gedanke an das belauschte Gespräch...  
Er war so sehr in seine Überlegungen versunken, dass Mrs Weasley zweimal an den Türrahmen klopfen mußte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Harry ? Mael möchte mit dir sprechen." Ron sprang ebenfalls auf, doch ein strenger Blick seiner Mutter trieb ihn zurück auf das mottenzerfressene Sofa. „_Nur_ Harry", betonte sie.

Während sie die Treppe hinauf stiegen, gab Mrs Weasley ihrem Gast weitere Anweisungen. „Bleib' bitte nicht zu lange - er braucht viel Ruhe. Und er darf sich nicht aufregen. Wenn er bewusstlos wird, mußt du mich sofort rufen." „Ja, Mrs Weasley." Sie sah ihn an, lächelte liebevoll und strich ihm das zerzauste Haar aus der Stirm. „Hab' keine Angst", sagte sie leise. „Er ist hier, um dich zu beschützen."

Im Moment sah es allerdings eher so aus, als sei Mael derjenige, der Schutz brauchte. Seine Haut war weiß wie das Bettlaken, und sein intaktes Auge war glasig vom Fieber. Trotzdem saß er, von mehreren Kissen gestützt, aufrecht im Bett.  
„Hallo, Harry. Schließ' bitte die Tür hinter dir." Der Junge gehorchte und ließ sich dann zögernd auf der Bettkante nieder; ein Stuhl war in dem winzigen Zimmer nicht vorhanden. „Wie... geht es Ihnen?" „Nicht besonders." Von Maels verbundener Schulter aus zog sich ein blauschwarzer Streifen in Richtung des Herzens. „Das ist..." „Eine Blutvergiftung. Offenbar habe ich die Kugel nicht früh genug entfernt." „Kugel ?" „Hör' auf. Ich weiß, was Aidan dir erzählt hat. Und ich weiß auch, daß du und der Rest der Bande das Gespräch mit der alten Gewitterziege belauscht habt." Es hatte wohl keinen Zweck, irgend etwas zu leugnen. „Ja." Der Auror deutete ein Nicken an. „Dann weißt du also, daß wir von Seiten des Ministeriums hier nicht erwünscht sind." „Was hat das zu bedeuten ? Diese Umbridge sprach von einem Ring..." Mael hob die linke Hand und präsentierte einen breiten, schmucklosen Silberring. „Seine Innenseite ist mit Runen graviert, die ihn metaphysisch abtöten und meine Fähigkeiten beträchtlich einschränken." „Aber warum..." „Sie haben Angst vor uns. Die Kräfte eines Elementarmagiers gehen weit über das normale Maß hinaus. Das konnten sie nicht zulassen." „Ich verstehe das nicht..." Das Lächeln des großen Mannes war absolut humorlos. „Ich auch nicht. Hör' mir zu, Harry... Es ist wichtig." Er schloß die Augen; sein Atem ging schwer. „Komm' mit mir." „Wohin ?" „Komm' mit mir."

Das Zimmer um Harry herum verschwamm. Er saß noch auf irgendetwas, aber...

_Wind strich durch sein Haar und durch die wilde Blumenwiese, auf der er sich nun befand. Möwen schrien, und direkt vor ihm brach das Land in einer schroffen Klippe zum Meer hin ab. Weiße Gischt peitschte gegen den Felsen und erfüllte die Luft mit einem salzigen Hauch. _

„Ich wurde in Theven, einem kleinen Ort an der bretonischen Küste, geboren. Mein Vater war Gilles Duguay, einer der bekanntesten Auroren dieses Jahrhunderts; vielleicht hat deine Streberfreundin ihn schon einmal erwähnt." Harry wollte Hermine automatisch verteidigen, unterließ es jedoch. Die Situation war viel zu merkwürdig, um jetzt einen Streit über Hermines Eigenarten anzufangen... „Meine Mutter, seine zweite Frau, war Morwenna Colbert, eine der letzten Elementarhexen. _Mon père_ - mein Vater - hatte sie kennengelernt, als er im Auftrag des Minsteriums überprüfen sollten, ob ihre Fähigkeiten eine 'Gefahr für die Gemeinschaft' darstellten. Sie war stark, vielleicht zu stark nach dem Geschmack des Ministeriums... Aber er verliebte sich in sie und bezeugte, wider besseres Wissen, dass ihre Kräfte dem Durchschnitt entsprachen."  
_Ein kleiner, rotblonder Junge mit strahlenden blauen Augen lief auf eine dunkelhaarige Frau zu, die ihn lachend auffing und herumwirbelte. Ein großer Mann, dessen Haar die gleiche Farbe hatte wie das des Jungen, trat dazu und umarmte beide. _  
„_Ma mère_ lehrte mich, mit den Geistern in den Steinen und Bäumen zu sprechen, auf die Geschichten des Meeres zu hören und die Muster im Wind und in den Flammen zu erkennen. Es war eine glückliche Zeit." Der Bretone seufzte. „Aber das Ministerium vergisst nichts. Als eine Frau in unserem Dorf an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung starb, unterstellten sie meiner Mutter, eine Giftmischerin und Anhängerin Voldemorts zu sein. Sie verurteilten sie und schickten sie nach Askaban."

Bilder rasten an Harry vorbei wie ein böser Traum: _ein Gerichtssaal, ähnlich dem, den er in Dumbledores Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, die dunkelhaarige Frau, die von zwei Auroren weggeführt wurde, der kleine Junge, der sich an die Hand seines Vaters klammerte und von diesem daran gehindert wurde, zu seiner Mutter zu laufen... Weit aufgerissene blaue Augen, in denen Angst und Trauer standen, aber keine einzige Träne... _

„Sie wurde bald darauf wahnsinnig und erhängte sich in ihrer Zelle. Ein Elementarmagier erträgt es nicht lange, eingesperrt zu sein, weißt du ? Wir brauchen den Kontakt zur Natur wie die Luft zum Atmen."

_Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die Leiche der Frau abzunehmen; sie baumelte noch immer an ihrem aus Bettlaken gedrehten Strick, als der Junge und sein Vater eintrafen. Das Kind - Mael - sah mit großen Augen auf den Körper seiner Mutter und auf die Dementoren, die schweigend danebenstanden. _

„Mein Vater konnte ihren Verlust nicht überwinden. Er war schon einmal verwitwet, doch die Liebe zu meiner Mutter war um vieles tiefer als die zu seiner ersten Frau. Maman war der fehlende Teil seiner Seele gewesen, und nun war sie fort... Er zerbrach daran, stürzte sich in immer sinnlosere Kämpfe und kam eines Tages nicht zurück. Man sagte mir, er sei im Kampf mit Voldemorts Anhängern gefallen."

_Wieder stand der Junge an einem Sarg, verängstigt und verständnislos. _

„Mein zwanzig Jahre älterer Halbbruder - Vaters Sohn aus seiner ersten Ehe - hatte gerade geheiratet, sich ein Reihenhaus gekauft und so weiter. Er arbeitet für das Ministerium... und er war schon damals ein Spiesser, wie er im Buche steht. In jedem Fall nahmen Cormac und Yvette mich zu sich. Wo hätte ich auch sonst hingehen können ?"

_Eine kalte, graue Stadt, laut und erschreckend. _

„Brest. Eine furchtbare Stadt, vor allem, wenn man vom Land kommt. Cormac sagte mir immer, ich würde mich daran gewöhnen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Zu viel Beton und Asphalt, zu viel Lärm, schmutzige Luft und so viele Menschen... Sie schickten mich nach Beauxbatons und versuchten alles, um das Erbe meiner Mutter in mir zu unterdrücken. Doch sie schafften es nicht. Man kann sich wilde Magie nicht abgewöhnen wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit - das wäre, als wolltest du mit bloßer Willenskraft die Farbe deiner Haare verändern."

Er hustete trocken, und plötzlich befand sich Harry wieder in dem kleinen Zimmer im Fuchsbau. „Brauchen Sie ein Glas Wasser ?" „Ja, das wäre großartig. Danke." Der Teenager goss etwas Wasser aus einem blauen Tonkrug in ein angestoßenes Glas, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, und reichte es dem Mann. Die Hände des Auroren zitterten. „Soll ich..." „Es geht schon." Es ging, aber nicht sehr gut; er mußte das Glas mit beiden Händen festhalten. „Könntest du mir die Kissen aufschütteln ?" „Ja, natürlich." Mael roch nach Krankheit und entzündeten Wunden. Unwillkürlich fragte Harry sich, ob diese Blutvergiftung wohl tödlich ausgehen würde. „Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit", sagte der Bretone trocken und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Danke." Ein angespanntes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. „Wenn du Fragen hast, stell' sie ruhig", sagte Mael leise. „Haben Sie keine Angst ?" „Vor dem Tod ? Nein. Es gibt Dinge, die wesentlich schlimmer sind." Harry dachte an die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, an Nevilles kranke Eltern und schauderte. „Wie ist es weitergegangen ? Haben Sie Ihren Abschluss in Beauxbatons gemacht ?" „Nein. Ich wechselte nach drei Schuljahren nach Avalon." „AVALON ?" Er konnte sich Hermines entgeistertes Gesicht bildlich vorstellen. „Ich dachte immer, Avalon sei nichts weiter als..." „Ein Märchen ? So wie Zauberer und Hexen ?" _Erwischt._ Erstaunlicherweise störte ihn Maels spöttisches Lächeln dieses Mal gar nicht.

„Avalon ist die einzige Schule in Europa, die noch Elementarmagier ausbildet. Wie ich schon sagte - es gibt nicht mehr viele von uns. Und Nachwuchs ist auch nicht sonderlich häufig."

Wieder tauchten Bilder um Harry herum auf: _eine wilde Insel, immer von Nebel umgeben, eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern, fast wie eine Familie... Ein Steinkreis, bemalte Menschen und Feuer in der Nacht..._

„Die Initiation eines Elementarmagiers ist ein großes Fest. Sie erfolgt nicht nach einer festgelegten Zeit wie die Abschlüsse an euren Schulen, sondern wenn der- oder diejenige dazu bereit ist. Dann begibt er oder sie sich auf eine spirituelle Reise, um seinen oder ihren Schutzgeist zu treffen. Es ist übrigens nicht so, wie Aidan es dir gesagt hat. Nicht der Magier sucht sich den Geist aus, sondern umgekehrt." „Und dann ?"

Jetzt konnte Harry auch den Gesang und die Trommeln hören. All das wirkte so friedlich und voller Freude...

„Dann schließen der Geist und der Magier ihren Pakt. Der Magier erfährt seinen Seelennamen, und..." „Was ist das ?" „Dein geheimer Name, der nur dir bekannt ist - und eines Tages auch dem Menschen, der den fehlenden Teil deiner Seele in sich trägt."

_Der große, noch etwas schlaksige Jugendliche und das magere junge Mädchen traten nebeneinander aus dem Steinkreis. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen... _

„Das genügt." Es klang fast so, als sei die Erinnerung an das Mädchen Mael peinlich. „Wer ist sie ? Ist sie der 'fehlende Teil' Ihrer Seele ?" „Sie ist eine Freundin", wehrte der Auror rasch ab.

Wieder tauchte die graue Stadt um sie herum auf.

„Ich ging zu meinem Bruder zurück. Jetzt war ich ein voll ausgebildeter Magier. Ich dachte, ich könne nun meiner Wege gehen, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Als Elementarmagier musste ich nicht nur in ein Register eingetragen werden, ich mußte auch diesen Ring tragen. Es war mein Bruder, der ihn mir an den Finger steckte, in dem Raum, in dem meine Mutter verurteilt worden war."

Eiskaltes Entsetzen überflutete Harry, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es genau das war, was Mael damals empfunden hatte.

„Wilde Magie schärft die Sinne, und dieses Ding dämpft sie wieder. Es war, als sei ich auf einmal blind und taub."

_Eine blonde Frau tupfte dem rotblonden Jungen den Schweiß von der fiebrigen Stirn, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, sich selbst den Ringfinger abzubeißen._ „Wenn Yvette nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich wohl den Verstand verloren, denn ich kann den Ring selbst nicht wieder abnehmen." „Und... Ihr Bruder ?" Mael lachte zynisch. „Er musste arbeiten. Außerdem war es ihm peinlich, mit mir in Verbindung gebracht zu werden." Wieder seufzte er. „Nun, der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Als ich mich erholt hatte, ging ich fort. Ich wußte nicht, wohin ich gehen oder wovon ich leben wollte, aber... Ich hatte Glück. Lucienne de Sainte-Marie nahm mich in die Lehre. Und so wurde ich ein Auror."

Vor dem Fenster sang ein Vogel und rief Harry auf diese Weise sanft in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt blinzelnd sah er sich im Zimmer um. „Warum hassen die Ministeriumsleute die Elementarmagier so sehr ?" „Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, das zu hassen, was er nicht versteht." „Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, Gewalt anzuwenden, um sich zu befreien ?" Das Lächeln des großen Franzosen war beinahe sanft. „Nein. Wir sind verpflichtet, zu schützen und zu bewahren." „Und was war mit Jezebel McIan ?" „Ich musste sie töten, um andere zu beschützen." „Das ist eine seltsame Philosophie." „Möglich. Aber es ist nicht seltsamer als 'sie sind anders, also sperren wir sie ein'." Wieder dieses angespannte Schweigen. Harry wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich gehen sollte. Er glaubte zu wissen, warum Mael seine Erinnerungen mit ihm geteilt hatte, doch eine andere Frage brannte ihm förmlich unter den Nägeln. Wer, wenn nicht der sterbende Auror, konnte ihn verstehen ? „Mr Duguay... Waren Sie jemals wütend auf Ihre Eltern ?" „Warum ?" „Weil... weil sie gestorben sind." „Nein."

Da war es wieder, dieses nagende, stechende Schuldgefühl. _Also bin ich doch so egoistisch, wie Snape behauptet hat..._ „Meine Mutter hatte keine Schuld an ihrem Tod. Aber ich war wütend auf meinen Vater, weil er sie nicht beschützt hat. Und weil er gestorben ist, ja. Weil er mich allein gelassen hat. Ich glaube, solche Gedanken sind völlig normal. Aber man kommt darüber hinweg. Mit der Zeit..."

Die Tür flog auf, als habe sie jemand mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt geöffnet. „Potter - raus hier." Im Türrahmen stand das Mädchen aus Maels Erinnerung - aber jetzt war sie die rothaarige Frau aus Harrys Träumen.


	7. The Healer

Zu Beginn nur eine kurze Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dass sich sämtliche Mathematik-, Physik- und Chemielehrer / -professoren, die jemals das Pech hatten, mich in ihren Kursen zu haben, bei der Vorstellung von „Nicht-Energie" an den Kopf fassen und mit Büchern nach mir werfen werden. Aber hey – das hier ist schließlich nur Fiktion. Also bitte keine wissenschaftlichen Vorträge...

**  
6: THE HEALER**

_Nor dread nor hope attend  
A dying animal;  
A man awaits his end  
Dreading and hoping all;  
Many times he died,  
Many times rose again.  
A great man in his pride  
Confronting murderous men  
Casts derision upon  
Supersession of breath;  
He knows death to the bone --  
Man has created death._

(W.B. Yeats, „Death")

_  
Was hat _der_ hier zu suchen ?_ Potters Anwesenheit warf Morgaine für einen Augenblick aus der Bahn. _Mael, was hast du ihm erzählt ? WAS HAST DU GETAN ?_ Sie hatte genug über Potter gehört, um sich ein nicht unbedingt positives Bild von ihm zu machen. Ihres Wissens nach nahm er er sich ohnehin schon zu wichtig. Wie würde das erst ausufern, wenn er von der Prophezeihung erfahren hatte ?

„Hörst du schlecht ? Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden ," fauchte sie gereizt. Der Jugendliche starrte sie nur an. Hinter den Brillengläsern wirkten seine Augen unnatürlich groß. „Wer... sind Sie?" „Wenn du deinen A... Hintern nicht sofort hier 'rausbewegst, werde ich dein schlimmster Alptraum sein !" War sie denn nur noch von Idioten umgeben ? „Lass' uns bitte allein, Harry." Mael sah aus, als sei er so gut wie tot, doch er rang sich trotz allem ein schwaches Lächeln ab. _Du bist vielleicht der größte Idiot von allen, Duguay..._ Es war Potters Glück, dass er sich mit einem letzten befremdeten Blick in Richtung Morgaine zögernd entfernte, sonst hätte sie ihm wohl wirklich weh getan.

„Morgaine." Seufzend wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Freund zu. „Mael." Sie nahm Potters Platz auf der Bettkante ein und musterte ihn rasch. _Wie müde er aussieht..._ „Du warst nicht besonders nett zu dem Jungen." Es war keine Kritik, lediglich eine sachliche Feststellung. „Nein. Warum auch ?" „Immerhin brauchen wir ihn." „Davon bin ich noch nicht überzeugt." Ohne Vorwarnung schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück. Der Geruch der entzündeten Wunde kam ihr entgegen; Morgaine schob unwirsch die beginnende Übelkeit beiseite. Vorsichtig entfernte sie die mit Blut und Eiter getränkten Verbände und warf sie ins Feuer. „Dis Pater **¹** !" Maels Schulter war ein brandiger, ekelerregender Krater. _Erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein ist._ „Wie lange ist es her ?" „Vier Tage." Eine solche Entzündung innerhalb von vier Tagen, und das trotz offensichtlich sehr sorgfältiger medizinischer Versorgung ? Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. „Die Kugel war _ky'aran_." „Ja." „Also kein schießwütiger Muggel..." „Sieht nicht so aus."

Selbstverständlich konnte man Elementarmagier töten. Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber durchaus nicht unmöglich. Sie waren durch Beeinflussung der natürlichen Energiefelder, die jede Person und jeden Gegenstand umgab, sogar imstande, Kugeln abzuwehren. Aber eine Kugel, die _ky'aran_ war - deren natürliche Energie abgetötet und durch ein Feld von „Nicht-Energie" ersetzt worden war - widersprach allen Naturgesetzen und ließ sich somit nicht durch Elementarmagie aufhalten.

Die Kugel war zwar entfernt worden, doch der metaphysische Tod, den sie mitgebracht hatte, kroch nun durch Maels Adern auf sein Herz zu. Sein Körper versuchte mit aller Macht, diese Invasion abzuwehren, doch wie sollte er schon gegen etwas in jeder Hinsicht totes bestehen ?

„Das wird hart." „Du glaubst wirklich, du kannst..." Seine Stimme war voller Zweifel. Berechtigtem Zweifel. „Ich _glaube_ nicht, ich bin mir sicher," schnappte Morgaine. Hastig schirmte sie ihre Gedanken ab, um ihn nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie ihn gerade schamlos belogen hatte. _Als ob er das nicht wüsste !_ Die Heilung würde ein heikler Balanceakt werden, und wenn seine oder ihre Kräfte nicht ausreichten... _Blödsinn. Ich werde es schaffen. Er wird nicht sterben... Er darf einfach nicht sterben!_ Statt sich weiter dazu zu äußern, begann sie, die notwendigen Utensilien aus ihrer Tasche zu suchen.

Sie spürte den flatternden Schlag seines Herzens unter ihrer Hand, fühlte das unregelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs. _„Halt' durch, Mael. Bitte lass' mich nicht allein !"_ Ihr eigenes, heftiges Zittern unterdrückend schloss Morgaine die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Das Herz... Ein großer, kräftiger Muskel, der Leben in jede winzige Zelle von Maels Körper trug und so die „Nicht-Energie" verdrängte... _Ich darf nicht zweifeln. Ich muss stark sein._

* * *

_Das habe ich nicht gewusst. _Nachdenklich strich Harry über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. _. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Zauberer und Hexen auch Vorurteile und Fehler haben. Aber das... _Wieder sah er die Leiche von Maels Mutter in ihrer Zelle in Askaban, spürte Maels Entsetzen und hörte erneut seine Stimme. „'Sie sind anders, also sperren wir sie ein.'" „Was ?" Überrascht sah Ron von seinem Aufsatz über die magischen Eigenschaften der Giftblut-Kobolde auf. „Oh... nichts weiter." „Ach so. Mit mir redest du ja nicht mehr." Der rothaarige Junge war eingeschnappt, weil Harry ihn nicht erzählte, warum Mael ihn hatte sprechen wollen. Es erschien ihm nicht richtig; die Erinnerungen des Auroren waren viel zu persönlich, um mit Aussenstehenden darüber zu sprechen. _Andererseits... warum hat er sie mir gezeigt ? _Vorhin war es ihm noch beinahe logisch erschienen, doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

„Hey !" Empört warf Ron seinen Tintenlöscher nach ihm. „Was... ?" „Du könntest wenigstens antworten, wenn ich dich beleidige. Oder schwebt Mr Potter in höheren Sphären ?" „Hör bloß auf. Du klingst ja beinahe wie Snape." Eine Sekunde später ging ihm auf, dass sein Freund ja genau das beabsichtigt hatte. Irgendwie war er heute sehr schwer von Begriff. „Entschuldige. Ich bin total durcheinander." „Ach nee." Ron legte die Schreibfeder beiseite und sah ihn neugierig an. „Was ist denn nun los ? Sooo geheim kann es doch nicht sein." „Es ist... Ich möchte einfach nicht darüber reden, okay ?" „Na schön. Aber glaub' ja nicht, dass du nachher meine Sternenkarte abzeichnen kannst." Harry seufzte und überließ den schmollenden Weasley sich selbst und seinem Aufsatz.

* * *

Unruhig wanderte er auf dem Gang hin und her.

_Warum ich ?_ _Ich dachte, er wollte mir erklären, warum er Jezebel McIan getötet hat, aber darum ging es ihm nicht. Er wollte auch nicht mit mir über meine Eltern sprechen. Also was..._ „Harry !" Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Hermine bereits seit einiger Zeit mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte. „Was wollte Duguay von dir ?" _Bitte nicht schon wieder._ „Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du jetzt auch beleidigt bist: ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Harry... Er ist gefährlich." „Ich weiß. Aber nicht für uns - glaube ich." „Du darfst ihm nicht vertrauen." „Warum nicht ? Weil er ein Elementarmagier ist ? Bist du auch der Meinung, dass man alle, die anders sind, nach Askaban schicken sollte ?" Hermine sah ihn schockiert an. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gemeint !" Er hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen. Wie hatte er das nur von ihr denken können ? Immerhin bekam sie selbst in Hogwarts ständig abfällige Kommentare von Draco Malfoy und seinem Gefolge zu hören, weil ihre Eltern Muggel waren. „Tut mir leid," nuschelte Harry. „Ich..." Sachte legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Schon gut. Komm' mit 'runter. Mrs Weasley hat Tee gekocht."

* * *

In ihren Schläfen pulsierte ein stechender Schmerz; Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn. Mittlerweile zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und fror außerdem erbärmlich. _Ich schaffe es nicht. Es kostet mich zu viel Kraft._ Mael erschauerte, als der Energiestrom aus seinem Herzen schwächer wurde und die „Nicht-Energie" wieder an Boden gewann. _„Mael. Kannst du mich verstehen ?"_ Sein Geist schien zu flackern, als wäre er nahe daran, zu erlöschen. _„...ja..." „Du musst mir helfen. Ich schaffe es nicht allein." „Dann lass' mich gehen." _Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. _„Nein." „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, Morgaine."_ „Rede nicht so einen Blödsinn !" _„Natürlich hast du noch Kraft." „Ich bin so müde." „Geht mir genauso. Hörst du mich vielleicht jammern ?"_ Mit der freien Hand griff sie nach seiner Rechten und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. _„Unsere Zeit ist vorbei. Wir gehören nicht mehr hierher... Sie werden uns nicht in Ruhe lassen..."_ Da war er wieder, dieser tiefrote Zorn, der alles andere mit sich fortriß. _„Dann zwingen wir sie dazu, uns in Ruhe zu lassen ! Wag' es ja nicht, jetzt aufzugeben ! Seit wann bist du ein Feigling ?" „Ich bin kein Feigling..." „Dann hilf' mir gefälligst! Wir haben es fast geschafft !"_ Fast unmerklich drückte er ihre Hand. Dann begann er, seine letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren, um Morgaine beim Kampf um sein Leben zu unterstützen.

* * *

In dieser Nacht fand Harry keinen Schlaf; ihm ging zu viel durch den Kopf. Mael, diese rothaarige Frau, Jezebel McIan... und nicht zuletzt Aidan, der seit mittlerweile fast zwölf Stunden im Flur auf- und abging. Rons Mutter sprach leise mit ihm und versuchte offenbar, ihn zu beruhigen. Der Ghoul stöhnte und ächzte im Gebälk, und im Nebenzimmer gab es des öfteren dumpfe Explosionen und gedämpftes Kichern - George und Fred testeten also wieder irgend etwas. Zumindest hatte Ron sich wieder abgeregt. Er hatte sich sogar dazu herabgelassen, Harry eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Jetzt grummelte er etwas unverständliches, wühlte sich tiefer in seine Decke und begann, zu schnarchen. Wenigstens einer, der schlafen konnte. Unruhig wälzte Harry sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und schlich aus dem Zimmer.

„Hallo, Harry." Aidan war sichtlich mit den Nerven am Ende. Mr Weasley lehnte an der Wand gegenüber von Maels Zimmertür und schien in dieser Position zu dösen, und seine Frau eilte sofort auf den Jungen zu. „Harry...! Du solltest im Bett sein und..." „Ich kann nicht schlafen, Mrs Weasley." „Ich auch nicht." Hermine trat auf den Flur, das Haar wirr und sogar noch buschiger als sonst. „Er... er wird es doch schaffen, oder ?" Der irische Auror wiegte nur sorgenvoll den Kopf und nahm seine rastlose Wanderung wieder auf, und Mrs Weasley starrte angestrengt auf ihre Hände. Arthur Weasley sah das Mädchen traurig an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine." „Humbug. Selbstverständlich kommt er durch." Die Tür öffnete sich, und die reichlich mitgenommen aussehende Rothaarige lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Könntet ihr eure dramatischen Dialoge bitte etwas leiser rezitieren ? Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe." „Morgaine, heißt das...?" „Und noch mal für die besonders Beschränkten und Mr O'Reilly: Mael wird uns fürs erste erhalten bleiben."

Sie schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich und musterte alle Anwesenden mit bohrenden Blicken. „Kann ich vielleicht einen Kaffee bekommen ?" „Willst du dich nicht erst mal ein bisschen ausruhen?" „Keine Chance, Aidan. Ich muss bei Tagesanbruch..." Doch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, brach sie zusammen.

* * *

¹: Dis Pater: der „Herr der Nacht"; keltische Gottheit 


	8. With a kiss and a tear

**Warnung:** Kitsch, eine mehr als schlechtgelaunte Morgaine sowie Harry und Lucius OOC.

**  
7: WITH A KISS AND A TEAR**

_The hour of the waning of love has beset us,  
__And weary and worn are our sad souls now;  
__Let us part, ere the season of passion forget us,  
__With a kiss and a tear on thy drooping brow. _

(aus „The Falling of the Leaves", William Butler Yeats)

_  
LONDON_

Seufzend verbarg Morgaine ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Der Brief war im Morgengrauen angekommen; Macha**¹**, ihre Sumpfohreule, hatte sie deswegen äußerst unsanft geweckt. _Warum machst du es mir so schwer ?_ Als hätte sie nicht genug um die Ohren ! Durch ihren Schwächeanfall vor einer Woche hatte sie einen wichtigen (und, nebenbei bemerkt, hoch dotierten) Auftrag verloren, ihr Gefühlsleben lag am Boden, sie hatte Potter, Granger und die Weasleys unbeobachtet hierher in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens schaffen müssen, ihre Alpträume waren schlimmer denn je... Und das wahrscheinlich störendste war, dass Mael langsam, aber sicher zu seiner charakteristischen Penetranz zurück fand. Scátach alleine ging ihr ja schon auf die Nerven, aber Duguay schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. Konnten die beiden denn nicht akzeptieren, dass sie zwar traurig war, aber nicht darüber sprechen wollte ? Mussten sie gleich eine Staatsaffäre daraus machen ? Andererseits... wenn jemand merkte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, bedeutete das eindeutig eine Schwachstelle in ihrer sonst so sorgfältig überwachten und gepflegten Fassade. Wahrscheinlich würde sie als nächstes Beileidsbekundungen von Sirius Black erhalten ! Der Gedanke ließ ein dünnes, freudloses Lächeln um ihre Lippen zucken. _Alles, nur das nicht !_

Sie zog ihren Umhang ein wenig enger um ihre Schultern. Warum nur fror sie in letzter Zeit immer so sehr ? Lag es am Schlafmangel ? Dem Stress ? Oder nur an der mangelhaften Heizung von Blacks Bruchbude ? Unwirsch versuchte Morgaine, das Stechen in ihren Schläfen zu ignorieren; statt dessen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zu. Die geschwungene, großzügige Handschrift auf dem feinen, cremefarbenen Pergament spiegelte das Wesen (also Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit...) ihres Besitzers perfekt wieder.

_**Meine liebe Morgaine,  
**__**ich weigere mich, es so enden zu lassen. Lass' uns darüber reden.  
**__**Morgen habe ich einen Termin im Ministerium. Wir könnten uns zum Abendessen im „Nachtschatten" treffen - ich denke, neunzehn Uhr ist eine geeignete Zeit.  
**__**Ich vermisse Dich,  
**__**L.**_

_So. Er vermisst mich also._ _Und er bestimmt über meinen Kopf hinweg, dass wir uns morgen zum Abendessen treffen._ Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schob sie das Pergament von sich. „Tut mir leid, Lucius. So nicht." „Und auch nicht auf eine andere Weise." Scátach legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel, und sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. „Schon gut, Flohpelz. Ich schaffe das schon."

Zu allem Überfluss war Lucius' „Termin" morgen mit Sicherheit Maels Anhörung. _Er wird ziemlich dumm gucken, wenn ich mich da blicken lasse. Aber wer Mael angreift, greift auch mich an..._

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Morgaine ? Das Essen ist fertig." „Okay. Danke, Tonks." Mit einem letzten Blick auf die so schmerzhaft vertraute Handschrift warf sie den Brief ins Feuer.

* * *

Im Esszimmer herrschte angespanntes Schweigen - jeder machte sich Sorgen um den Verlauf der morgigen Anhörung. Selbst George und Fred hatten nach ein paar drittklassigen Witzen (und den entsprechend bösen Blicken ihrer Mutter) den Versuch aufgegeben, die Stimmung zu verbessern. Nun waren die einzigen Geräusche das gelegentliche Klappern von Besteck auf Porzellan, dann und wann ein betrunkenes Rülpsen von Mundungus Fletcher, das Schlurfen des uralten Hauselfen und das gedämpfte Keifen von Sirius' Mutter in ihrem Bild.

Verstohlen sah Harry zu der jungen Aurorin hinüber. In dem gleichen Maße, wie sich Maels Befinden verbessert hatte, hatte sich ihres verschlechtert. Sie war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen; ihr rotes Haar war strähnig und stumpf. Zusammen mit ihrer zu spitzen, mehrfach gebrochenen (und nicht ganz gerade abgeheilten) Nase, ihrem eher sehnigen als schlanken Körper, den harten Gesichtszügen und der quer über die Kehle verlaufenden Narbe verlieh ihr das ein gemeingefährliches Aussehen. _Gemeingefährlich - und schön._ Überrascht begriff Harry, was er da gerade gedacht hatte. Trotzdem änderte sich seine Meinung nicht. Diese Frau - unfreundlich, beinahe böswillig und auf eine unbegreifliche Weise _fremdartig_ - war auf ihre Weise sogar schöner als Cho Chang... Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich ein Grinsen verbeißen, als er an Hermines wahrscheinliche Reaktion dachte, wenn er seinen Gedankengang aussprechen würde. _Typisch pubertierendes männliches Wesen. Harry, deine Hormone spielen verrückt._

„Was ist denn so lustig, Potter ? Ich schwöre dir: wenn du Mael morgen in die Pfanne haust, wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein." Offenbar hatte er seine Heiterkeit doch nicht ausreichend verbergen können. „Ähm... Ich habe nur..." „Es interessiert mich nicht. Aber wenn du morgen Unsinn erzählst..." „Aurorin LaMort, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie Harry bedrohen müssen, damit er die Wahrheit sagt", tadelte Mrs. Weasley mit unverhohlener Abneigung. Morgaine betrachtete sie wie ein Wissenschaftler, der ein interessantes Insekt unter seinem Mikroskop entdeckt hatte. „Nun... Mr. Potters Verhältnis zur Wahrheit ist ja allgemein bekannt, nicht wahr ?" „Wie kommen Sie dazu, so etwas zu sagen ?" Hermine war aufgesprungen und funkelte die Elementarhexe nun böse an. „Halt die Luft an, Hasenzahn."

Unbeeindruckt leerte die Aurorin ihren Weinpokal. „Sie... Sie..." Das Mädchen lief hochrot an; fast erwartete Harry, Dampf aus ihren Ohren aufsteigen zu sehen. „Achem, achem..." Kingsley Shacklebolt erhob sich langsam, mühsam einen wütenden Sirius zurückhaltend. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich glaube, wir sind alle etwas angespannt. Ich halte es für das beste, wenn wir jetzt zu Bett gehen." Molly Weasley begann, ihre Familie zusammenzutreiben. Auch Tonks, Aidan und Mundungus flohen in Richtung Treppe.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu, Lady: ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand so mit meinem Patensohn redet..." Die Rothaarige lächelte zähnefletschend. „Nein. Sie hören mir zu, Black. Nur ein Wort: _Askaban_." Sirius wurde blass. Verständlich, immerhin war er gerade daran erinnert worden, dass seine Freiheit und vielleicht sogar seine Seele von einer launischen jungen Frau abhingen. Oh ja, Morgaine LaMort war eine gefährliche Verbündete - und Harry betete innerlich, dass sie niemals auf die Idee kommen würde, sich gegen den Phönixorden zu stellen.

* * *

Wieder einmal ein dunkler, unterirdischer Gang mit unbequemen Holzbänken. Eine weitere schwere Eichentür, bewacht von zwei vierschrötigen, niederrangigen Auroren, die vorher sicherlich als Rausschmeißer in einer der Bars in der Nokturngasse gearbeitet hatten. Gereizt schlug Morgaine die Beine übereinander. Das Stechen in ihrem Kopf war einem dumpfen, Übelkeit erregenden Pochen gewichen; außerdem war ihr schwindelig. Im Prinzip war diese „Anhörung" eine einzige Farce: diese Leute waren von vorne herein dazu entschlossen, Mael vor Gericht zu stellen und zu verurteilen. Es interessierte sie nicht, was er zu sagen hatte. Durch die geistige Verbindung mit Mael konnte sie die dummen, teilnahmslosen Gesichter derjenigen sehen, die in diesem System für die Vollstreckung der Gerechtigkeit verantwortlich waren. Wieder einmal Ignoranz, Langeweile... und Hass. Am liebsten hätte Morgaine geschrien.

Bis jetzt lief alles wie erwartet: Walden Macnair hatte seine Beschuldigungen in einem unterwürfigen, weinerlichen Tonfall vorgebracht, bevor Mael aufgefordert worden war, seine Version der Ereignisse darzustellen... was er ruhig und betont sachlich getan hatte. Es folgten die üblichen Lügen über Elementarmagier und die Vernehmung von Potter und Granger. Selbstverständlich konnte sich die Granger einige bösartige Kommentare nicht verkneifen (_Das wird sie bereuen_, schwor Morgaine sich grimmig). Ebenso selbstverständlich wurde Potters Aussage angezweifelt, ironischerweise mit genau dem selben Argument, das die Elementarhexe am Abend zuvor selbst gebraucht hatte: Harry Potters Verhältnis zur Wahrheit... „Aurorin Morgaine LaMort, bitte !" _Ah ja. Auftritt der Verteidigung._ Sie erhob sich, bedachte den Gerichtsdiener mit einem geringschätzigen Heben der Augenbraue und betrat den Saal.

Der Raum sah genau so aus wie der Verhörraum im französischen Ministerium. Vermutlich gab es für so etwas einen Einheitsbauplan... Sie war nicht überrascht, dass sie stehen musste - das gehörte zur Einschüchterungstaktik. Nun, da hätten sie schon etwas früher aufstehen müssen. Mit einem raschen Blick erfasste sie die Handvoll „Zeugen" (unter ihnen Potter, das Ehepaar Weasley und die Granger) und das Gremium, bevor sie Mael ein beruhigendes Lächeln und Lucius Malfoy ein knappes Nicken schenkte.

„Sind Sie Morgaine LaMort, Aurorin des französischen Zaubereiministeriums, als Nummer E-675/LM-13 in der internationalen Liste verzeichnete Elementarhexe ?" „Das ist korrekt." Der Schreiber begann, eifrig zu kritzeln, während der Verhörleiter sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. „Sie wissen, dass Sie verpflichtet sind, vor diesem Ausschuss die Wahrheit zu sagen ?" „Natürlich." „Gut... Aurorin LaMort, Sie arbeiten seit vier Jahren mit Auror Maelgwyn Duguay zusammen ?" „Richtig." „Wie würden Sie Auror Duguay charakterisieren?" „Nun... Er ist ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Und ausgesprochen gesetzestreu. In Krisensituationen ist er überaus verlässlich und bewahrt einen kühlen Kopf." „Tatsächlich..." _Bastard !_ „Ja. Tatsächlich." Na schön, es war eine leichte Übertreibung - aber nicht völlig gelogen. „Wie ist Ihr Verhältnis zu dem Beschuldigten ?" Jetzt wurde es interessant. „Wir sind gute Freunde." „Wie gut ?" Ein weiterer Blick zu Lucius, dieses Mal böse lächelnd. „Wir schlafen nicht miteinander, wenn Sie das meinen." Seinem verlegenen Hüsteln nach zu urteilen, hatte er genau das gemeint. „Ja... Würden Sie Auror Duguay zutrauen, aus reiner Bosheit wilde Magie gegen einen unbescholtenen Bürger einzusetzen ?" „Nein. Das würde er niemals tun."

Walden Macnair begann zu lamentieren, wurde jedoch von den giftigen Blicken der krötenartigen Frau rechts neben dem Verhörleiter zum Schweigen gebracht. „In Ordnung... Sagt Ihnen der Name Albus Dumbledore etwas ?" „Es ist schwer, nicht von ihm gehört zu haben, vor allem in meinem Beruf. Immerhin hat er Grindelwald besiegt." Der fette Beamte runzelte die Stirn. „Lassen Sie mich die Frage anders formulieren: kennen Sie Dumbledore persönlich ? Wenn ja, haben Sie Kontakt zu ihm ?" „Wir haben uns auf einem Ministeriumsempfang kurz die Hände geschüttelt. Das ist alles." Morgaine warf ihm einen entwaffnenden Blick zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie das Zittern von Lucius' rechter Hand sehen. _Sehr schön. Warum soll ich die einzige sein, die leidet ?_ „Würde Auror Duguay Ihnen erzählen, wenn er Kontakt zu Dumbledore hätte ?" „Ganz sicher." „Und ? Hat er Ihnen etwas derartiges anvertraut ?" „Nein." Die Mitglieder des Gremiums steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten eine Weile. „Danke, Aurorin LaMort. Sie können gehen." Lucius' Blicke folgten ihr unruhig, als sie sich zu den anderen bereits vernommenen Zeugen setzte.

Nach ihr trat Dr. Pascal Desplechin, der für die französischen Auroren zuständige Psychologe, in den Zeugenstand. „Auror Duguay ist niemals auffällig geworden. Er ist eine Zierde seines Berufstandes, charakterlich gefestigt und mehr als zuverlässig." Morgaine unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Lächeln. Im Prinzip hatte der Mann sogar recht - aber eben nur im Prinzip. _Charakterlich gefestigt ? Wenn er sich nicht gerade aufregt, ja..._ Es war ganz offensichtlich nicht das, was das Gremium zu hören gehofft hatte. Desplechin wurde bereits nach zwei weiteren, völlig belanglosen Fragen entlassen.

Den Abschluss bildete ein Mann, mit dem Morgaine eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er ihrer Bitte Folge leisten würde, aber nicht wirklich daran geglaubt. „Vizeminister Cormac Duguay !" Mael zuckte zusammen. _„Hey... Ganz ruhig. Er ist schließlich dein Bruder." „Er ist ein bürokratischer Mistkerl !" „Halt' die Luft an, Duguay. Die wollen doch nur, dass du dich aufregst." „Schon klar. Aber was macht der hier ?" „Ich habe ihn gerufen." „Du ?" „Ja." „Darüber reden wir noch !" „Sicher. Aber nicht jetzt."_ In einer gelungenen Imitation völliger Lässigkeit lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete das Geschehen. Das heißt, sie versuchte es, denn je länger sie hier war, desto schwerer fiel es ihr, den Blick von Lucius abzuwenden. Derartig angespannt war er fast noch attraktiver als sonst..._ Schluss jetzt !_ Mit großer Mühe konzentrierte sie sich auf Cormacs Ansprache, in der es sich hauptsächlich um Völkerverständigung und Missverständnisse ging. Der Mann war wirklich Politiker mit Leib und Seele ! Immerhin erreichte er sein Ziel: Mael und Macnair mussten sich die Hand geben und sich gegenseitig für das „Missverständnis" entschuldigen. Es war wohl das bestmöglichste Ergebnis, aber Morgaine war keineswegs zufrieden. Steckte das englische Ministerium etwa mit Voldemort und seinen Kumpanen unter einer Decke, oder warum ignorierten sie die Aussagen, die Macnair eindeutig belasteten, so entschlossen ? Langsam begann sie, Dumbledore zu verstehen...

Die Menge zerstreute sich langsam und angeregt diskutierend. _Schrecklich, nicht wahr ? Jetzt habt ihr doch tatsächlich keinen Grund gefunden, den bösen Elementarmagier einzusperren, ohne den Zorn des französischen Ministeriums auf euch zu ziehen._ Mael stritt sich mit seinem Bruder - der übliche Zustand, wenn die beiden aufeinander trafen. Gerade, als Morgaine überlegte, ob sie dazwischengehen sollte, legte ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Morgaine." _Nein. Bei allen Geistern des Yeunn Elez, nein !_ Langsam und betont gelassen drehte sie sich um. „Guten Tag, Lucius." „Hast du meinen Brief bekommen ?" „Ich habe ihn verbrannt." Heftiger als nötig wischte sie seine Hand weg. „Aber..." „Nein. Kein aber. Es ist vorbei." Seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ist es wegen ihm ?", fragte er, ungeduldig auf Mael weisend. „Nein. Es ist wegen mir." „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst..." Sie nickte schwer. „Genau das ist der Punkt." „Morgaine...!" Bevor sie wieder schwach werden konnte, hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Leb' wohl, Lucius", sagte sie leise. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen."

Kaum war sie außer Sichtweite, begann sie zu laufen. Es war ihr völlig egal, dass sie einige völlig verdutzte Ministeriumsangestellte beinahe umrannte - sie wollte nur noch nach draußen. Endlich stolperte sie die letzten Treppen hinunter ins Freie. Warmer Sommerregen streichelte ihr Gesicht und nahm ihre Tränen mit sich. _Es ist vorbei..._ Diese drei verfluchten Worte, die immer und immer wieder in ihren Ohren dröhnten...

* * *

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie im Regen gestanden hatte, das Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt, bis Mael schließlich zu ihr trat und ihr sanft seinen Umhang um die Schultern legte. „Lass' uns gehen." Morgaine blinzelte. „Okay", krächzte sie. Er hatte recht. Eine Menge Arbeit wartete auf sie. Arbeit, die sie besser erledigte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts ging.**

* * *

**

**¹: **Macha – die „Königin der Trugbilder", einer der Aspekte der keltischen Kriegsgöttin Mórrígan


	9. Scars

**8: SCARS**

„_You know how it feels  
__Some wounds never heal  
__Scars of yesterday  
__Still won't fade away (...)"_

„Children of the night", Doro Pesch

_  
PARIS_

„Wie fühlen Sie sich ?" „Bestens." _Abgesehen davon, dass ich meine Zeit mit dir verschwenden muss und deine Couch mir Rückenschmerzen bereitet._ Morgaine lächelte strahlend, doch irgendwie hatte das nicht den gleichen Erfolg auf Dr. Desplechin wie sonst. „Sie sehen schlecht aus", bemerkte der Psychologe besorgt. „Danke. Sie sind auch nicht gerade frisch wie der junge Morgen." „Verzeihen Sie... Ich meinte, Sie sehen etwas... müde aus." „Kein Wunder. Ich habe die letzte Nacht damit verbracht, meine Berichte vom letzten Monat zu schreiben." Desplechin machte sich eine rasche Notiz. „Und woran, glauben Sie, liegt es, dass Sie ihre Berichte immer erst auf den letzten Drücker verfassen ?" „Möglicherweise daran, dass ich schlicht und ergreifend keine Zeit habe, sie früher zu schreiben. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich... sehr gefragt." Und das war noch schamlos untertrieben. „Haben Sie in letzter Zeit mal etwas für sich getan ?" _Bitte nicht schon wieder _diese_ Masche !_ „Zum Beispiel ?" „Ein freies Wochenende. Ein Einkaufsbummel. Ein Treffen mit Freunden." _Und wovon träumst du nachts ?_ „Punkt eins: keine Zeit, da zu viel Arbeit. Punkt zwei: warum ? Ich habe, was ich brauche. Punkt drei: ich bin in letzter Zeit ständig mit Mael und Aidan zusammen. Reicht das nicht ?" „Ich dachte an Freunde, die nichts mit Ihrer Arbeit zu tun haben." „Ich habe keine Freunde." Er starrte sie völlig entgeistert an. „Aber... Sie brauchen dringend soziale Kontakte ! Gerade für jemanden mit Ihrer Vorgeschichte ist es wichtig, dass..." Sie hob die Hand, sich mühsam beherrschend. _Es bringt nichts, wenn du deinen Seelenklempner anfällst._ „Dr. Desplechin, bitte. Ich stehe zur Zeit etwas unter Stress, aber es geht mir gut. Wirklich." Mit einem letzten fragenden Blick über seinen Brillenrand hinweg nickte er zögernd. „In Ordnung, Morgaine. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie sich sofort bei mir melden, sobald Sie sich in irgend einer Form überfordert fühlen." „Natürlich." „Die Resultate Ihres medizinischen Tests sind zwar noch im grünen Bereich, aber Sie waren schon besser in Form. Diese Gewichtsabnahme bereitet mir doch leichte Sorgen..." Besser in Form ? Das war ja wohl eine glatte Unverschämtheit. Und dafür schlug sie sich nun regelmäßig mit allen denkbaren und undenkbaren Finsterlingen herum ? „Versprechen Sie mir, mehr auf sich zu achten ?" „Ja. Wenn Sie meinen..." Hauptsache, er hielt endlich den Mund !

Der vierteljährliche medizinische und psychologische Check-Up war immer eine harte Belastungsprobe für Morgaine bzw. ihre Geduld. Sie sah nicht ein, dass sie mit diesem Stümper über ihre Mutter, geschweige denn ihre Kindheit, sprechen sollte. Als ob sie sich an etwas erinnern würde ! Unwillkürlich fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand über die Narbe an ihrer Kehle. „...uns dann in drei Monaten wieder. Morgaine ? Geht es Ihnen gut ?" „Ähm... ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Desplechin." _Nichts wie raus hier ! _

Sie stolperte auf den Flur, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Vor ihren Augen tanzten bunte Flecken. _Okay... Tief einatmen... Und wieder ausatmen... Ganz ruhig jetzt..._ „Bonjour, Morgaine. Gut, dass ich Sie noch erwische." Superviseur Jean-Luc D'Albert, ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, hatte ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. „Bonjour, Jean-Luc. Accio Berichte." Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung dirigierte sie den Stapel von Pergamentrollen direkt in die Arme ihres verblüfften Gegenübers. „Oh. Vielen Dank. Aber darum ging es mir eigentlich gar nicht." _Nicht er auch noch !_ „Sondern ?" „Warum gehen wir nicht für einen Moment in mein Büro ?" Das klang nicht gut. Alles in Morgaine schrie danach, so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. „Selbstverständlich."

Sein Büro war sogar noch chaotischer als ihres; ein Punkt, der ihr ihren Vorgesetzten überaus sympathisch machte. Nein, sie mochte Jean-Luc wirklich. Solange er sie in Ruhe ließ, hieß das. Auf seinen Wink hin ließ sie sich auf einem der unförmigen roten Plüschsessel nieder. D'Albert warf ihre Berichte nachlässig auf seinen ohnehin schon überfüllten Schreibtisch. „Möchten Sie einen Tee ?" „Danke, sehr gerne." Ein weiteres schlechtes Zeichen. Trotzdem nippte sie betont ruhig an den heißen, widerlich süßen Gebräu - anders als mit viel Zucker ließ sich seine spezielle Kräuterteemischung nicht ertragen. „Sie haben in den letzten Monaten sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, Morgaine." „Danke." „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass Sie etwas kürzer treten."

Sie legte beide Hände um ihre Tasse, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. _Will er mich etwa in Rente schicken ? Ich bin erst zwanzig, verdammt !_ „Wie darf ich das verstehen ?" Der Superviseur seufzte und bot ihr eine Zigarre an. Durch den Rauchschleier verfolgte sie aufmerksam jede noch so kleine Veränderung in seiner Mimik. „Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Morgaine: Dr. De Corson und Dr. Desplechin machen sich Sorgen um Sie. Und ich mir auch." _So nennt man das heutzutage also._ „Mit anderen Worten ?" „Wir wissen beide, dass Sie sich nicht besonders gut mit Dr. Desplechin verstehen, von daher nehme ich seine Beurteilungen nicht allzu ernst. Aber Madeleine De Corson versteht ihr Fach; außerdem bin ich nicht blind." _Worauf will er eigentlich hinaus ?_ „Sagt Ihnen der Begriff 'Burn-out' etwas ?" „Ich habe davon gehört," entgegnete sie vorsichtig. Burn-out, die Berufskrankheit erfolgreicher Auroren: ständige Müdigkeit, mangelnde Konzentrationsfähigkeit, Selbstzweifel, totale Erschöpfung, Resignation. „Wir sind der Ansicht, dass Sie in letzter Zeit besonders anfällig für diese Erscheinung geworden sind. Oh nein," er wehrte ihren Widerspruch mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung ab, „ich möchte keinesfalls Ihre Leistungen in Frage stellen. Sie sind nach wie vor mein 'bestes Pferd im Stall'. Mir liegt nur daran, dass es auch so bleibt." _Urlaub ? Warum stellt er mich nicht gleich vor ein Exekutionskommando ? Ich habe doch erst letztes Jahr Urlaub gemacht !_ „Ich weiß, dass Sie sich im Urlaub jedes Mal furchtbar langweilen, daher habe ich einen Vorschlag." Offensichtlich kannte er sie doch besser, als sie geglaubt hatte. „Und der wäre ?" „Da zur Zeit schwarzmagisch nicht besonders viel los ist - um es mal salopp auszudrücken - schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich erst einmal auf Ihre Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts konzentrieren. Bei wirklich gravierenden Fällen werde ich Sie natürlich einsetzen. Aber ich möchte Ihnen den lästigen Kleinkram einfach eine Weile vom Hals halten. Ich glaube, etwas Erholung könnte Ihnen nicht schaden."

Er hatte es also auch bemerkt. Der zur Zeit herrschende, angespannte Frieden wies darauf hin, dass sich irgendwo ein mächtiger Sturm zusammenbraute... „Wenn Sie-wissen-schon-wer wieder in Erscheinung tritt, brauchen wir Sie ausgeruht und voll leistungsfähig. Das verstehen Sie doch, oder?" _Wer, wenn nicht ich ? Seit Jahren schon nerven mich alle mit dieser dämlichen Prophezeihung..._ „Natürlich." „Dann sind wir uns also einig ?" Morgaine zog den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben; näher konnte sie einem Lächeln momentan nicht kommen. „Sie sind der Boss, Jean-Luc." Er erhob sich und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Und Sie sind das Schwert. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, damit zu leben." „Ich komme zurecht." Hoffentlich ließ er sie jetzt damit in Ruhe - sie hatte so schon genug, mit dem sie sich auseinandersetzen musste. „Das weiß ich." Was hätte Morgaine nicht dafür gegeben, ihm dieses väterlich-sanfte Lächeln aus dem Gesicht prügeln zu können ! „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Morgaine. Wir brauchen Sie." „Sicher."

Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich muss mich wieder auf den Weg machen..." „Selbstverständlich. Grüssen Sie bitte Mael von mir - ich bin froh, dass diese unangenehme Sache so glatt über die Bühne gegangen ist." _Unangenehme Sache ?_ „Hören Sie, Jean-Luc, ich bin der Meinung, dass Mael..." „Völlig im Recht war ? Das sehe ich genauso. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde dieser Macnair sofort in Askabans tiefsten Kellern verschwinden. Aber wenn das englische Ministerium darauf besteht, Scheuklappen zu tragen... Wir können uns momentan keine politischen Spannungen leisten." „Ich verstehe." „Gut. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet." _Nein. Warum auch. Es ist schließlich meine Lebensaufgabe, zu funktionieren._ „Oh - und natürlich auch meine besten Grüße an Albus Dumbledore. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens einer den Kopf nicht in den Sand steckt." „Ich werde es ausrichten. Auf Wiedersehen, Jean-Luc." Bevor ihm noch eine dumme Floskel einfallen konnte, verliess sie das Büro - ausnahmsweise durch die Tür.

_

* * *

LONDON_

„Sirius ?" „Hm ?" „In welchem Jahr wurde der Orden des verknoteten Pentagramms gegründet, und was waren seine Ziele ?" Hilfesuchend sah Harry seinen Paten an, der schon seit einiger Zeit in dumpfem Schweigen vor sich hin brütete. „Was weiß ich. Kann nichts gescheites gewesen sein." Mit etwas mehr Interesse erkundigte er sich: „Bist du immer noch nicht mit deinen Hausaufgaben fertig ?" „Nein. Hermine will Ron und mich auch nicht abschreiben lassen. Sie meint, dann würden wir nichts lernen." Der Animagus grinste. „Ganz unrecht hat sie damit ja nicht..." „Seit sie in Rumänien bei diesem Blödmann Krum war, ist sie unausstehlich." „Du bist doch wohl nicht etwa eifersüchtig ?" Harry schnaubte. „Eifersüchtig ? Bestimmt nicht." Warum nur war ihm diese Frage jetzt peinlich gewesen ? Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Sirius erhob sich und begann, unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Du machst mich nervös", beklagte Harry sich nach drei Minuten. „Tut mir leid. Ich hasse es einfach, hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Ich wünschte, ich könnte..." „Hinaus in die Winkelgasse gehen, Frauen und Kinder zu Tode erschrecken und damit die Dementoren auf den Plan rufen ? Eine hervorragende Idee, Sirius." Mael trat aus dem Schatten der Türöffnung ins Zimmer; unwillkürlich fragte Harry sich, wie lange der Elementarmagier bereits dort gestanden hatte. „Natürlich nicht ! Ich bin doch nicht blöd !" „Dann hören Sie bitte auf, sich wie ein verwöhntes Kind aufzuführen." Wütend baute Sirius sich vor dem bedeutend größeren und kräftigeren Mann auf. „Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde nicht so große Töne spucken, Mael." „Und warum nicht ?", erkundigte der Bretone sich freundlich lächelnd. „Immerhin bin ich nicht derjenige, der sich von einem... Mädchen beschützen lässt." „Sie wissen nicht, worüber Sie sprechen, deshalb werde ich diese Bemerkung einfach ignorieren." „Sehr freundlich", höhnte Sirius. „Fällt Ihnen keine passende Antwort ein ?" „Mir fällt einiges dazu ein, aber meine gute Erziehung hindert mich daran, es auszusprechen."

Seit seine Wunde verheilte, war Mael wesentlich gelassener - als Harry ihn kennengelernt hatte, wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht so ruhig geblieben. „Gute Erziehung, wie ?" „Ähm... Mael, vielleicht können Sie mir helfen." Harry sah sich gezwungen, einzugreifen. „Wissen Sie, in welchem Jahr der Orden des verknoteten Pentagramms gegründet wurde und was seine Ziele waren ?" „Der Orden des verknoteten...? Warte mal, das war... 1973. Sie hatten das Ziel, sämtliche magischen Prinzipien ins Gegenteil zu verkehren. Nicht, dass sie wirklich erwähnenswert wären. Sie waren ein Haufen Stümper, die..." Die Wohnzimmertür wurde mit nicht unbeträchtlicher Wucht ins Schloss gefeuert. „Starker Abgang", bemerkte der Auror ruhig. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Normalerweise ist er nicht so." Sogar in Harrys Ohren klang sein Versuch, seinen Paten zu verteidigen, ausgesprochen kläglich. „Er erträgt es nicht, eingesperrt zu sein, selbst, wenn das Gefängnis sein eigenes Haus ist. Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen." „Sie nehmen es ihm also nicht übel ?" „Nein. Und jetzt lass' mal deinen Aufsatz sehen. Mir ist da ein Fehler aufgefallen."

* * *

„Bonjour, Maman." Es war ruhig in diesem Flügel des St. Mungo-Hospitals. Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich eingerichtet... nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, gemütlich zu sein. „Maman ?" Die Frau saß am Fenster und sah hinaus auf den Park, wie immer, wenn Morgaine sie besuchte. „Wie geht es dir heute ?" Langsam ging die Aurorin vor ihrer Mutter in die Hocke und nahm deren kalte Hände in ihre. Nimoue LaMort drehte nicht einmal den Kopf; ihr leerer Blick blieb weiterhin in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht. Schwertlilien. Die magst du doch so gerne." Schweigen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. „Oh - und hier ist ein neuer Bademantel für dich. Der alte sah langsam wirklich etwas angefressen aus." Morgaine zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Es ist wunderbar draußen. Im Spätsommer kann sogar eine Stadt wie London schön sein." Sanft schob sie der älteren Frau eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Die Schwester hat mir erzählt, dass du heute morgen wieder im Park spazieren gegangen bist. Hat es dir gefallen ?"

Ihre Mutter war erst fünfundvierzig, doch ihr Haar war schneeweiß - eine dauerhafte Erinnerung an ihre Begegnung mit Voldemort, zusammen mit ihrem zertrümmerten Verstand. Die blauen Augen wirkten leblos wie Glasmurmeln. „Ich trete nächste Woche meine Stellung in Hogwarts an. Kannst du dir mich als Lehrerin vorstellen ? Ich habe meine Probleme damit. Aber ich bin sicher, Onkel Severus wird mir helfen, wo er kann." Bei der Erwähnung des vertrauten Namens blinzelte Nimoue wie in Zeitlupe. „Severus... Magnus hat mir erzählt, dass er jetzt Lehrer ist..." „Ja, Maman. Schon seit fast sieben Jahren." „Magnus hat mir versprochen, mich zu besuchen..." „Ich bin sicher, er wird kommen. Er hat im Moment nur sehr viel zu tun, weißt du." _Dieser Bastard wird wie immer bis Weihnachten warten, um seinen jährlichen Pflichtbesuch zu absolvieren. Aber du hast ja sowieso kein Zeitgefühl mehr..._ Wenn sie jetzt zur Tür hinausgehen und dann wieder hereinkommen würde, würde es für ihre Mutter sein, als wäre sie heute zum ersten Mal hier. „Er hat gesagt, er bringt Morgaine mit... Ich habe mein kleines Mädchen so lange nicht gesehen..." „Maman..." Es kam nicht überraschend, doch es tat jedes Mal etwas mehr weh. _Sie weiß nicht einmal, wer ich bin..._ Ein Räuspern von der Tür her riss sie aus ihren schmerzvollen Gedanken; die Krankenschwester tippte demonstrativ auf ihre Taschenuhr. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, Maman, aber ich komme bald wieder. Lass es dir gutgehen, ja ?" Sie hauchte Nimoue einen Kuss auf die noch immer makellose, porzellanweisse Wange und verließ dann die Klinik, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen.

* * *

Es war sehr spät, als sie in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zurückkehrte. Den Rest des Nachmittags hatte sie (Desplechins Rat folgend) mit ausgiebigem Shopping in der Nokturngasse verbracht. Hier gab es definitiv die interessantesten Geschäfte, und niemand stellte dumme Fragen, wenn man auf der Suche nach einer etwas ausgefalleneren Zutat für einen Trank war. Abgesehen davon waren einige der Läden die reinste Fundgrube für ihre Leidenschaft: Morgaine sammelte verfluchte Gegenstände. Wieder dachte sie an das herrliche Collier - Tigeraugen, in Silber gefasst, belegt mit einem dreifachen Todesfluch - in einer Vitrine bei Borgin & Burkes. Natürlich war das Ding so gut wie unbezahlbar; der Preis entsprach etwa einem ihrer Monatsgehälter. Trotzdem wäre sie vielleicht schwach geworden, wenn nicht in genau diesem Moment Lucius samt Nachwuchs den Laden betreten hätte. Warum nur hatte sie ihm schon wieder über den Weg laufen müssen ? Es war auch so schon schwierig genug ! Mit einem höflichen: „Guten Tag, Lucius. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Borgin." hatte sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Nein, heute war definitiv nicht ihr Tag...

Wenigstens war das Bier im „Gefleckten Schierling" stark und billig, und nachdem sie ihren Dienstausweis gezeigt hatte, war sie weitgehend von plumper Anmache verschont geblieben. Das Resultat war, dass sie jetzt, nicht mehr ganz sicher auf den Beinen, durch die dunklen Räume der Blackschen Bruchbude stolperte. Das Feuer im Wohnzimmer war fast herunter gebrannt und verbreitete nun ein gedämpftes, geheimnisvolles Licht. Ohne weitere Umstände ließ Morgaine sich auf den dicken, bereits etwas abgewetzten Teppich fallen. Auf dem Rücken liegend zündete sie sich eine ihrer starken, selbst gedrehten Zigaretten an. _Am besten bleibe ich jetzt einfach hier liegen..._ _ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es noch die Treppe hinauf schaffe._

„Guten Morgen." Gerade, als sie die Augen schließen wollte, fiel ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Mister Black." Er lächelte unverschämt charmant. „So höflich heute ?" „Ich bin zu müde und zu betrunken, um unhöflich zu sein." Gähnend räkelte sie sich in eine sitzende Position. „Möchten Sie einen Kaffee ?" „Nein, vielen Dank. Ich werde wohl gleich schlafen gehen - wenn ich denn die Energie aufbringe, aufzustehen." Sirius lachte leise. Der heisere Laut jagte ihr prompt einen Schauer über den Rücken. _Hey ! Vernunft an Hormonzentrale ! Fall jetzt nicht von einem Extrem ins nächste !_ „Sie müssen wirklich eine höllische Nacht hinter sich haben." Sie lächelte zögernd zurück. „Der Tag war auch nicht ohne." „Arbeit ?" „Shopping." „Oh... Ganz böse." „Wem sagen Sie das ?" „Und danach haben Sie offenbar eine ordentliche Sauftour unternommen." „Wieso Tour ? Ich war lediglich im 'Gefleckten Schierling'." „Ich nehme an, die Leute dort haben mehr Angst vor Ihnen als umgekehrt." „Richtig." Er ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Teppich nieder und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ist es nicht ziemlich anstrengend, ständig alles und jeden zu hassen ?" Morgaine schnappte nach Luft. Mit dieser Frage erwischte er sie momentan wirklich auf dem völlig falschen Fuß. Ehe sie jedoch in die Verlegenheit kam, antworten zu müssen, stürzte Ron Weasley polternd die Treppe hinunter. „Sirius ! Kommen Sie schnell ! Harry hat einen Alptraum - und er wacht nicht auf !"


	10. Tödliche Träume

Hallo, ihr Lieben ! Was soll ich sagen ? Es tut mir leid... Zuerst hatte ich einen „writer's block"der übelsten Sorte, und dann folgte eine Phase, in der ich vor Ideen fast übergekocht bin. Dummerweise habe ich mich dabei dann total verzettelt – man sollte halt doch nicht zu viele Stories parallel schreiben. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern... Hoffentlich bleibt ihr mir trotzdem treu... _lieb guckt_

**Rahel**: Danke für das Review ! Mit dem „noch schneller"ist es ja leider nichts geworden... Ich hoffe, du magst das neue Kapitel trotzdem.

**emily**: Eigentlich ist das mit dem dreifachen Todesfluch eher wie eine Art magischer Zufallsgenerator zu verstehen – wer das Collier trägt, fällt einer von drei möglichen Todesarten zum Opfer. Und ja, ich bin und bleibe gemein ! ;-)

**Samhain** (last but not least): Dieses Kapitel ist für dich. Vielen Dank für die nächtlichen Telefonsessions, die seelischen Streicheleinheiten und die Schokolade.

* * *

**9: TÖDLICHE TRÄUME**

_Du und dein Herz, ihr habt vereint  
Blut in den dunklen Kammern geweint.  
Wie ein Nebel irrt dein Leib ohne Laut,  
Dein Fuß nicht aufzutreten sich traut;  
Denn tödliche Träume, sie wurden wahr,  
Wie ausgebrannt ergraut dir dein Haar.  
Deine Augen wurden zwei dunkle Gedanken,  
Zwei Nächte, die durch die Kammern wanken;  
Du lehnst auf den Schwellen, nicht drinnen, nicht draußen,  
Weil dich die blutenden Dielen grausen._

(aus „Allerseelen", Max Dauthendey)

Glühend heißer Zorn erfüllte seine Adern... seine Gedanken... sein gesamtes Wesen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mit dieser Nachricht zu mir zurückzukehren ?" Walden Macnair, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete, machte sich noch ein wenig kleiner; sein Zittern war nicht zu übersehen. „Vergebt mir, Herr. Der Elementarmagier..." „SCHWEIG ! Es ist erbärmlich genug, dass du nicht gegen diese Wald-und-Wiesen-Plage angekommen bist, aber dass du nun nicht einmal mehr in der Lage bist, einen dummen Jungen aufzuspüren..." „Herr... Er hat mächtige Freunde..." „CRUCIO", donnerte Harry. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn brannte wie Feuer... „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst schweigen !" „Vergebt mir, Herr !" Macnairs Stimme war dünn und bebte panisch. Ein böses Lachen stieg in Harrys Kehle auf. „Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für dich, Walden. Du wirst mit Rookwood zu den Riesen gehen und sie für unsere Seite gewinnen. Wenn du versagst..." „Ja, Herr. Ich habe verstanden." „Gut. Du kannst gehen. Und schicke Lucius zu mir." Untertänig buckelnd entfernte der Scharfrichter sich.

Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen spuckte Harry ins Feuer, und für einen Moment loderten die Flammen smaragdgrün auf. „Mein Herr ?" „Ah, Lucius. Du kannst dir bestimmt denken, worum es geht." Der blonde Todesser lächelte humorlos, wobei das noch immer blassgrüne Feuer gespenstische Schatten auf sein spitzes Gesicht warf. „Morgaine LaMort." „Sehr richtig. Du wirst dich um sie kümmern." „Ja, Herr. Sie wird sich uns anschließen... oder sterben."

Zufrieden lehnte Harry sich zurück und entließ seinen Diener mit einer fast gelangweilten Handbewegung. Oh ja, Lucius würde dieses Problem für ihn lösen. „Zerbrich das Schwert... zähme den Sturm..." Er schloss die Augen und verlor sich in angenehmen Tagträumen.

_Die alte Frau, die trotz ihrer Verletzungen noch immer aufrecht stand... Die legendäre Araminthe LaMort. Schau einer an._ Stolz erfüllte ihn, und er warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken. _Nun, sollte sie eben stehend sterben - nichts auf dieser Welt konnte sie jetzt noch retten. Genauso wenig wie ihre Tochter, die als wimmerndes Häufchen Elend neben dem Opferstein kauerte, sich hilflos vor und zurück wiegend._ „POTTER !" „Harry, hörst du mich ? Du musst aufwachen ! Harry !" _Das kleine Mädchen, keine Träne in den großen, wissenden Augen, das von zwei maskierten Männer herbeigeschleift wurde... Das Messer in seiner Hand..._

KLATSCH ! Ein harter Schlag traf seine Wange und holte ihn unsanft in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt blinzelnd setzte Harry sich auf... und sah direkt in ein eiskaltes, dunkelgrünes Augenpaar. „Was hast du gesehen ?" „Morgaine, lassen Sie ihn doch erst einmal zu Atem kommen..." Die Elementarhexe maß Sirius mit einem mehr als mörderischen Blick. „Nein ! Sag' mir, was du gesehen hast, Potter !" „Ich... ich war Voldemort..." „Tatsächlich. Und weiter ?" Sie wirkte nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Er hat mit zwei Todessern gesprochen..."

Morgaine packte ihn grob am Kragen seines Pyjamas und schüttelte ihn; erstaunlich, dass diese kleine, zierliche Frau so stark war... Momentan ähnelte ihr Geruch sehr dem von Mundungus Fletcher: Rauch, Alkohol und ein halbes Dutzend undefinierbarer, vermutlich verbotener Substanzen. „Spar' dir diesen Blödsinn ! Was hat er ihnen gesagt ?" Eine gute Frage - die Erinnerung verflüchtigte sich so rasch wie Morgennebel in der Sonne. „WAS HAST DU GESEHEN ?" „Hey, machen Sie mal halblang, er..." „SCHNAUZE ! Wenn ich will, dass Sie sich äußern, werde ich Sie fragen !" „Die alte Frau... Sie hat gebrannt..." Die grünen Augen weiteten sich wie im Schock. „Was hast du gesagt ?", flüsterte Morgaine heiser. „Da war eine alte Frau... glaube ich..." Ihr Griff wurde womöglich noch härter. „Was..."

Ohne Vorwarnung drang sie in seinen Geist ein. Es war nicht wie Maels sanfter, kaum spürbarer psychischer Kontakt - Morgaine wühlte förmlich in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, warf uninteressantes zur Seite, grub tiefer... und stieß ihn genau so plötzlich wieder von sich. Aus einem Reflex heraus zog Harry die Bettdecke höher; er hatte sich noch nie im Leben so nackt gefühlt. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht ?" Wütend baute Sirius sich vor der Aurorin auf, doch ihr hartes Gesicht blieb völlig ausdruckslos. Irgendwie war das beunruhigender als ihre vorherige, offene Aufregung. „Ich habe versucht, die Erinnerung an den Traum zu sichern, bevor er sie verliert." „Ähm..." Wie Harry selbst schien auch sein Pate nur Bahnhof und grüner Hippogreif zu verstehen. „Dumbledore muss informiert werden." „Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf ? Keiner weiß..." „Ich weiß, wo er sich aufhält." „Aber..." „Nur weil er sich Ihnen nicht anvertraut, muss das nicht für alle gelten, Black." Morgaines Tonfall ließ wenig Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte. „Mael und Aidan werden hierbleiben. Zusammen mit Alastor sollten sie es schaffen, Potter bis zum Schulbeginn zu schützen..."

Ein nicht gerade dezentes Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe unterbrach sie. Die Augen der Hexe wurden schmal, und einen Augenblick lang erwartete Harry, dass sie nun völlig die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Statt dessen ließ sie die Eule herein und las eilig die von ihr gebrachte Botschaft. „Bei den schwarzen Schwingen der Morrigu**¹** !", fluchte sie lautstark. „MAEL !"

Der große Auror trat so rasch ein, als habe er bereits vor der Tür gewartet. Augenblicklich wurde er mit einem Wortschwall in der fremdartigen Sprache (inzwischen hatte Harry in Erfahrung gebracht, dass es sich um Bretonisch handelte) überschüttet. „Bist du sicher..." „_Natürlich_ bin ich sicher ! Und jetzt mach' dich gefälligst auf den Weg !" Mael warf Harry einen langen Blick voller Mitgefühl zu; dann nickte er knapp. „In Ordnung." „Darf ich fragen, was..." „Ich habe einen Auftrag", schnappte die Rothaarige. „Mael wird Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Ich muss jetzt mit Alastor sprechen." Sie machte Anstalten, ihrem Kollegen hinauszufolgen. „Morgaine!" „Was denn noch ?" „Was ist mit Harry ? Ich meine..." _Eine gute Frage_, stimmte Harry seinem Paten stumm zu. _Was ist mit mir ?_ „Lassen Sie ihn bloss nicht aus den Augen ! Ansonsten weiterhin Strategie A." „Aber..." „Kein aber, Black. Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage." Damit wirbelte sie hinaus.

Sirius kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Strategie A..." „Sirius ?", machte Harry sich bemerkbar. „Hm ?" „Was ist 'Strategie A' ?" „Öhm... Nicht so wichtig. Soll ich dir einen Baldriantee kochen ?" Ging das etwa schon wieder los ? Den ganzen Sommer schon schienen alle Leute in seinem Umfeld permanent Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben, die Dursleys vielleicht ausgenommen... „Was geht hier vor ? Was passiert mit mir ?" „Ich... kann es dir nicht erklären, Harry. Es tut mir leid." „Ach, es tut dir also leid ? Wie schön ! Das ist ja auch sehr einfach für dich, nicht wahr ? Du hast ja auch keine komischen Träume ! Und du warst nicht dabei, als meine Eltern..." „Das reicht jetzt, Harry." Blacks heisere Stimme klang seltsam tonlos. „Ich weiss, dass es eine schwere Zeit für dich ist, aber für andere ist es auch nicht leicht. Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du dir deine pubertären Ausbrüche für später aufheben würdest." _Pubertäre Ausbrüche ?_ Das war doch wohl die Höhe ! Harry war kurz davor, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen, der Dudley vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, als Mrs Weasley hereinkam, eine Tasse dampfenden Tees in der Hand und einen sichtlich verstörten Ron im Schlepptau. „Sirius hat recht, mein Schatz", bestimmte sie gutmütig. „Für heute reicht es wirklich. Trink deinen Tee." Angesichts ihrer offenkundigen Besorgnis brachte er es nicht fertig, auch sie anzubrüllen. „Ja. Danke, Mrs Weasley."

_Haben diese verdammten Kinder eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als ständig im Flur herumzulungern ? _Morgaine maß die jungen Weasleys plus Hermine Granger mit einem stechenden Blick (in Verhören einer ihrer besten), rempelte sich rücksichtslos vorbei und stürmte die Treppe hinunter.

Alastor Moody saß - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - in der Küche und betrachtete gedankenverloren seinen Flachmann. Als sie eintrat, hob er den Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Morgaine." „Alastor, wir haben ein Problem. Potter hat von Voldemort geträumt. Genauer gesagt, hat er Voldemorts Gedanken und Erinnerungen geträumt." Der Ex-Auror runzelte die Stirn. „Dumbledore muss davon Kenntnis erhalten." „Mael ist schon auf dem Weg." „Mael...?" „Ja. Ich habe einen Auftrag bekommen. Höchste Priorität." Er lachte, doch es klang nicht besonders nach guter Laune. „Wieder mal einer deiner 'Tot oder lebendig'-Aufträge, eh ?" „Genau das." „Und dann bist du noch hier ?" Seufzend ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Kannst du zusammen mit Aidan den Schutzschild aufrechterhalten, oder soll ich Pol und Alain herrufen ?" „Wir kommen schon zurecht. Lass' deine Wachhunde da, wo sie sind, Mädel." _Bitte nicht schon wieder..._ „Ich weiß, dass du die beiden nicht magst, aber sie..." „Schon gut. Ich werde sie schon nicht wieder angreifen, wenn sie mir vor den Zauberstab kommen. Trotzdem sind diese Typen mir irgendwie suspekt." Das war wieder einmal so unglaublich typisch ! „Wie du meinst, Alastor. Außerdem ist Mael ja nicht lange weg." Moody nahm einen langen Schluck aus dem Flachmann und hielt ihn dann seiner ehemaligen Schülerin unter die Nase. „Hm ?" „Danke." _Immer noch dieser schwarzgebrannte Fusel... Eines Tages wird das Zeug ihm ein Loch in die Magenwand fressen._

„Wann heiratet ihr eigentlich, du und Mael ?" „WIE BITTE ?" Grinsend legte der alte Mann den Kopf schief. „Na ja... Wird mal langsam Zeit." _Muß er jetzt auch noch anfangen ? Ist es nicht schlimm genug, wenn Onkel Severus mich ständig damit nervt ?_ „Ich bin nicht mit Mael zusammen, Alastor. Wir sind kein Paar. Und ich werde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht heiraten !" „Und warum nicht ?" Verärgert stellte sie fest, dass sie rot wurde. „Er... er ist... Verflucht noch mal, er ist eben... _Mael_." „So, so. Er ist eben Mael. Verstehe." Frustriert schlug sie mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Nein, das verstehst du eben nicht. Aber wo wir gerade bei diesem Thema sind: was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Arabella Figg ?" Er murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Sei ein nettes Mädel und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram" klang. „Ah ja. Dann sei du bitte ein netter Mentor und misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein." Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich muß los. Bis bald, Alastor." „Pass' auf dich auf, Kleine." „Immer doch." _Außer in Ausnahmesituationen._

* * *

Selbst am frühen Morgen herrschte in der Aurorenzentrale des englischen Zaubereiministeriums bereits Hochbetrieb. Irgendwie gruselig - immerhin schaffte es Jean-Luc D'Albert nur mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung (und Dank seiner energischen Ehefrau), täglich gegen elf Uhr mit Leidensmiene in sein Büro zu schleichen. Morgaine selbst ließ sich nur selten in der Zentrale sehen; schließlich war sie meistens unterwegs.

„Guten Morgen. Kann ich Ihnen helfen ?" Kingsley Shacklebolt trat aus seiner mit Bildern von Sirius Black förmlich tapezierten Kammer und lächelte freundlich. _Okay. Offiziell kennen wir uns noch nicht._ „Guten Morgen. Ich bin Morgaine LaMort vom französischen Ministerium und muss dringend mit Ihrem Supervisor sprechen." Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche der Anwesenden; alle Augen schienen sich auf die Elementarhexe zu richten. „Kingsley Shacklebolt. Erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Aurorin LaMort. Haben Sie einen Termin bei Supervisor Connolly ?" „Nein. Ich habe meine Anweisungen gerade erst erhalten." „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz", er wies auf einen grässlich geblümten Ohrensessel im Gang, „ich sage ihm, dass Sie da sind. Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee ?" „Nein, vielen Dank."

Kingsley verschwand in Richtung der grossen Eichentür am Ende des Gangs, und Morgaine versuchte es sich in dem monströsen Sessel so bequem wie eben möglich zu machen. Inzwischen tuschelten die anderen wieder, sogar aufgeregter als vorher. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr schlechter Ruf noch unbeschadet war.

„Entschuldigung... Sind Sie _die_ Morgaine LaMort ?" Die rundgesichtige junge Hexe mit dem unordentlichen Haarschnitt vor ihr platzte beinahe vor Verlegenheit. „Soweit ich weiß, gibt es mich nur einmal", entgegnete Morgaine nicht unbedingt unfreundlich. „Ich bin Nelly Holbrooke, Aurorenanwärterin im zweiten Ausbildungsjahr. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen, Aurorin LaMort." _Um Himmels Willen. Gleich macht sie sich vor lauter Aufregung noch nass._ „Und was kann ich für Sie tun, Nelly ?" „Ähm... WürdenSiemireinAutogrammgeben ?" „Bitte...?" „Entschuldigung... Es ist nur so, Sie sind mein großes Vorbild, und ich bin furchtbar aufgeregt... Also... Würden Sie mir ein Autogramm geben ? Bitte ?" _Wie niedlich ! Ich habe einen Fan !_ „Von mir aus..." Irgendwie hatte sie heute ihren sozialen Tag. Bevor Nelly einen begeisterungsbedingten Ohnmachtsanfall bekommen konnte, kam Kingsley zurück. „Aurorin LaMort ? Supervisor Connolly erwartet Sie." „Vielen Dank, Auror Shacklebolt." Rasch kritzelte sie ihre Unterschrift auf den Fetzen Papier in Nellies zitternder Hand (der verdächtig wie ein Stück von einem Berichtsformular aussah). „Auf Wiedersehen, Nelly." „Oh... Auf Wiedersehen, Aurorin LaMort. Vielen Dank !"

James Connolly, ein stämmiger, fast kahlköpfiger Mann, stand in seiner Bürotür und trat Morgaine höflich einige Schritte entgegen. „Guten Morgen, Aurorin LaMort." „Guten Morgen, Supervisor." Sein schlaffer Händedruck verriet ihr, dass er ein Schreibtischtäter ersten Ranges war; sie hätte Scátach darauf verwettet, dass dieser Mann noch niemals einen Kampf auch nur aus der Nähe gesehen hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun ?" _Normalerweise müsste Jean-Luc ihn längst benachrichtigt haben..._ „Ich habe gerade eine Anweisung von meinem Superviseur, Jean-Luc D'Albert, bekommen. Eigentlich müssten Sie darüber informiert sein." Connolly lachte. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich lese den ganzen Papierkram sofort, wenn er 'reinkommt, Mädchen ?" _Mädchen...?_ Jean-Luc hatte sie genau ein Mal so genannt und entschuldigte sich heute noch gelegentlich dafür. „Bei uns haben internationale Angelegenheiten immer höchste Priorität - aber wie ich sehe, kann ich unsere Maßstäbe nicht an Ihre Abteilung anlegen."

Voller Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie sein Gesicht erst kalkweiß und dann krebsrot wurde. „Nun, bei Ihnen in der Provinz..." „Ich glaube kaum, dass man Paris als 'die Provinz' bezeichnen kann, Supervisor. Könnten wir jetzt bitte auf meinen Auftrag zurückkommen ?" Sie lächelte lieb wie ein vergiftetes Honigkuchenpferd und schwor sich, ihm dahin zu treten, wo es wirklich weh tat, wenn er noch einmal versuchte, sie in irgendeiner Form klein zu machen. „Und was soll das für ein Auftrag sein ?" „Stufe eins, gebietsübergreifend und potentiell bevölkerungsgefährdend. Raymond Lascaris ist in Northumberland gesehen worden." „LASCARIS ?" „Allerdings. Wenn Sie Superviseur D'Alberts Mitteilung gelesen hätten, wüssten Sie, dass ich besagtes Zielobjekt bereits seit einiger Zeit beobachte. Bei unserer letzten Begegnung hat er die Leben einiger Muggel geopfert, um zu entkommen." Der Brite schnaubte. „Das beweist doch nur, dass Sie nicht die Richtige für diesen Fall sind ! Er hätte Ihnen keinesfalls entkommen dürfen ! Ich werde einen meiner besten Männer darauf ansetzen. Sie sind raus, LaMort." _Nicht provozieren lassen._ „Natürlich... Wenn Sie meinen, dass Ihre Leute mit einem abtrünnigen Elementarmagier zurechtkommen..."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Supervisor." „Ei... einen Moment noch ! Elementarmagier, sagten Sie ?" _Das steht übrigens in den Akten, die du in- und auswendig kennen solltest, Bürohengst._ „Exakt." „In diesem Fall... Er gehört Ihnen. Aber kommen Sie meinen Leuten nicht in die Quere. Und arbeiten Sie so unauffällig wie möglich." „Selbstverständlich, Connolly. Ich werde meinem Vorgesetzten gegenüber erwähnen, wie kooperativ Sie sich gezeigt haben." „Ähm..."

Ehe sie doch noch die Beherrschung verlor, ließ Morgaine ihn einfach stehen. Kein Wunder, dass die internationale Zusammenarbeit lange nicht so gut funktionierte, wie sie sollte. Und es war unter diesen Umständen ebenfalls kein Wunder, dass niemand Voldemorts Rückkehr wahrhaben wollte. Connolly redete vermutlich jedem nach dem Mund, der ihm genug zahlte - wobei fraglich war, ob es sich dabei immer um das Ministerium handelte. Wie auch immer: ihr nächstes Ziel war Northumberland. „Zieh' dich warm an, Raymond. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich meine Revanche einfordern werde."

**

* * *

¹: Die keltische Kriegsgöttin Morrígán**


	11. Blut Part I

Hallo und willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel ! Leider bekomme ich die Sachen, die mir so durch den Kopf gehen, immer noch nicht so schnell zu Papier, wie ich es gerne hätte. Meine beste Freundin zieht um, hier herrscht das absolute Chaos, und zu allem Überfluss müsste ich eigentlich auch noch für eine Physiologie-Klausur lernen... Möchte jemand mein Leben haben ? Vielleicht versteigere ich es demnächst bei einem gewissen Internetauktionshaus... ;-)

**silverwolfe**: Hm... Ich gebe ja zu, dass Morgaine nicht nicht unbedingt liebenswert ist, aber ich mag sie sehr gerne... Na ja, jedem das seine. Würde mich freuen, wenn du trotzdem weiter liest (und reviewst _gg_).

**Padfoots Mate**: Zu deinem Kommentar: vielen Dank. Was die Drohung angeht... Wenn du zwischen meinen ganzen anderen Alpträumen noch Platz findest – bitte. _gg_ Der Vorschlag ? Ich gebe mir Mühe... aber siehe oben.

**emily**: Schön, dass du noch dabei bist. Nein, Morgaine wird nicht dauernd abberufen werden – schließlich hat sie offiziell „Zwangsurlaub". Und gegen Alkohol und seine bösen Nachwirkungen gibt es nichts besseres als einen kräftigen Adrenalinschub...

**Rappe**: Danke für das nette Review ! Mael und ein ganz lieber...? Du hast mich tatsächlich durchschaut...

**_Warnung_**: Dieses Kapitel enthält Elemente, die eher zum Rating „R" hin tendieren.

**

* * *

10: BLUT **

_Und Nächte werden aus allen Tagen  
Dann endet keine Straße mehr,  
Und wie die Gespinste aus grauen Sagen  
Hängen die Nebel die kreuz und quer._

_Ich suche die Nähe und suche die Ferne  
Und habe den Weg nicht weiter gebracht,  
Als von einer Laterne zur andern Laterne,  
Von Nebelschacht zu Nebelschacht._

_Der Nebel geht immer mit deinem Schritte.  
Nur so lang du dein Blut mit Blut vermischt,  
Nimmt kurz dich das Licht in seine Mitte,  
Der Nebel vorm flammenden Blut verzischt._

(Max Dauthendey, „Und Nächte werden aus allen Tagen")

Die letzte Woche bis zum Schulbeginn war ein regelrechter Alptraum für Harry gewesen: Hermine und Ron schnappten vor Stolz über ihre neue Würde als Vertrauensschüler fast über, Sirius war übellaunig und wanderte die meiste Zeit in Schweigen gehüllt im Haus herum, und die Weasleys... Er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau passiert war, doch es schien irgendwie mit Percy zusammenzuhängen. Es war seltsam genug, dass der Vorzeige-Ministeriumsangestellte nicht mit in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gekommen war, doch seit kurzem verdüsterte sich Arthur Weasleys Gesicht, wann immer der Name 'Percy' genannt wurde; Mrs Weasley schien dauernd den Tränen nah zu sein. Andererseits wunderte er sich nicht wirklich darüber, dass ihm niemand etwas erzählte. _Warum denn auch ? Schließlich bin ich ja nur derjenige, der ständig von Voldemort träumt und den er ganz oben auf seiner schwarzen Liste hat..._

„Harry ? Hast du Trevor gesehen ?" Neville Longbottoms unglückliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Nein. Sieh' doch mal in deiner Tasche nach." „Er sitzt auf deinem Magazin, Luna," schaltete sich Ginny ein. Luna Lovegood hob wie schlafwandelnd den Kopf und betrachtete verträumt die Kröte, als habe sie noch nie eine gesehen. „Oh, ja. Er wollte bestimmt auch den Artikel über den dreirüssligen Habberharrff lesen." Ginny und Harry wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Klar doch, Luna. Kommt, wir sollten uns besser fertig machen. Wir sind gleich da." Irgendwie konnte Harry sich dieses Mal nicht richtig auf Hogwarts freuen. Natürlich fühlte er sich in der Schule eher zu Hause als bei den Dursleys, doch nach den Geschehnissen im letzten Schuljahr wusste er, dass er auch dort nicht sicher war. Außerdem schienen Ron und Hermine, seine besten Freunde, ganz plötzlich weit von ihm entfernt zu sein. Die Aussicht, Professor Snape wiederzusehen, rief auch nicht gerade Begeisterungsstürme in ihm wach. Nicht zuletzt war da auch noch Sirius: sein Pate hatte sich in letzter Zeit mehr als merkwürdig verhalten. Hatte Hermine Recht ? Konnte Sirius tatsächlich nicht mehr zwischen Harry und James Potter unterscheiden ? Was hatte der lange Aufenthalt in Askaban wirklich in ihm angerichtet ? Seine Sticheleien gegen Mael ließen sich dagegen noch recht einfach erklären. Ginny hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht - Sirius war eifersüchtig. Fragt sich nur, warum. Oder eher, wegen wem. Harry waren die Blicke nicht entgangen, die Black der französischen Aurorin zugeworfen hatte. _Ich hätte ihm einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut. Sie sieht zwar gut aus, aber sie ist ein echtes Miststück. Okay, er hat fast dreizehn Jahre lang keine Frau mehr gesehen. Aber muss es ausgerechnet die sein ? Warum nicht Tonks ?_ Er versuchte, sich Sirius und die rosahaarige Metamorphmagierin zusammen vorzustellen. Ein merkwürdiges Bild... Andererseits schien es Sirius auch nicht zu gefallen, wenn Harry sich mit Mael unterhielt. Dabei war der Bretone in manchen Dingen einfach der bessere Ansprechpartner; er war ruhig und in vieler Hinsicht wesentlich vernünftiger als sein Pate. Ob er Fred und George allerdings zustimmen wollte, wenn sie den Auroren als „cool" bezeichneten, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Hermine ihrerseits konnte Mael immer noch genau so wenig leiden wie er sie. Das Verhältnis der beiden ließ sich am besten mit „traute Zwietracht" umschreiben.

„HARRY !" Ungeduldig wedelte Ginny mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum. „Träumst du ?" „Ähm... Nein..." „Gut. Dann zieh' deinen Umhang gerade. Neville, halt' Trevor gut fest, ja ?" Rons Schwester hatte sich offenbar Hermine als Vorbild erwählt. Jedenfalls beherrschte sie deren Tonfall schon recht gut. Ein gutes hatte die ganze Sache jedenfalls, denn im allgemeinen Trubel bemerkte niemand mehr, dass Harry nachdenklich und schlecht gelaunt war.

_

* * *

Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich will etwas zu essen, ein warmes Bad und ein weiches Bett. In genau dieser Reihenfolge. _Müde strich Morgaine sich eine klebrig-feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihre blutige Hand unauffällig an einem besonders scheußlichen Wandbehang ab. Der Sack, den sie über der Schulter trug, schien mit Steinen gefüllt zu sein... dabei war ein menschlicher Kopf für gewöhnlich nicht so schwer... Ihre gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte schmerzte höllisch; wahrscheinlich würde sie in den nächsten zwei Tagen nur flüssige Nahrung zu sich nehmen können. _Was soll's - Lascaris hat schließlich dafür geblutet. _

Auch heute abend war die Aurorenzentrale wieder voll besetzt. _Werden die hier dafür bezahlt, dass sie an ihren Schreibtischen 'rumsitzen und Pergament verschieben ?_ Im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Besuch tuschelte allerdings niemand mehr bei ihrem Anblick. Statt dessen wurde sie angestarrt wie ein dreiköpfiger Manticor. _Tja, Leute, so sieht ein Auror aus, der wirklich arbeitet..._

„Mor... Miss LaMort ! Bei Merlins Bart, was ist passiert...?" Tonks, die gerade aus Supervisor Conollys Büro trat, schlug entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund. „Hallo, Aurorin Tonks. So, wie es aussieht, waren Raymond Lascaris und ich nicht ganz einer Meinung." „So kann man das auch ausdrücken..." Die Metamorphmagierin warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Morgaines zerfetzte Hemdsärmel und notdürftig verbundene Unterarme. „Brauchen Sie einen Heiler ?" „Nein. Ist Conolly da ?" „Ja. Einen Moment, ich sage ihm, dass Sie da sind. Sind Sie ganz sicher, dass Sie wirklich keinen Heiler..." „Ja. Ganz sicher." Zähneknirschend zwang Morgaine sich zur Gelassenheit, auch wenn ihre Hand sich bereits um den Griff ihres keltischen Langschwerts krampfte.

_Ein Fluss... Breit und ruhig fließend, das Wasser im Sonnenlicht schimmernd... Murmelndes, plätscherndes Wasser..._ _Verflucht !_ Nein, sie würde nicht anfangen, Amok zu laufen. _Dumbledore braucht mich in dieser Position... In Askaban oder St. Mungo's kann ich nichts ausrichten._ Also: das Meer... _Kleine, gleichmäßige Wellen... Möwen..._ „Und Heerscharen von Touristen, die ihren Müll am Strand liegen lassen und das Meer mit Sonnenöl verpesten." So viel zum Thema „mentale Entspannungsübung". Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, Mael jetzt an ihrer Seite zu haben ! Seine Ruhe färbte wundersamerweise immer auf sie ab. Außerdem hinderte er sie stets gewissenhaft daran, Dummheiten zu begehen. _„Hey, Großer. Alles klar bei dir ?" „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Und wie geht es dir ?" „Keine Probleme. Der Lascaris-Auftrag ist erledigt. Ich bin schon mit einem Bein auf dem Besen nach Hogwarts." _Pause. _„Morgaine... Versprichst du mir, dass du jemanden deine Wunden versorgen lässt ?"_ Genau _das_ war der Nachteil an einer so engen geistigen Verbindung. _„Ja, ja. Mach' ich." „D'accord...¹ Pass' auf dich auf." „Ja. Du auch auf dich."_ Damit unterbrach sie den Kontakt, ehe ihm noch ein paar Ermahnungen einfielen. Manchmal benahm er sich, als sei er ihr Vater oder wenigstens ihr älterer Bruder. Na ja, letzteres war gar nicht mal so sehr daneben...

„LaMort. Sie sind zurück." „Offensichtlich, Conolly." Sein Blick verriet eine Mischung aus Faszination, Furcht und Ekel. „Was haben Sie da in den Haaren ?" „Lassen Sie mal sehen. Da haben wir Muscheln, verschiedene Amulette, Federn, diverse Knochen..." „Knochen ?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und bereute es augenblicklich. Der Muskelkater morgen würde nicht von schlechten Eltern sein. „Ja. Knochen." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte die Hand aus... „Wagen Sie es ja nicht !" Verwirrt sah er sie an, die Fingerspitzen nur einen Zentimeter von ihrem Haar entfernt. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, Ihnen wehzutun." Widerstrebend ließ er die Hand sinken. „Von Respekt Vorgesetzten gegenüber haben Sie auch noch nie etwas gehört, oder ?" Ein dünnes, humorloses Lächeln zuckte um ihren Mund. „Meinen Respekt muss man sich erst einmal verdienen."

Conolly marschierte in sein Büro und winkte sie ungeduldig hinein. Vermutlich war es ihm unangenehm, diese Konfrontation vor Tonks auszutragen. Und richtig: kaum war Morgaine eingetreten, schloß er die Tür hinter ihr. „LaMort, sind das _menschliche_ Knochen ?" „Ja." „Verdammt noch mal, lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen ! Wem gehören diese Dinger, und wie kommen Sie auf die perverse Idee, sich so etwas in die Haare zu binden ?" „Erstens handelt es sich um die Fingerknochen von Raymond Lascaris. Rechte Hand. Und zweitens steht es Ihnen wohl kaum zu, meine religiösen Überzeugungen als 'pervers' zu bezeichnen." „_Religiöse Überzeugungen_ ? Das ist widerlich !" „Kaum widerlicher als gewisse andere Formen der Religion. Hören Sie, ich bin in Eile. Könnten Sie vielleicht meinen Auftrag gegenzeichnen, damit ich den Fall zu den Akten legen kann ?" Noch immer etwas blass um die Nase verschanzte er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie haben Lascaris also verhaftet ?" „Nicht direkt. Wie Sie wissen sollten, war diese Fahndung als Fall der Kategorie 1 eingestuft." Damit nahm sie den Sack von der Schulter und platzierte seinen Inhalt mitten auf Conollys schweinslederner Schreibunterlage. „Nehmen... Sie... das... weg !", würgte der Supervisor. „Nein. Das fällt nicht mehr in meine Zuständigkeit." Lächelnd reichte sie ihm ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament. „Eine Unterschrift, bitte."

* * *

Die Auswahl, bei der ein schäbig aussehender Hut die neuen Schüler einem der vier Häuser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zuteilte, war vorbei. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich gerade erhoben, um seine Rede zum Schuljahresbeginn zu halten. 

Missgelaunt trommelte Harry mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Wo war Hagrid ? Fiel denn außer ihm niemandem auf, dass sein Platz am Lehrertisch leer war ? Und wie konnten die anderen bloß so ruhig sein ? Sie mußten doch wissen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und seine Anhänger erneut zusammenrief. Warum also taten sie so, als sei nichts geschehen ? Cedric Diggorys Tod im letzten Jahr ließ sich nicht einfach unter den Tisch kehren...

Cho Chang lächelte ihm vom Tisch der Ravenclaws her zu, und Harry spürte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen kroch. Wie hübsch sie mit ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar und den mandelförmigen Augen war ! „...die komplette Liste hängt wie immer an der Bürotür von Mister Filch zur Einsicht aus. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben..." „Hem, hem."

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter. Dieses demonstrative Räuspern kannte er doch... genau so wie die krötenartige Frau mit der rosa Haarschleife, zu der es gehörte. „Dürfte ich mich kurz vorstellen ?" Minerva McGonagall und einige andere Lehrer sahen sie missbilligend an, doch das schien sie in keinster Weise zu stören. Dumbledore lächelte sanft. „Natürlich, Dolores. Wie Sie möchten." Sie nickte zufrieden und erhob sich - was allerdings keinen großen Unterschied machte. „Meine lieben Kinder", begann sie. Fassungslose Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. Dies hier war immerhin eine Schule für Zauberei und kein Kindergarten. „Mein Name ist Dolores Umbridge, und Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge hat mich persönlich hergeschickt, damit ich über eure Erziehung wache. Meine Aufgabe wird es also sein, die Einhaltung des Lehrplans zu kontrollieren und die Qualitäten der einzelnen Lehrer zu prüfen - denn schließlich ist für unsere Jugend das beste gerade gut genug. Zusätzlich werde ich, da Schulleiter Dumbledore offenbar keine passende Besetzung für diesen Posten gefunden hat, den Unterricht in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen." „Entschuldigung, Dolores", warf Dumbledore freundlich, aber bestimmt ein, „ich habe die Stelle durchaus besetzt." Die Umbridge hüstelte pikiert. „Und wo ist der besagte Lehrer, Albus ?" Wieder dieses harmlos-tiefsinnige Lächeln. „Sie wurde vermutlich aufgehalten. Aber das kann man einer erfolgreichen Aurorin wohl kaum anlasten."

In Harrys Magengrube bildete sich ein Eisklumpen. _Bitte nicht._ „So... eine Aurorin, also. Ist die Dame ausreichend qualifiziert, um hier zu unterrichten ?" „Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher." Das rote Gesicht der Ministeriumsangestellten biss sich auf groteske Weise mit ihrer Haarschleife. „Und wer ist dieses... Wundertier ?" Diese Frage interessierte Harry nun allerdings auch brennend. „Sie ist eine Schülerin von Alastor Moody..." „Blödsinn ! Dieser gemeingefährliche Irre hatte nie..." Der Schulleiter nickte ruhig. „Doch, Dolores. Er hatte eine Schülerin." „Das... das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein ! Nicht DIE !"

Bevor sie dazu kam, ihrem Protest noch lautstärker Ausdruck zu verleihen, flog die Tür am Ende der Halle krachend auf. Eine seltsame, Harry nur zu bekannte Gestalt trat ein, gefolgt von dem keifenden Argus Filch. „Nicht _die_ schon wieder !" Seine Freunde waren mindestens genau so überrascht - um nicht zu sagen, geschockt - wie er. „_Das_ ist unsere neue Lehrerin...?", keuchte Ron, während Hermine sich auf einen äußerst giftigen Blick beschränkte. Der Rest der Schüler starrte Morgaine LaMort gespannt an, und mit einem Mal herrschte, abgesehen von Filchs asthmatischem Schimpfen, Totenstille.

Durch die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam mit Morgaine, Mael und Aidan in dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatten, waren Harry und die anderen bereits an exzentrische Auftritte gewöhnt, doch das hier übertraf alles. Die französische Aurorin hatte einen großen, blauschwarzen Bluterguss im Gesicht; ihre Kleidung bestand zum größten Teil aus Fetzen und war mit etwas verschmutzt, das verdächtig nach getrocknetem Blut aussah. Das Bemerkenswerteste aber war wohl das große Schwert, das sie an einem schweren, silberbeschlagenen Gürtel an ihrer linken Hüfte trug.

„Dumbledore ! Ich protestiere ! Das ist..." Morgaine beachtete weder die kreischende Umbridge noch die neugierigen Schüler. Statt dessen wirbelte sie herum und zischte Filch an: „Lassen Sie mich endlich mit Ihrer dämlichen Katze in Ruhe !" „Es geht ja gar nicht um Mrs. Norris", lamentierte der Hausmeister. „Sie können nur Ihren Wolf nicht mit ins Schloss nehmen !" Besagtes Tier tauchte jetzt hinter Filch auf, Abscheu in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Seien Sie doch nicht albern! Erstens ist Scátach ein Geist, und zweitens begleitet er mich immer und überall !" „Er ist gefährlich..." „Ist er nicht." „Aber Mrs. Norris..." „Seien Sie froh, daß er ein Geist ist, sonst hätte er das blöde Vieh vermutlich gefressen ! Und zwar mit meinem vollsten Einverständnis !"

Nicht nur, dass sie ihn regelrecht anfauchte - durch ihre heisere Stimme klang sie doch ziemlich bedrohlich. Filch stolperte vorsichtshalber einige Schritte rückwärts; er war inzwischen um die Nase herum grasgrün und ansonsten kreidebleich geworden.

Ron, der seine Fassung inzwischen zurückgewonnen hatte, kicherte in seinen Kürbissaft hinein. „Wahnsinn ! Endlich gibt mal jemand dem alten Filch Zunder ! Klasse, meinst du nicht, Harry ?" Begeistert drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um. „Warum unbedingt sie ?", murmelte dieser verwirrt. Wieder eine dieser großen Fragen. Warum war es Dumbledore so wichtig, dass diese Furie in Harrys Nähe blieb ? Und warum fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart so seltsam ?

Einen Augenblick später hatte er allerdings noch mehr Grund, verstört zu sein: Morgaine hatte offenbar beschlossen, jetzt auch den Hausmeister zu ignorieren. Sie wandte sich dem Lehrertisch zu, woraufhin... „Morgaine !" „Onkel Severus !" ...woraufhin sie auf Professor Snape zueilte, der die Halle bereits halb durchquert hatte, und ihm begeistert um den Hals fiel. Prompt verschluckte Ron sich an seinem Saft. „‚_Onkel Severus_' ?" „Das erklärt einiges", meinte Harry bissig. In der Tat erklärte es eine ganze Menge.

Noch während Snape (‚Onkel Severus') der jungen Hexe den Arm um die Schultern legte und sie zu dem Podest führte, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, erhob Albus Dumbledore sich und schlug mit einer Gabel gegen seinen Pokal mit Kürbissaft. „Darf ich noch einmal um Ruhe bitten ? Ich möchte euch die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen: Professor Morgaine LaMort." Er schüttelte der Hexe freundschaftlich die Hand. „Professor LaMort ist eine hochrangige Aurorin des französischen Ministeriums, die sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, in diesem Jahr diesen leider ständig vakanten Posten zu übernehmen. Ich bin sicher, von ihr könnt ihr eine Menge lernen. Im Namen der ganzen Schule heiße ich Sie herzlich willkommen, Morgaine." „Vielen Dank, Albus."

Normalerweise wurden neue Lehrer immer mit einem enthusiastischen Applaus begrüßt, doch die Schüler wussten offenbar nicht, was sie von der jungen Aurorin halten sollten; schließlich begannen einige Ravenclaws, zögerlich zu klatschen. Sie nickte mit einem knappen Lächeln, bevor sie sich an den freien Platz neben Snape setzte; der Geisterwolf Scátach rollte sich zu ihren Füßen zusammen. „Onkel Severus... Ich glaub's nicht !" Ron war immer noch fassungslos. Harry schüttelte nur sprachlos den Kopf. _Das muss ein Alptraum sein... Bitte lass mich im Ligusterweg aufwachen..._ Selbst das schien ihm momentan erstrebenswerter als ein Schuljahr mit Snape, Draco Malfoy, der Umbridge und natürlich Snapes Nichte.

Apropos Umbridge: sie betrachtete die etwas unzivilisiert Essen in sich hineinschaufelnde Morgaine wie etwas mehr als ekelhaftes. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hatte die Unterstaatssekretärin sich nicht wieder hingesetzt. „Das ist eine untragbare Frechheit, Dumbledore! Das Ministerium wird es ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass _so etwas_ hier unterrichtet !" „Also, Dolores, ich bitte Sie. Sie könnten Professor LaMort schon etwas freundlicher begrüßen..." „Sie ist hier keinesfalls willkommen", keifte die Umbridge. Der Geisterwolf erhob sich böse grollend. „Shh, Scátach", wies Morgaine ihn sanft an, um direkt danach noch etwas Beruhigendes auf Bretonisch hinzuzufügen. „Dolores", versuchte Dumbledore es noch einmal, „ich glaube nicht, dass..." „Man weiß doch, was man von diesen Elementarhexen zu halten hat ! Sie sind nicht besser als Tiere !" „Im Vergleich mit Ihnen ist das eine Beleidigung für die gesamte Tierwelt", platzte Morgaine heraus. „Woher nehmen Sie das Recht, andere zu beurteilen ? Fangen Sie doch erst mal bei sich selbst an !" Die menschliche Kröte plusterte sich empört auf. „Das muß ich mir von einer... von der unehelich geborenen Tochter einer genauso unehelichen, unverheirateten Hexe aus einer Linie von Bastarden..." „DOLORES !", donnerte der alte Zauberer. „Sie werden sich auf der Stelle entschuldigen !"

Die Schüler und auch der größte Teil des Lehrerkollegiums zuckten zusammen; derartig wütend hatten sie den Schulleiter noch nie erlebt. Dolores Umbridge hingegen verlegte sich darauf, die Aurorin bohrend anzustarren. Snape, der bislang wie beschützend eine Hand auf Morgaines linken Arm gelegt hatte, machte Anstalten, sich einzumischen. „Bitte nicht, Onkel Severus", winkte die junge Hexe resigniert ab, um sich dann an Dumbledore zu wenden. „Vergessen Sie es, Albus. Ich lege keinen Wert auf eine Entschuldigung, die sowieso nicht ehrlich gemeint wäre. Im Übrigen bin ich sicher, dass Vizeminister Duguay es sehr interessant finden wird, wie Miss Hembridge..." „UMBRIDGE !" „...sich mir gegenüber verhalten hat." Dumbledore stieß zischend den Atem zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Dolores..." Die Umbridge warf Morgaine einen letzten, durchdringenden Blick zu und ließ sich dann kommentarlos auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Der Schulleiter räusperte sich. „Nun... Ich hoffe, dass das Schuljahr eine bessere Richtung einschlagen wird, als sein Beginn es vermuten lässt. Damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen: ich werde an dieser Schule keinerlei Vorurteile und Diskriminierungen gelten lassen; jeder, der sich eines solchen Verhaltens schuldig macht, wird die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben. Und nun weiterhin guten Appetit."

* * *

Abwesend kraulte Morgaine Scátach hinter den Ohren. _„Das fängt gut an, was, Pelzknäuel ?"_ _„Du könntest sie jederzeit in ihre Schranken weisen..."_ _„Nein. Noch nicht. Ich kann warten."_ _„Was ist mit Harry Potter ? Wirst du ihn auf seine Aufgabe vorbereiten ?"_ _„Habe ich eine andere Wahl ?"_ Eine der Wunden an ihrem Unterarm war wieder aufgebrochen und tränkte den zum Verband degradierten smaragdgrünen Seidenfetzen (ein Überrest von Lascaris' Umhang) mit Blut. „Du bist verletzt", bemerkte ihr Onkel besorgt. Sie lächelte ihn voller Zuneigung an. „Ist nicht so schlimm. Es war nur ein Flash Blade. Ich habe ihn mit den Unterarmen abgefangen, weißt du." „Geh' bitte nachher damit zu Poppy Pomfrey." _Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten !_ „Sicher", seufzte sie. „Das habe ich Mael auch schon versprechen müssen." Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte beifällig. „Und wie geht es Mael ?" „Es geht ihm gut, und ich werde ihn immer noch nicht heiraten." Severus grinste. „Es ist unhöflich, Gedanken zu lesen." „Ja, Onkel Severus", erwiderte sie trügerisch brav. Er schenkte ihr etwas Wein nach. „Soll ich sie für dich vergiften ?", erkundigte er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf die Umbridge. „Nein, danke. Mit der werde ich schon selbst fertig." 

Sie ließ den Blick über die schwatzenden, sich vollstopfenden Schüler schweifen, bis sie Harry Potters Augen traf. _„Potter... Gib' acht, was du tust. Es geht hier nicht nur um dich."_ Befriedigt bemerkte sie sein Zusammenzucken. Offenbar hatte er ihre telepathische Nachricht fälschlicherweise als Drohung aufgefasst. Nun, das konnte sich vielleicht noch als nützlich erweisen.

**

* * *

¹: _d'accord_: in Ordnung **

* * *

Hm... Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 

Liebe Grüße,  
Fire Druidess

P.S.: Weiß zufällig jemand, welche Augenfarbe Sirius hat ?


	12. Blut Part II

Hallo zusammen ! Ja, ich existiere auch noch. Ich möchte mich schon im Voraus für dieses Kapitel (und Severus völlig OOC) entschuldigen. Es ist mehr als seltsam – muss an dem Chaos der letzten Zeit liegen.

**Samhain**: _verlegenaufihreFüßestarrt_ Du hast mich tatsächlich mal wieder erwischt... ;-) Wir sehen uns morgen.

**emily**: Ja, der Titel hat einen tieferen Sinn. Wenn ich die verdammte Prophezeiung endlich mal komplett ausformuliert bekomme, wird das auch etwas klarer. Was das Pairing angeht: abwarten ! _gg_

**Padfoot's Mate**: Danke ! Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, alle würden Morgaine hassen...

**Rappe**: Ich konnte nicht näher auf den Kampf eingehen – sonst hätte ich das Rating ändern müssen... ;-) Habe mich dieses Mal um mehr Absätze bemüht.

**Ithil**: Oh, ein neuer Reviewer ! _freu_ Danke, das ist Balsam für meine wundgetippten Fingerspitzen. Würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterliest !

**  
11: BLUT PT. II**

Severus Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seine Nichte direkt nach dem Abendessen zur Krankenstation zu begleiten. _Das nennt man dann 'sanfte Überwachung'_. Irgendwie war es ja sogar niedlich...

„Kind, bist du aber groß geworden ! Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben..." „War ich fünf Jahre alt", murmelte Morgaine gereizt. „Was macht dein Hals ? Haben deine Stimmbänder sich erholt ?" Madame Pomfrey wäre Morgaine wohl am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, doch ein giftiger Blick von Severus hielt sie zurück. „Poppy, meine Nichte ist verletzt. Die Wunden reichen bis auf den Knochen und hören nicht auf zu bluten. Wenn Sie also bitte etwas dagegen unternehmen würden..." Offensichtlich gewann er langsam die Fassung zurück; er verfiel schon wieder in seinen gewohnten, harschen Tonfall. „Natürlich."

Eifrig machte die Pomfrey sich daran, die Wunden zu versorgen. Es tat weh, aber Morgaine würde den Teufel tun und sich etwas anmerken lassen. Scheinbar interessiert betrachtete sie die Zimmerdecke. _Ich hoffe, der Seelenfresser hat dich geholt, Lascaris._ Sie stiess scharf Luft durch die Zähne aus, als Madame Pomfrey die Bandagen etwas fester zog. „Sooo... Und jetzt musst du dich ausruhen. Keine Kämpfe mehr gegen Schwarzmagier diese Woche. Brauchst du ein Schlafmittel ?" Bestimmt nicht. Immerhin hatte sie heute Nacht noch einiges vor... „Nein, vielen Dank." Ihr Onkel warf ihr einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu. „Poppy hat recht - du brauchst Ruhe. Und deshalb wirst du jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen und dich ins Bett legen." „Ja, Onkel Severus." _Hallo ? Jemand zu Hause ? Für wie alt hält er mich ? _

Tatsächlich brachte er sie bis zum Fuß der Treppe, die in „ihren" Turm führte. Nachdem er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie allein waren, zog er Morgaine kurz in eine unbeholfene Umarmung und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, kleiner Waldgeist." Ihr wurde warm. Wie lange hatte er sie schon nicht mehr so genannt ? „Gute Nacht, Onkel Severus." Ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, eilte er bereits den Gang hinunter.

* * *

Endlich war der Trubel im Gryffindor-Turm abgeebbt. Doch obwohl Neville, Seamus, Ron und Dean bereits mehr oder weniger geräuschvoll (Ron schnarchte wie ein ganzes Sägewerk, und Neville murmelte wirres Zeug über seine Großmutter, Professor Snape und ein Bonbonpapier) schliefen, kam Harry nicht zur Ruhe. Der Traum, den er in dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz gehabt hatte, beunruhigte ihn mehr denn je. Noch nie zuvor war er in Voldemorts Gedanken... nein, berichtigte er sich selbst, war er Voldemort selbst gewesen. Und wenn er in das Bewusstsein des dunklen Lords eintreten konnte- war das umgekehrt nicht genauso möglich ? Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen, doch er verwarf die Idee fast sofort wieder. Der Direktor würde es vermutlich Morgaine LaMort erzählen, die es wiederum an Snape weitergeben würde... Und am nächsten Tag wüssten es dann bereits alle Slytherins. Nein, vielen Dank. Man tat ihn ja ohnehin schon als Spinner ab; die demonstrativen Tuscheleien in der großen Halle waren nicht zu überhören gewesen. _Warum ausgerechnet ich ?_ Dieser Gedanke suchte ihn schon seit längerer Zeit sehr häufig heim. _Warum nicht jemand anders ?_

Seufzend kuschelte er sich tiefer in das weiche Federkissen, schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Ein Leben mit Eltern. Ein Leben, in dem es die Dursleys und Voldemort niemals gegeben hatte. Vielleicht würde er eine Freundin haben... Er hatte erwartet, bei diesem Gedanken Chos ebenmäßiges, hübsches Gesicht vor sich zu sehen, doch jemand anderes erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, kurz bevor er einschlief. Es wäre untertrieben gewesen, zu sagen, dass er sich darüber wunderte.

_Wieder befand er sich in dem runden, von blassem Licht erhellten Raum, die Schlange an seiner Seite. Vor ihm auf einem Lesepult lag ein uraltes Stück Pergament, das mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen bedeckt war. „Wenn Feuer und Eis aufeinander treffen... Wenn Liebe und Hass kollidieren... Hass..." Wütend wischte das Blatt mit einer dürren, nicht menschlich wirkenden Hand beiseite. „Was, bei allen Geistern des Pandämonium, hat das zu bedeuten ?" Erneut stieg diese rasende, alles verzehrende Wut in ihm auf... „Potter...?"_ Harry erschauerte im Schlaf, als der dunkle Lord seinen Geist berührte. _„Schau an... Sind wir jetzt ein kleiner Spion ? Dann wollen wir den Spieß doch mal umdrehen..."_ Lange, eiskalte Finger schienen nach seiner Seele zu greifen... _„Non ! Zurück !" Ein Wirbel von rotem Haar, blitzende grüne Augen..._ Der psychische Kontakt riss ab; zurück blieb nichts außer einer bleiernen Müdigkeit.

* * *

Ein Zittern lief durch Morgaines nackten Körper. Jetzt, nachdem sie das Ritual beendet hatte, spürte sie deutlich den kalten Fußboden an ihren Knien und Schienbeinen. Blinzelnd verscheuchte sie die Reste der Trance, in die sie sich vorhin versetzt hatte.

Scátach sah mit seinen klugen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu ihr hinüber; er schien beinahe zu grinsen. „Sehr lustig, Flohzirkus. Du weißt genau, dass ich verdammt müde bin. Dafür war das doch gar keine schlechte Leistung." Energisch legte sie das Schwert, das sie während des Zaubers in der Hand gehalten hatte, neben die anderen geweihten Gegenstände (Kelch, Stab und Scheibe), erhob sich steifbeinig und trat aus dem magischen Kreis. Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung brachte sie die Kerzen, aus denen sie ihn erschaffen hatte, zum Erlöschen. „Weißt du was, Wolfstier ? Ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen. Und du bleibst draußen !"

Während das Wasser einlief, betrachtete Morgaine sich einen Moment lag in der Spiegelwand: ihre tätowierten Arme, die unzähligen Narben... _Der Körper einer Kriegerin._ Sachte legte sie die flache Hand auf ihren Bauch. _Ich habe diesen Weg nicht einmal selbst gewählt. Aber was kann ich schon tun, außer zu kämpfen ? Ich werde nie eine Familie haben..._ Gedankenverloren folgte sie der gezackten weißen Linie, die von ihrem Bauchnabel bis zum Rippenbogen reichte. _Mael behauptet immer, Narben seien die Ehrenzeichen eines Aurors._ Vielleicht hatte er recht. In jedem Fall hatte jede ihre eigene Geschichte, ließ sich einem anderen Namen zuordnen... Sie hob die Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Kehle. _Voldemort... Aber wie ist diese Narbe entstanden ? Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern..._

Der Geisterwolf zwickte sie nicht gerade sanft in die Wade. „Du hast recht, für heute habe ich eindeutig genug gegrübelt. Aber im Badezimmer hast du trotzdem nichts verloren."

* * *

An diesem Morgen war das Frühstück für Harry eine echte Tortur. Er fühlte sich, als sei ein Troll über ihn hinweg getrampelt. Diese verfluchten Träume ! Und zu allem Überfluss kam jetzt auch noch die LaMort darin vor. Apropos: sie betrat gerade zusammen mit Snape die Halle, bei ihm eingehakt und über etwas lachend, das der Professor gerade gesagt hatte. _Vermutlich mal wieder ein dummer Spruch über mich_, meldete sich Harrys Ego mißgelaunt zu Wort.

Sein Blick traf den der französischen Hexe... und die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Zum ersten Mal waren ihre Augen nicht kalt, abweisend oder voller Spott. Nein, dieses Mal lag darin eine unausgesprochene Frage. _Bist du es tatsächlich ? Kannst du die Prophezeiung erfüllen ?_ „POTTER! Man starrt eine Dame nicht derartig an ! Das mag vielleicht in Ihren Kreisen die Regel sein, aber so etwas werde ich nicht dulden !" „Onkel Severus..." „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor !" „Aber..." „Zwanzig Punkte, Miss Granger ! Potter, ich erwarte, dass Sie sich bei Professor LaMort entschuldigen !"

Morgaine senkte den Blick. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit Snapes Maßnahme nicht einverstanden war, doch sie konnte die Methoden eines anderen Lehrers wohl kaum vor den Schülern in Frage stellen. _Zwanzig Punkte ! Das ist eine Riesengemeinheit !_ Widerwillig stand Harry auf und trat vor die rothaarige Hexe. „Entschuldigung, Professor." „Schon gut, Mr Potter. Setzen Sie sich wieder."

Sie zog ihren Onkel, der Harry immer noch drohend anstarrte, mit sich in Richtung Lehrertisch. Der Jugendliche bekam trotzdem noch mit, wie sie Snape aus dem Mundwinkel heraus „Musste das sein?" zuzischte. „Ja", zischte der Braumeister zurück. „Oh Mann", murmelte Harry. „Ich war so damit beschäftigt, sie für ein gemeines Miststück zu halten, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, wie fies Snape sein kann."

* * *

In der dritten und vierten Stunde hatten die Gryffindor-Fünftklässler zum ersten Mal Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Professor LaMort. Während Harry und Hermine darüber diskutierten, ob ihre Lehrmethoden eher denen von Alastor Moody oder denen von Remus Lupin glichen, pfiff Ron schräg vor sich hin.

Vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers warteten bereits die anderen Schüler. „Wie kann man sich nur so anziehen ?" Parvati Patil und ihre Freundin Lavender Brown tratschten also mal wieder. „Man weiß ja, dass Elementarmagier unzivilisierte Wilde sind." „Ja - diese Knochen im Haar ! Furchtbar !" Ron hörte schlagartig auf zu pfeifen. „Redet ihr etwa über Professor LaMort ?" „Kennst du sonst noch jemanden, der sich Knochen in die Haare steckt ?", fragte Parvati spitz, während Lavender schon wieder albern kicherte. „Dumme Hühner. Erstens hat sie heute gar keine Knochen in den Haaren, und zweitens müsst ihr erst mal so weit kommen wie sie - dann könnt ihr euch vielleicht erlauben, sie zu kritisieren." Seine Ohren glühten in einem tiefen Scharlachrot. „Uh, Ron", giggelte Lavender. „Du bist doch nicht etwa verliebt ?" Hermine, die neben ihm stand, schnaubte gereizt. „Wieso ? Bist du eifersüchtig, Lavender ?" „Wegen Weasley ? Mit Sicherheit nicht !" „Sieht aber so aus", stichelte Hermine weiter. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _Seit wann sind denn alle derartig auf Streit aus ? _

„Vielen Dank, Professor Flitwick. Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen." Morgaine LaMort und Professor Flitwick kamen den Gang hinunter; der winzige Lehrer für Zauberkunst brach fast unter einem ihn überragenden Stapel Bücher zusammen. „Aber, aber, meine liebe Professor LaMort ! Ich kann doch eine Dame unmöglich einen solchen Bücherstapel tragen lassen !"

* * *

Sie drehte rasch den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, dass sie sich das Lachen verbeißen musste. Flitwick sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus ! „Einen Moment, ich öffne die Tür." Lässig tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab (dreizehn Zoll, Blutbuche mit Phoenixfeder, verziert mit Einlegearbeiten aus Silberdraht) gegen die Tür ihres Büros; für eine solche Lappalie brauchte sie nun wirklich keinen Zauberspruch.

„Legen Sie die Bücher bitte auf den Schreibtisch." Keuchend kam Flitwick ihrer Bitte nach. „Nochmals vielen Dank, Professor Flitwick." „Nichts zu danken, meine Liebe." Er verbeugte sich schwungvoll vor ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Klassenzimmer. Morgaine betrachtete den Bücherstapel prüfend und wählte einige in Leder gebundene Folianten aus, die sie mit hinausnahm. Mit einer weiteren Berührung durch ihren Zauberstab verschloss sie ihr Büro und öffnete die Tür des Klassenzimmers.

„Guten Morgen." Obwohl sie relativ leise sprach, herrschte sofort Totenstille im Klassenzimmer. _Perfekt. Ich kann es also doch noch._ „Wie Sie gestern vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben, ist mein Name Morgaine LaMort; ich werde dieses Jahr die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich zunächst die Klassenliste durchgehen..." Sie rief einen nach dem anderen auf. Als sie den letzten Namen abgehakt hatte, nickte sie zufrieden. „Schön. Ich sehe, die Klasse ist vollzählig."

Prüfend sah sie jedem einzelnen ins Gesicht. „Da Sie in den letzten vier Jahren vier verschiedene Lehrer in diesem Fach hatten, ist es natürlich nicht ganz einfach, Ihren Wissensstand zu beurteilen - zumal offenbar von einem Themenbereich zum anderen gesprungen wurde. Deswegen habe ich einen Test vorbereitet. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit, die Fragen zu beantworten." Das indische Mädchen - _Parvati Patil_ - schien protestieren zu wollen, doch bevor sie überhaupt dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, warf Morgaine ihr einen Blick zu, von dem sie wusste, dass er jeden Widerstand im Keim erstickte. Und richtig: Parvati schluckte und suchte nach ihrer Schreibfeder. Die Aurorin begann ungerührt, die Pergamentrollen mit den Tests zu verteilen.

„Findest du sie jetzt immer noch so toll ? Ein Test ! Gleich am ersten Tag !" _Hasenzahn Granger. Die Nemesis jedes vernunftbegabten Menschen._ Sie hielt es offenbar für angebracht, sich trotz des anstehenden Tests mit ihrem Banknachbarn, Ronald Weasley, zu unterhalten. _Aber nicht in meinem Unterricht !_ „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Ich werde die Tests nicht benoten. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich möchte Ihren Wissenstand überprüfen. Letzten Endes geht es darum, dass ich den Unterricht dementsprechend gestalten kann und Sie nicht über- oder unterfordere. Fangen Sie jetzt bitte an." Hermine lief purpurrot an und beugte sich tief über ihre Pergamentrolle. Morgaine grinste innerlich; wenn sie ihnen ein bißchen unheimlich war - um so besser.

Während die Klasse sich mit den anspruchsvollen, aber nicht unmöglich zu beantwortenden Fragen herumschlug, setzte Morgaine sich ans Lehrerpult und begann, einen Brief zu schreiben. Ab und zu sah sie stirnrunzelnd auf; zwar konnte sie die Aktivitäten der Klasse auch registrieren, ohne hinzusehen, doch der psychologische Effekt eines gelegentlichen strengen Blicks war einfach unersetzlich. Nachdem sie Neville Longbottom mit einem ihrer Spezialblicke beinahe dazu gebracht hatte, sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Pergament zu.

**Sehr geehrte Madame Appleby, **

**wenn auch nur die geringste Aussicht auf einen Erfolg - und sei er noch so klein - besteht, möchte ich, dass Sie das neuartige Heilverfahren, das Sie mir in Ihrem letzten Brief beschrieben haben, anwenden. Dabei muss ich natürlich voraussetzen, dass meiner Mutter bei einem Fehlschlag der Therapie nichts geschieht. Sollten diesbezüglich keine Bedenken bestehen, bitte ich Sie unbedingt, das Verfahren auszuprobieren. **

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen...**

Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut - ihr sechster Sinn schlug Alarm. Sie fuhr so abrupt herum, dass Dean Thomas in der ersten Reihe erschrocken sein Tintenfass anstieß. Er konnte es nur ganz knapp daran hindern, umzustürzen und die Tinte über den Test zu verteilen.

Peeves, der Poltergeist von Hogwarts, lachte hyänisch. „Sehr geehrte Madame Appleby", las er mit höhnischer Stimme vor. „Wenn..." „Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass meine Schüler gerade einen Test schreiben ?", erkundigte Morgaine sich mit trügerischer Freundlichkeit. Poltergeister kamen auf ihrer persönlichen Haßliste direkt hinter Todessern und Minsteriumsangestellten - vielleicht sogar noch vor Sirius Black.

Peeves grinste über das ganze hässliche Gesicht. „Nimoue... Arme Nimoue!", klagte er mit weinerlicher Falsettstimme. _Das ist ja wohl die Höhe !_ „Peeves...!", knurrte die junge Aurorin drohend. Dieser zeigte sich nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. „Ach, arme, arme Nimoue !"

Natürlich kümmerte sich inzwischen kein einziger Schüler mehr um den Test; alle beobachteten gespannt Morgaines Auseinandersetzung mit dem Geist. Ihr ohnehin ziemlich dünner Geduldsfaden riss; sie zückte den Zauberstab, schlug damit kurz an eine bauchige Flasche, die im Regal direkt hinter ihrem Pult stand, und zischte: „In vitro !" Der kreischende und strampelnde Peeves wurde unbarmherzig in die Flasche hineingezogen; Morgaine verschloß das Gefäß kalt lächelnd und fixierte den Korken mit einem Stück magischer Schnur. „Ein sehr nützlicher Spruch, um sich nervtötende und unverschämte Poltergeister vom Hals zu schaffen." Die gesamte Klasse (selbst diese unsägliche Besserwisserin Granger) starrte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entgeistert an. „Na, was ist ? Schreiben Sie weiter. Sie haben schließlich nur noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit."

Nach der Fünfminutenpause (in der Professor Flitwick hereinhumpelte und Morgaine eine Schale mit tiefblauen Zauberorchideen brachte) erlaubte die junge Hexe ihrer Klasse, ihr einige Fragen zu stellen. So enthusiastisch, wie die Granger sich daraufhin meldete, hätte man vermuten können, sie sei entweder eine Klatschreporterin oder Morgaines größter Fan.

„Warum unterrichten Sie als Französin an einer englischen Schule ?" „Ich bin Bretonin, keine Französin." „Die Bretagne gehört doch zu Frankreich !" „Ja - aber nur geographisch." Hatte dieses Mädchen denn überhaupt kein Hirn ? „Sind Sie in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen ?", wollte Parvati wissen. _Beauxbatons ? Die Schule für dumme, ewig kichernde Gänse und hirnlose Mitläufer ?_ „Mit Sicherheit nicht", erwiderte Morgaine angeekelt. „Dann waren Sie hier in Hogwarts ?", bohrte Hermine nach. „Nein." „Aber zur Schule gegangen sind Sie doch - oder ?" Alle hielten den Atem an. Lavenders Frage war eigentlich eine glatte Unverschämtheit. „Aber ja doch." Morgaines Augen funkelten belustigt. „Und ob. Wenn es Sie derart brennend interessiert - ich war in Avalon." „Ist es wahr, dass man da auch Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten hat ?" Entweder waren diese Schüler alle hoffnungslos unterbelichtet, oder sie redeten einfach schneller, als sie dachten. „Der Begriff 'Dunkle Künste' ist mehr als definitionsabhängig, Mr Weasley." Hermine fand - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - ein Haar in der Suppe. „Im _Handbuch der europäischen Magiergesetzgebung_ ist aber klar und deutlich..." „Papier ist geduldig, Miss Granger", unterbrach Morgaine sie schroff. „Oder glauben Sie etwa auch alles, was Rita Kimmkorn im _Tagespropheten_ schreibt ?" Ihr Tonfall hatte wohl deutlich gemacht, dass sie keine Fragen mehr beantworten würde, die sich auf das Thema ‚Avalon' bezogen.

Das brachte ihr jedoch auch nicht viel, denn Hermine Granger hatte bereits etwas Neues gefunden. „Sie haben gestern abend gesagt, dass Ihr Wolf ein Geist ist..." „Ja. Und ?" „Wenn er ein Geist ist - warum können Sie ihn dann anfassen ? Unsere Geister hier im Schloss sind alle nicht materiell existent." „Das liegt daran, daß Scátach aus dem Yeunn Elez kommt." „Dem _was _?" Großartig. Sie sollte eine fünfte Klasse unterrichten, die noch nicht einmal etwas vom Yeunn gehört hatte. „Dem Yeunn Elez. Das ist ein Hochmoor in der Bretagne, in dem sich angeblich das Tor zur Hölle befindet. Die Muggel haben das ein wenig zu wörtlich genommen und es tatsächlich dazu gemacht, indem sie in der Nähe von Brennilis ein Atomkraftwerk gebaut haben. Den Sturmgeistern sei Dank ist es inzwischen stillgelegt worden. Aber verzeihen Sie, ich schweife ab. Das Yeunn ist - Mythen hin oder her - tatsächlich ein Ort der Kraft. Geister, die von dort kommen, sind so stark, daß sie sogar einen Körper haben können, wenn sie das wollen."

Das Yeunn... Der geheimnisvolle dunkle Moorsee, die karge Schönheit der Heideflächen, der majestätisch schroffe Roc'h Trévezel... Sie war erst seit einem Tag hier und hatte bereits wieder Heimweh. Aber sie würde den Teufel tun und ihre Schüler das merken lassen. Die Granger beobachtete sie bereits misstrauisch. _Na warte_.

„Und warum bleibt Sko..." „Scátach", half Morgaine ihr nicht ohne Genugtuung; es war ein echtes Erlebnis, die ätzende kleine Besserwisserin über den keltischen Namen stolpern zu hören. „Warum bleibt er bei Ihnen, wenn er doch so stark ist ?" „Nun ja... Wir sind Freunde", entgegnete Morgaine verblüfft. Sie hatte sich niemals wirklich Gedanken über den Grund gemacht, aus dem der Wolf bei ihr blieb; seit dem Tag ihrer Prüfung war er immer an ihrer Seite gewesen, und sie hatte ihn stets mit Zuneigung und Respekt behandelt, wie es ihm zukam. Er war ihr Schutzgeist, so wie die Katze Achren der Schutzgeist ihrer Mutter und der Rabe Taranis der ihrer Großmutter gewesen war. „Scátach ist mein Schutzgeist, mein Seelenbruder. Das bei uns so üblich." Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Wolf, der wie ein zu groß geratener Fellmuff halb auf ihren Füßen lag.

„Wie sind Sie Aurorin geworden ?", wollte Neville Longbottom schüchtern wissen. _Der arme Junge... Frank Longbottoms Sohn._ Sie kannte die Longbottoms vom Sehen - sie wurden in der gleichen Klinik behandelt wie ihre eigene Mutter. „Alastor Moody kam eines Tages zu mir und fragte mich, ob ich seine Schülerin werden wolle. Das war alles." Hermine setzte zu einer weiteren Frage an, doch in diesem Moment läutete es zum Stundenende. Die Schüler verließen den Raum. Morgaine setzte sich auf ihr Pult und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben, zurück zu jener Nacht...

„_Ich werde Morgaine mitnehmen." Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zur Wohnzimmertür und spähte in den Raum. Ihr Vater und ihr Onkel, vor dem Licht des Kaminfeuers kaum mehr als scharf umrissene Schattengestalten, schienen sie nicht zu bemerken. „Das lasse ich nicht zu, Severus ! Sie hat genug gelitten ! Sie wird ein ganz normales Leben führen, ohne..." „Ohne Magie, Magnus ?" Die Stimme ihres Onkels war weich und kühl wie Seide, doch Morgaine spürte den darunter liegenden Stahl. „Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist. Sie wird niemals verleugnen können, was sie ist." „Das ist alles eine Frage der richtigen Erziehung und Unterstützung." „Natürlich. Sie wird niemals verstehen können, warum sie anders ist als andere. Ihr Geist wird in dieser elenden Stadt vergiftet werden und langsam sterben. Und wenn du Glück hast, wird sie wahnsinnig, Dann kannst du sie in eine Anstalt abschieben, so wie du es mit Nimoue gemacht hast." „Das muß ich mir von dir nicht gefallen lassen ! Nicht von dir !" Sie mochte es nicht, wenn die beiden sich stritten. „Sie ist eine Hexe, und das kannst du ihr nicht aberziehen ! Begreifst du das nicht ? Du wirst sie zugrunde richten ! Sie wird zerbrechen !" „Kommt das von dir ? Oder ist das die Meinung dieses manipulativen Tattergreises Dumbledore ? Wirklich, Severus, brauchst du immer jemanden, dem du nachlaufen kannst ?" Im Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers war das Gesicht ihres Onkels nicht mehr als eine steinerne Maske; nur seine schwarzen, kalt funkelnden Augen verrieten, wie wütend er wirklich war. „Leg' es nicht darauf an... _Bruder_."  
__Morgaine konnte nicht länger zusehen. Ohne nachzudenken, lief sie zu den beiden Männern. Ihr Vater warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Morgaine, ab ins Bett." Severus strich ihr sanft über das wirre Haar. „Nicht doch. Warum lassen wir die Kleine nicht selbst entscheiden ?" „Das ist doch absurd ! Schließlich ist sie nur ein Kind !" „Morgaine. Möchtest du bei deinem Vater bleiben und wie eine Muggel leben, oder möchtest du mit mir kommen ?" Sie sah zwischen ihnen hin und her... und schob dann ihre Hand in die ihres Onkels._

Niemand wusste, dass sie bereits an dem Tag zerbrochen war, an dem ihre Großmutter starb. Sie verbarg die Tatsache, dass sie sich nur noch durch ihren Hass aufrecht erhielt, sorgsam hinter einer mühsam aufgebauten und verbissen verteidigten Fassade. Die furchtlose, kalte Aurorin. _Nichts, was mich noch verletzen kann... Nichts, was mich noch erreicht..._

„Morgaine ?... Morgaine !" Jemand berührte sanft ihren Arm. Sie schrak auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. „Ist alles in Ordnung ?" „Ja. Ja, ich denke schon. Es sind nur... Erinnerungen." Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich. „Albus ? Es wird wieder passieren, nicht wahr?" Dumbledores hellblaue Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern blitzten. „Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können, Morgaine."

* * *

...nicht schlagen... bitte ? 


	13. Rätsel

Es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist es tatsächlich: ein neues Kapitel ! Hauptinhalt: Morgaine bekommt a) Besuch und b) Post. Seltsam ? Allerdings.

**Samhain**: Ja ja. Lach' du nur. Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast... ;-)

**skatez**: Danke für das Review. Ich hoffe, du liest trotz der langen Pause weiter.

**Ithil**: Schlagen hätte auch nichts gebracht... Und ich habe doch weitergeschrieben (wenn auch erst sehr viel später)...

**Padfoot's Mate**: Grausam ? Nein. Studiengestresst. Voilà: hier ist mehr. Für Qualität kann ich allerdings nicht garantieren. _gg_

**

* * *

12: RÄTSEL**

_Gestalten keine mehr. Und Schatten keine.  
Und Bilder nimmer.  
Nur Winde Winde Winde durch dein Haar.  
Nur Schritte Schritte Schritte durch dein Herz._

_Was vorher war ist nun von uns gesunken.  
Nun gibt es keinen mehr, der mit Gesängen fleht.  
Und keinen mehr mit Dunkelheit zu täuschen,  
in deinen Spiegeln bin auch ich nicht mehr.  
Nur Schritte Schritte Schritte durch dein Herz.  
Nur Dolche Dolche Dolche durch dein Aug._

(aus: Paul Celan, „Jenseits")

Es war ihr vorgekommen, als wolle der Tag kein Ende nehmen, doch schließlich hatte die vorerst letzte Klasse ihren Test geschrieben. Danach folgte noch eine Doppelstunde Unterricht für die Ravenclaw-Erstklässler, denen Morgaine einen nicht ganz ernstzunehmenden, aber dafür amüsanten und einfachen Abwehrzauber gegen Gartengnome beibrachte. Sogar die sonst so ernste Aurorin konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie die kleinen Wesen eilig auf ihren hornigen Füßen durchs Klassenzimmer trappeln sah, verfolgt von eifrigen Kindern. _Mögen sie ihre Unbeschwertheit und Lebensfreude niemals verlieren._ Der Gedanke versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde fing sie die Gnome ein, die den Schülern entwischt waren, stopfte sie zu ihren Artgenossen in eine Kiste, bevor sie beißen konnten und setzte die hysterisch giggelnden Geschöpfe im Park aus. Hoffentlich war Argus Filch auch für das Entgnomen des Schulgeländes zuständig... Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen begab sie sich in ihr Büro, um ihre Sachen einzuräumen und die restlichen Tests zu korrigieren und auszuwerten.

Als sie gerade bei dem letzten Stapel angekommen war (fünfte Klasse Hufflepuff), klopfte es zaghaft an ihre Tür. „Herein", krächzte Morgaine mühsam. Sie hatte heute zwangsläufig mehr geredet als sonst in einer ganzen Woche, und ihre Stimmbänder protestierten nun energisch. Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, Hermine Granger in ihr Büro treten zu sehen.

„Miss Granger...", sie räusperte sich, was allerdings extrem schmerzhaft war, „...was kann ich für Sie tun ?" „Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Professor LaMort..." _Komm zur Sache._ „Ja." „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie unsere Tests schon korrigiert haben." „Ja. Aber ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass ich sie nicht benote." „Schon, aber... Ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wie ich abgeschnitten habe." Morgaine seufzte. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ! Was für eine ekelhafte Streberin !_ Mit einem genervten Seitenblick suchte sie Hermines Test aus dem Stapel heraus. „Das beste Ergebnis Ihres Jahrgangs. Achtundvierzig von fünfzig Fragen richtig." „Was ? Äh, ich meine... Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" _Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst !_ „Hm...", suchend betrachtete Morgaine die Pergamentrolle, „Kelpies sind weder Dämonen noch Geister, und sie ernähren sich auch nicht von Angst. Der andere Punkt... der Quimbanda-Name Exú Mor steht nicht für Satan, sondern für den Dämon Beelzebub. Satan ist König Exú." „Und Exú vom Kreuzweg ?" „Astaroth", beschied Morgaine sie knapp. „War das alles, Miss Granger ?" „Ja...", meinte Hermine perplex. „Gut. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen im Unterricht. Auf Wiedersehen." „Äh... Auf Wiedersehen, Professor." „Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

Das Mädchen huschte hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was meinst du, Scátach ? Bin ich überdreht - oder sie ?" Der Wolf sah sie nur mit seinen klugen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an und legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Knie. Sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und lachte leise. „Danke, du Flohfänger. Das habe ich jetzt auch verstanden."

* * *

„Ich glaube es nicht ! Mir haben noch nie ganze zwei Punkte gefehlt !" Hermines Weltbild schien bedrohlich ins Wanken geraten zu sein, wenn man nach ihrem Lamentieren gehen wollte. „Was willst du ? Ich konnte die Hälfte der Fragen nicht beantworten." Das Mädchen warf Ron einen ungeduldigen 'Ja - DU'-Blick zu und nahm ihre Litanei wieder auf. „Solche Fragen sind unserem Wissenstand doch noch gar nicht angemessen ! Nur weil sie die Aurorenprüfung abgelegt hat, heißt das noch lange nicht..." „Mensch, Hermine, sie will doch nur wissen, was wir bis jetzt gelernt haben. Es geht hier nicht um deine ZAGs !" „Indirekt schon. Wenn sie in der Prüfung so unfaire Fragen stellt..." Harry hatte keine Lust mehr, sich die Streitereien seiner Freunde anzuhören. „Ich muss mal kurz weg." Sofort stand er im Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. „Willst du nachsehen, ob Hagrid wieder da ist ? Wir kommen mit !" „Nein. Äh..." „Ach so", meinte Hermine spitz. „Er trifft sich mit Cho. Da wollen wir doch nicht stören, oder, Ron ?" „Natürlich nicht", feixte der Rothaarige. Er überlegte kurz, ob er die beiden über seine tatsächlichen Absichten aufklären sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie würden es sowieso wieder falsch verstehen. „Bis später."

Vor der schweren Eichentür zögerte er einen Moment. Sie war nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, und wer sagte ihm, dass er sich die Sache gestern Nacht und den Blick beim Frühstück nicht nur eingebildet hatte ? „Kommen Sie schon 'rein, Potter. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man mir Löcher in die Tür starrt." Verdutzt ließ er die bereits zum Klopfen erhobene Hand sinken und betrat das Büro.

Morgaine LaMort saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, ein uraltes Buch vor sich, das sie nun energisch zuschlug. „Was wollen Sie ?" „Ähm... Professor... Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber... Ich... gestern Nacht, da..." „Das war kein Traum, Potter. Und ehrlich gesagt wundere ich mich, dass Sie nicht zitternd in Ihrem Kleiderschrank sitzen. Ein psychischer Kontakt zu Voldemort ist etwas, das nicht jeder so gelassen wegsteckt." Dem Funkeln in ihren Augen nach zu urteilen wusste sie sehr genau, dass er innerlich noch immer zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Wie... wie haben Sie das gemacht ?" „Ich habe einen Bannzauber auf das Schloss gelegt. Wenn Sie sich in diesen Mauern befinden, wird er nicht in Ihre Gedanken eindringen können. Das heißt, so lange der Zauber hält. Sie sollten möglichst schnell lernen, Ihren Geist zu verschließen." „Wie..." „Okklumentik. Mein Onkel wird Sie darin unterrichten. Aber das wird Professor Dumbledore Ihnen noch persönlich mitteilen." „Snape ? Muß das... ähm, ich meine... Kann nicht jemand anders...?" „Nein. Es gibt niemanden, der die Okklumentik in dieser Perfektion beherrscht wie _Professor_ Snape." „Aber... könnte es nicht nützlich sein, wenn jemand über Voldemorts Gedanken Bescheid weiß ?" Sie musterte ihn mit verengten, eisigen Augen. „Wir haben diesbezüglich unsere Quellen, Potter. Es ist das beste für uns alle, wenn Sie vorerst völlig von Slytherins Erben abgeschirmt sind."

Irgendwie hatte Harry in ihrer Gegenwart immer das Gefühl, nicht ausreichend Luft zu bekommen... „War das alles, Potter ?" Er schluckte hart. „Nein. Ich würde gerne wissen... Was machen Sie hier eigentlich ?" Ihr trügerisch sanftes Lächeln erhöhte seinen Herzschlag auf eine ungesunde Frequenz. „Ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." „Nein, ich meine: warum sind Sie hier ?" Um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es; Harry war nicht sicher, ob aus Belustigung oder Missbilligung. „Mael hat Ihnen also nichts darüber erzählt ?" „Worüber ?" „In Ordnung. Dann werde ich es auch nicht tun. Dumbledore wird Ihnen die nötigen Informationen geben, wenn es an der Zeit ist." Zorn stieg in ihm auf. „Warum behandeln mich immer alle wie ein kleines Kind ? Ständig macht irgend jemand Andeutungen, und außer mir scheinen alle zu wissen, worum es geht. Es geht dabei um mich, oder nicht ? Ich habe ein Recht..."

Die Elementarhexe erhob sich und trat ihm entgegen. „Schluss jetzt ! Vielleicht sollten Sie endlich begreifen, dass sich nicht immer nur alles um Sie dreht ! Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wovon Sie reden ! Das alles ist..." Ihre Sumpfohreule taumelte durch das geöffnete Fenster, und Morgaine brach ab. Statt dessen fing sie das erschöpfte Tier auf. „Macha, _ma chère¹_... was hast du nur gemacht ? Du..." Entsetzen ergriff Besitz von ihren Gesichtszügen, und sie erbleichte. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry, dass seine Lehrerin nicht viel älter war als er selbst. „Non... Ce n'est pas vrais... Ce ne peut pas vrais...**²**" „Professor LaMort...?" Mit schier übermenschlicher Anstrengung wandte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihre Augen flackerten unstet in ihrem todblassen Gesicht. „Gehen Sie", stieß sie mühsam hervor. „Aber... Kann ich irgend etwas für Sie tun ?" „Nein. Gehen Sie."

* * *

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry in der Bibliothek; irgendwie war ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Nicht einmal Chos strahlendes Lächeln, als sie mit einem Buch über Kräuterkunde an ihm vorbeiging, konnte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken reißen. Okklumentik bei Snape ? _Na, vielen Dank auch._ Wenn doch bloß Remus Lupin noch hier wäre !

Missmutig blätterte er durch das Buch über Elementarmagie, das er eher zufällig aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. _Kopfjäger... Knochen als Trophäen... obskure Rituale in Steinkreisen..._ Hermine schien Recht zu haben, wenn sie Mael, Morgaine und Co. misstraute.

Das Foto einer leicht geistesgestört aussehenden alten Hexe mit wirren Haaren und einer um die Schultern gelegten Schlange zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du glaubst auch alles, was man dir erzählt, was, Jungchen ?" Heftig schlug er das Buch zu. _Das reicht jetzt !_ Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn er sich vor dem Abendessen noch etwas hinlegte. Entweder war er völlig übermüdet, oder er verlor den Verstand.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm begegnete ihm kaum jemand; die meisten Schüler waren vollauf mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Gerade, als er die breite Wendeltreppe hinaufsteigen wollte, hörte er Stimmen. „...müssen es ihr sagen, Severus." „Ich kann nicht." „Aber irgendwann wird sie es erfahren." „Nein. Der Zauber, den Sie selbst auf ihr Bewusstsein gelegt haben..." „Wird irgendwann an Kraft verlieren. Und dann ? Es ist besser, wenn Sie es ihr selbst sagen, als wenn sie sich plötzlich daran erinnert. Morgaine ist sehr stark, und ich kann nicht vorhersagen, wie lange der Zauber noch stabil bleiben wird." „Albus... Sie wird mich dafür hassen." „Sie wird Sie noch mehr hassen, wenn Sie es ihr verschweigen." „Sie verstehen nicht... Morgaine ist so verletzlich, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt. Sie würde das nicht verkraften..."

Die Stimmen entfernten sich und verhallten kurz darauf. _Eine interessante Wendung..._ Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, dem man wichtige Tatsachen vorenthielt. Aber worum ging es nun eigentlich ?

* * *

Scheinbar waren dunkle Gänge in feuchten Gemäuern ihr Schicksal, sonst würde sie wohl kaum wieder in einem unterwegs sein... Innerlich fluchend wie ein Fuhrkutscher bog sie um die Ecke und begutachtete missgünstig die Statue, die den geheimen Eingang bewachte. Wie sehr sie dieses alberne Getue hasste ! Ein solches Passwort konnte auch wirklich nur Dumbledore einfallen ! „Superkaliphragilistischexpialigetisch", knurrte sie. Wenigstens öffnete sich die Geheimtür sofort. Morgaine polterte die Wendeltreppe hinauf und stürmte in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Albus, ich..." Er war nicht da; nur Fawkes, der Phönix, hockte auf seiner Stange und blinzelte sie träge an. „Du siehst aber verdammt gerupft aus, Piepmatz. Wird Zeit für eine Wiedergeburt, meinst du nicht ?" Sie kraulte sanft mit einem Finger seinen Kopf, was der Vogel mit leisen, behaglichen Zirplauten quittierte.

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns wandte sie sich ab und untersuchte rasch das Büro, mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus dem Wunsch heraus, zu spionieren. Die meisten Gerätschaften in den Regalen erschienen ihr entweder antiquiert oder völlig überflüssig. Wer brauchte schon eine Kristallkugel, wenn eine Schale mit Wasser genauso gute Dienste leistete ? Und welche Vorteile hatte ein Spickoskop gegenüber wachen, gut trainierten Sinnen ? Dafür waren die alten Bücher mehr als eindrucksvoll - sie nahm sich vor, Albus nach dem Folianten über tödliche Flüche zu fragen. Vermutlich würde er ihn ihr leihen, wenn sie darum bat...

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm sie das Foto von seinem Schreibtisch. Es zeigte den Schulleiter vor etwa zwanzig (oder doch dreißig ?) Jahren. Er hatte den Arm um eine hübsche, wild aussehende Hexe gelegt; zwischen ihnen stand ein rothaariges Mädchen im Teenageralter und winkte unsicher. _Dis Pater... Das darf doch nicht wahr sein !_ Das scharfe Profil der Frau war ihr mehr als vertraut. Immerhin sah es ihr jeden Morgen aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Auch das Mädchen wies eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihr auf... Es bestand kein Zweifel: die Frau war ihre Großmutter. Also musste das Mädchen ihre Mutter sein. Aber was hatte Albus auf dem Bild zu suchen ?

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Morgaine stellte den Bilderrahmen eilig ab. „Guten Abend, Morgaine." Dumbledore eilte ihr lächelnd entgegen. „Warten Sie schon lange ?" „Guten Abend, Albus. Nein, ich bin gerade erst hereingekommen." Es schien ihr nicht die richtige Gelegenheit zu sein, ihn auf das Foto anzusprechen. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz." „Nein, danke. Wenn man eine schlechte Nachricht überbringt, sollte man das besser stehend tun." Das Strahlen in seinen blauen Augen verblasste. „Schlechte Nachrichten ?" Sie atmete tief durch, doch es genügte nicht, um das Zittern vollends aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Avalon ist gefallen."

Der alte Zauberer musterte sie lange. „Ist das... ganz sicher ?" Schweigend zeigte die Hexe ihm das Objekt, das ihre Eule gerade gebracht hatte. Es handelte sich um etwas, das entfernt an ein Stück geschmolzenes und dann in einer skurrilen Form wieder erstarrtes Glas erinnerte. Unter der blaugrünen Oberfläche tanzten violette Schemen in scheinbar sinnlosen Mustern durcheinander. „Das ist..." „Ihre letzte Botschaft. Ihre gesammelten Erinnerungen, die sie zurückgelassen haben, als sie diese Dimension verließen." „Das bedeutet..." „Avalon ist nichts mehr außer einer Insel in einem See. Es wohnt keine Kraft mehr an diesem Ort." „Es tut mir leid, Morgaine." „Ja. Mir auch." Heftig schloss sie die Hand um das Glasobjekt; der Schmerz half ihr, den Kontakt zur Realität nicht zu verlieren, konnte aber das Gefühl der Leere in ihrem Herzen nicht vertreiben.

„Wir haben wertvolle Verbündete verloren. Was werden wir als nächstes tun ?" Albus rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ich denke, das wissen Sie besser als ich." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich ? Aber... Moment mal ! Auf gar keinen Fall !" „Wir sind auf jede Hilfe angewiesen." „Aber doch nicht von denen ! Ich meine..." Verlegen sah sie zu Boden. „Ihnen dürfte bekannt sein, dass Gwalchmai nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen ist, seit wir das letzte Mal... unterschiedlicher Meinung waren." Amüsiert zog der alte Mann eine Augenbraue hoch. „War es denn wirklich unbedingt notwendig, seinen Stellvertreter derartig zusammenzuschlagen ?" „Sie verstehen unsere Rituale und Bräuche nicht, Albus. Es war ein fairer Kampf. Wenn er aufgegeben hätte, wäre ich auch nicht gezwungen gewesen, ihm die Rippen zu brechen."

Blut lief zwischen ihren verkrampften Fingern hervor und tropfte langsam auf den Fußboden. „Gwalchmais Clan wird uns nicht helfen. Sie verstecken sich lieber in den Wäldern." Sanft strich er über ihren Handrücken; sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich ihr so weit genähert hatte. „Bitte versuchen Sie wenigstens, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie sind die einzige, mit der er überhaupt verhandeln wird." Langsam öffnete sie die Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich das blutverschmierte Glasstück. „In Ordnung. Ich schicke ihm eine Eule."

* * *

Beim Abendessen nahm Morgaine nur wenig zu sich; ihr Hals fühlte sich mittlerweile an, als habe sie mit Salzsäure gegurgelt. Dumbledore warf ihr immer wieder nachdenkliche Seitenblicke zu, die sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln quittierte. Sie hatte bereits wesentlich schlimmere Schmerzen ausgestanden.

Trotzdem war sie doch etwas gerührt, als ihr Onkel mit beträchtlicher Verspätung die Halle betrat, sich neben ihr niederließ und ihr wortlos ein Fläschchen mit einem bläulich schillernden Trank zuschob. „Hast du den etwa gerade noch gebraut ?" „Hm", machte er unverbindlich und schöpfte sich Eintopf auf den Teller. „Danke, Onkel Severus." „Ich weiß doch, dass du deine Stimme nicht überanstrengen darfst", brummte er leicht verlegen. Morgaine lächelte verhalten; so war er nun einmal. Als sie sich gerade ihrem Gemüse zuwenden wollte, flatterte ein großer Vogel dicht über sie hinweg und landete beinahe auf ihrem Teller. „Conchobar**³** !", schalt sie mehr überrascht als verärgert. Der Waldkauz legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie mit großen, dunklen Augen an. Versöhnlich kraulte Morgaine ihm den Bart und reichte ihm ein Stück von ihrem nahezu rohen Steak, bevor sie ihm den Brief abnahm. „Von Mael ?" Der Kauz blinzelte und flog dann in Richtung der Eulerei fort. Rasch entrollte sie das Pergament.

**Morgaine,**

**der Wind dreht sich. Haben einen von Scátachs Brüdern zu Besuch. Freue dich nicht zu sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit deinem alten Freund; er hat seit neuestem einige seltsame Angewohnheiten.  
Der Hund ist launisch wie immer - Zeit, Gassi zu gehen. **

**Gruß,  
Mael**

Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. 'Zeit, Gassi zu gehen ?' Na, diesen Brief hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht in Sirius' Gegenwart geschrieben... Einer von Scátachs Brüdern ? Das musste der Werwolf sein, von dem Dumbledore ihr erzählt hatte. Dass der Wind sich drehte, hatte sie selbst bemerkt - offensichtlich bezog er sich auf das Verschwinden des Clans von Avalon. Aber 'ein alter Freund'? „Geht es Mael gut ?", erkundigte Severus sich. „Ja... ja, es geht ihm gut." Er warf ihr einen seltsamen Seitenblick zu. „Du siehst ihn ja bald wieder." Zu ihrem Ärger spürte Morgaine, dass sie rot wurde. „Bitte nicht schon wieder, Onkel Severus. Du weißt genau, dass da nichts ist." Sie hatte erwartet, dass er lächeln und sie noch ein wenig weiter necken würde, doch er sah sie bloß nachdenklich an. „Weiß er das auch ?" „Ja. Ich habe es ihm gesagt." „Und wie hat er reagiert ?" Seufzend wickelte sie die Haarsträhne um den Zeigefinger, in die sie die Erinnerung Avalons eingeflochten hatte. „Er sagte nur: 'Ich werde trotzdem immer an deiner Seite sein'." Ihr Onkel nickte zufrieden. „Gut, das zu wissen."

* * *

Harry lag wieder einmal schlaflos in seinem Bett. Jedenfalls glaubte er, wach zu sein. Doch sobald er die Augen schloss, konnte er die Insel sehen... Die Insel, die er bereits aus Maels Erinnerungen kannte.

_Er sah die Frauen und Männer in den langen, weißen Gewändern, die sich auf dem Weg zu dem uralten Steinkreis immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke zurück warfen, so, als würden sie verfolgt. Eine alte Frau stand neben einer nebelhaften Tür, durch die die Druiden (?) einfach... verschwanden. Gerade, als er sich fragte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, sah ihn die Alte direkt an. „Unsere Zeit hier ist abgelaufen. Wir gehen fort."_ Aber... aber warum ? _„Unsere Götter haben uns verlassen. Es gibt keinen Platz mehr für uns. Nicht in eurer Welt."_ Wohin geht ihr ? _„Auf die andere Seite, Harry. Auf die andere Seite."_ Was hat das zu bedeuten ? _„Du wirst es verstehen. Nun, da das Schwert, der Schild und der Speer aufeinander getroffen sind, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern." Inzwischen war der letzte Druide im Nebel verschwunden; die alte Frau wandte sich zum Gehen. „Leb' wohl, Harry Potter."_ Warten Sie ! Was... _„Du wirst verstehen..."_

Erst, als er hart auf dem Boden landete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sehr wohl geschlafen hatte - und prompt aus dem Bett gefallen war.

* * *

Auch Morgaines Nachtruhe war nicht besonders erholsam. Einige ihrer alten Narben schmerzten, und sie hatte wieder einmal diesen seltsamen Traum.

_Die dunkle Gestalt mit dem blitzenden Dolch in der Hand... Schreie... ein hohes, kaltes Lachen... Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, verzerrt von diesem ganz besonderen Lächeln, das nur Wahnsinnige haben... Eine schwelende, verbrannte Leiche - ihre Großmutter ? Schatten um sie herum, die aussahen wie Hexen und Zauberer in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen... Der Dolch blitzte im fahlen Mondlicht, und dieser Schmerz... Ihr Hals brannte wie Feuer..._ Die Szene wechselte. _Jemand trug sie... Ihre Kleidung war von Blut durchtränkt, ihrem eigenen Blut... Sie konnte kaum atmen... Und was war das für ein Gebäude ? Ein Schloss mit vielen Türmen und wehrhaften Mauern... Über sich erkannte sie das Gesicht ihres Onkels Severus, bleich und angespannt. „Alles wird gut, Morgaine. Du musst durchhalten, hörst du ? Bitte halt durch..." Sie wollte ihm sagen, daß sie es versuchen würde, aber auch, daß sie sich fürchtete und Schmerzen hatte... Es ging nicht. Sie konnte nicht sprechen... Ein weiterer Blutstrom drohte sie zu ersticken... _

Keuchend wurde sie wach, noch immer das Blut spürend, das ihr unaufhaltsam und in pulsierenden Schwällen im Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags den Hals hinunterlief. Scátach schmiegte sich winselnd an sie. „Ist schon gut", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem verstörten Geisterwolf.

Apropos Geist... Peeves, der Poltergeist, steckte ja immer noch in der Flasche in ihrem Klassenraum... Egal. Dann würde er es sich in Zukunft wenigstens zweimal überlegen, ob er ihren Unterricht störte. Natürlich würde er sie hassen, aber das taten sowieso alle. Auf einen mehr oder weniger kam es da auch nicht mehr an. Und überhaupt - wen interessierte schon ein Poltergeist ? Vielleicht sollte sie die Flasche einfach im Schulteich versenken oder im Verbotenen Wald vergraben. Andererseits hatte sie gehört, dass Peeves sich schon seit Jahren mit Filch in den Haaren lag... Das gab den Ausschlag. Bei der passenden Gelegenheit würde sie die geisterhafte Nervensäge wieder freilassen. Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln kuschelte sie sich noch etwas tiefer in ihr warmes, weiches Bett. Böse Träume oder nicht - sie musste versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen. Wenn sie Gwalchmai gegenüber trat, würde sie auf _alles_ vorbereitet sein.

**

* * *

¹: „ma chère" - meine Liebe/Süße  
²: „Non... Ce n'est pas vrais... Ce ne peut pas vrais..." - Nein... Das ist nicht wahr... Das kann nicht wahr sein...  
³: Conchobar – von Conchobhar Mac Nessa; in der irischen Mythologie einer der Könige von Ulster**


	14. What was lost

Hallo, ihr Lieben ! Es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist es endlich: das neue Kapitel ! _schwitz_

**Samhain**: Hm... ist das jetzt ein Kompliment, oder wie darf ich das mit dem „hübsch neblig"verstehen ? Magenkrämpfe ? Grrrr ! Und um Deine Frage von letzter Woche zu beantworten: Nein, ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen – zumindest im Moment nicht. ;-)

**Padfoot's Mate**: Ich hoffe, Du vergibst mir auch die neuerliche lange Pause... Gut zu wissen, dass außer mir noch jemand Morgaine mag.

**Ithil**: Danke ! Und keine Panik: ich habe ja auch lange nicht upgedatet (sagt man das so ? Oder heißt es geupdatet ? Wie auch immer – Du weisst, was ich meine...) Der Name „Gwalchmai" stammt übrigens aus dem Walisischen.

**

* * *

13: WHAT WAS LOST **

_I sing what was lost and dread what was won,  
I walk in a battle fought over again,  
My king a lost king, and lost soldiers my men;  
Feet to the Rising and Setting may run,  
They always beat on the same small stone._

(William B. Yeats)

„Was ? Sie kann doch nicht schon in der ersten Woche ausfallen !" „Doch. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihren Einstufungstest in Verteidigung bei Professor Sinistra geschrieben hat. Professor LaMort ist angeblich in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit für das Ministerium unterwegs." Ron platzte beinahe vor Stolz; endlich wusste er einmal etwas besser als Hermine, auch wenn es sich lediglich um ein Gerücht handelte. Die Musterschülerin rümpfte nur die Nase und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch über Dämonen und ihre Kulte. Offenbar wurmte es sie ziemlich, dass sie bei dem Test nicht die volle Punktzahl erreicht hatte, jedenfalls machte sie sich eifrig Notizen über den Quimbanda-Kult.

„Irgendwie unterrichten nur merkwürdige Typen Verteidigung," bemerkte Harry unvorsichtigerweise. Sein Freund protestierte sofort. „Morgaine... äh, ich meine, Professor LaMort ist nicht merkwürdig !" _Bitte nicht. Genügt es nicht, dass Sirius wegen der LaMort am Rad dreht ? Muss Ron jetzt auch noch mitmachen ? So toll ist sie doch nun wirklich nicht..._ „Natürlich nicht. Es ist völlig normal, seinen gesamten Vorrat an Suppenknochen in den Haaren spazieren zu tragen." Hermine sah nicht einmal mehr von ihrer Lektüre auf. „Du hast absolut keine Ahnung !", entrüstete Ron sich. „Das sind keine Suppenknochen ! Sie haben kultische Bedeutung." „Seit wann kennst du dich denn mit so was aus ?" „Seit ich mir in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Elementarmagie ausgeliehen habe." Diese Äußerung wurde mit einem ungläubigen Lachen quittiert. „_Du_ hast dir ein _Buch_ ausgeliehen ?" „Ja", erklärte Ron gekränkt. „Und ich werde jetzt weiter darin lesen, es ist nämlich hochinteressant." _Autsch ! Ein solcher Eifer ist nun wirklich nicht mehr normal._ „Hem hem..."

Dolores Umbridge, heute mit einer besonders grässlichen Haarschleife bewaffnet, trat ans Pult und räusperte sich auf ihre übliche, nervtötende Weise. „Da die eigentlich zuständige Lehrkraft... hem... anderweitig beschäftigt ist, übernehme ich heute diesen Unterricht. Schlagen Sie bitte Ihre Exemplare von Astrius' '_Lehre von der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_' auf Seite 15 auf." Die Schüler wechselten vielsagende Blicke, doch niemand außer Hermine brachte den Mut auf, sich zu melden. „Gibt es ein Problem, Miss... hem...?" „Granger. Madam Umbridge, wir haben unsere Bücher nicht dabei." Die Ministeriumsangestellte hob ihre kaum sichtbaren Augenbrauen, bis diese unter ihren unsäglichen Stirnlocken zu verschwinden schienen. „Und warum nicht ?" „Professor LaMort sagte uns, wir würden sie nicht brauchen." Umbridges Schweinsäuglein begannen zu funkeln. „So, sagte sie das... Wie überaus interessant..." Mit einer gezierten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie den betreffenden Text an der Tafel erscheinen. „Nun, ich hoffe, dass wenigstens Sie lesen können, wenn es ...hem, hem... Professor LaMort schon nicht kann." Lavender und Parvati steckten kichernd die Köpfe zusammen, was die Umbridge mit einem zufriedenen Zwinkern quittierte.

„Miss Granger, lesen Sie bitte den ersten Abschnitt vor." Das Mädchen begann, wenn auch widerwillig: „Die so genannte 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' ist als solche..."

Bereits nach dem dritten Satz konnte Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Umbridge." „Haben Sie etwas nicht verstanden ?" „Nein. Aber wie soll uns das hier gegen die Dunklen Künste helfen ?" Ein trügerisch sanftes Lächeln verzog das breite Krötengesicht. „Sie sind Mister Potter, nicht wahr ? Bitte verschonen Sie uns mit Ihren... hem, hem... Gruselgeschichten." „Gruselgeschichten ?", platzte Ron heraus, bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte. „Er ist Sie-wissen-schon-wem selbst begegnet !" „Mister Weasley..." Die Stimme der Umbridge war nun gefährlich leise und bar jeder falschen Freundlichkeit, „eine solche Person hat nie existiert." Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr erhob sich. Harry sah, dass Neville Longbottom dunkelrot anlief. „RUHE ! Was... hem... erlauben Sie sich ?" „Wenn es Sie-wissen-schon-wen nicht gegeben hat, vor wem hatten dann damals alle Angst ," rief Dean Thomas. „Und wer hat alle diese Zauberer und Muggel getötet ? Was ist mit Cedric Diggory passiert ?" Mittlerweile zitterte Neville so heftig, dass seine Zähne hörbar aufeinander schlugen. Hermine versuchte erfolglos, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Die bedauerlichen Taten... hem, hem... krimineller Subjekte. So etwas hat es zu allen Zeiten gegeben. Leute wie Mister Potter hier und natürlich auch die besagten Kriminellen selbst haben durch Halbwahrheiten und glatte Lügen die allgemeine Hysterie geschürt - und schon hatten wir das Märchen vom 'Dunklen Lord'. Gerade einfache Gemüter neigen bekanntlich dazu, sich Feindbilder zu schaffen. Fahren wir fort." „Aber..." „MISTER POTTER ! Es reicht ! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor !" Seamus Finnegan öffnete den Mund zum Protest, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, als die Umbridge lächelnd bemerkte: „Noch ein Wort, und Sie werden alle nachsitzen." Zorniges Schweigen erfüllte das Klassenzimmer. „Miss Granger, würden Sie dann bitte weiterlesen ?"

* * *

Sie stand auf dem Hügel, an den Sockel der Statue gelehnt, und sah auf die nächtliche Stadt hinunter. „Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, Scátach. Erst bestellt er mich ausgerechnet _hierher_, und dann verspätet er sich auch noch. Am liebsten würde ich ihm..." Die Aurorin verschluckte den Rest ihrer gewalttätigen Äußerung und sah hinauf zu dem Denkmal. „Leih' mir deine Geduld, _Großer König der hundert Schlachten_", murmelte sie auf Bretonisch, während sie unwillkürlich den Griff ihres Schwertes noch fester in ihre verletzte Hand nahm. Jenes Schwert, das dem des Standbilds verblüffend glich... Die Waffe war nicht die einzige Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem bronzenen Krieger und der jungen Frau; einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wären wohl die nahezu identischen kantigen Kieferknochen und der energische Zug um den Mund aufgefallen. 

„Sei mir gegrüßt, Morgaine LaMort." Beinahe gewaltsam riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken. „Gwalchmai. Ich dachte schon, du hättest unser kleines Rendez-vous vergessen." Der große, irgendwie verwittert wirkende Mann mit dem eisengrauen Haar verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Wie könnte ich, oh _Schrecken von Finistère_ ?" „Sehr witzig. Was soll das ? Warum hast du mich ausgerechnet hierher bestellt ?" Er lächelte dünn. „Ich hielt es für passend. Immerhin gedenkt man hier deinem Ahnherrn, dem großen..." „Wag' es nicht, seinen Namen zu nennen ! Nicht an dem Ort, an dem er seine letzte Schlacht verloren hat !" „Faszinierend, dein Stolz auf deine Abstammung. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert hat..." „Jedenfalls hat er sich nicht vor seinen Feinden versteckt. Er hat für das gekämpft, was ihm am Herzen lag - _Clanführer_." „Deine Zunge ist wie immer deine stärkste Waffe." „Sei dir da nicht zu sicher."

Der Elementarmagier war noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten hier, und schon hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. „Wo hast du deinen Coven gelassen ? Gehen deine Speichellecker inzwischen eigene Wege ?" „Meine _Kampfgefährten_ haben anderweitig zu tun. Außerdem war vereinbart, dass wir uns allein treffen." „Erstaunlich. Immerhin läuft Maelgwyn dir sonst nach wie ein Hund..." „Du musst es ja am besten beurteilen können." Grüne Augen trafen auf graue; Blicke bohrten sich ineinander und fochten einen stummen Kampf aus.

Es war Gwalchmai, der schließlich zur Seite sah. „Was willst du von mir ? Warum dieses Treffen ? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich beim letzten Mal klar ausgedrückt." „Natürlich. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätten sich unsere Wege nie wieder gekreuzt. Ich bin im Auftrag von Albus Dumbledore hier." Nur ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet seine Überraschung. „Dumbledore ? Du erledigst Botengänge für einen von _Ihnen_ ?" „Es geht nicht um Botengänge. Du weißt, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist." „Das interessiert mich nicht." Mühsam verbiss Morgaine sich eine Reihe von Unhöflichkeiten. „Es sollte dich aber interessieren." „Mein Clan wird sich nicht in diesen Konflikt einmischen." Die junge Hexe lachte humorlos. „Der Dunkle Lord wird davon sicherlich sehr beeindruckt sein. Wenn er erst die Macht übernommen hat, kann sich keiner mehr Neutralität leisten. Dieses Mal wirst du ihm nur noch folgen können - oder sterben." Gwalchmai straffte seine beeindruckende Gestalt. „Wir unterwerfen uns niemandem." „Dann sterbt."

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. „Warum sollen wir den _Anderen_ helfen ? Sie behandeln uns wie Dreck. Selbst du, die letzte der Ur-Blutlinie - die Letztgeborene unseres Volkes - bist zu einem Kettenhund des Ministeriums geworden. Du befolgst _Ihre_ Befehle, verrätst, was du bist..." „SCHWEIG !" _Tief durchatmen. Sag' ihm die Meinung - aber tu es so, dass er dich auch weiterhin respektiert. Schließlich bist du eine LaMort... _

„Ich bin Aurorin, wie viele _Andere_ auch. Ich werde nicht anders behandelt als die _Anderen_, und..." „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass _Sie_ dir ein Bannsigillum angelegt haben, das nicht nur deine Kräfte einschränkt, sondern auch deinen Schoß so unfruchtbar macht wie den Boden in Ihren Städten." _Er hat Nerven, mir ausgerechnet das zum Vorwurf zu machen !_ Mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf seine Hand bemerkte sie: „Auch du trägst dieses Sigillum. Wir alle tragen es." Wieder blitzte Zorn in seinen hellen Augen auf. „Ja. Doch du störst dich nicht daran..." „Wer sagt dir, dass ich das nicht tue ? Aber momentan ist _Ihr_ Kampf auch unser Kampf. Wenn Voldemort besiegt ist, können wir unsere Sache effektiver vertreten. Die _Anderen_ müssen erkennen, dass wir keine Bedrohung für sie sind, sondern ihre Verbündeten..."

Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr bereits vor die Füße gespuckt. „Was ist aus dir geworden, _la mort rouge _**¹ **? Das sind nicht die Worte eines Kriegers, es sind die Worte eines Feiglings ! Sieh dich doch an ! Du bist zu einem Schatten deiner selbst geworden, fühlst dich nur noch lebendig, wenn du tötest und bringst es nicht einmal mehr fertig, deine Freunde auch als solche zu bezeichnen. Deine Seele hat bereits zu sterben begonnen, weil du dich von unserem Weg abgewandt hast. Was wirst du tun, wenn du Voldemort getötet hast ? Wen wirst du dann hassen ?" Die Kälte in ihrem Inneren stieg bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln auf, ließ ihre Zähne schmerzen und ihre Augen brennen. Sie schlug Gwalchmai so hart ins Gesicht, dass er zwei Schritte zurücktaumelte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einen Feigling zu nennen ? Ausgerechnet du ? Verkriech' dich wieder in deiner Höhle, halte weiter an uraltem Unsinn fest und bete zu deinen toten Göttern ! Aber lass' deine Leute selbst entscheiden. Gib' mir die Gelegenheit, mit ihnen zu sprechen..." „Nein ! Du wirst meinen Clan nicht aufhetzen !" _Du bist als Unterhändlerin hier. Halt dich an die Regeln. Keine Gewalttätigkeiten, sonst haben sie endlich eine Möglichkeit, dich zu offiziell zu verstoßen..._ Es fiel ihr unendlich schwer, doch statt wüst zu fluchen und Gwalchmai wirklich weh zu tun, stieß sie nur den Atem durch die Zähne und nickte langsam. „In Ordnung. Dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen."

Erst, als sie bereits fast aus dem Lichtkreis der Statue herausgetreten war, räusperte Gwalchmai sich. „Ich kann dich zwar nicht ausstehen, Morgaine - aber bitte pass' trotzdem auf dich auf."

* * *

Nervös sah Harry sich um. Zwar hatte er die anderen selbst in die Schlafsäle gehen sehen, doch was war, wenn jemand etwas vergessen hatte ? Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht erlauben, jetzt erwischt zu werden... Wieder sah er auf den zerknüllten Zettel in seiner Hand. 

_**Heute um Mitternacht im Aufenthaltsraum. S.**_

Natürlich freute er sich auf das Gespräch mit seinem Paten, doch ungefährlich war das ganze bestimmt nicht. Erstaunlich, dass Tonks, Mael, Aidan, Mad-Eye und Kingsley eine solche Kontaktaufnahme überhaupt zuließen...

Pünktlich erschien Sirius' Kopf im niederbrennenden Kaminfeuer. „Hallo, Harry", begrüßte er seinen Patensohn. „Sirius ! Wie geht es dir ?" „Ich langweile mich zu Tode. Wenn die Herrschaften Auroren könnten, würden sie mich wohl an die Kette legen." _Wäre vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee._ „Na ja... Du kannst schließlich nicht so einfach durch die Winkelgasse spazieren..." Blacks Augen wurden schmal. „Schon klar", zischte er entnervt. „Ich wusste, dass du das selbe sagen würdest wie dieser Aushilfs-Gallier." Derartig missgünstig hatte Harry seinen Paten nur einmal erlebt, und zwar Peter Pettigrew gegenüber. „Aushilfs...?" „Vergiss' es. Erzähl' mir lieber, wie es bei dir läuft. Lässt Snivellus dich in Ruhe ?"

Klatschnass und denkbar schlecht gelaunt landete Morgaine schließlich einige Minuten vor Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm. _Fehlt nur noch, dass diese Trottel die Tür abgeschlossen haben._ Versuchsweise berührte sie die Klinke. _Manchmal hasse ich es wirklich, Recht zu haben !_ Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. „BOMB SHELL !" Die Tür flog (unter schauerlichem Lärm) mitsamt einem Stück der sie umgebenden Mauer die Treppe hinunter. Grinsend schwebte die Elementarhexe die Treppe hinunter - und landete beinahe auf Argus Filch, der gleichzeitig versuchte zu jammern und nach Peeves zu kreischen. Dabei war der dieses Mal nun wirklich völlig unschuldig...

Aus einem anderen Gang brüllte jemand: „Potter ! Dieses Mal fliegst du wirklich von der Schule ! Selbst Dumbledore kann dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen !" Gegen ihren Willen musste Morgaine lachen. „Sorry, Onkel Severus. Ich bin es nur." „Oh... Hallo, Kleines." Es war schon ein besonderes Erlebnis, Snape lächeln zu sehen, wenn man nicht zufällig bei ihm aufgewachsen war; Filch jedenfalls betrachtete diesen Anblick mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer. Da er Harry jetzt doch nicht der Schule verweisen konnte, vergnügte Snape sich ersatzweise damit, den Hausmeister zusammenzustauchen. „Was stehen Sie hier noch herum ? Kümmern Sie sich lieber darum, dass der Schaden behoben wird! Und überhaupt: Hatte ich Sie nicht ausdrücklich angewiesen, diese Tür nicht zu verschließen ?" „Äh... Aber..." „Was heißt hier ‚aber' ? Tun Sie gefälligst Ihre Arbeit ! Sie sind doch der Hausmeister hier, oder ?" Filch richtete sich zu seiner (nicht besonders beeindruckenden) vollen Größe auf. „Natürlich", verkündete er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, sind Sie es nicht mehr lange", würgte Snape ihn barsch ab. „Vielleicht sollte ich Dumbledore vorschlagen, Sie zur Hauselfe zu degradieren." Damit nahm er ausgesprochen charmant Morgaines Arm und führte sie in Richtung der Küche. „Ich habe die Hauselfen angewiesen, dir etwas zum Essen aufzubewahren." „Danke. Das ist lieb von dir."

Urplötzlich blieb er stehen. Morgaine war etwas irritiert; sie wusste ja, dass er nicht gerne Gefühle zeigte, aber eine solche Reaktion auf eine einfache Feststellung ihrerseits... Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später dämmerte ihr, dass es gar nichts mit ihrer Aussage zu tun hatte. „Ich nehme an, du spürst das selbe wie ich ?" Ihr Onkel nickte. „Dieser Idiot ! Ich kümmere mich darum." Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

„Und dann hat Neville..." Erschrocken brach Harry ab. Es klang beinahe so, als würde die fette Dame lautstark mit jemandem diskutieren. „Sirius ! Da kommt jemand !" Er fuhr zur Tür herum und konnte seinen Paten gerade noch mit einem leisen 'Plopp' verschwinden hören, als eine triefend nasse Morgaine LaMort hereinpolterte. „Potter ! Sind Sie eigentlich völlig übergeschnappt?" „Pro... Professor..." „Sparen Sie sich den Schnickschnack und irgendwelche blöden Ausreden ! Ich weiß, mit wem Sie gerade gesprochen haben !" Wütend riss sie ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und schnippte ihn ins Feuer. „Wenigstens für so intelligent hätte ich Sie gehalten... Ist Ihnen denn nicht klar, dass das Ministerium sowohl die Eulenpost als auch sämtliche Kamine überwachen lässt ? Wollen Sie ihn unbedingt zurück nach Askaban bringen ?" 

Betreten sah Harry zu Boden. „Ich... dachte..." Er brach ab, doch die Aurorin tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, seine Verlegenheit zu übergehen und ihn weiter anzuschreien. Statt dessen beobachtete sie ihn unverwandt mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf. Als er es endlich über sich brachte, sie anzusehen, fand er zu seinem Erstaunen keine Bosheit und keinen Zorn in ihrem harten Gesicht, nur leise Trauer. „Hören Sie, es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, okay ?" Sie nickte. „Ich nehme an, Sie werden diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen." „Nein, Professor." Eine besänftigende Handbewegung in Richtung des Kamins ließ das Feuer erlöschen. „Gute Nacht, Mister Potter." „Ähm... Gute Nacht, Professor."

_

* * *

Warum immer ich ? Ich hätte Onkel Severus den Vortritt lassen sollen..._ Was weitere Punktabzüge für Gryffindor bedeutet hätte. Man konnte doch nicht ein ganzes Haus für die Dummheit eines einzelnen bestrafen ! Außerdem verstand sie den Jungen sogar bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Es war hart, keine Familie zu haben... Seufzend warf sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinter sich zu und warf sich auf das riesige Bett. 

„_Mael ?"_ Keine Reaktion. _„Aidan ?"_ Wiederum keine Antwort. _Wenn sie beide schlafen, können sie was erleben !_ Vor ihrem inneren Auge ließ Morgaine das Haus am Grimmauldplatz erstehen und suchte darin nach den Schwingungen ihrer Freunde. Aidan schlief tatsächlich; sie konnte verschwommene Traumfetzen empfangen. _Aber wo ist Mael ?_ Sie fand ihn schließlich in der Bibliothek, wo er auf dem Boden sitzend meditierte. _Auch das noch !_ Zwar hatten Mael und sie die nun erforderliche Prozedur schon einige Male durchgeführt, doch es war eine anstrengende Angelegenheit und damit genau das, was Morgaine jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr brauchen konnte. Böse grummelnd versuchte sie, sich auf die Frequenz seines Geistes einzustellen...

_...und fand sich in einem uralten Wald wieder. Einige Eichhörnchen beobachteten sie neugierig, als sie sich durch das Unterholz kämpfte._ Kann der Mann nicht einen Strand als innere Landschaft haben ? Oder wie wäre es mit einem Park ? Warum ausgerechnet dieser verdammte Wald ? Das ist doch pure Bosheit ! _Das Plätschern von Wasser riss sie aus ihren unwirschen Gedanken; sie war an einem Bach angelangt. Sie folgte ihm bis zu seiner Quelle - einem dunklen, stillen Teich, an dessen Ufer sie Mael fand. _

„Morgaine", _begrüßte er sie ruhig._ „Bist du noch ganz bei Trost ? Weißt du eigentlich, dass Black gerade per Kaminfeuer mit Potter gesprochen hat ? Was meinst du, wäre passiert, wenn jemand davon Wind bekommen hätte ?" „Ich sehe, du hattest einen harten Tag." „Gwalchmai, dieser Sohn eines räudigen Blaubeerbuschs... Verflucht, lenk' mich gefälligst nicht ab !" _Er lächelte und schüttelte sich eine Strähne seines offenen, rotblonden Haars aus dem Gesicht._ „Ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass Aidan Wache hält." _Morgaine schnaubte._ „Aidan." „Ja." _Nicht, dass sie an Maels Worten zweifelte; dafür kannte sie ihn zu lange. Und er würde seine Wache niemals aufgeben, wenn er nicht völlig sicher war, dass ein anderer seinen Posten übernommen hatte._ „Aidan schläft." _Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte._ „Er _schläft_ ?" „Hm." „Ich kümmere mich darum." „Gut. Und sag' ihm, er soll sich warm anziehen, ich werde nämlich am Wochenende vorbeikommen und ihn mir persönlich vorknöpfen." _Der große Bretone nickte._ „Wie du willst." „Ach, Mael ?" „Ja ?" „Behaltet um der Götter Willen Black im Auge. Und wenn ihr ihn im Keller einsperren müsst - so etwas darf nicht noch einmal vorkommen." Es besänftigte sie nur unwesentlich, dass er ihr für den Rückweg einen Pfad durch die Dornbüsche schuf.

**

* * *

¹: „la mort rouge" - der rote Tod **

* * *

Okay... Die erste Szene wirkt irgendwie, als hätte ich sie fast komplett aus Band 5 abgeschrieben... Lässt sich aber leider nicht ändern, sonst passt es nicht in den Kontext. 

Ich hoffe, trotz der langen Wartezeiten liest noch jemand weiter... _sich scheu umguckt_

Bis bald,  
Fire Druidess


	15. Schleichendes Gift

Hallo zusammen ! Ich lebe tatsächlich noch und melde mich mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück.

**Padfoot's Mate**: Danke, das mit dem author alert ehrt mich ;-) Schön, dass Morgaine einen „Fan"hat. Mal sehen, ob du sie nach diesem Kapitel immer noch magst...-fg-

**Ithil**: Danke. Wie du siehst, habe ich leider meine Probleme mit dem schnell und regelmäßig updaten... Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben ;-)

**Samhain**: Wie ich ohne dich durch den letzten Monat gekommen wäre, weiß ich nicht. Vielen Dank, mein Süsser. -knuddel- Wird mal wieder Zeit für „Seelentee", meinst du nicht ?

**Sanny**: hust Mit dem „bald" ist das so eine Sache...(s.o.) Ich hoffe, du findest die Story trotzdem wieder -smile-

**Sinaida**: Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht. :-)

**

* * *

14: SCHLEICHENDES GIFT**

_Laternen stehn im Rauch versteckt  
Als niste Unglück in jedem Strauch,  
Hat der Nebel die Nacht überlistet.  
Wie eine Schlange auf nassem Bauch  
Liegt er auf seinem Gange Stück bei Stück  
Und fristet ein giftiges Leben.  
Er will die Dinge in nichts fortheben  
Und hängt sich ums Licht wie eiserne Ringe _

(Max Dauthendey, „Laternen stehn im Rauch versteckt")

_  
Was für ein herrlicher Morgen ! Es geht doch nichts über ein bisschen Spaß vor dem Frühstück. _Ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über Morgaines Lippen, als sie an den verwüsteten Raum im ersten Stock dachte. Es würde ein ziemliches Stück Arbeit sein, dieses Chaos zu beseitigen, selbst mit magischer Hilfe... Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie auf dem Gang Dolores Umbridge begegnete. „Unzivilisierte Wilde !" „Guten Morgen, Madam Umbridge." _Wow. Sie weiß wirklich, wie man anderen Leuten die Laune verdirbt. Aber um des Friedens willen..._ „Tochter des Teufels !" _Falsch. Tochter des Chirurgen._ „Man weiß ja, was man von Sturmkindern zu halten hat. Jähzornig und wirr im Kopf sind sie..." Morgaine lagen zwar bereits einige passende Bemerkungen auf der Zunge, doch sie behielt sie (noch) für sich. „Ach, Madam Umbridge, ich habe im übrigen Ihr Büro durchsucht." „WAS ?" „Das Vorrecht des Auroren", erklärte die Bretonin kalt lächelnd. Natürlich war ihr von vornherein klar gewesen, dass die alte Unke gar nicht die notwendige Courage aufbringen würde, für Voldemort zu arbeiten. Aber die Vorstellung, wie Umbridge ihre ekelhaften Porzellankatzen aus Unmengen von Ministeriumspapieren heraussortierte, hatte durchaus etwas für sich - auch wenn es ein eher kümmerlicher Triumph und irgendwie kindisch war.

Selbstverständlich musste die so genannte Bewahrerin der pädagogisch-magischen Ordnung wieder ihren Senf dazugeben. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht eher für das Büro Ihres Onkels interessieren. Wer weiß, was Sie dort finden würden..." „Was meinen Sie damit ? Severus Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann!" „Na, wenn Sie meinen... hem, hem..." Böse kichernd wandte Dolores sich zum Gehen. „Halt ! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie meinen Onkel verleumden !" „Fragen Sie doch Dumbledore, wenn Sie nicht auf mich hören wollen, meine Liebe. Im übrigen möchte ich Sie warnen. Sie überschreiten Ihre Kompetenzen bei weitem." _Lass' dich nicht provozieren. Bleib ganz ruhig. Das will sie doch nur..._ Bevor sie sich daran hindern konnte, machte sie bereits einen drohenden Schritt auf die Ältere zu. Deren Augen wurden prompt weit vor Entsetzen; Morgaine konnte den untrüglichen, berauschend Duft ihrer Furcht wahrnehmen.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen." Blendend gelaunt stellte Albus Dumbledore sich genau in die Gefahrenzone. _Muss der eigentlich immer im falschen Moment auftauchen ?_ „Guten Morgen, Albus." „Professor Dumbledore, Aurorin LaMort hat mir mit einem tätlichen Angriff gedroht ! Außerdem hat sie mein Büro durchsucht !" „Nun, tatsächlich wird Professor LaMort alle Lehrerbüros durchsuchen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass wir kein Sicherheitsleck in der Schule haben. Ich persönlich bin zwar von der Integrität jedes Mitglieds des Kollegiums vollkommen überzeugt, aber Vorsicht ist bekanntlich besser als Nachsicht." _Schau an. Ministeriumsleute schließt er in diese Gewissheit nicht mit ein..._ „Außerdem kann eine erfahrene Aurorin gewisse Dinge mit Sicherheit besser beurteilen als ich." „Aber diese Frau ist brutal und unberechenbar !" „Nun, Professor LaMorts Ausbildung formt den Charakter sicherlich in einer ganz besonderen Art und Weise. Doch ich vertraue ihr in wirklich jeder Hinsicht blind." „Bei... hem, hem... diesem Onkel ?" Dumbledore hielt Morgaine sanft, aber nachdrücklich an der Schulter fest. „Severus Snape ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben, Dolores."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wandte er sich wieder an die junge Aurorin, ohne die Hand von ihrer Schulter zu nehmen. „Kommen Sie, Morgaine. Ich habe gehört, dass heute die erste Himbeermarmelade dieses Jahres auf den Tisch kommt." Er schob sie in Richtung der großen Halle. Morgaine lächelte gezwungen, doch in ihren Augen glühte kaltes Feuer. Wenn die Umbridge es noch einmal wagte, etwas gegen ihren Onkel zu sagen, würde sie sich wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein.

* * *

„Hagrid ist wieder da !" Begeistert zeigte Ron auf den Lehrertisch. Tatsächlich saß der riesenhafte Wildhüter und Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe neben Professor Flitwick und bemühte sich krampfhaft, etwas dunkles, wuseliges in seine Manteltasche zu stopfen. Morgaine LaMort und Albus Dumbledore sahen amüsiert zu, während Dolores Umbridge eher angewidert wirkte.

Harry grinste begeistert zu dem Halbriesen hinüber. Nach dem nächtlichen Debakel vor drei Tagen konnte er positive Überraschungen gut brauchen - auch wenn das Quidditch-Training seine Laune bereits erheblich verbessert hatte. Noch dazu hatte Cho Chang ihn gestern vor dem Abendessen tatsächlich gefragt, ob er sie am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde... Manchmal war das Leben doch gar nicht so schlecht.

Diese Einstellung musste er allerdings schon kurze Zeit später revidieren. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape war - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - eine Katastrophe. Neville gelang es bereits nach einer Viertelstunde, seinen Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen und von einem übel gelaunten, mit blauem Schleim garnierten Snape fünfzehn Punkte Abzug und drei Abende Strafarbeit zu kassieren. Natürlich hatte der hakennasige Professor danach an allen Gryffindors etwas auszusetzen und hielt seine berühmte „Braumeister und Versager"-Predigt. Harry bekam wie immer den größten Teil seines Hohns ab. _Denk an Cho. Denk an das Quidditch-Match nächste Woche. Denk an..._ „Potter. Nachdem Ihr Trank schon so aussieht, als hätte ein Troll hineingespuckt, sollten Sie mir wenigstens zuhören. Sonst sehe ich nämlich schwarz für Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen." Da war es wieder, das Stichwort, mit dem die Lehrer in diesem Jahr alle Fünftklässler an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben. Die Schüler der höheren Klassen schlossen bereits Wetten über die Zahl der zu erwartenden Nervenzusammenbrüche ab. Obwohl er am liebsten protestiert hätte, tat Harry das einzig vernünftige: er wich Snapes Obsidianblick aus und murmelte „Ja, Sir." Malfoy fand das alles sehr komisch; jedenfalls, bis Snape ihn mit einem kalten „Malfoy - Ruhe jetzt" zum Schweigen brachte. Wenn Snape jetzt begann, seine Günstlinge zu tadeln, bestand wohl doch noch Hoffnung für die Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Zeichen für die bevorstehende Apokalypse...

* * *

„Heute lernen Sie, wie man Dämonen dritten Grades beschwört." Morgaine LaMort sah aus, als habe sie die letzten drei Nächte mit eben dieser Beschäftigung verbracht. Erschöpft, bleich und mit wirren Haaren saß sie auf dem Pult und bedachte ihre Schüler mit bohrenden, unfreundlichen Blicken. „Fällt so etwas nicht unter den Begriff der Schwarzen Magie ?" Hermine konnte offensichtlich nicht begreifen, dass es für sie definitiv besser wäre, in Gegenwart der Elementarhexe den Mund zu halten... „In Ordnung. Raus." Die junge Aurorin war vor ihrer „Lieblingsschülerin" stehengeblieben und funkelte sie nun giftig an. „Wie... wie bitte ?" „Raus. Da Ihnen mein Unterricht offenbar nicht zusagt und Sie keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt lassen, dies auch kundzutun, können Sie genauso gut gehen. Es ist mir völlig gleichgültig, wie Sie sich auf Ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten - aber offenbar wissen Sie ja schon alles." „Pro...Professor, ich..."„Sie wissen doch, wo die Tür ist." „Laut der Bildungsverordnung..." „Diese Verordnung ist mir völlig egal. Sie sägen bereits seit unserer ersten Begegnung an meinen Nerven, und jetzt habe ich endgültig die Nase voll von Ihnen. Melden Sie sich vor dem Abendessen bei Professor Dumbledore. Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Klassenzimmer !" Für einen Moment glaubte Harry, an Stelle seiner Lehrerin eine andere Person zu sehen: eine große Frau mit einem Raben auf der Schulter, Feuer im Haar und Wahnsinn in den Augen.

Kaum war Hermine, blass vor Zorn, an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum geschlichen, verging das Trugbild. Am Pult stand wieder die kleine, müde aussehende Bretonin, deren Schutzgeist nun zärtlich den Kopf an ihr Knie schmiegte. Sie kraulte das Tier abwesend und räusperte sich; es klang nach üblen Halsschmerzen. „Wie man einen Bannkreis zieht, haben Sie ja letzte Stunde gelernt. Also: bitte."

Schweigend sah sie den aufgeregt tuschelnden Gryffindors zu, ging durch die Reihen und korrigierte Fehler mit ungeduldig wirkenden, knappen Bewegungen des Zauberstabs. „Treten Sie jetzt in Ihren Bannkreis und entzünden Sie die schwarze Kerze und den Weihrauch. Mister Longbottom, der Docht ist am anderen Ende der Kerze." Sie vollführte eine komplizierte Handbewegung und schuf auf diese Weise ihren eigenen, aus Flammen bestehenden Schutzkreis. „Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass der Dämon, den wir nun rufen werden, verantwortlich für einen großen Teil des Negativen in unserem Leben ist. Verhalten Sie sich entsprechend vorsichtig. Miss Patil, dass ist nichts, worüber man lachen sollte."

Energisch schüttelte Morgaine ihre rote Mähne in den Nacken. „Sprechen Sie mir nach: Nekned hcue rüf eredna gihur tssal !" Mühsam wiederholte die Klasse die fremdartigen Worte. „Thcin rhi thcuarb Gnuniem enegie enie ! Nlefiewz uz, thcin tgaw ! Muiretsinim med tbualg ! " In die dunkelgrünen Augen der Elementarhexe trat ein boshaftes Funkeln, als sie nach einer kurzen Pause fortfuhr: „Negarfretnih uz Egnid eid, Ehüm eid thcin hcue thcam !" Alle hielten den Atem an - man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Nach unerträglichen zwei Minuten geschah... nichts.

„Professor LaMort...?", meldete sich Dean Thomas schüchtern. Lachend wies die Rothaarige auf die Tafel. „Schreiben Sie sich die Beschwörung auf und überlegen Sie bis zur nächsten Stunde, warum nicht das passiert ist, was Sie offenbar alle erwartet haben. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich darüber Gedanken machen, was ich Ihnen in dieser Stunde vermitteln wollte. Zwei Rollen Pergament, Herrschaften. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche. Und wischen Sie die Bannkreise weg, bevor Sie gehen." Ehe noch jemand protestieren konnte, wirbelte sie hinaus.

* * *

„Verdammter Mist ! Warum bleibt immer alles an mir hängen ?" Fluchend feuerte Morgaine ihren Besen in eine Ecke der Eingangshalle, machte eine obszöne Geste in Richtung des keifenden Familienporträts und trat nach dem wie immer übellaunig herumlungernden Hauselfen. „Morgaine." Mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl der Erleichterung ließ sie sich von Mael umarmen, wobei sie rein gewohnheitsmäßig nach seinen Gedanken tastete - und prompt auf eine Barriere stieß. _„Bis hierhin und nicht weiter"_ bedeutete er ihr höflich, aber bestimmt. Irritiert und ein wenig verletzt zog sie sich zurück. Er hatte noch nie Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt... „Du siehst müde aus", sagte er leise. Irgendwie brachte sie es fertig, zu lächeln. „Kunststück. Ich könnte eine Woche lang durchschlafen." Eine verlegene Pause entstand. „Wo ist Aidan ?" „Im Arbeitszimmer, Chroniken wälzen." „In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns später."

* * *

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht ?" Wütend starrte Morgaine ihren Freund an. Aidan wirkte nicht im Geringsten verlegen - eine Tatsache, die den Zorn der jungen Aurorin nicht gerade minderte. „Bist du eigentlich völlig bescheuert ? Mael hat sich auf dich verlassen. Wir alle haben uns auf dich verlassen. Und du gefährdest alles, weil du deinen Mittagsschlaf nachholen willst ?" Der Ire lehnte sich seufzend zurück und begegnete ihrem Blick mit entwaffnend strahlenden blauen Augen. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, _Mór Ríagan_**¹**." Sie überging die nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Schmeichelei mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. „Was heißt 'es war nicht deine Schuld' ? Wessen Schuld war es dann ? Die der Bhoabhan Sidhe**²** in den Wäldern ? Oder hat Père Ankou**³** dich mit seiner Sense bewusstlos geschlagen ?" Das Lächeln in seinen Augen erlosch. „Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist. Aber bitte hör' dir an, was ich zu sagen habe." Frustriert rammte sie ihren Dolch, mit dem sie bereits die ganze Zeit unruhig spielte, in die Tischplatte. „_Maudit_**ª** ! Dann komm' endlich zur Sache!"

Mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf die zitternde Waffe dicht neben seiner Hand zeigte Aidan auf ein trübes Weinglas. „Sieh es dir an." „Hm..." _Feenkristall. Zweifellos seit Generationen im Besitz der Familie Black und heute so gut wie unbezahlbar. Seltsam ist nur..._ Vorsichtig schnupperte Morgaine an dem krümeligen Rückstand, bevor sie etwas davon mit der Fingerspitze aufnahm. Augenblicklich fühlte sie ein Kribbeln und die charakteristische Taubheit. „Oubli**ª¹**."In Flüssigkeiten gelöst war dieses Gift völlig geschmacks- und geruchlos; man nahm es erst wahr, wenn es bereits zu spät war. _Stellt sich nur die Frage, wem daran liegt, Aidan auszuschalten. Black ist zwar dämlich, aber nicht einmal er würde so weit gehen. Schließlich hält der Schutzschild auch das Ministerium von hier fern._

Gereizt schnippte sie mit den Fingern, um die Betäubung daraus zu vertreiben. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte ?" Aidan fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch seinen wirren Haarschopf. Er wirkte noch immer reichlich mitgenommen. „Nein. Die einzigen, die in Frage kommen, sind Sirius, Alastor... und Mael." „Jetzt mach' aber mal einen Punkt ! " „Ich habe noch versucht, ihn zur Hilfe zu rufen, aber er hat nicht reagiert..." „Er hat zu der Zeit in der Bibliothek meditiert !" Heftig zog sie ihren Dolch aus dem Holz der Tischplatte. _Mael würde uns niemals verraten !_ „Das sagt er zumindest." Ihr Kollege verzog das Gesicht und begann, seine Schläfen zu massieren. _Natürlich - eine der Nachwirkungen von _Oubli_ sind höllische Kopfschmerzen._ „Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Morgaine. Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass er es war. Das Ganze kommt mir nur ausgesprochen komisch vor." „Denkst du, mir nicht ?"

Wieder griff sie nach dem Glas. Dieses Mal hielt sie es an ihre Stirn und konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Schwingungen des Gegenstandes. _Natürlich hat Aidan das Glas berührt. Vor längerer Zeit hat Sirius Black es benutzt... Nobel. Tokaier Jahrgangswein. Der Mann hat Geschmack..._ Die grünlich-graue Schwingung musste von dem Hauselfen Kreacher stammen, und die silbrig schimmernde... gehörte zu Mael. Sie war nur wenig älter als Aidans schwach blaue. Morgaine spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. _Nein !_ „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mor ?" Aidans Stimme drang nur undeutlich zu ihr durch. „Ja... Ich bin ziemlich übermüdet. Ich denke, ich lege mich eine Weile hin."

Obwohl er nichts sagte, spürte sie deutlich den forschenden Blick des Iren in ihrem Rücken, als sie hinausging. Sicherlich war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie das Weinglas mitgenommen hatte.

* * *

Ihr Puls raste; atemlos wie nach einem Marathonlauf lehnte sie sich in den Türrahmen. _Das ist unmöglich... _Winselnd leckte Scátach ihre Hand, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. _Okay. Gehen wir es sachlich an._ Ein Verrat von Alastors Seite war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Und Black ? Wie schon gesagt, ihm konnte nichts an der Ausschaltung des Schutzschildes liegen - vorausgesetzt natürlich, er machte nicht schon lange mit dem Ministerium gemeinsame Sache. Gegen das Versprechen einer Generalamnestie war schon mancher Unschuldige zum Verräter geworden... Aber wäre Dumbledore das nicht aufgefallen ? Immerhin kannte er Black schon seit dessen Schulzeit. Andererseits hat er auch ein ganzes Schuljahr lang nicht bemerkt, dass Alastor nicht Alastor war. Es waren diese Momente, die einen leisen Hauch von Furcht in ihr aufkommen ließen, auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte. Diese Augenblicke, in denen der Zweifel an ihrem Herz nagte und das Misstrauen sich bis zum Verfolgungswahn auswuchs...

„Keine Bewegung !" Lächelnd trat Sirius aus den Schatten der Halle, die Hände defensiv erhoben. „Nicht schießen. Ich bin's nur." Morgaine spürte, wie ihr linkes Augenlid zu zucken begann. _Nicht jetzt ! Ganz ruhig. Du kannst dir jetzt keinen Ausraster leisten._ „Das sehe ich." Ihre Stimme klang noch ein paar Stufen frostiger als vorgesehen, aber das konnte nicht schaden. Wenigstens kam Black dann nicht auf dumme Gedanken. „Sie sehen blass aus, Morgaine." „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht." Für ihren Geschmack war er ihr viel zu nahe; sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren. „Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Er hob zögernd die Hand, als wolle er ihr über die Wange streichen. Statt dessen zeichnete er mit dem Zeigefinger beinahe unmerklich den Verlauf ihres Kieferknochens nach. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Morgaine jeden anderen Mann schon für den Versuch kastriert, doch im Moment war sie nicht ganz sie selbst. „Welche Frage ?", krächzte sie. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, wie unglaublich dunkel seine Augen waren. „Ist es nicht ziemlich anstrengend, ständig alles und jeden zu hassen ?" Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie boshaft und völlig humorlos kicherte. „Man gewöhnt sich daran", stieß sie hervor. „Mit einem bisschen Übung ist es gar nicht mehr so schwer."

„Hey." Sirius' Blick war mit einem Mal sehr sanft. „Nimm dir mal 'ne Auszeit. Niemand kann alle Probleme allein lösen." Die Aurorin spürte etwas warmes, feuchtes ihr Gesicht hinabrinnen. Warum nur war ihr Blick so verschleiert ? „Ich... ich bin das Schwert. Ich bin eine Waffe. Ich muss funktionieren." _Woher soll ich die Kraft dazu nehmen, wenn selbst Mael mich verrät ? Gwalchmai hat Recht: im Prinzip geht mich das ganze gar nichts an... Ich sollte mir eine hübsche kleine Höhle im Wald Brocéliande suchen und mich nur noch um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern._ „In der Prophezeiung ist nicht davon die Rede, dass du alles allein erledigen sollst. Schwert, Schild und Speer - erinnerst du dich ?" _Ja. Nur, dass der Schild gegen uns zu arbeiten scheint._ Sie sah hinauf in diese unglaublichen Augen, verlor sich in der samtigen Wärme dieses Blicks... Genau so gut könnte er der Verräter sein. _Wem kann ich noch vertrauen ?_

Trotz dieser düsteren Gedanken wehrte sie sich nicht, als Sirius sie in seine Arme zog. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn, und sie lehnte sich an ihn, legte den Kopf an seine Brust und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit fallen.

**

* * *

¹: Mór Ríagan - „Große Königin"; die keltische Kriegsgöttin _Mórrígan  
_²: Bhoabhan Sidhe – Vampirfeen der keltischen Mythologie  
³: Père Ankou - die bretonische „Personifizierung" des Todes  
ª: maudit - Verdammt !  
ª¹: oubli -Vergessen**


	16. Burn out

Nein, ich gebe nicht auf: nach langer Zeit wieder mal ein neues Kapitel. Die Gründe für die Verzögerung zu erklären, würde hier den Rahmen sprengen; wer wirklich interessiert ist, kann sie in meinem LiveJournal (Link in meinem Profil) nachlesen. Dort werde ich in Zukunft auch über Fortschritte dieser und meiner anderen Fics "berichten".

Wer wissen möchte, wie Mael aussieht -auf meiner Homepage ist ein (zugegebenermassen schlechtes) Bild von ihm (rigan.kohop.de/bilder/mael.gif - sehr richtig: ohne "www" davor...)

Genug geschwafelt. Voilà: es geht weiter...

**  
15: BURN OUT**

_Auf meinem gewundenen Weg  
__Habe ich keine Sanftmut kennengelernt.  
__Meine Ewigkeit ist verloren._

(Chaim Nachman Bialik)

_  
LONDON_

Es war dunkel, als Morgaine erwachte. Blinzelnd versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wo sie war. Es fühlte sich nach einen großen, weichen Bett an... Neben sich spürte sie Scátachs warmen Körper. _Was, bei den Knochen von Père Ankou, ist passiert ?_ Benommen setzte sie sich auf. _Natürlich - das Haus des Ordens. Das Gift... MAEL !_ Ihre Beine waren schwer wie Blei,und ihre Knie zitterten, als sie aufstand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich wieder hinsetzen. „Merde !"

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt weit geöffnet, und Sirius spähte ins Zimmer. „Oh, Sie sind wach. Wir hatten schon befürchtet, Sie würden bis in alle Ewigkeit schlafen." _Wir ? Und überhaupt... waren wir nicht heute schon mal per Du ?_ „Wie spät ist es ?" Keine besonders intelligente Frage, aber Morgaine wollte Gewissheit haben. „Fünf Uhr morgens. Sie haben einen ganzen Tag verschlafen." „Sacre bleu**¹**..." „Doktor ? Sie ist wach !" Lächelnd trat Sirius beiseite, um Madeleine De Corson Platz zu machen. _Bitte nicht. Was hat die denn hier zu suchen ? Wieso..._ „Guten Morgen, Morgaine. Wie fühlen Sie sich ?" „Ich... weiß nicht..." Sie war unwahrscheinlich müde und hatte das Gefühl, von einem Drachen durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt worden zu sein. „Sirius, würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen ?" „Natürlich, Doktor." Er ging und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Dr. De Corson nahm auf der Bettkante Platz und legte ihre angenehm kühle Hand auf Morgaines Stirn. „Sie haben Fieber", stellte sie sachlich fest. _Überraschung._ „Das wird schon wieder. Es geht jedes Mal von allein weg." „Was meinen Sie mit 'jedes Mal' ?" Erleichtert spürte die Aurorin die vertraute Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen; langsam wurde ihre Umwelt wieder etwas klarer. „Gibt es irgend eine Möglichkeit, diesen Ausdruck misszuverstehen ?" Die Heilerin machte sich eine rasche Notiz in ihrem ledergebundenen Büchlein. „Wie lange haben Sie diese Schübe schon ?" „Welche Schübe ? Wenn Sie jetzt versuchen, mir galoppierendes Krankfeiern anzuhängen, dann..." „Das können wir uns leider nicht leisten, Morgaine. Wir brauchen Sie - und zwar in Hogwarts." „Ich weiß. Die Prophezeiung, der Junge, das grüne Scheusal... Mir müssen Sie das nicht erzählen." „Aber Sie selbst sind die Einzige, die auf Sie acht geben kann. Wir anderen können nur versuchen, Ihnen einen guten Ratschlag zu geben." _Vielen Dank auch. Wenn ich gute Ratschläge brauche, esse ich einen Glückskeks. _

Giftig begegnete sie dem forschenden Blick der Älteren. _Versuch's nur. Blickduelle sind meine große Stärke._ „Wann haben Sie zum letzten Mal geweint ?" „Als ich mich von... Was geht Sie das denn an ?" „Sie müssen Ihrem Schmerz Raum lassen. Sie müssen trauern. Sie müssen..." „Ich muß heute abend wieder in Hogwarts sein. Also geben Sie mir schon irgendein Stärkungsmittelchen und verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren Predigten." Unglücklich nickte De Corson. „In Ordnung. Sie müssen selbst wissen, was Sie tun. Aber meiner Meinung nach sind Sie ein emotionales Pulverfass, und zwar schon seit Jahren. Ich wundere mich, dass Dr. Desplechin das noch nicht erkannt hat." „Immerhin bin ich ein funktionierendes emotionales Pulverfass", merkte Morgaine müde an. „Funktionieren ist nicht alles..." „Es ist die Grundlage meiner Existenz."

Sie nahm die angebotene Phiole, schnupperte kurz an dem Trank und goss ihn dann in einem Zug hinunter. „Igitt. Was ist da drin ?" „Das wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen." Immerhin wirkte es: warmes, goldenes Feuer schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen und jede Faser ihres Körpers zu durchdringen. Es war ein Gefühl, wie zu fliegen, oder... Oder umarmt zu werden ? _Werd' jetzt bloß nicht wieder sentimental. _

Energisch blinzelte sie den merkwürdigen Schleier weg, der noch immer hartnäckig ihren Blick trübte. „Wo ist Mael ?" Das Gesicht der Heilerin wurde weich. „Er hat die ganze Zeit an Ihrem Bett gewacht. Ich musste ihn beinahe zwingen, selbst ein wenig zu schlafen." _Wie süß. Wahrscheinlich bin ich deswegen erst jetzt wach geworden._ Etwas in ihr schrie auf. Ihre Seele sträubte sich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen, an Maels Verrat zu glauben... „Wecken Sie ihn. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen." „Aber..." „Es ist wichtig, Dr. De Corson. Ich erwarte ihn in einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek."

* * *

'_Die Geschichte der Magie - Schamanen, Druiden und weise Frauen_'. Das war der Titel des Buches, in dem Morgaine las, während sie auf Mael wartete. Jedenfalls gab sie (auch sich selbst gegenüber) vor, zu lesen. Nachdem sie jedoch den selben Absatz zum dritten Mal überflogen und immer noch keine Ahnung von seinem Inhalt hatte, gab sie auf. Seufzend klappte sie das Buch zu und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das Morgengrauen verwischte die harten Linien der Stadt und ließ London beinahe schön aussehen - aber eben auch nur beinahe...

„Morgaine ! Wie geht es dir ?" Natürlich hatte sie Maels Präsenz bereits gespürt, als er sich auf dem Flur näherte, doch sie hatte es vorgezogen, ihn zu ignorieren. „Danke, ich fühle mich zum Kotzen. Und selbst ?" Irritiert hob er die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin etwas übernächtigt. Was war los ? Hat Black...?" „Nein. Black hat nichts damit zu tun." Nach kurzem Zögern entschloss sie sich zum Frontalangriff. „Ich frage mich, ob du von dir das gleiche behaupten kannst." „Wie darf ich das verstehen ?" Er wirkte zutiefst getroffen; am liebsten hätte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen und... „So, wie ich es gesagt habe. Aidan ist offensichtlich vergiftet worden. Wer sagt mir, dass mein Schwächeanfall nicht einen ähnlichen Grund gehabt hat ?" „Mo... Moment mal. Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa sagen, dass ich..." „Die Indizien sprechen gegen dich." Eisern konzentrierte Morgaine sich auf das goldrote Schimmern in seinem offenen Haar, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Sag' mir die Wahrheit."

Mit einer raschen, katzenhaften Bewegung war er bei ihr, hockte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Schultern. „Sieh' mich an", forderte er heiser. „Mael..." „SIEH' MICH AN !" Sein gesundes Auge blitzte vor Zorn. „Traust du mir das zu ? Traust du mir wirklich zu, den Orden zu verraten ? Dich zu verraten ? Nenn' mir nur einen Grund, warum ich für Voldemort oder das Ministerium arbeiten sollte ! Nur einen, Morgaine !" Ihre beim Erwachen noch dumpfen Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen grell und stechend. „Ich weiß es nicht..." Sie ließ zu, dass er ihre Hand nahm. „Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben." Mit einem Mal war ihr sehr schwindlig. „Mael... Nicht. Ich..." _Konzentrier' dich, verflucht ! Die Fakten !_ „Deine Aura... Du hast das Glas mit dem Gift nicht lange vor Aidan berührt. Und außer dir und ihm hat es niemand angefasst. Außerdem hast du dich gegen mich abgeschirmt, als ich vorgestern Abend hier ankam. Das tust du sonst nie. Und warum hast du nicht auf Aidans Hilferufe reagiert ? Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig, findest du nicht ?" „Ich verstehe, dass dir das seltsam vorkommt, aber... es gibt dafür eine Erklärung." „Die wäre ?" „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht." „Warum nicht ?" Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen. „Weil ich mir noch nicht sicher bin. Wenn ich Beweise habe, wirst du die Erste sein, die es erfährt."

Heftig zog sie ihre Hand aus seiner. „Und wen wirst du bis dahin noch vergiftet haben ?" Einen Moment lang sah er sie nur wütend und sehr verletzt an; dann verließ er wortlos den Raum. „Ich behalte dich im Auge, Mael !", rief sie ihm nach. „Pol und Alain sind bereits auf dem Weg hierher. Ich werde alles erfahren, was hier vor sich geht." Beinahe wäre sie ihm nachgelaufen und hätte ihn um Verzeihung gebeten... doch sie blieb sitzen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Es war, als wäre ihr jegliche Kraft plötzlich abhanden gekommen.

_

* * *

HOGWARTS_

„Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig ?" Langsam fand Hermine wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurück. Seit dem Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore verzichtete sie jedenfalls darauf, einfallsreiche Schimpfwörter in Zusammenhang mit Morgaine LaMort zu bringen. „Das ist gar nicht so einfach", maulte Ron. „Wir sollen herausfinden, warum die Beschwörung nicht hingehauen hat, aber wir haben alles genau so gemacht, wie es im Buch steht !" _Also muss es an der Formel liegen._ So weit war Harry zwar schon vor einer halben Stunde gewesen, aber Ron hatte ja unbedingt noch einmal jede Kleinigkeit durchgehen müssen. „Lass' mal sehen." Interessiert beugte Hermine sich über Rons Schulter. In dem Moment, in dem sie herausplatzte: „Das ist doch so was von simpel !", hatte auch Harry die Lösung gefunden. „Findest du ? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was daran falsch sein soll !" Ron spielte gereizt mit seiner Feder. Kein Wunder - schließlich saßen sie bereits seit anderthalb Stunden über der Aufgabe. „Die Formel, Ron. Hast du sie mal rückwärts gelesen ?" „Nö. Warum ?" „Das solltest du nachholen." Verwundert folgte der rothaarige Junge dem Rat seines Freundes - und stieß erstaunt die Luft zwischen den Zähnen durch. „Wenn die Umbridge das mitkriegt, hat Professor LaMort ziemlich Ärger am Hals." „Ja", bestätigte Hermine beinahe fröhlich, „dafür ist sie mir schon fast wieder sympathisch." „Nur fast ?" „Hm. Dumbledore sagt, ich soll mich bei der Nebelkrähe entschuldigen. Dabei habe ich bloß eine berechtigte Frage gestellt !" „Nenn' sie nicht Nebelkrähe !", fauchte Ron dazwischen. Das wuschelköpfige Mädchen zog die Nase kraus. „Bitte entschuldige, dass ich nicht pausenlos auf deine romantischen Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen kann." _„Was heißt hier..." Geht das schon wieder los ? Entnervt ließ Harry seine Gedanken treiben._

_Der Wald war dicht und wirkte, als hätte ihn noch nie ein Mensch betreten. Es war angenehm schattig unter den riesenhaften Bäumen; hier und dort fiel ein goldener Flecken Sonnenlicht auf den dicht bemoosten Boden. In tiefen Zügen atmete Harry die nach Pilzen und feuchter Erde duftende Luft ein. Wie friedlich es hier war ! Ziellos schlenderte er umher, immer dem am wenigsten überwucherten Pfad zwischen den Bäumen folgend. Schließlich gelangte er zu einem kristallklaren See. Er ließ sich am Ufer nieder und beobachtete die Fische, die im lichtdurchfluteten Wasser umherwuselten. „Harry." Erschrocken fuhr er herum, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. _

„_Wenn Liebe und Hass aufeinander prallen  
__Wenn Feuer und Eis kollidier'n  
__Hört mich an, ich sag' es euch allen  
__Dann muss man die Urteile revidier'n_

_Wenn Tag und Nacht ein Gleiches sind  
__Naht des Kampfes Zeit  
__Gemeinsam streiten Feuer und Wind  
__Bestie und Held kämpfen Seite an Seit'_

_Der Sturm wird zum Schutzschild der Glut  
__Und der Tod wird Leben bringen  
__Die einander lieben, werden vergießen ihr Blut  
__Wer wird bleiben, davon zu singen ?_

_Der Zweig vernichtet den Baum  
__Und Schwarz wird gleich weiß erscheinen  
__Die Welt wird erwachen aus ihrem Traum  
__Um die Opfer werden die Felsen weinen_

_Wenn Schwert, Speer und Schild sich vereinen  
__Wird der Schrecken endlich enden  
__Nichts trennt mehr die Noblen und Gemeinen  
__Wenn der Wind sich dann wird wenden_

_Der Speer bohrt sich tief ins Fleisch hinein  
__Die Seele wird zerstört vom Schwert  
__Eine Waffe, gebildet aus zwei'n  
__Widerspricht allem, das wurde gelehrt_

_Und doch sind sie Hoffnung, die letzte sogar  
__So steht es seit langem geschrieben  
__Sie wurden gesungen, die Worte so wahr  
__Gesungen von jenen, die blieben..."_

„_Was...?" Die körperlose Stimme verhallte zwischen den Bäumen. Irgendwo flog ein Adler auf, und etwas bewegte sich raschelnd durchs Unterholz. Mit einem Mal wirkte der eben noch so friedliche Wald bedrohlich. Jemand schien Harry zu beobachten. Jemand - oder etwas..._

„HEY ! Schläfst du mit offenen Augen ?" Hermine wedelte energisch mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Äh... Nein. Ich hab' nur gerade an was anderes gedacht." Sie lächelte spöttisch. „Verstehe. Dein Date mit Cho." „Ähm... Ja." Das hatte er beinahe vergessen ! Nach dem Mittagessen würde er mit Cho Chang zusammen hinunter nach Hogsmeade gehen und dort den Nachmittag mit ihr verbringen ! Bereits der Gedanke daran sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Puls beschleunigte. „Kämm' dir lieber dir Haare", empfahl Fred (oder war es George ?) gutmütig. „Ja. Und falls dir die Themen ausgehen: rede mit ihr über Quidditch." „Und..." Mit einem Mal schienen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesenden Gryffindors Harry Tipps für sein Liebesleben geben zu wollen. _Haben die nichts anderes zu tun ?_ Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie Cho und ihn wenigstens in Hogsmeade in Ruhe ließen...

**

* * *

¹: Sacre bleu – wörtl.: „heiliges/verdammtes Blau"; etwa: „Lieber Himmel"**

* * *

Erinnert mich daran, dass ich nie wieder auch nur mit dem Gedanken spiele, eine Prophezeiung zu formulieren... _sich in die Ecke verkriecht und schämt_


	17. Masken Part I

Da bin ich wieder – unter anderem Namen, aber mit gewohnt geschmacklosen Ideen ;-)

**Arwen:** Danke für das liebe Review und die guten Wünsche. Zum Glück „normalisieren" sich die Dinge langsam wieder etwas. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterliest !

**Padfoot's Mate:** Ähm... Schon wieder so lange gebraucht... Sorry...

**Schnabeldame:** Freut mich, dass du die Geschichte magst. Danke für das Review und den Alert – ich fühle mich geehrt. :-)

**

* * *

16: MASKEN**

_Ein früher Abend schleicht im Haus herum,  
Er löscht die Farbe deiner Wangen aus  
Und hängt dir seine Blässe um.  
Maibäume stehen im Regen gebückt,  
Die Berge dampfend voll Wolken wehen,  
Deine Brust ist dumpf wie der Abend bedrückt.  
Das Dunkel geht nicht aus den Dingen heraus,  
Dein Gesicht allein leuchtet weiß hinaus  
Und sieht starr wie die Maske des Kummers aus._

(Max Dauthendey, „Das Dunkel geht nicht aus den Dingen heraus")

Noch nie hatte Harry sich so sehr an einen anderen Ort gewünscht, von den Begegnungen mit Voldemort vielleicht einmal abgesehen. So ungern er es sich eingestand - der Tag mit Cho war unangenehmer, als es jede Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape oder seiner verwilderten Nichte jemals hätte sein können. Seit Stunden bereits sprach sie über Cedric Diggory, schleifte Harry an alle Orte, an denen sie jemals mit dem Hufflepuff-Sucher gewesen war... Das war jedoch noch bei weitem nicht das schlimmste.

Nachdem sie sich in einem ekelerregend mit rosa Plüsch und feisten, grinsenden Engelsfiguren ausgestatteten Café niedergelassen hatten, stellte Cho wieder _diese_ Frage. „Wie war es, als Cedric gestorben ist ? Wie ist es passiert ?" Seufzend rührte Harry in seinem (im übrigen pinkfarbenen...) funkensprühenden Tee. „Cho... Das habe ich dir jetzt schon fünf oder sechs Mal..." „Ich muss es wissen, Harry ! Und zwar ganz genau ! Verstehst du das denn nicht ?" Ebenfalls zum fünften oder sechsten Mal innerhalb von drei Stunden füllten sich ihre dunklen Augen mit Tränen. Wieder einmal spürte Harry diese lähmende Hilflosigkeit, die es ihm unmöglich machte, vernünftig zu reagieren. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Cho und Cedric miteinander ausgegangen waren - aber dass sie sich so nahe gestanden hatten... „Bitte heul' doch nicht schon wieder !"

Noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er wieder einmal einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Den wievielten heute, wusste er nicht, und eigentlich spürte er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, es nachzuzählen. Er hatte doch nun wirklich genug um die Ohren ! Die Visionen, diese ominöse Prophezeiung... und nicht zuletzt die Aussicht, heute Abend eine Privatstunde Okklumentik bei Snape über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte ihm diese unerfreuliche Mitteilung gemacht, kurz bevor Harry und Cho nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen waren.

„Ich dachte, du wärst anders als die anderen. Aber..." Widerstrebend richtete der Jugendliche seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das weinende Mädchen vor ihm. „Wenn du immer nur an Cedric denkst, warum wolltest du dann mit mir ausgehen ? Nur um mich darüber auszufragen, wie er gestorben ist ?" Augenblicklich bereute er seine harten Worte, doch es war zu spät: Cho sprang schluchzend auf und lief hinaus. „Klasse", murmelte Harry bitter. _Warum mache ich eigentlich immer alles falsch ?_ „Das üben wir aber noch mal", tadelte ihn die kleine, rundliche Wirtin sanft. „Eine Frau zum Weinen zu bringen ist nicht der richtige Weg zu ihrem Herzen." _Tatsächlich nicht? Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen._ „Ich weiß. Wie viel bekommen Sie ?"

* * *

„Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm, Onkel Severus." Liebevoll sah Morgaine zu ihrem Onkel hinüber; er hatte sie auf dem Astronomieturm abgeholt und darauf bestanden, ihren Besen für sie zu tragen. Vermutlich hatte De Corson gepetzt...

„Warum bleibt so was immer an mir hängen ? Dumbledore könnte doch auch..." „Du bist nun einmal der Beste auf diesem Gebiet. Sieh es als Kompliment." „Ein Kompliment ? Zusätzlicher Unterricht für _Potter_ ?" Er spie den Namen aus, als sei er giftig. „Es muss sein. Und das weißt du auch. Oder denkst du, ich wäre hier, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig wäre ? Ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen, als einem Haufen Kinder Dinge zu erzählen, die sie eigentlich längst wissen sollten." Severus grinste schief. „Einen hübschen blutigen Kampf, zum Beispiel ?" „Oder einen knusprigen Hauselfen am Spieß", lachte Morgaine. Manchmal war selbst sie von dem verdrehten Humor ihres Onkels überrascht. „Ein Schreibtisch voller auszufüllender Papiere ?" „Ein Abendessen mit Desplechin." „Gemeinschaftsunterricht mit Sybill Trelawney ?" „Eine Partie Schach mit der Umbridge." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Du solltest dich nicht mit ihr anlegen. Sie kann dir ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten machen." „Das siehst du falsch. Sie hat sich mit mir angelegt - nicht umgekehrt." „Morgaine..."

Urplötzlich blieb er stehen und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe von deinem kleinen... 'Experiment' im Unterricht der Gryffindors gehört. Du lehnst dich zu weit aus dem Fenster ! Wenn das Ministerium das erfährt..." „Berufe ich mich auf mein Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung. Und die Schüler dürften wohl alt genug sein, sich ihre eigene Meinung zu bilden." „Bist du sicher, dass Umbridge und Fudge das genauso sehen werden ?" Mit einem Schlag war die bleierne Müdigkeit wieder da. _Ich will diese Diskussion nicht führen. Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich will..._ „Sie werden keine diplomatischen Konsequenzen riskieren. Cormac Duguay steht hinter mir." „Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie weit er gehen kann und wird, um dich zu schützen." „Er schützt nicht mich, er schützt _unsere Sache_. Das ist ein gravierender Unterschied." „Aber..." Abwehrend hob sie die Hand. „Bitte - ich bin sehr müde. Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen gehen." Sein obsidianschwarzer Blick wurde weich. „Natürlich. Entschuldige."

* * *

„Ich werde zu alt für so was. Ich sollte in Rente gehen." _„Du bist erst zwanzig."_ „Ich fühle mich wie zweihundert." _„Hör auf zu jammern. Schlaf lieber ein bisschen."_ „Spar' dir deine Ratschläge." Mißmutig sah sie ihren Schutzgeist an; der Wolf erwiderte den Blick freundlich. _„Du bist müde und überreizt. Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren."_ Wütend schnaubend feuerte Morgaine ihren Besen in die Ecke. „Würdest du bitte aufhören, mich zu behandeln wie ein kleines Kind ?" Wieder dieses sanfte Wolfslächeln. _„Im Vergleich zu mir bist du das."_ „Angeber." Natürlich konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein - was er leider nur zu gut wusste.

„_Du hast Post"_, bemerkte Scátach beiläufig. Und tatsächlich lag auf ihrem (wie immer überfüllten) Schreibtisch ein kleines Päckchen, sorgsam in tiefrotes Papier gewickelt, aber ohne Absender. Nachdem sie es routinemäßig auf Flüche und Explosionszauber geprüft hatte, öffnete die Elementarhexe es. „Merde..."

Sie musste ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzen, um zu wissen, wer ihr das Tigeraugen-Collier hatte zukommen lassen. „Maudit bâtard**¹** ! Fils de pute**²** !" „Du warst schon kreativer." Ohne den Geist zu beachten inspizierte Morgaine die beiliegende Karte.

_**Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu unserem Jahrestag.  
In Liebe,  
L.**_

„Unser Jahrestag ? Welchen verfluchten Teil von 'Nein' hat er nicht verstanden ? Macha !" Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie eine passende Antwort auf die Karte schreiben oder wenigstens das Kästchen mit einem Schnappzauber belegen sollte, bevor sie es zurückschickte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. _„Du solltest es behalten."_ „Spinnst du ? Ich bin doch nicht käuflich !" _„Nein, und das solltest du ihm auch mitteilen. Aber wenn er schon so dämlich ist, dir das Collier zu schenken... Und stell' dir vor, du schickst es ihm zurück und Narcissa bekommt es in die Finger."_ „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen !" Scátach gähnte. _„Versuch' das bei jemandem, der dich noch nicht so lange kennt. Und überhaupt - das Ding ist eine Menge wert. Behalt' es als Reserve für schlechte Zeiten."_ „So was macht man nicht." Wieder einmal wurde Morgaine bewusst, warum ihr Schutzgeist zu Lebzeiten des öfteren Konflikte mit diversen Gesetzeshütern gehabt hatte... _„Hast du dich jemals dafür interessiert, was 'man' macht ? Verpack' es in einigen höflichen, offiziellen Zeilen. Immerhin bist du eine international anerkannte Expertin im Umgang mit verfluchten Gegenständen. Und Lucius hat dir freundlicherweise dabei geholfen, ein besonders gefährliches Stück aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Dein Dank wird ihm ewig nachschleichen und ihn doch nie einholen. Punkt, mit freundlichen Grüßen im Namen des französischen Ministeriums und so weiter."_ „Wenn ich es nicht tue, wirst du mich dann den ganzen Abend lang weiternerven ?" _„Und die Nacht. Und den darauffolgenden Tag. Und..." _„In Ordnung !"

Sie verfasste einen kurzen, betont amtlichen Brief, unterschrieb ihn mit „M. LaMort, Aurorin" und übergab ihn ihrer Eule, die sich inzwischen dazu herabgelassen hatte, ihrem Ruf zu folgen. Kaum hatte sich der Vogel auf den Weg gemacht, warf sich die junge Frau auf ihr Bett. _„Zieh deine Stiefel aus"_, mahnte der Wolf. „Ja doch..." Grinsend machte es sich der Geist auf ihren Füßen bequem; sein Glück, dass sie zu müde war, um ihn zu verscheuchen...

* * *

Nach Chos zugegeben filmreifem Abgang hatte Harry keine Lust mehr, in Hogsmeade zu bleiben. Die anderen würden nur dumme Fragen stellen und versuchen, ihm noch mehr gute Tipps zu geben... Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Durch die Aufregung der letzten Tage war er noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, seinen Freund zu besuchen - von Ron und Hermine mal ganz zu schweigen. _Die sind doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen auf Vertrauensschüler zu machen !_ Natürlich war dieser Gedanke unfair, aber Harry hatte momentan wirklich nicht die Nerven, gerecht zu sein. Schließlich war ja auch niemand ihm gegenüber gerecht, oder ?

Wenigstens Hagrid freute sich aufrichtig, ihn wiederzusehen. Nachdem er Harry beinahe in seiner überschwänglichen Umarmung zerquetscht hatte, setzte er ihm Tee vor und ließ sich ausgiebig sämtlichen Schulklatsch erzählen. Irgendwann wurde es Harry schließlich zu viel. „Wie war es bei den Riesen, Hagrid ?" „Öhm... Ich darf dir nichts sagen, Harry. Tut mir leid." _Nicht schon wieder !_ Viel zu heftig stellte Harry seine Tasse ab; heißer Tee schwappte über seine Hand. „Immer Vorsicht mit den jungen Hippogreifen ! Hast du dir was getan ?" „Nein", schnappte der Teenager übellaunig. „Schlechte Laune ?" „Alle behandeln mich wie ein Kind ! Niemand erzählt mir irgend etwas, weder Dumbledore noch Sirius noch die LaMort oder sonst wer ! Dabei bin ich doch derjenige, um den es hier geht !" Seufzend ließ sich der riesenhafte Wildhüter ihm gegenüber nieder. „Weißt du, Harry... Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du manche Sachen noch nicht weißt. Würde dich nur nervös machen. Professor Dumbledore weiß, was er tut. Und Professor LaMort auch." „Sirius nicht ?" „Du bist heute aber wirklich giftig. Hey, ich hab' ne Überraschung für dich. Morgen." Da Hagrids Überraschungen meistens bissen, giftig waren, Feuer spien oder zu viele Beine hatten, hielt sich Harrys Freude in Grenzen. „Was denn ?" „Wirst schon sehen. Das wird echt toll ! Professor LaMort meint..." _Aaaaaargh !_ „Bitte nicht ! Sag' mir bitte, dass du nicht auch noch in sie verknallt bist !" Hagrid machte ein überaus verdutztes Gesicht, soweit man das hinter seinem wuchernden Bartgestrüpp überhaupt erkennen konnte. „Nö. Zu dünn. An 'ner Frau muss was dran sein. Und zu klein ist sie auch." „Wenigstens du bist noch klar im Kopf. Aber was hat sie denn jetzt mit der Überraschung zu tun ?" „Hab' ich doch gesagt: wirst du schon sehen." Die alte Wanduhr schepperte sechsmal. Harry erstarrte. „Oh Mist ! Ich muss los ! Ich muss um sechs Uhr bei Snape sein !"

Aus fünf Minuten Verspätung (die schon schlimm genug gewesen wären) wurden zehn, da Harry zu allem Unglück auch noch Argus Filch über den Weg lief. „He, Bürschchen ! In den Gängen wird nicht gerannt ! Komm mal mit !" Erst als Harry Snapes Namen erwähnte, machte der Hausmeister überhaupt Anstalten, ihm zuzuhören. „Professor Snape ? Gute Idee. Soll ihm sowieso Bescheid sagen, wenn du dich mal wieder daneben benimmst. Gehen wir."

* * *

„Herein." Snapes Stimme war noch kälter als gewöhnlich, und von seinem Blick hätte man Frostbeulen bekommen können. „Potter." „Hab' ihn erwischt, Professor. Er ist in den Gängen gerannt, und..." „Schon gut, Filch. Ich kümmere mich um alles weitere." Der Schülerhasser verzog enttäuscht seinen ohnehin schon schiefen Mund. „Keine Daumenschrauben ?" „Nein. Danke, Filch." „Wie wäre es denn mit Brenneisen ? Ich habe ein paar in meinem Büro..." „Ich sagte _vielen Dank_." Brummelnd trollte Filch sich, seine grässliche Katze wie immer im Schlepptau.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, richtete Snape seine glitzernden Augen auf Harry. „So. Mister Potter hat sich also doch noch dazu durchringen können, hier zu erscheinen. Wie überaus gnädig." Der Junge schluckte. „Entschuldigung, Professor. Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." „Natürlich haben Sie das nicht. Ein Potter hat so etwas nicht nötig. Warum auch ? Alle um ihn herum geben sich ja die größte Mühe, ihn zu beschützen. Warum sollte Mister Potter also auch selbst einen Beitrag dazu leisten ?" Zorn stieg in Harry auf. „Sie..." „Schweigen Sie, Potter. Zu viele große Zauberer und Hexen haben ihr Leben geopfert, nur um Sie zu schützen - und ich spreche nicht von Ihren Eltern. Aber das bedeutet Ihnen ja nichts." Der Hass in der Stimme seines Lehrers ließ den Teenager erschauern. „Ich..." „Setzen Sie sich. Wir fangen an."

Ein böses Lächeln kroch über Snapes markantes Gesicht. „Im übrigen würde ich Ihnen raten, zu Professor LaMorts... 'Nachhilfeunterricht' nicht zu spät zu kommen." „Wie...wieso Professor LaMort?" „Hat der Schulleiter es Ihnen noch nicht mitgeteilt ? Aufgrund Ihrer erbärmlichen Leistungen im Fach 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' wird Professor LaMort Ihnen Nachhilfe erteilen - und zwar im Wechsel mit meinen Zusatzstunden. Ganz Hogwarts wird Sie für einen Versager halten, Potter. Sind das nicht erfreuliche Aussichten ?" Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Draco Malfoys Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten wurde Harry ganz anders. Er konnte sich die Slytherin-Sprechchöre bei dem Quidditch-Match in drei Tagen sehr gut vorstellen...

„Legilimens !" Ohne Vorwarnung drang Snape in seinen Geist ein. Es war ähnlich wie der Kontakt mit der Elementarhexe in London - aber nicht ganz so unangenehm. „Wehren Sie sich, Potter !" _Ich weiß nicht, wie... „Natürlich weißt du das nicht. Das ist ja der Witz an der ganzen Sache." _Erschrocken versuchte Harry, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Waren das etwa Snapes Gedanken gewesen ? Der geistige Klammergriff wurde gelockert; benommen sank Harry in sich zusammen. „Gefallen Sie sich in der Rolle des Opfers, Potter ? Oder warum haben Sie nicht einmal versucht, sich zu wehren ?" „Ich... wie ?" Mit angewiderter Miene begann Snape, in seinem Büro auf- und abzugehen. „Die Okklumentik ist einer der effektivsten Defensivzauber...", begann er. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein sehr langer, sehr unangenehmer Nachmittag werden würde - und dass er das Quidditch-Training für heute vergessen konnte.

**

* * *

¹: maudit bâtard – verdammter Bastard  
²: fils de pute - Hurensohn**


	18. Masken Part II

Dieses Mal ein ungewöhnlich frühes Update von mir... Ich hatte beim letzten Mal vergessen zu erwähnen, dass das Kapitel zwei Teile hat. Et voilá: Teil zwei.

**Sara-Kim: **Danke ! Ähm... Miststück ? Na gut, sie ist nicht immer nett – aber ich mag sie ;-)

**Tolotos:** freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Deine Frage bezüglich Hermine sollte nach diesem Kapitel beantworte sein. Was das mit der „Betriebsblindheit" angeht – lass' dich überraschen.

**Arwen:** Ja :-)

**

* * *

17: MASKEN PT. II **

_Mein Leben ist die Hölle._ Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen; noch nie hatte er sich körperlich und geistig dermaßen ausgelaugt gefühlt. Um das Maß voll zu machen, hatte er sich gerade auch noch eine Standpauke von Angelina Johnson anhören dürfen, die nun Captain der Quidditch-Mannschaft Gryffindors war. Was hätte er denn tun sollen ? Snape bitten, ihn zum Training gehen zu lassen ? Fröstelnd zog er die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so anstrengend sein könnte, jemandem den Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken zu verwehren. Nicht, dass er besonders erfolgreich gewesen wäre... Er hatte den gedanklichen Kontakt mit Snape für weniger schlimm gehalten als den mit Morgaine LaMort, doch nun musste er seine Meinung korrigieren. Die LaMort war wenigstens nicht darauf aus gewesen, seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder aufzurühren.

Warum ging heute bloß alles schief ? Das Debakel mit Cho, diese verfluchte Vision, Snape... _Die Vision..._ Wurde er vielleicht verrückt ? War es das ? „Die Welt wird erwachen aus ihrem Traum Um die Opfer werden die Felsen weinen... So ein Blödsinn !" Jetzt fing er auch noch an, Selbstgespräche zu führen ! _Das wird ja immer schlimmer._ Er hörte Rons und Seamus' Stimmen auf der Treppe und zog sich kurzerhand die Decke über den Kopf. Das letzte, was er jetzt noch wollte, war, dumme Fragen zu beantworten.

* * *

Knurrend rollte Morgaine sich aus dem Bett. Wer auch immer so penetrant an ihre Tür klopfte - er oder sie würde es bereuen. Als sie die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte, empfing sie eine ihr mittlerweile recht bekannte Schwingung. _Bitte nicht schon wieder ! _

„Ja bitte, Miss Granger ?" Hermine trat, aufs Äußerste verblüfft, ein. „Äh... Guten Abend, Professor LaMort." „Was gibt es ?" „Ich... ich bin hier, weil..." _Spuck's aus._ Beinahe trotzig straffte Hermine ihre Schultern und sah ihre Lehrerin fest an. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich angewiesen, mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen," presste sie hervor. _Man beachte die Formulierung... _Mühsam verbiss Morgaine sich ein anerkennendes Grinsen. _Ein bisschen Rückgrat steckt also auch in unserer kleinen Streberin._ „Und wie stehen Sie dazu ?" „Ich sehe es eigentlich nicht ein."

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, schien Hermine den Drang zu verspüren, im Erdboden zu versinken. „Und warum nicht ?" Ehrlichkeit war allemal besser als verlogene Schleimerei. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte." „Sie betrachten chronische Besserwisserei und ewiges Herumnörgeln an meinen Unterrichtsmethoden nicht als Fehler ?" Die Gesichtsfarbe des Mädchens wechselte von kalkweiß zu tomatenrot. „Ich werde doch wohl noch Fragen stellen dürfen - dazu bin ich schließlich hier. Ihr Job ist es, Fragen zu beantworten. Abgesehen davon..." Sie stockte und fuhr dann mit hörbar erzwungener Ruhe fort: „Abgesehen davon können Sie die Tatsache, dass Sie mich nicht leiden können, nicht auf den schulischen Bereich übertragen." _Hast du eine Ahnung von dem, was ich kann..._ _Aber du hast recht - ich sollte es nicht tun._ „Nein ?" „Nein. Ich meine - Sie können Harry schließlich auch nicht leiden, und ihn haben Sie nicht 'rausgeworfen." „Das könnte daran liegen, dass Mister Potter nicht permanent an meinen Nerven sägt."

Hermines Augen blitzen zornig auf. „Warum lassen Sie es an mir aus, dass Sie nichts und niemanden leiden können ?" Langsam hob Morgaine eine Augenbraue. „Und wer sind Sie, dass Sie so etwas über mich behaupten können ? Kennen Sie mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich 'nichts und niemanden leiden' kann ? Oder ist das wieder eines Ihrer engstirnigen, arroganten Vorurteile, Miss Granger ?" Ihr Gegenüber schien mittlerweile kurz vor der Explosion zu stehen. „Kommen Sie endlich von Ihrem hohen Ross herunter ! Verschafft es Ihnen Befriedigung, eine der letzten Elementarmagier zu sein ? Brauchen Sie das für Ihr Ego ? Die Möglichkeit, alle anderen dafür verantwortlich machen zu können, dass Sie sich selbst hassen ?" _„Autsch. Irgendwie hat die kleine Nervensäge nicht ganz unrecht."_ Morgaine warf dem sich immer noch auf ihrem Bett herumfläzenden Geisterwolf einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Mäßigen Sie sich, Miss Granger." Sie war beinahe selbst erschrocken über die tödliche Kälte in ihrer Stimme. „Mein Ego geht Sie nicht das geringste an. Sie sollten eher daran interessiert sein, Ihr eigenes Ego in den Griff zu bekommen." „Wie meinen Sie das ?" _Bilde dir nicht ein, dass ich dich schonen werde. Ich kann das um einiges besser als du, Hasenzahn._ „Sie sind eine eingebildete, widerwärtig schleimige Streberin, deren einziges Lebensziel darin besteht, gute Noten nach Hause zu bringen. Beachten Ihre Eltern Sie sonst nicht ? Ist es den beiden großartigen Zahnärzten peinlich, eine Tochter mit Kaninchengebiss zu haben ?" Befriedigt sah die Aurorin die Tränen in den Augen der Schülerin aufsteigen. „Es gehört alles zur Wahrung der Fassade, nicht wahr ? Perfekte Eltern brauchen eine perfekte Tochter. Oh nein, Ihre Eltern haben Ihnen niemals einen Vorwurf gemacht oder etwas von Ihnen gefordert. Das würden sie nie tun, immerhin lieben sie Sie. Aber Sie spüren es, tief in Ihrem Herzen. Es ist wie ein Splitter, der immer dann Schmerzen bereitet, wenn man am wenigsten an ihn denkt, nicht wahr ? Sie rennen einem Ideal hinterher, dem Sie auf Dauer nie und nimmer gerecht werden können. Und weil Sie das wissen, sind Sie zickig und selbstgerecht. Sie schieben Ihre Fehler anderen in die Schuhe, weil Sie es nicht wagen, sich einzugestehen, dass Sie Mist gebaut haben. Das würde schließlich nicht in Ihr Bild passen. Und..." „Hören Sie auf", schluchzte Hermine kaum hörbar. „Bitte..."

Mit einem Mal fiel aller Zorn von Morgaine ab. _Bist du eigentlich noch zu retten ? Du kannst doch nicht alles an einer Schülerin auslassen !_ Zögernd reichte sie dem weinenden Mädchen ein Taschentuch. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht das Recht, so etwas zu sagen." Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Hermine das bestickte Erbstück entgegen. „Es tut mir auch leid. Vielleicht haben Sie recht..." „Vielleicht haben wir beide recht. Lassen wir die Sache auf sich beruhen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen im Unterricht." „Ja... Gute Nacht, Professor." „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

In der Tür stehen blieb die Schülerin stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Professor LaMort ? Wie wird man ein Auror ?" Morgaine seufzte leise; so etwas hatte sie beinahe befürchtet. „Für gewöhnlich geht man bei einem Auroren in die Lehre, der seine Lizenz seit mindestens drei Jahren hat. Nach zwei Jahren Ausbildung treten Sie zur Prüfung an, die aus einem theoretischen und einem praktischen Teil besteht. In der Theorie geht es vor allem um Gesetzeskunde, während die praktische Prüfung Abwehr-, Kampf- und Bannzauber erfordert. Wenn Sie bestehen, erhalten Sie Ihre Lizenz."

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine sich umgedreht und die letzten Tränen aus ihren Augen geblinzelt. Ihr gewohnter Wissensdurst gewann in erschreckendem Tempo wieder die Überhand. „Gibt es auch Auroren ohne Lizenz ?" „Ja, aber ihre Rechte sind beschränkt. Sie dürfen zum Beispiel keinesfalls die unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden und nur national operieren. Mit Lizenz darf man international jagen. Abgesehen davon verdient man wesentlich mehr, und man hat später Rentenansprüche." Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber prüfend. „Allerdings würde ich Ihnen den Rat geben, sich einen anderen Beruf zu suchen, der Sie interessiert." „Warum ? Halten Sie mich nicht für geeignet ?" _Nein, das ist es nicht. In vieler Hinsicht wärst du die perfekte Anwärterin._ „Das ist auf Anhieb schwer zu beurteilen. Um etwas über Ihre Qualifikation sagen zu können, kenne ich Sie nicht gut genug." _Ha ha ha. Immerhin habe ich dir gerade deine Lebenslüge vor Augen geführt..._ „Aber... Es ist ein Höllenjob. Sie haben gesehen, was er Alastor Moody angetan hat."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schob sie die Ärmel ihres Hemds zurück und zeigte Hermine ihre vernarbten, noch immer verpflasterten Arme. „Möchten Sie wirklich später einmal so aussehen ? Und das sind noch die harmloseren Narben. Die an den Beinen und am Bauch erspare ich Ihnen lieber. Bitte bedenken Sie, dass ich ‚erst' sechs Jahre als Aurorin arbeite. Was glauben Sie, wie ich in zwanzig Jahren aussehe - immer vorausgesetzt, ich überlebe so lange ? Wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser als Alastor. Wollen Sie sich das antun, Miss Granger ?" „Ich... ähm... Ich weiß nicht..." „Sie sollten besser einen etwas langweiligen, aber harmlosen Ministeriumsposten annehmen, heiraten und Kinder bekommen."

Die Aurorin sah dem Mädchen jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Mael hat durch einen _Flash Blade_ sein linkes Auge verloren. Im Gegensatz zu Alastor war er zu stolz, es durch eines von diesen magischen Dingern ersetzen zu lassen. Einem anderen Freund von mir hat ein _Shrapnel Lightning_ das Gesicht zerfetzt. Die Hälfte der Auroren aus meinem Prüfungsjahrgang ist inzwischen tot oder geistig gebrochen worden, so wie Neville Longbottoms Eltern. Abgesehen davon haben Sie absolut inakzeptable Arbeitszeiten und -bedingungen, müssen sich ständig mit irgendwelchen sturen Paragraphenreitern herumschlagen und haben selten Urlaub. Den können Sie dann meistens noch nicht mal genießen, weil Ihnen irgend ein Schwarzmagier Rache geschworen hat. Was glauben Sie, wie oft ich in den letzten sechs Jahren Urlaub gemacht habe ?" „Ich weiß nicht." „Zweimal, und zwar jedes Mal drei Wochen. Eigentlich wollte ich jeweils sechs Wochen bleiben, aber beide Male hat mich ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords aufgespürt." „Oh... Und die Arbeitsbedingungen ?" „Sie sind ständig auf der Jagd, bekommen einen ausgeprägten Hang zur Paranoia, schlafen oft unter freiem Himmel, weil die Herrschaften Schwarzmagier meist nicht so nett sind, sich in der Nähe eines kuschligen Gasthofs zu verstecken... Na ja, Sie verdienen immerhin eine Menge Geld, aber das können Sie auch gefahrloser und bequemer haben."

Sie lächelte müde. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie einen gewissen Mitschüler nicht mit einem derartigen Beruf zu beeindrucken brauchen." „Woher...?" „Es ist nicht zu übersehen. Und jetzt sollten Sie wirklich in Ihren Turm zurückgehen. Es ist spät, und ich bin müde. Und Sie werden Ihren Schlaf auch brauchen - morgen wird ein harter Tag. Gute Nacht." Hermine nickte langsam. „Danke für das Gespräch, Professor LaMort. Gute Nacht."

Dieses Mal machte Morgaine sich die Mühe, ihre Kleidung abzulegen. Grantig schubste sie ihren Schutzgeist aus dem Bett, bevor sie sich mit einem leisen Lächeln in das Daunenkissen kuschelte. _Betrachten Sie sich als vorgemerkt, Miss Granger._

* * *

Natürlich hatte Harry nicht besonders gut geschlafen; mehr tot als lebendig schleppte er sich in Professor LaMorts Klassenzimmer. Beinahe wäre er mit Hermine zusammengeprallt, die wieder einmal Nevilles Umhang gerade zog. _Irgendwann heiraten die beiden noch mal..._ „Was machst du denn hier ?", erkundigte er sich irritiert. Hermine betrachtete ihn wie ein seltsames Insekt. „Ich habe jetzt hier Unterricht. Weißt du nicht mehr ? Wir sind in einer Klasse." „Ja, aber ich dachte... Professor LaMort hat dich doch..." Ungeduldig schüttelte das Mädchen ihre unwahrscheinliche Lockenmähne in den Nacken. „Das haben wir geklärt. So übel ist sie gar nicht." Entgeistert starrte Potter seine Freundin an. „Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt ?" „Na und ?" „Ich dachte, du kannst sie nicht ausstehen..." „Wenn du dich in letzter Zeit mal für etwas anderes interessiert hättest als deine eigenen Probleme, würdest du das auch verstehen." _Das_ tat weh. Wurde es jetzt zum neuen allgemeinen Hobby, ihm Egoismus zu unterstellen ? War am Ende doch etwas Wahres daran ? Bevor er dazu kam, nachzufragen, betrat Morgaine LaMort den Klassenraum. 

„Guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe, sind wir wieder vollzählig." Täuschte er sich, oder nickte die Elementarhexe Hermine knapp zu ? „Nun, als erstes würde mich interessieren, wie viele von Ihnen Ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben. Ich bitte um Handzeichen. Und versuchen Sie nicht zu schummeln - ich werde die Pergamente nachher einsammeln." Immerhin zwei Drittel der Klasse meldete sich. „Sehr schön. Die anderen kommen nach der Stunde zu mir und erklären mir, wo das Problem gelegen hat. Mister Longbottom, bitte fassen Sie ihre Antwort kurz zusammen. Warum hat die Beschwörung Ihrer Meinung nach nicht funktioniert ?" Neville lief tiefrot an. „I... ich... ich glaube nicht, dass meine Antwort richtig ist, Professor." Ein beinahe sanftes Lächeln glitt über die harten Züge der Elementarhexe. „Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht im Voraus, Mister Longbottom. Ich sagte, Sie sollen sich Gedanken machen. Gedanken sind grundsätzlich nie völlig falsch. Also - bitte." „Die Formel... Das war keine Beschwörungsformel..." „Sehr richtig. Was war es ?" „Eine Aufforderung. Wir sollen nicht selbst denken. Aber ich glaube..." Er schluckte und platzte dann heraus: „Ich glaube, Sie haben das Gegenteil gemeint. Wir sollen uns Gedanken machen und nicht alles kritiklos hinnehmen." Fast sofort sank Neville wieder in sich zusammen, erschrocken über seine eigene Courage. „Ausgezeichnet, Mister Longbottom. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

Jetzt lächelte sie tatsächlich; zum ersten Mal sah Harry in den Augen der jungen Aurorin so etwas wie Wärme. „Miss Brown, was wollte ich Ihnen in der letzten Stunde vermitteln ?" „Das wir selbst denken sollen ?" „Ja, so weit waren wir schon. Haben Sie noch etwas daraus gelernt ?" „Dass Sie Sinn für Ironie haben ?" „Nicht ganz. Mister Potter ?" „Sie wollten uns zeigen, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es zu sein scheint. Das sich hinter dem Offensichtlichen etwas ganz anderes verbergen kann. Eine Botschaft oder ein anderer Sinn. Man darf sich nicht vom ersten Eindruck täuschen lassen, sondern muss alles genau betrachten." „Sehr gut. Weitere fünf Punkte." Hatte sie ihn gerade tatsächlich gelobt ? Die Welt musste ihre Drehrichtung geändert haben...

„Und darum, Herrschaften, geht es auch in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die schlimmsten Übel präsentieren sich oft in der vertrauenswürdigsten, ansprechendsten Form. Sie werden mir verzeihen, wenn ich an dieser Stelle meinen Mentor Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody zitiere: Immer wachsam." Sie ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Pult nieder. „Bevor wir zum weiteren Unterricht übergehen und Sie wieder alle einschlafen, habe ich noch etwas anzukündigen. Für heute Nachmittag habe ich eine Exkursion angesetzt. Finden Sie sich also bitte nach der Mittagspause bei Hagrids Hütte ein. Wetterfeste, geländetaugliche Kleidung wäre sinnvoll - auch für Sie, Miss Patil." Der nun wieder stählerne Blick der Bretonin traf das sichtlich verlegene Mädchen. „Sie sollten langsam wissen, dass in meinem Unterricht keine Privatgespräche geführt werden." „Ja, Professor. Entschuldigung." „Schon gut. Kommen wir zu unserem heutigen Thema: Incubi und Succubi. Wer kann mir etwas darüber sagen ?"

_

* * *

Das ist definitiv kein Job für mich. _Schon jetzt hatte Morgaine wieder Kopfschmerzen; außerdem tat ihr Hals weh. Zu allem Überfluss würde in zehn Minuten auch noch eine Horde lauter, respektloser Slytherins hereinplatzen... Geflissentlich die vorwurfsvollen Blicke ihres Schutzgeistes ignorierend griff sie in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs und förderte ein Fläschchen mit einer rubinroten Flüssigkeit zu Tage. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich versuche nur, meinen Job ordentlich zu machen. Das kann ich nicht, wenn..."_„Das ist schon die zweite heute. Warum löst du das Problem nicht einfach, statt es zu verdrängen ?" _„Sag' mir wie." Er schwieg - wie nicht anders zu erwarten. „Siehst du ?" Sie zog den Korken mit den Zähnen heraus, spuckte ihn zielsicher in den Papierkorb und stürzte den Trank hinunter. Fast augenblicklich machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend bemerkbar. „Schon besser." Nach ihrer Einschätzung hatte sie noch genügend Zeit, um ihre Zweifel und quälenden Gedanken (_Mael..._) in dem Denkarium in ihrem Büro abzuladen, bevor sie sich in den Kampf mit dem jüngsten Spross der Malfoys und seinem Gefolge stürzte.

* * *

Anregungen, Kritik, Lob, Morddrohungen ? Ihr wisst ja, wie's geht... ;-)


	19. Sturm

Hallo, ihr Lieben !

Ich bin zurück... Ein kleiner Tip von mir: kommt nicht auf die Idee, Pharmazie zu studieren – spätestens vor dem ersten Staatsexamen wird's höllisch. :-(  
Was soll's, gejammert wird nicht.  
Inzwischen habe ich alle vorhergegangen Kapitel überarbeitet, dreimal korrekturgelesen und mit Anmerkungen versehen. Wer also unbedingt wissen möchte, was Morgaine und Co. da so auf Französisch und Bretonisch / Gälisch von sich geben, kann jetzt nachschauen.  
Außerdem habe ich zwei neue Bilder auf meine Homepage gestellt. Zu finden sind sie unter rigan.kohop.de/eigenartiges.html in der Sektion „When fire and ice collide".

**Jinx heledir**: Wow, was für ein Review ! schwärm Gut zu hören, dass keiner von meinen Ocs eine Mary Sue ist – das hatte ich nämlich befürchtet...  
Ich freue mich, dass dir die Fic gefällt und hoffe, du liest trotz der langen Pause weiter !

So, genug der Vorrede. Vorhang auf für:

**18: STURM**

_Wind läuft durchs Schilf, folge ihm nach  
__Die Blätter schwanken und flüstern dabei  
__Rauhe Stimmen überm Vogelgeschrei  
__Wind läuft durchs Schilf. Folge ihm nach._

(Jean Toomer)

„Das bringt sie nicht wirklich fertig !" Ernie Macmillan machte seinem Ruf als feige Memme wieder einmal alle Ehre; momentan gab er seinen Befürchtungen Ausdruck, der Ausflug könne den Verbotenen Wald zum Ziel haben. „Das glaube ich nicht. Mit den Slytherins und Ravenclaws ist sie ein bisschen in den Hügeln herumgewandert, hat die Peitschende Weide besucht und am See ein paar philosophische Fragen gestellt. Das ist ungefähr so gefährlich wie ein Flubber..." Ron brach ab, als er Hagrid zu Gesicht bekam, der bereits vor seiner Hütte auf die Schüler wartete. Nicht nur, dass sein Hund Fang zu seinen Füßen lag – der Wildhüter trug eine gewaltige Armbrust.

„Hallo, ihr !", dröhnte er gut gelaunt. „Schön, dass ihr pünktlich seid. Harry, Ron, Hermine, wie geht's ?" „Hallo, Hagrid..."

Gerade als Harry eine Frage in Bezug auf Sinn und Zweck dieser Exkursion stellen wollte, begann der Halbriese regelrecht zu strahlen. Mit einem raschen Seitenblick stellte der Jungzauberer den Grund dafür fest: Professor LaMort war gerade aus dem düsteren Unterholz des verbotenen Waldes getreten und kam nun zügigen Schrittes auf die Schülergruppe zu. Ihr Haar sah aus, als würde irgend etwas unangenehmes darin nisten; sie trug ihr Schwert und einen großen Langbogen. Außerdem war sie barfuss.

„Bonnschur, Professor LaMort ! Alles klar bei Ihnen ?" „Bonjour, Hagrid. Danke, mir geht es gut. Und Ihnen ? Was macht der Hexenschuss ?" Unfassbar, aber wahr: das rote Scheusal _lächelte_. „Schon viel besser. Diese Kräuter sind echt toll." „Freut mich, dass sie Ihnen geholfen haben." _So viel Freundlichkeit von _der _hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus ! _

Noch immer lächelnd wandte die Elementarhexe sich an die wartenden Jugendlichen. „Wie ich sehe, sind wir inzwischen vollzählig. Bevor wir nun in den Wald gehen, möchte ich einige Punkte klären..." „In den Wald ?", platzen Ron und Ernie gleichzeitig heraus. Eine feingezeichnete rote Augenbraue wurde langsam gehoben. „Wenn Sie Probleme mit den Ohren haben, sollten Sie sich besser bei Madam Pomfrey melden, sobald wir zurück sind. Kann ich fortfahren ? Schön. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie den Wesen, denen wir auf unserer Exkursion begegnen, respektvoll entgegentreten. Ich will keine dummen Kommentare oder abwertenden Bezeichnungen hören. Achten Sie darauf, in der Gruppe zu bleiben – sobald Sie verloren gehen, werden Hagrid und ich nicht mehr für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren können. Wenn jemand von Ihnen es wagen sollte, Müll im Wald zu hinterlassen, werde ich denjenigen oder diejenige heute Abend in die Obhut von Argus Filch übergeben... oder Sie persönlich kopfunter aus dem Fenster hängen. Das gleiche gilt übrigens für die mutwillige Beschädigung von Pflanzen und das Zertreten von Kleintieren." _Sollen wir etwa auf jede Ameise achten ?_ „Sehr richtig, Mister Potter. Denn jede einzelne Ameise hat genauso ein Recht auf Leben wie Sie. Hat noch jemand Fragen ?" _Ich wünschte, sie würde aufhören, in meinen Kopf zu sehen..._ Ein böses Lächeln verzog den hübschen Mund der jungen Hexe. „Keine Angst, Mister Potter. Es ist ziemlich schwer, in diesem Hohlraum irgend etwas aufzuspüren." Die anderen Schüler lachten, obwohl sie nur die Hälfte der „Konversation" mitbekommen hatten. _Idioten !_

„Ein Esel schimpft den anderen Langohr." _Wenn diese dumme Schl..._ _„So etwas sollten Sie nicht einmal denken, Potter. Es ist zwar sehr erfreulich, dass Sie langsam wenigstens den Ansatz eines Rückgrats entwickeln, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich mit mir anlegen sollten."_ „In Ordnung, meine Damen und Herren. Abmarsch."

* * *

Im Gänsemarsch schlugen sie sich durchs Unterholz (das hieß, Morgaine LaMort lief leichtfüßig voraus, die schimpfenden, stolpernden Schüler folgten ihr wesentlich weniger geschickt und Hagrid bildete den Schluss). So etwas wie Wege existierten schon bald nicht mehr , und ein genaues Ziel schienen sie auch nicht zu haben. Jedenfalls hatte Harry schon nach zehn Minuten das Gefühl, dass sie im Kreis gingen. 

Schließlich machten sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung Halt. Professor LaMort sah sich mit glänzenden Augen um und lächelte ihre Schüler an. „Ich möchte, dass Sie sich auf den Boden legen. Versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen und die Energie der Erde zu fühlen." „Aber der Boden ist nass und schmutzig", maulte Hannah Abbott. „Außerdem ist es viel zu kalt, um..." „Es ist gerade mal Herbst. Die Sonne scheint. Abgesehen davon: wozu können Sie zaubern ? Sorgen Sie doch einfach dafür, dass Ihre Umhänge wasserdicht werden !" Damit ließ die Elementarhexe sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen rücklings in das hohe, bereits vergilbende Gras fallen. Zögernd folgten einige Jugendliche ihrem Beispiel.

„Und jetzt ?", zischte Ron zu Harry hinüber. „Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, jetzt einfach 'spüren'." Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, mit Ron zu reden. Die Lehrerin hatte recht: es war herrlich hier. Das Gras unter ihm war weich und warm, Sonnenflecken tanzten über sein Gesicht und ließen die Herbstblätter leuchten wie fremdartige Edelsteine. „Lassen Sie sich von der Erde tragen." Morgaines Stimme war ruhig und tief. „Spüren sie die Energie. Spüren sie den Kreislauf des Lebens um sich herum. Horchen Sie auf die kleinen, wilden Wesen." Hoffentlich waren wirklich nur die kleinen wilden Wesen in der Nähe; Harry verspürte keinerlei Bedürfnis, den großen zu begegnen. Träge streckte der junge Zauber sich noch etwas mehr aus und schloß die Augen. Ja, es war schön hier. Beinahe glaubte er, ein tiefes, beruhigendes Pulsieren wahrzunehmen. _Wie ein Herzschlag... _

Gerade, als er kurz davor war, einzuschlafen, hörte er Hagrids schlecht unterdrücktes Flüstern. „Was machen Sie, wenn sie nicht kommen ?" „Sie werden kommen", antwortete Morgaines heisere Stimme gelassen. „Die Kinder sind wie eine Horde Blorrgwarrgels durchs Gebüsch getrampelt. Das werden sie nicht überhört haben – und noch weniger werden sie es akzeptieren." _Wer wird was nicht akzeptieren ?_ „Ich halt' das für keine gute Idee. Was mach'n wir, wenn..." Etwas knackte im Unterholz; alarmiert fuhr Harry hoch, genau rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die Elementarhexe einen Pfeil auf ihre Bogensehne legte und Hagrid die Armbrust spannte. „Was habe ich Ihnen gesagt, Hagrid ? Da sind sie schon."

Ein Zentaur mit schneeweißem Fell und ebenso weißem Haar trat auf die Lichtung, gefolgt von einem dunklen (Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass dessen Name Bane lautete) und einem fuchsfarbenen. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen ?" „Dir auch einen guten Tag, Finn. Bane, Phobos – nett, euch zu sehen." Die Spitze ihres Pfeils zielte exakt auf das Herz des alten Zentauren. Hagrids Hand mit der Armbrust zitterte verdächtig. „Wie kannst du es wagen ? Glaubst du, diese Herde Fohlen bietet dir Schutz ?" Die Schüler drängten sich zitternd aneinander. Ihnen war der Ernst der Lage mehr als bewusst.

Morgaine lächelte. „Nein. Was könnte schon Schutz vor jemandem bieten, der sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut tötet ?" Bane trat drohend einen Schritt vor, blieb jedoch auf einen strengen Blick Finns hin stehen. „Ihr Menschen habt hier nichts verloren." Die Pfeilspitze schwankte nicht einen Millimeter. „Nein ?" „Dies ist unser Wald. Du und deinesgleichen habt nicht das Recht, hier zu sein. Und du, Hagrid... du weißt, dass auch du hier nicht mehr willkommen bist." „Äh, Finn... Weisst du..." Verlegen ließ der Hüne die Armbrust sinken und starrte seine kindersarggroßen Schuhe an.

„Euer Wald ?" Unüberhörbarer Spott schwang in den scheinbar erstaunten Worten mit. „Wo steht das geschrieben ? Wer hat euch den Wald übereignet ? Haben sich alle wilden Wesen versammelt und euch die Herrschaft übertragen ? Haben sie sich freiwillig zu euren Leibeigenen gemacht ? Sag' mir, Finn: gehört dir die Erde, auf der du stehst ? Die Luft, die du atmest ? Das Wasser, das du trinkst ? Das Feuer, an dem du dich des Nachts wärmst ? Dann musst du ein Gott sein." Sie lachte leise. „Doch es ist mir neu, dass Götter altern und unter Gicht leiden."

_Sie gehört hierher. In den Wald. Sie ist in Hogwarts so fehl am Platz, wie es die Zentauren oder die Einhörner wären._ Plötzlich verspürte Harry sogar so etwas wie Respekt vor der kleinen, rothaarigen Frau. Natürlich war sie großmäulig, schwierig, gemein und gefährlich – aber sie hatte _verstanden_. Auch Harry glaubte nun, zu verstehen. _Wer sind wir, dass wir uns so verhalten ? Wir sind nur ein Teil des Ganzen... und nicht einmal ein besonders wichtiger. _

„Du hast mir vor einigen Tagen vorgeworfen, wir seien rücksichtslos und kurzsichtig. Seid ihr nicht eben so kurzsichtig ? Was macht euch denn besser als uns ? Die Tatsache, dass ihr euren Bruder Firenze bis zum Waldrand gehetzt und ihn dort zu Tode getrampelt habt ? Ihr seid wahre Vorbilder an Ehre, Gerechtigkeit und Weisheit."

Phobos, der fuchsfarbene Zentaur, schnaubte verächtlich. „Was erlaubst du dir ? Du elendes Menschenwesen..." „Ich bin genau so wenig ein Mensch, wie ihr es seid. Und doch bin ich ein Teil des Ganzen." Ihre kalten Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Was werdet ihr nun tun ? Werdet ihr die Kinder angreifen ? Werdet ihr sie in den Boden stampfen wie den armen Firenze, dessen einziges Verbrechen es war, eine eigene Meinung zu haben ?" Der dunkelhaarige Bane warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Genau das sollten wir tun." Wieder dieses beinahe glückliche Lächeln. „Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Aber vergesst dabei nicht, dass dann auch Finn sterben wird. Mein Pfeil verfehlt sein Ziel niemals." Aus Hagrids schwarzen Bartgestrüpp heraus wurde etwas verzweifeltes genuschelt, das nach „'ne friedliche Lösung find'n" klang; niemand beachtete den Wildhüter. Noch immer waren die Hexe und das Mischwesen in ihr Blickduell vertieft. „Wenn ich dich töte, weil ihr meine Schüler bedroht, Finn, dann werden deine Söhne uns alle auf die andere Seite schicken. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, einen von ihnen oder sogar beide mitzunehmen. Aber was kommt dann ? Sämtliche Elementarmagier dieser Welt, die auch nur geringfügig durch Blut mit mir verbunden sind, werden kommen, um mich zu rächen. Eure Dörfer werden brennen, und eure Stuten und Fohlen werden sterben. Dann werdet ihr euch sammeln, um eurerseits Rache zu nehmen. Ist es das wert ?"

Etwas in Harry machte deutlich spürbar „klick". _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie diesen gesamten Konflikt nur arrangiert hat, um uns diese Lektion zu vermitteln..._ Ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war er bereits neben seine Lehrerin getreten.

„Wir werden gewinnen. Deine Art ist jung im Vergleich zu uns. Wir werden noch den Lauf der Sterne beobachten, wenn sich niemand mehr auch nur an deinen Namen erinnert, Morgaine LaMort." „Glaubt ihr das wirklich ?" Harry konnte die überraschten Blicke aller Anwesenden beinahe körperlich spüren. „Wenn Voldemort gewinnt, wird er euch auch auslöschen. Warum könnt ihr nicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten ? Was macht uns in euren Augen minderwertig ?" Finn schüttelte sein langes, weißes Haar. „Seit wann ist es Fohlen gestattet, sich in die Unterhaltung von Erwachsenen einzumischen ?" „Er ist kein Fohlen mehr, Finn. Und er hat Recht. Keiner von uns ist mehr wert als der andere." „Ihr seid schwach und bösartig."

Vor Harrys innerem Auge tauchte mehr als bildlich das Szenario auf, das die Elementarhexe vorhin geschildert hatte._ Brennende Häuser, Todesschreie... Sterbende Zentauren und Elementarmagier... Der Geruch nach Verweseung und verbranntem Fleisch... Und alles mündete in einer mörderischen, blutigen Spirale, einem endlosen Wirbel der Gewalt und des Todes..._ „Das Böse ist Ansichtssache. Genau so gut könnten wir euch für böse halten, weil ihr den Wald für euch beansprucht und uns bedroht. Gut und Böse sind keine festgelegten Begriffe. Niemand erwartet, dass wir Freundschaft schließen – aber kann es nicht auf einen Waffenstillstand hinauslaufen ? Wir müssen keine Feinde sein." Eisiges Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von Phobos' nervösem Scharren. „Ich stimme dem Jungen zu, Finn. Nun liegt die Entscheidung bei dir."

Der alte Zentaur kämpfte einige Sekunden lang heftig mit seinen anerzogenen Werten und Vorurteilen. „Also gut", gab er schließlich nach. „Aber haltet euch von unseren Dörfern fern." Damit machte er auf dem Huf kehrt und verschwand im Unterholz. Bane und Phobos folgten ihm, jedoch nicht, ohne den Menschen noch drohende Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Angeber", grinste die rothaarige Hexe. Sie nahm den Bogen erst herunter, als man die Zentauren nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Mister Potter – fünfunddreißig Punkte für Gryffindor." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte der Junge, in den grünen Augen so etwas wie Anerkennung, Stolz und... _Zuneigung ?_ zu erkennen, doch bevor er sich dessen versichern konnte, hatte die Bretonin sich bereits ihren Schülern zugewandt. „Anderthalb Rollen Pergament über das, was Sie heute gelernt haben, Herrschaften. Und nun sollten wir uns auf den Rückweg machen – ich möchte nicht unbedingt das Abendessen verpassen."

_

* * *

Es war verdammt knapp. Ich dachte fast, ich müsste den sturen alten Esel tatsächlich erschießen. _Müde schleppte Morgaine sich die Treppe zu ihren Privaträumen hinauf, Scátach wie immer dicht auf den Fersen. _„Du warst nicht gerade zimperlich"_ bemerkte ihr Schutzgeist beiläufig. „Nein. Aber harte Zeiten erfordern harte..." Noch bevor sie die Tür berührt hatte, schlugen ihre Sinne Alarm. Irgend jemand – oder irgend etwas – war dort drinnen, der oder das nicht dorthin gehörte... Der graue Wolf trat neben sie, die Zähne gefletscht. _„Morgaine, das ist..." _

Ohne seine Analyse der Situation abzuwarten trat sie die Tür ein und wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Raum. „Expelliarmus !" Klappernd landete ein weiterer Zauberstab neben ihr auf dem Boden; sonst passierte nichts. _Warum kann ich dich nicht spüren ? Wer oder was bist du ?_ Blinzelnd spähte sie in das zunächst undurchdringliche Dunkel. „Was, bei Morrigus Schwingen... Lumos !" Im fahlen Zauberlicht sah sie das große, schwarze Tier auf ihrem Bett. „Deirdre..." Maels Schutzgeist blinzelte freundlich. Sofort sprang Scátach neben die Wildkatze und begann, ihr die Ohren zu lecken. Trotzdem ließ Morgaines Anspannung nicht nach, auch nicht, als der Tarnzauber gelöst wurde und sie Maels vertraute Aura spürte. „Morgaine." Langsam trat er aus dem Schatten, in dem er sich verborgen gehalten hatte, die Hände erhoben. „Keinen Schritt weiter !" Mit einer ungeduldigen Kopfbewegung entzündete sie die Öllampen... und ließ beinahe ihren Zauberstab fallen. „Dis Pater... Mael..."

Eine große Platzwunde zierte seine Stirn und war augenscheinlich auch der Grund für sein blutverklebtes Haar. Sein Gesicht war mit Schnittwunden übersät, sein Hemd zerfetzt und blutig, und seine Unterarme waren übel verbrannt. „Was ist passiert ?" Erschöpft wischte er sich etwas Blut von der Stirn. „Wir sind verraten worden. Sie kamen im Morgengrauen... Mundungus und Kingsley sind tot, Tonks, Cavanaugh und McCool sind schwer verletzt. Der Orden befindet sich auf der Flucht." _Wenn er uns verraten hätte, wäre er dann hier ?_ „Verzeih' mir, Morgaine. Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen." _Bitte nicht ! Tu' mir das nicht an ! Ich will dich nicht auch noch hassen müssen..._ „Was hättest du mir sagen müssen ?" Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. _Werd' bloß nicht hysterisch !_ „Ich habe es doch selbst nicht glauben wollen... Ich wollte erst eindeutige Beweise haben..." „MAEL ! Was ist passiert ?" Sein gesundes Auge wirkte leer und tot wie eine gläserne Murmel. „Aidan... Er hat uns verraten. Er hat die Todesser zu uns geführt."


	20. Light in the window

Nein, ich gebe immer noch nicht auf. Wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Fic zwar erst zu Ende bringen, wenn ich alt und grau (also noch älter und grauer als jetzt...) bin, aber ich schreibe weiter.

Marvinlebt42: Hm... Ich habe „Die Nebel von Avalon" nie zu Ende gelesen, weil ich damit nicht wirklich was anfangen konnte... /schäm/ Freut mich, dass dir die Fic gefällt. Das mit dem „bald" ist leider immer so eine Sache...

paranoider Androide: Okay, ehe ich mich schlagen lasse ;-) Das mit den wiederholten Absätzen war keine Absicht; ich habe das inzwischen geändert. Danke für den Hinweis !

Samhain: Ich dich auch :-)

**Warnung**: ich bin sehr seltsam drauf. Entsprechend geschmacklos und kitschig ist dieses Kapitel. Lesen erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr; für Spätschäden hafte ich garantiert nicht. -.-

**  
19: LIGHT IN THE WINDOW**

_Keep a light on in the window  
__Say a prayer for me, my friend  
__Keep a light on in the window  
__Don't give up on me – don't give up  
_(„Light in the window", Doro Pesch)

_Mael... _Wie gerne hätte sie ihm geglaubt. Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt einfach in seine Arme geworfen, sich bei ihm entschuldigt und seine Wunden versorgt. Statt dessen fasste Morgaine ihren Zauberstab fester und zwang sich, jegliche Emotion aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Und das soll ich dir glauben ?" Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln flog über sein schmales Gesicht. „Das wäre nett von dir. Aber ich kann dir nicht übel nehmen, dass du es nicht tust." _Sei nicht immer so ekelhaft verständnisvoll ! Warum machst du mir keine Vorwürfe ? Es wäre dein gutes Recht, wenn du wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Warum bist du nicht wütend auf mich ?_ „Weil ich dich verstehen kann. An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht anders handeln." „Du hast mich noch nie belogen..." _„Warum sollte er also jetzt damit anfangen ? Manchmal stehst du echt auf der Leitung, um es mal mit den Muggeln zu sagen."_ Scátach warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu und fuhr dann fort, Deirdres Wunden zu lecken. Ja, auch Maels Schutzgeist war verletzt - ein deutliches Zeichen ihrer engen Verbundenheit.

Zögernd senkte Morgaine ihren Stab. Wenn der Wolfsgeist Mael vertraute, sollte sie es auch tun; sein Instinkt irrte sich niemals. „Okay... Ich höre." „Mir ist schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass Aidan sich seltsam verhält. Ich konnte nur nicht genau sagen, warum. Er hatte sich verändert, aber ich sagte mir, dass ich einfach überreizt und gestresst sei. Dann fing er an, nachts das Haus zu verlassen. Oft kam er erst bei Morgengrauen zurück; einmal war er erst nach zwei Tagen wieder da. Das wäre an sich nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen - wenn er es erklärt hätte." _Allerdings._ In einer angespannten Situation wie dieser hätte Aidan sich zumindest abmelden müssen, damit sich die Wachhabenden darauf einstellen konnten. „Er war zwei Tage weg und hat kein Wort darüber verloren ?" „Richtig." „War das zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du mir den Brief geschrieben hast ?" „Ja." _'Freue dich nicht zu sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit deinem alten Freund; er hat seit neuestem einige seltsame Angewohnheiten.'_ Natürlich hatte Mael nicht deutlicher werden können - immerhin musste man mittlerweile damit rechnen, dass die Eulenpost überwacht wurde. „Und das Gift ? Ich habe deine Schwingungen an dem Glas gespürt..." „Das liegt daran, dass ich genau dieses Glas kurz vor ihm benutzt habe. Er hat es in die Küche mitgenommen, angeblich, weil er es spülen wollte. Der Hauself war ja wieder mal unauffindbar." Das machte Sinn. _Benutze das Glas von jemand anderem, und schon sieht es so aus, als hätte er dir das Gift untergejubelt._ Dadurch hatte er ihr Misstrauen auf Mael gelenkt und konnte unentdeckt weiter seinem verräterischen Plan nachgehen... „Wann hast du Kreacher eigentlich zum letzten Mal gesehen ?" „Ist schon eine Weile her... Ich habe ihn auch seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gespürt." Vermutlich hatte Aidan den Hauselfen beseitigt, damit dieser ihm nicht in die Quere kommen konnte. Bei aller Abneigung gegen Sirius konnte es dem ekelhaften Elfenvieh nicht recht gewesen sein, dass eine Horde Todesser das Haus seiner über alles geliebten Herrin verwüstete. „Aber... warum ? Was für einen Grund hätte Aidan..." Morgaine unterbrach sich. Die Antwort war mehr als klar. _Verbünde dich mit mir, und ich sorge dafür, dass dich nie wieder jemand in Fesseln legt. Nie wieder wird jemand auf dich herabsehen. Du wirst dich an jenen rächen können, die dich mit Verachtung behandelt haben. Du wirst frei sein - und mächtig._

„Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein ?" Fluchend feuerte die Elementarhexe ihren Zauberstab in die Ecke. „Ich war so blauäugig... Ich hätte es wissen müssen ! So war er schon immer !" Unruhig begann sie, im Zimmer auf- und abzulaufen. „Ich hätte ihn im Auge behalten müssen. Wie oft hatten wir diese Diskussion schon ? Ich hätte..." „Hey." Sanft, aber bestimmt umfasste Mael ihre Schultern und zwang sie so, stehenzubleiben. „Genau so gut könntest du mir Vorwürfe machen. Immerhin ist er mein Lehrbruder; ich kenne ihn schon um einiges länger als du. Wenn jemandem etwas hätte auffallen müssen, bin ich das. Du musst nicht immer sofort 'hier' schreien, wenn es eine Schuld zu vergeben gibt." In seinem Blick lag eine unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit, als er sie an sich zog. _Was ist, wenn ich einen Fehler mache ? Wenn er mir etwas vormacht ? Wenn er Aidan beseitigt hat ?_ Scátach knurrte vorwurfsvoll. _„Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf. Er hat Zeugen. Und du solltest ihn wirklich besser kennen." „Ja, du hast recht. Ich sollte ihn besser kennen."_ Erschöpft legte sie den Kopf an Maels Brust, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen ruhigen, regelmäßigen Herzschlag. „Es tut mir leid, Mael", murmelte sie zerknirscht. „Es tut mir so leid..."

Jemand hämmerte an die Tür; ehe Morgaine überhaupt dazu kam, 'Herein' zu sagen, stürmten bereits Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody ins Zimmer. „Morgaine, es ist..." „Ich glaube, wir stören, Albus." Hastig löste Morgaine sich von ihrem Seelenbruder. _Alles, bloß nicht schon wieder das !_ „Ihr stört nicht", widersprach sie eine Spur zu heftig. Die beiden alten Männer tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. „Offensichtlich doch", stichelte der Auror. „Nein. Ich... also, wir... Mael, sag' doch auch mal was !" Der große Bretone grinste schief. „Besser nicht. Sie würden es sowieso falsch verstehen." Mit einem bösen Fluch trat die Elementarhexe ihm vor das Schienbein. „Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung", maulte sie. „Im Moment solltet ihr wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf haben! Wie ist die Lage, Alastor ?" „Hm... Dafür, dass wir nicht stören, regst du dich aber ziemlich auf..." _Schluss jetzt ! _„Zwei Worte, Alastor: _Arabella Figg_."

Abwehrend hob ihr Mentor die Hände. „Schon gut. Du hast recht, das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Ich nehme an, Mael hat dir das wichtigste bereits gesagt ?" „Ja. Todesser im Hauptquartier, Orden auf der Flucht, Tonks, Cavanaugh und MacCool verletzt, Fletcher und Shacklebolt tot." Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr sie, als sie die Namen des alten Säufers und des ernsten, gelassenen Auroren aussprach. _Ein großer Verlust, nicht nur für den Orden._ „Richtig. Wir müssen unsere nächsten Schritte mit Bedacht wählen - sie werden uns jagen." „Dann drehen wir den Spieß doch einfach um. Jagen wir sie." Kämpferisch schüttelte Morgaine ihre rote Mähne in den Nacken; Zorn war noch immer das beste Mittel gegen Erschöpfungszustände. „Das ist keine gute Idee. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben und unsere Kräfte sammeln. Harry ist noch lange nicht so weit, wie er sein sollte, und..." _Potter._ Immer wieder lief alles auf diesen verdammten Jungen hinaus. „In Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Die anderen sahen sie überrascht an, nur Mael nickte kaum merklich. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Die Sonnenfinsternis, von der die Prophezeiung spricht, wird erst im nächsten Frühling stattfinden." _Auch Albus Dumbledore ist also nicht allwissend._ „Wer sagt denn, dass von einer Sonnenfinsternis die Rede ist ? Es..."

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach ihren Erklärungsansatz. „Mist. Ist es schon so spät ?" „Die Sonne geht unter." „Zeit für Potters Training. Wir sehen uns später."

* * *

Obwohl Morgaine LaMort hastig die Tür hinter sich schloss, erhaschte Harry noch einen Blick auf die drei Männer in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Das konnte man jetzt durchaus falsch verstehen... „Denken Sie nicht mal dran, Potter." _Nicht schon wieder._ „Professor... Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, meine Gedanken zu lesen ?" Sie musterte ihn mit einem stählernen Blick. „Nein." Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, einen gewaltigen Fehler zu machen, hakte der Teenager nach. „Warum nicht ?" „Weil Voldemort mit Sicherheit auch nicht aufhören wird, wenn Sie ihn darum bitten. Ich werde erst dann zufrieden sein, wenn Sie sich mental von mir abschirmen können. So einfach ist das." Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Wutanfall bekommen... Gerade, als er aufatmen wollte, setzte sie bösartig hinzu: „Bis jetzt scheint der Unterricht bei Professor Snape ja noch nichts bewirkt zu haben." _Warum ist sie bloß immer so..._ „Unfair ? Das liegt in meiner Natur. Das Leben ist schließlich auch nicht fair. Und jetzt kommen Sie – ich habe keine Lust, mir wegen Ihnen die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen." _Apropos..._ „Können wir nicht eine oder zwei Stunden später anfangen ? Morgen ist das erste Quidditch-Spiel in diesem Schuljahr, und..." „Und Sie wollen trainieren. Einem dämlichen, flatternden Ball hinterherzujagen ist Ihnen wichtiger als die Vorbereitung auf den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord." Sachlich. Eiskalt. „Nein, aber... Meine Mannschaft verlässt sich auf mich, und... die Slytherins..." „Na schön. Sie haben zwei Stunden zum Trainieren. Danach erwarte ich Sie wieder hier. Wenn Sie nicht pünktlich sind, können Sie das Spiel morgen vergessen. Und jammern Sie mir nichts vor. Ich will nicht von Ihnen hören, dass Sie müde sind und sich nicht mehr konzentrieren können." „Nein, Professor LaMort. Vielen Dank." „Hauen Sie schon ab... Ah... Überwacht ein Lehrer Ihr Training ?" „Madam Hooch ist dabei." Sie nickte knapp; ihre rote Mähne verwirrte sich noch etwas mehr. „Gut. Wir sehen uns also in zwei Stunden."_

* * *

__Ich bin viel zu gutmütig. Normalerweise sollte er Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber lernen, bis ihm die Ohren bluten. Andererseits ist es auch nicht schlecht, wenn er lernt, im Team zu arbeiten..._ Abgesehen davon verstand sie sehr gut, wie es war, so begeistert von etwas zu sein. 

„Da bin ich wieder." Die drei Männer sahen sie erstaunt an. „Was ist mit..." „In zwei Stunden. Nach dem Quidditch-Training." Schwungvoll ließ sie sich neben Deirdre aufs Bett fallen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Schutzgeist nicht zu streifen. Den Panther zu berühren käme einer Berührung von Maels Seele gleich... und das war nichts, was man leichtfertig tun sollte. Aus diesem Grund würde Scátach auch jeden beißen, der ihm ohne Morgaines Erlaubnis zu nahe kam... Etwas weiches, warmes an ihrem Arm riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. _Deirdre ?_ Die große Raubkatze kuschelte sich wie beiläufig an ihren Arm. Mael mußte also ziemlich am Ende sein. Ein Blick in Richtung des hellhaarigen Auroren bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Geh zu Madam Pomfrey. Oder ist es dir lieber, wenn ich deine Wunden versorge ?" Er nickte erschöpft. „Wenn du das tun würdest." „Selbstverständlich." Fast unmerklich verfiel sie ins Bretonische; das Band der Vertrautheit, das ihr in letzter Zeit so dünn und brüchig erschienen war, hatte seine alte Kraft zurückerlangt. Mehr noch - es war stärker geworden. Mael hatte ihr die Zweifel an ihm verziehen, trug ihr nichts nach... Mit einem Mal war ihr Herz leicht wie eine Feder; trotz der furchtbaren Ereignisse hätte sie singen mögen.

„Wir lassen euch dann mal wieder allein", lächelte Alastor. „Ihr habt euch ja scheinbar Dinge zu erzählen, die uns nichts angehen." Morgaine spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Nein... Entschuldigt. Es ist..." „Gewohnheit, ich weiß." Seine Zuneigung für die junge Hexe war in diesem Moment fast greifbar. „Komm, Albus – gehen wir einen trinken. Ich habe einen höllischen Distelbrand destilliert..." Lachend (und nicht ohne den beiden jüngeren Magiern noch einmal zuzuzwinkern) verließen die beiden alten Männer das Zimmer.

„Ich befürchte, sie denken immer noch, dass wir..." „Wäre das wirklich so schlimm ?" Maels Stimme war ruhig, doch Morgaine kannte ihn lange genug, um den mitklingenden Schmerz wahrzunehmen. „Mael, bitte. Du weisst doch..." Sehr sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine. „Ja, ich weiss. Aber du darfst mir nicht übelnehmen, dass ich mir wünsche, es wäre anders." Sie schluckte hart. „Es tut mir leid." Sachte schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das braucht es nicht." Wieder schmiegte sie sich an ihn, wohl wissend, wie grausam diese Geste war... doch er hielt sie fest. S_o fest, als sei ich sein letzter Halt._ „Didoste, bughel... ar serr-noz hag goulou dei... roit kalon din-me.. Aon'm eus rak hon dazont.**¹**" Morgaine wurde kalt; sie verstand. „Bitte... Tu das nicht." Sein schöner, breiter Mund verzog sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich muß. Er hat diesen Verrat direkt unter meiner Nase begangen. Ich habe versagt, Morgaine. Ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen – ich kann nur unsere Freunde rächen." _Das ist Wahnsinn !_ Wieder dieses herzzerreissende halbe Lächeln. „Natürlich ist es das. Aber du würdest an meiner Stelle nicht anders handeln, oder ?"

Ein humorloses Lachen entrang sich Morgaines schmerzender Kehle. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich würde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich die Augen dieses Mistkerls den Krähen zum Fraß vorgeworfen hätte." Ja, sie verstand ihn nur zu gut. Es ging um seinen verletzten Stolz, seine befleckte Ehre, um Rache... und seinen Schmerz darüber, von einem Freund verraten worden zu sein. Aber Mael war erschöpft und verwundet... „Lass' mich für dich gehen", stieß sie hervor. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

Von draußen hörte man den begeisterten Lärm des Gryffindor-Quidditch-Teams, wie aus einer anderen Welt. „Damit diese andere Welt weiter existieren kann, muss ich gehen. Aidan im Endkampf auf Voldemorts Seite stehen zu haben, würde unsere Chancen verschlechtern. Wir müssen ihn vorher unschädlich machen." Dass die Aurorin all das wusste, machte es nicht besser. „Lass' mich wenigstens vorher deine Wunden versorgen." Mit einer eleganten Geste neigte er den Kopf. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Mylady."

* * *

Bereits eine Stunde später standen sie auf dem Astronomieturm. Keiner von beiden wollte etwas sagen; sie hielten einander bei den Händen wie verängstigte Kinder. „Du weißt, wo ihr die anderen finden werdet ?", fragte Mael schließlich, scheinbar völlig deplatziert. „Ja." Morgaine grinste schief. „Es ist so unvernünftig, dass es tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. Direkt unter den Augen dieser Ministeriumsschnepfe..." Ein leises, hysterisches Lachen entrang sich ihrer Brust. _Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein..._ „Hey." Maels Hand in ihrem Haar, sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut. „Ganz ruhig. „Nôtre chemin est déjà tracé, tu sais ça. Et l'avenir nous donnera raison.**²**" Sie nickte unglücklich. „Oui. Je sais.**³**" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Versprich mir etwas", murmelte er. In diesem Moment hätte sie ihm alles versprochen. _Na ja – fast alles._ „Wenn mir etwas passiert... gib nicht auf. Niemals." „Rede keinen Blödsinn, Duguay. Ich bin eine LaMort. Wir geben erst auf, wenn wir tot sind – frühestens." Lachend strich er ihr durchs Haar, bevor er sich von ihr löste. „Wir sehen uns wieder. In diesem oder im nächsten Leben." Sein gesundes Auge verdunkelte sich, und sein markantes Gesicht wurde weich. „Da garan**°**, Morgaine." Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und flog davon, ohne sich umzusehen. Die rothaarige Hexe blieb fröstelnd zurück; dieses Mal kämpfte sie nicht gegen ihre Tränen. „In diesem oder im nächsten Leben, Mael."

* * *

Völlig zerschlagen schleppte Harry sich die Treppen zu Morgaine LaMorts Turm hoch. Wer Angelina Johnson als Teamcaptain hatte, brauchte keine Feinde mehr - aber er würde den Teufel tun und zugeben, dass er nichts weiter wollte als schlafen. Die Bretonin war mehr als fair gewesen, als sie ihm zu trainieren erlaubt hatte. Wenn sie ihm zutraute, nach dem Training noch zur Kampfmagie fähig zu sein, würde er sein Bestes geben. _Wahrscheinlich war genau_ das _ihre Absicht._ Es war gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Grinsend streckte er die Hand aus, um an die Tür zu klopfen. „Kommen Sie herein, Potter."

Sie stand am Fenster, ein Glas mit einem bläulich flackernden Feenlicht darin in der Hand. Im Dämmerlicht des Turmzimmers schienen ihre schmalen Schultern zu zittern wie Espenlaub. „Professor...?" „Einen Moment noch." Ihre Stimme klang erstickt. _Sie weint_, erkannte der Junge erschrocken. Warum nur hatte er in letzter Zeit so viel mit weinenden Frauen zu tun ? „Kann ich... irgendetwas für Sie tun ?" Langsam drehte sie sich um, sichtlich überrascht. „Nein... Trotzdem danke." Sorgfältig platzierte sie das Glas auf dem Fensterbrett und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Ist es wegen Mael ?" Er rechnete mit einer giftigen Antwort und dem Verweis, er solle sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Statt dessen nickte die französische Aurorin. „Ich denke, Sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Aidan hat uns verraten. Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens wurde entdeckt." „Aidan...?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Der freundliche Ire mit dem koboldhaften Lächeln sollte... Ein weiterer Gedanke ließ eine solche Angst in ihm aufsteigen, dass ihm beinahe übel wurde. „Und Sirius ? Ist er...?" „Er ist unverletzt entkommen. Aber wir haben Fletcher und Shacklebolt verloren." Ungläubig starrte er sie an. „Mundungus und Kingsley sind..." „Tot, ja. Und Mael ist jetzt auf der Suche nach Aidan, bevor dieser H... Sohn einer Dame zweifelhafter Profession noch größeren Schaden anrichten kann." Deswegen hatte sie also geweint... Nur allzu deutlich erinnerte Harry sich an den Tag im Fuchsbau, an dem Mael ihm die Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte. _Der Mensch, der den fehlenden Teil deiner Seele in sich trägt..._ Beinahe sanft erklärte die Rothaarige: „Wenn sich ein geliebter Mensch in Gefahr begibt, stellen wir ein Licht ins Fenster, damit er wieder nach Hause findet. Er – oder seine Seele." Ihre Augen waren tief, unauslotbar wie das Meer. Gerne hätte Harry sie getröstet, aber alle Worte wären doch nur hohle Phrasen gewesen. Nichts konnte ihr die Angst nehmen, und nichts konnte ihren Zorn beschwichtigen. Offenbar war es sehr schwierig, erwachsen und noch dazu ein Auror zu sein.

„In Ordnung, Mister Potter." Schon hatte die Hexe ihre kühle Fassade wieder aufgebaut. „Beginnen wir mit einem einfachen Defensivzauber..."

**

* * *

**

**¹:Didoste, bughel (...)-** Komm näher, Kind der Dämmerung und der Morgenröte; gib meinem Herzen Mut, denn ich fürchte mich vor der Zukunft.  
**²: Nôtre chemin (...)** - Unser Weg ist bereits vorgezeichnet, das weisst du. Und die Zukunft wird uns recht geben.  
**³: Oui. Je sais.** - Ja. Ich weiß.  
**º: Da garan** – Ich liebe dich

Nein, ich verstehe mich selbst auch nicht mehr... /_entsetzt flüchtet/_


	21. Wolfstraum Part I

Ja, es hat wie immer zu lange gedauert... aber hier bin ich wieder. Nachdem ich jetzt x negative Dinge über den sechsten Band gehört habe, bin ich fest entschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren. An Band 5 habe ich mich ja noch locker „orientiert" (bzw. Personen übernommen), aber... nein. Was die interessanten Aussagen von Miss Rowling angeht... Dazu werde ich mich nicht äußern – das Thema wird schon auf (meiner Ansicht nach zu vielen) Messageboards diskutiert. Ich schreibe diese Story nicht, um möglichst viele Leser zu erreichen (obwohl ich mich natürlich über jeden freue ), sondern weil ich Spass daran habe. Diese Story ist mein Baby... und ich werde sie nicht verbiegen, damit sie in den Canon oder auch nur Fanon passt.

Jetzt aber genug dazu. – ich will euch ja nicht mit seitenlangen Autorenkommentareb zumüllen ;-)

**Samhain:** Ich bin noch immer hundsgemein, wie du sicherlich schon auf unserer Saalputzfête feststellen konntest. Unglücklich verliebt ?Ich ? Das halte ich für ein Gerücht... _hust  
_Nichts da, hier wird niemand umgebracht. Was Morgaine OOC angeht: sie ist nicht OOC, sie ist einfach so. Wir wollen sie doch nicht zum eindimensionalen Charakter verkommen lassen, oder ?

**Marvinlebt42**: Tja... ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel macht dich auch glücklich... _lacht_ Jedenfalls danke für das Review !Tja, Mael... er macht sich irgendwie "selbstständig". Mal sehen, was ich mit ihm mache - im Moment habe ich nämlich noch nicht wirklich den Durchblick, was ihn betrifft.

**paranoiderAndroide**: Danke ! erröt

**lala212**: Vielen Dank ! Ich freue mich, dass sich immer mal wieder ein neuer Leser zu dieser Story verirrt. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir auch weiterhin treu ;-)

_

* * *

_

_Vor dem Fenster die Tiere  
__Schrien mit heiserer Kehle  
__Und mit blutigen Pfoten  
__Streiften sie umher (...)  
__Wovon die Wölfe träumen  
__Will ich heut nacht erfahr'n  
__Will zwischen ihren Leibern  
__Vergessen, wer ich war_

("Wolfstraum", Subway to Sally)

**20: WOLFSTRAUM Pt. 1 **

_LONDON_

Sie vermisste Scátachs körperliche Präsenz, und sie vermisste ihr Schwert. Natürlich wären sowohl der Wolf als auch die Waffe in dem noblen Londoner Vorort viel zu sehr aufgefallen. Schon Morgaine selbst erregte trotz ihres Versuchs, sich unauffällig zu kleiden und zu verhalten, erschreckend viel Aufmerksamkeit. Vielleicht hätte sie doch auf die enge Lederhose und das bauchfreie Top verzichten und sich mit Jeans und T-Shirt zufrieden geben sollen... Aber das wäre irgendwie viel zu langweilig gewesen; außerdem wollte sie es Magnus nicht zu leicht machen.

Leise seufzend durchquerte die junge Hexe den parkartigen Vorgarten, ignorierte die gekieste Auffahrt und nahm die Abkürzung schräg über den Rasen, um zur Haustür zu gelangen. _Schön zu sehen, dass der snobistische Mistkerl sogar noch reicher geworden ist._ Ohne auch nur den geringsten Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen lehnte sie sich auf den Klingelknopf. _Wenn er sich jetzt auch noch einen Butler zugelegt hat, fange ich an, zu schreien._

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig ?" Eine zugegeben hübsche Blondine etwa in ihrem Alter riss die Tür auf und funkelte ihr rothaariges Gegenüber böse an. _Schau an. Daddy hat ein neues Spielzeug. Wahrscheinlich sogar selbst gestaltet. Was es wohl bei ihr war ? Die Brüste ? Die Nase ?_ Gerade noch rechtzeitig verbiss sie sich die entsprechende Frage. „Vielleicht. Ist Magnus da ?" Das Möchtegern-Supermodel rümpfte ihr perfektes Stupsnäschen. „Was wollen Sie denn von meinem Verlobten ?" _Ich wusste es ! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dumm genug ist, sich fest an eins von seinen Püppchen zu binden._ Jetzt musste Morgaine doch lachen; der raue, heisere Laut kam ihr selbst fremdartig vor. „Sie sind mit ihm verlobt ? Mein Beileid. Wenn Sie mich schon nicht hereinbitten wollen – was ich im übrigen ziemlich unverschämt finde, ich bin nämlich hier zu Hause – dann sagen Sie Magnus wenigstens, dass ich hier bin." Eine sorgfältig in Form gezupfte Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Und was meinen Sie mit ‚Sie sind hier zu Hause' ?" „Das lassen Sie sich bitte von Magnus erklären. Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, Ihnen nichts von mir zu erzählen." Es machte der Rothaarigen einen Heidenspaß, die andere zu verwirren. Hoffentlich machte sie dem Silikonmetzger gleich eine schöne Szene dafür... „Also, Miss...?" „Xenia Du Teissier. Und Sie sind ?" _Aha._ _Mary Sue Miller aus Devonshire._ „Morgaine LaMort." Lächelnd erwiderte sie die giftigen Blicke der anderen Frau – und genoss das Wissen, dass sie dieser Schnepfe notfalls mit einer Hand das Genick brechen konnte. Vielleicht hätte sie das sogar ausprobiert, wenn nicht in diesem Moment der Grund ihres Besuchs die Szenerie betreten hätte.

„Liebling, was ist denn... Morgaine ?" „Hallo, Magnus." Ehe sie es verhindern konnte, hatte ihr Erzeuger sie bereits in eine atemluftraubende Umarmung gezogen. „Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz ?" Mary Xenia räusperte sich indigniert, was Magnus jedoch gar nicht aufzufallen schien. „Was verschlägt dich nach London ? Die Arbeit, nehme ich an. Du siehst müde aus. Komm erst mal rein. Xenia, koch uns doch bitte einen Kaffee." Püppchen drohte, jeden Moment vor Wut zu platzen. Offenbar war sie es nicht gewohnt, von ihrem Herzallerliebsten zuerst ignoriert und dann zu niederen Tätigkeiten aufgefordert zu werden. „Schwubbelchen ? Möchtest du mir die... _Dame_ nicht erst einmal vorstellen ?" Die „Dame" unterdrückte den Wunsch, Xenia an den Haaren zu packen und mit ihr die Eingangshalle zu wischen; statt dessen lächelte sie enigmatisch-kühl. „Das solltest du wirklich tun – _Schwubbelchen_." Errötend zerrte Magnus die Aurorin ins Haus und schloss die Tür, vermutlich, damit der Gärtner keinen falschen Eindruck bekam.

„Xenia – das ist Morgaine. Meine Tochter." _Sturmwarnung._ „Morgaine – Xenia, meine Verlobte." „T...T...T...Tochter...?", quetschte das intellektuelle Hohlmantelgeschoß mühsam hervor. „Tochter", bestätigte Morgaine fröhlich. „Du weißt schon: Magnus hat meine Mutter geschwängert, und neun Monate später kam ich zur Welt." „Morgaine, bitte..." „Äääääh..." „Wo wir schon dabei sind: wenn du Magnus heiratest... darf ich dann 'Mama' zu dir sagen ?" _Interessant, wie schnell sie die Gesichtsfarbe wechseln kann. Und das ist mal eine wirklich hübsche Grünschattierung._ „NEIN !" Energisch trat der Chirurg zwischen die beiden Frauen, nicht ganz zu Unrecht eine Eskalation befürchtend. „Morgaine, warum gehst du nicht schon mal vor ? Ich komme gleich nach." „In Ordnung, Schwubbelchen."

Nach einem mehr als viertelstündigen Streit in der Küche betrat das schwarze Schaf der ehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie Snape schließlich das Wohnzimmer. Morgaine hatte es sich inzwischen auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht; sie missbrauchte die Designer-Vase aus Muranoglas als Aschenbecher für ihre selbstgedrehten Nelken-Zigaretten. „Schön, dass du dich hier so wohl fühlst", bemerkte ihr „Vater" mit einem angesäuerten Blick auf ihre auf dem Tisch liegenden Füße. „Hm", machte die Aurorin zustimmend und nahm ihre Kaffeetasse entgegen. _Wenigstens hat er sich daran erinnert, dass ich den Kaffee schwarz trinke. Das ist doch schon mal was._

Magnus ließ sich ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel nieder und musterte sie – etwas zu intensiv für ihren Geschmack. _Wetten, dass...?_ „Du siehst mitgenommen aus." „Die Arbeit." Peinliches Schweigen. Dann: „Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest mich deine Nase richten und deine Narben mit dem Laser behandeln lassen..." „Nein." _Damit liegt er mir doch schon seit Jahren in den Ohren. Langsam sollte selbst _er _es begriffen haben._ „Ganz wie du willst, Schatz... Wie geht es... wie hieß er doch gleich ? Marcel ?" _Nein, ich werde nicht schreien. Nein, ich werde nicht schreien..._ „Sein Name ist _Mael_. Es geht ihm gut." _Hoffe ich._ „Oh... Mael, also. Tut mir leid." _Von wegen._ „Und... was machst du sonst so ?" „Ich arbeite momentan als Lehrerin in Hogwarts." Dass er sich nicht an seinem Kaffee verschluckte, war aber auch alles. „Du...?" „Ja. Ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." „Heißt das, du hast der Jagd auf Schwarzmagier abgeschworen ?" _Freu dich nicht zu früh._ „Nein. Ich arbeite gewissermaßen 'undercover'." Er verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Kein Wunder – wäre es nach seiner Planung gegangen, wäre sie jetzt Studentin der Medizin.

„Und hinter wem bist du her ?" „Voldemort." Seine Tasse zersplitterte auf den teuren Marmorfliesen des Fußbodens. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst...!" „Doch. Du kennst die Prophezeiung, nehme ich an ?" „Das Gewäsch alter Weiber, die..." „Nenn meine Lehrmeister nicht 'alte Weiber'. Nur weil Avalon nicht mehr existiert, heißt das nicht, dass du abfällig darüber reden kannst." Überrascht nahm er seine Brille ab und begann, daran herumzupolieren. „Avalon existiert nicht mehr ?" „Nicht mehr als das, was es einst war. Meine Brüder und Schwestern sind auf die andere Seite gegangen." „Sie haben sich also vor dem Kampf gedrückt." _Bastard !_ „Nein. Ihre Magie erlosch. Und du bist der letzte, der das Recht hat, sie für ihre Entscheidung zu verurteilen."

Betont ruhig stellte Morgaine ihren Kaffeebecher ab. „Was ich wissen will, ist: wirst du mit uns kämpfen ? Oder ziehst du es vor, dich weiterhin feige zu verkriechen ?" Mit einer überaus theatralischen Geste fuhr Magnus sich durch seinen dichten schwarzen Haarschopf. „Morgaine... Du musst mich verstehen... Ich habe mir eine Existenz aufgebaut, und..." „Ich verstehe." Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen – immerhin hatte man von ihm nichts anderes erwarten können – aber es tat trotzdem weh. Provozierend schnippte sie ihre Zigarettenkippe in die Vase. „Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Viel Glück mit deinem... Spielzeug. Aber vergiss bitte nicht, Nimoue wenigstens zu Weihnachten zu besuchen." Zu behaupten, dass Magnus erbleichte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. „Du... du weißt es noch nicht...?", stammelte er. _Das klingt nicht gut... Ich will es nicht erfahren._ „_Was _weiß ich noch nicht ?" „Deine Mutter... Sie ist aus St. Mungo's verschwunden. Bis jetzt haben die Ermittler noch keine Spur von ihr finden können."

_

* * *

_

_HOGWARTS_

Das Wetter war mörderisch – es ging doch nichts über ein gepflegtes Spätsommergewitter. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man es aus dem Trockenen heraus durchs Fenster beobachten und dabei ein heißes Butterbier trinken konnte. Wenn man allerdings mitten darin Quidditch spielen musste, sah die ganze Sache etwas anders aus. Fluchend schüttelte Harry sich zum wiederholten Male das Wasser aus den Haaren. Eine regenabweisende Brille war schön und gut, schützte einen aber nicht vor aus den Haaren direkt in die Augen laufendem Wasser...

Windböen erschwerten die Steuerung des Besens beträchtlich, und dann war da auch noch... _Sie sieht toll aus !_ Cho Chang war permanent an seiner Seite, kopierte jedes seiner Manöver und schien fest entschlossen, ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzufangen. _Das kann sie gerne mal versuchen._ Hübsch oder nicht – immerhin stand die Ehre des Gryffindor-Teams auf dem Spiel. Und Harry würde den Teufel tun, sich wegen eines Mädchens später verbale Prügel von seinen Mannschaftskameraden abzuholen. Angelina konnte in ihrer Wortwahl gelegentlich ausgesprochen drastisch werden...

Trotzdem konnte er sich einen Seitenblick auf die Ravenclaw-Sucherin nicht verkneifen. _Wow... _

Er hatte gerade den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, sich über den Schatten zu wundern, der plötzlich auf ihn zuraste, als Cho auch schon gellend aufschrie und etwas mit unglaublicher Wucht seine Schulter traf. _Ein Klatscher ? Aber George und Fred haben doch..._ Der Feuerblitz geriet ins Trudeln, und nur die Tatsache, dass Harry sich geistesgegenwärtig am Besenstiel festklammerte, rettete ihn vor einem sehr langen Sturz. _Was...?_ Ein schrilles Kreischen drohte seine Trommelfelle zu zerfetzen, und ein pestilenzartiger Verwesungsgestank brachte seinen Magen dazu, sich einmal um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Entweder hatte Cho sich sehr verändert (und benutzte neuerdings ein absolut perverses Parfum), oder... Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn mitten im Gesicht und fegte ihm die Brille von der Nase; er spürte Federn auf seiner Haut, sah langes, verklebtes Haar, mörderische Schnäbel... Irgendwo hatte er so etwas doch schon einmal gesehen. Wenn er bloß gewusst hätte... Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube. _Harpyien_ _? Hat Voldemort jetzt schon mythologische Monstrositäten auf seiner Seite ?_

Links und rechts von ihm flüchteten kopflose, zum Teil hysterisch schreiende Spieler; Harry selbst sah sich plötzlich von fünf der geflügelten Ungeheuer umringt. „Potter !" Das unirdisch schrille Geheul hätte wohl selbst einem Golem Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Für den jungen Zauberer war es nahezu unerträglich. Mit letzter Kraft tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und schleuderte den Harpyien den ersten Fluch entgegen, der ihm einfiel. „_Ignis__1_!" Ein Feuerball löste sich von der Stabspitze und verwandelte eine der fliegenden Damen in ein überdimensionales Grillwürstchen. Während sie klagend in die Tiefe stürzte, formierten sich ihre Schwestern neu. „Er beherrscht Wilde Magie ! Zerreisst ihn2 !" Irgendwie war Harry nicht gewillt, ihnen die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihr Vorhaben auszuführen.

Kurze Zeit später musste er feststellen, dass es eng wurde. Verdammt eng. _Warum hilft mir niemand ? Schlafen die da unten alle ? _

Harry flog einen weiteren Looping, sich verzweifelt an seinem Besen festhaltend. Er konnte die Harpyien nur als verschwommene Umrisse wahrnehmen, und sie bewegten sich verteufelt schnell... „Glace !" _Mal was neues – Harpyien-Eis am Stiel._ Blieben noch drei... und ihm war so schwindelig... „Brouillard3 !" Der plötzlich aufkommende Nebel war so dicht, dass Harry nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Den mythischen Schreckgestalten schien es ähnlich zu gehen; sie zeterten ohrenbetäubend. „Éclair en boule4 !" Ein grelles Licht raste an dem Teenager vorbei, zerriss den Nebel und traf auf die Stelle, an der sich die Vogelfrauen aufzuhalten schienen. „Rétracte5 !" Augenblicklich wurde die Sicht wieder klar; ein penetranter Gestand nach verbrannten Federn erfüllte die Luft. „Gute Arbeit, Kleiner. Morgaine wäre stolz auf dich." Blinzelnd drehte Harry den Kopf zur Seite. Neben ihm flog jemand. „Brauchst du einen Fluglotsen ? Halt dich einfach an meine Borsten." Damit tauchte der andere bereits in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug ab. Benommen folgte der junge Zauberer ihm. „Keine Panik. Wenn du fällst, fängt Pol dich ab !", ertönte es von unten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry begriff, dass der Fremde keineswegs von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach, sondern dass er nicht allein war; hinter dem Jungen flog eine weitere unscharfe Gestalt. Freunde von Professor LaMort... Das kann ja heiter werden... Er schaffte es gerade noch, den Gedanken zu beenden, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

_

* * *

LONDON_

„...Wie bitte...?" „Es tut mir leid. Normalerweise müsste die Klinik dich schon längst verständigt haben." Morgaines Kehle fühlte sich an, als habe sie jemand mit Stacheldraht zusammengeschnürt. „Gibt es keine Hinweise ?" „Nein. Es tut mir sehr leid, Morgaine... Ich habe persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass die besten Ermittler sich darum kümmern. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum dich niemand verständigt hat." Da war sie wieder, diese blinde, lodernde Wut, die alle anderen Gefühle in den Hintergrund drängte.

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht verständigt ? Meinst du nicht, das wäre ein Grund gewesen, dich bei mir zu melden ? Oder bin ich dir inzwischen noch peinlicher als Nimoue ?" Plötzlich war Magnus sehr am Zustand seiner Fingernägel interessiert.

„Du bist mir nicht peinlich, Schatz." „Nein. Deswegen hast du mich auch deiner wandelnden Gummipuppe gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt, nicht wahr ? Deswegen meldest du dich auch nur zu Weihnachten bei mir und vergisst regelmäßig meinen Geburtstag. Du warst weder bei meiner Initiation noch bei der Feier meiner Ernennung zur Aurorin. Du warst nicht da, als ich den Orden des Merlin verliehen bekommen habe. Ich bin doch bloß ein Störfaktor in deinem unglaublich perfekten Leben, und..." Sie brach ab, als Magnus mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug.

„Das ist nicht wahr ! _Du_ warst doch immer diejenige, die keinen Kontakt zu _mir_ haben wollte. Du hast keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mir deutlich zu machen, wie sehr du mich verachtest. Was gibt dir das, Morgaine ? Fühlst du dich dadurch besser ? Macht es dich etwas weniger unglücklich ? Wenn ja: dann mach weiter. Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich weiß, wie es ist, verachtet und zurückgewiesen zu werden. Glaubst du vielleicht, es ist einfach, Chirurg werden zu wollen, wenn man aus einer Dynastie mächtiger Schwarzmagier stammt ?" _Moment mal..._ „Ich bin nicht unglücklich." Ein bitteres Lachen.

„Nein ? Dann sieh mir jetzt in die Augen und sag mir, dass du mit deinem Leben zufrieden bist." „Was soll das, Magnus ?" „Na los. Wenn alles so perfekt läuft, wie du immer behauptest, solltest du damit keine Probleme haben. Bitte - ich warte."

Verwirrt wickelte die junge Hexe eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. _Bin ich zufrieden ? Es geht ihn nichts an..._ „Es könnte wesentlich schlimmer sein." Er lächelte schief, und vielleicht zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich mit diesem Fremden verbunden. „Das war nicht das, was ich hören wollte, Morgaine. Sag mir: bist du glücklich ? Warst du es jemals ?" _Gute Frage._ „Früher..."

Ja, sie war einmal glücklich gewesen. Die Zeit, in der sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter in dem Haus auf der Klippe gelebt hatte, war wohl die schönste ihres Lebens gewesen... Selbst das Leben auf Snape Manor, das Umherstreifen in den umgebenden Wäldern – es war nicht mehr so unbeschwert gewesen wie damals. Bereits als Fünfjährige war sie zu ernst gewesen, zu verschlossen... seit jenem Ereignis. Es hing mit dem Zustand ihrer Mutter zusammen... aber was war passiert ?

„Früher, hm ? Kleines, du..." „Nein. Komm mir jetzt nicht mit der Mitleidstour. Ich bin, wer und was ich bin. Daran kann ich nichts mehr ändern. Es bringt nichts, der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen." „Weise Worte." Achselzuckend zündete die Elementarhexe sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Das erklärt noch immer nicht dein Desinteresse." Demonstrativ wedelte ihr Vater den Rauch fort. „Du hattest doch Severus", erwiderte er gallig. _Hört er damit denn nie auf ?_

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er mir ein besserer Vater war, als du es je sein konntest." Wieder dieses hohle, traurige Lachen. „War er das, ja ? Erstaunlich, dass du ihn nach allem, was er getan hat, noch immer so vergöttern kannst. Ausgerechnet du, die strenge und selbstgerechte Aurorin..." „Selbstgerecht ? Und das wirfst ausgerechnet _du_ mir vor ? Das nennt man dann wohl 'mit zweierlei Maß messen', findest du nicht ? Und was bitte soll Onkel Severus getan haben ?" Jetzt schien sie Magnus wirklich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben.

„Er hat es dir nicht erzählt...", hauchte er entgeistert. „_Was_ hat er mir nicht erzählt ?"

_

* * *

HOGWARTS_

_Mein Kopf..._ Zögernd schlug Harry die Augen auf und tastete gewohnheitsmäßig nach seiner Brille, die ihm auch prompt in die Hand gedrückt wurde. „Danke." Einen Moment später wurde ihm klar, wie ungewöhnlich das war. „Hermine hat sie repariert. Ein tolles Mädchen." „Was...?" „Ganz ruhig. Du bist auf der Krankenstation." „K..Krankenstation...?" „Ja. Du bist nach dem Kampf zusammengeklappt. Kein Wunder – du bist es nicht gewohnt, Wilde Magie anzuwenden. Dafür hast du dich aber ziemlich gut gehalten. Warte nur, bis ich Morgaine davon erzähle."

Mühsam setzte der Teenager sich auf und musterte den an seinem Bett sitzenden Mann. Er war groß – nicht so groß wie Mael, aber doch größer als der Durchschnitt. Glattes braunes Haar fiel in ein hübsches, wenn auch etwas naiv wirkendes Gesicht mit freundlichen dunklen Augen. „Ich bin übrigens Alain Bertrand." „Sind Sie... ein Freund von Professor LaMort ?" Seine Augen verdunkelten sich beinahe unmerklich. „Es gehört einiges dazu, von ihr ‚Freund' genannt zu werden. Sagen wir... wir sind Kampfgefährten." Der altmodische Ausdruck verwunderte Harry, schien aber irgendwie zu Morgaine und ihrem Umfeld zu passen.

„Was ist denn passiert ?" „Du bist von ein paar Harpyien angegriffen worden. Hast sie gut abgewehrt. Wie gesagt – Morgaine wird stolz auf dich sein." _Davon habe ich doch schon immer geträumt._ „Woher kamen diese... Dinger ?" Alain biss die Zähne zusammen. „Jemand hat sie gerufen." „Wer ?" Musste man diesen Leuten denn alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen ? „Severus Snape. Mein Bruder, Pol, verhört ihn gerade."

* * *

1:_ Ignis_ – lat. „Feuer  
2: Sorry... „Ronja Räubertochter" lässt grüßen...  
3: _Brouillard_ – frz. Nebel  
4: _Éclair en boule_ – frz. Kugelblitz  
5: _Rétracte_ –frz. „Ich nehme zurück" 

sich umguckt Tja... TBC...


	22. Wolfstraum Part II

Hallo zusammen! Da bin ich mal wieder- und ich hab euch auch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht MarvinLebt42: Okay...ich will mal nicht so sein... /lacht/ Danke für das Review! 

**21: WOLFSTRAUM PT.II**

_Verdammtes Gewitter!_ Tief über ihren Besen gebeugt raste Morgaine durch die Nacht. _Irgendwie passt wieder mal alles zusammen..._ „Harpyien! Ausgerechnet _Harpyien_! Das ist doch abartig!", wütete sie. „Das ist so stillos..."

„_Stilloser als eine Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort?"_, meldete sich Scátach unvorsichtigerweise zu Wort.

„Habe ich dich gebeten, dich in irgend einer Weise zu äußern?" Im letzten Moment riss die Aurorin den Besen zur Seite, um einer desorientierten Krähe auszuweichen. „Pass doch auf! Noch nie was von 'Rechts vor links' gehört?"

Der Wolfsgeist schnaubte amüsiert._„Nein. Aber ich tue es trotzdem."_

„Danke. Ich möchte es nicht hören."

„_Versuch, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen."_

„Lass es nicht darauf ankommen. Sagt dir der Begriff 'Exorzismus' etwas?"

„_So was hilft nur gegen Dämonen."_

„Sei dir da besser nicht zu sicher."

Im Prinzip war sie ihrem Schutzgeist ja sogar dankbar; immerhin lenkte das hitzige Wortgefecht sie für einige Minuten von ihren Problemen ab. „Kann man Schutzgeister eigentlich umtauschen?"

„_Du hast leider die Frist verpasst."_

„So was hatte ich befürchtet."

Wieder verfiel sie in verbissenes Schweigen; sie glaubte, gerade trotz des Regenschleiers die Türme von Hogwarts gesehen zu haben... Richtig. Da war das Feenlicht, das sie für Mael ins Fenster gestellt hatte. Sie ging in den Sinkflug über und spürte fast augenblicklich das Kribbeln der Magie auf ihrer Haut, als sie in den Schutzschild eintauchte. Normalerweise mochte sie dieses Gefühl, doch heute war es ihr mehr als lästig. Schließlich erinnerte es sie wieder daran, dass sie gleich ihrem Onkel gegenübertreten würde...

„Morgaine!" Eine verhüllte Gestalt mit einer Sturmlaterne winkte ihr zu.

_Wow. Pol als Fluglotse. Er ist vielseitig begabt, das muß man ihm lassen._ Schwungvoll landete sie direkt neben ihrem Kollegen. „Hallo, Pol."

Der andere Elementarmagier schlug seine Kapuze zurück; sein Gesicht erschreckte Morgaine inzwischen nicht mehr, aber sie wusste, wie andere darauf reagierten. Durch die zahlreichen schweren Narben wirkte selbst ein Lächeln von Pol wie eine Drohung. Doch wenn man ihn näher kennenlernte, musste man sehr schnell feststellen, dass er eine fast noch sanftere Natur war als sein Zwillingsbruder Alain. _Irgendwie habe ich wohl eine Schwäche für nette Männer..._

Die Rothaarige umarmte den großen Mann herzlich. Von sich aus hätte er eine solche Geste niemals initiiert; er hatte großen Respekt vor ihr und zeigte das auch. Manchmal bedauerte Morgaine diese Zurückhaltung. Aber sie war nun einmal der Boss, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

„Hast du..."

„Er ist in einem Raum in den ehemaligen Kerkern arretiert. Alain hält Wache."

„Sehr gut."

„Wir haben uns sofort auf den Weg gemacht, aber die Sache mit den Harpyien konnten wir nicht verhindern..."

„Ist okay. Ihr habt getan, was ihr konntet."

Sofort nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Erzeuger hatte Morgaine die Zwillinge alarmiert, denn wenn Magnus recht hatte, befand sich Potter in höchster Gefahr... Nun, man würde sehen.

„Hat er sich irgendwie geäußert?"

„Nein. Er hat auch keinen Widerstand geleistet. Dumbledore wollte uns an der Festnahme hindern, aber wir haben ihn an dich verwiesen."

„Ihr habt doch wohl nicht gegen Albus gekämpft, oder?"

Pol lachte. „Nein. Zum Glück ist es dazu nicht gekommen. Aber er möchte sofort mit dir sprechen."

„Hm. Und der Junge?"

„Ist mit dem Schrecken davongekommen. Er hat zwei von den Mistviechern mit 'Ignis' und 'Glace' erledigt."

„Hört sich gut an. Ist er auf der Krankenstation?"

„Ja. Hat gleich zwei Mädels um sich rum."

_Ah ja. Vermutlich Granger und Chang. Nun, das dürfte Mister Potters Ego sehr entgegenkommen. Aber wenigstens macht er Fortschritte..._

„Willst du zuerst zu deinem... zu dem Gefangenen? Oder möchtest du vorher mit Dumbledore sprechen?"

Alles in ihr schrie danach, Hals über Kopf in den Kerker zu stürmen und diesen Verräter, der sich ihr Onkel schimpfte, in ein qualmendes Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln. Andererseits war Albus ein kluger, alter Herr, der es verdiente, dass man ihn mit Ehrerbietung behandelte und Rücksicht auf seine Wünsche nahm... _Ja. Und der Mistkerl wird es die ganze Zeit gewusst haben. Der alte Hurensohn hat mich mit voller Absicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen..._

Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' materialisierte Scátach sich neben ihr. _„Du solltest dir anhören, was er zu sagen hat, bevor du über ihn urteilst."_

„_Wen meinst du?"_

„_Beide. Aber ich schlage vor, du fängst mit Dumbledore an."_ Der Wolf nieste und schüttelte sich einige verirrte Regentropfen aus den Ohren.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, oh weisester aller Geister", murmelte Morgaine ironisch.

„_Wenn's denn mal so wäre"_, lachte er leise.

Die junge Hexe befand diese Aussage als einer Antwort nicht würdig. Pol schüttelte nur milde amüsiert den Kopf und folgte der Frau und dem Wolf hinab ins Schloss.

„Oh Harry... Du warst ja so mutig", zirpte Cho schätzungsweise zum fünfzigsten Mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde. „Hattest du denn keine Angst?"

„Doch... Aber das hätte mich ja auch nicht weitergebracht."

Sie strahlte ihn bewundert an. „Das war so..."

„Mutig?", schlug Hermine kühl vor. Sie warf dem anderen Mädchen einen unmöglich deutbaren Blick zu und reichte Harry dann die mitgebrachte Decke. „Hier. Ich konnte Madam Pomfrey gerade noch davon abhalten, dir ihren neuen Heiltrank zu verabreichen. Er schimpft sich 'Inneres Feuer' und hat irgendwas mit Phoenixasche und Drachenblut zu tun..."

Schlagartig machte Harrys Magen eine halbe Drehung um seine eigene Achse. „Danke... Das hätte ich jetzt nicht überlebt."

Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du solltest dich ausruhen..."

„Dann lass ihn doch mal in Ruhe", giftete Cho.

„Vielleicht schaltest du erst einmal in einen weniger nervtötenden Tonfall um", konterte Hermine kalt.

„Geh doch jemand anderem auf den Geist, Granger. Ich habe gehört, du verstehst dich seit neuestem gut mit Professor LaMort..."

„Wenigstens werfe ich mich nicht gleich dem halben Quidditch-Team der Hufflepuffs an den Hals."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich wenigstens Verabredungen."

„Ja. Aber irgendwie hast du immer noch nicht den passenden Ersatz für Cedric gefunden, oder?"

Die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen, die Harry seit dem Aufwachen plagten, wurden sogar noch intensiver. „Könntet ihr vielleicht...?"

„Ja. Können wir. Komm jetzt, Chang. Harry möchte schlafen."

Chos dunkle Augen wurden noch eine Spur schmaler. „Seit wann kannst du Gedanken lesen, Lehrerliebling?"

Ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle. „Sie kennt mich einfach ziemlich gut, Cho."

„Ach?"

„Ja, ach. Und jetzt beweg dich." Energisch schob Hermine das andere Mädchen vor sich her in Richtung Tür. „Bis später, Harry. Schlaf gut."

„Ja. Und träum süß", flötete Cho auf unerträglich umbridgeartige Weise.

Hermine schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben; sie verdrehte die Augen und zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu. Der Junge erwiderte die Geste, und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, seit wann ihm das schelmische Blitzen in den Augen seiner Freundin so anziehend erschien.

Kaum hatten die diensthabenden Zicken den Raum verlassen, ließ der Teenager sich erleichtert zurück in die Kissen sinken. _Sirius hat Recht: ich stecke mitten in der Pubertät. Sonst würde ich wohl kaum nervös werden, wenn _Hermine_ mich anlächelt._ Wie könnte es auch anders sein – gerade, als er sich mit hyperaktiven Hormonen aus der Affäre ziehen wollte, musste er erneut an Maels Worte denken. „Seelengefährtin..." Empfand der Elementarmagier etwas ähnliches, wenn er „seine" Morgaine ansah? „Oh nein. Stop. Du denkst immerhin gerade über _Hermine_ nach."

Seufzend zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

_Die weißhaarige Frau tanzte. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und wehenden Haaren wirbelte sie durch das flackernde Halbdunkel; die grünen Flammen ließen ihr blasses, kantiges Gesicht wie eine unwirkliche Maske erscheinen. Wie in Trance wiegte sie die Hüften zu einer unhörbaren Musik, die blauen Augen weit geöffnet und doch blicklos. „Tanz für mich, Nimoue. Tanz für mich." Ein triumphierendes Lachen stieg in seiner Kehle auf. „Du wirst endlich frei sein, meine Liebe. Und dann wird uns die Welt zu Füßen liegen." _

_Die leeren Augen leuchteten fiebrig auf. „Frei..." Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schrill._

„Warum, Albus?" Morgaine machte sich nicht die Mühe, höfliche Begrüßungsfloskeln voranzustellen oder gar anzuklopfen, bevor sie das Büro des Schulleiters betrat. Er wandte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah sie traurig an.

„Sie wissen es also."

„Was haben Sie denn erwartet? Dass Sie es ewig vor mir geheim halten können?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte nur gehofft..."

„Was? Dass es in Vergessenheit geraten würde? Dass es seine Bedeutung für mich verlieren würde, bevor ich es überhaupt erfahre?"

Er wies mit einer knochigen, von blauen Adern überzogenen Hand auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch; mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr alt. „Setzen Sie sich bitte."

„Nein." Alter Mann oder nicht – er hatte sie fünfzehn Jahre lang belogen und die Lügen ihres Onkels untermauert. „Ich stehe lieber."

„Morgaine..."

Der tiefe, bohrende Schmerz raubte ihr fast das Bewusstsein. Sie hatte diesem Mann vertraut... so, wie sie Severus vertraut hatte. Und plötzlich brach ihre ohnehin nicht besonders heile Welt endgültig auseinander... „Warum? Sie hätten es mir sagen müssen."

Mit schweren Schritten begann der alte Zauberer, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Ja. Das hätte ich. Aber ich dachte, es sei besser, wenn Severus es tut. Immerhin war es eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und ihm."

Wütend warf Morgaine ihre wilde rote Mähne in den Nacken. „Eine Sache zwischen uns? Aber Sie waren doch derjenige, der den Bannzauber auf mein Gedächtnis gelegt hat, oder nicht?"

Verblüfft blieb er stehen. „Sie wissen von dem Zauber?"

Ein bitteres Lachen überspielte ihre tatsächlichen Gefühle. „Selbstverständlich. Ich bin Aurorin und außerdem auf Flüche spezialisiert, wie Sie wissen. Ich habe mich schon sehr lange gewundert, warum ich mich nicht genau an diese besagte Nacht erinnern konnte – und als mein... als Magnus mir die Ereignisse schilderte, begann ich, gezielt nach einem solchem Zauber zu suchen. Mein Respekt; er war gut und überaus dicht gewirkt. Leider haben Sie übersehen, dass sich jeder Zauber bis zu demjenigen, der ihn ausgesprochen hat, zurückverfolgen lässt."

Albus nickte abwesend. „Übersehen hatte ich es nicht. Ich hatte lediglich geglaubt, die Signatur würde mit den Jahren verblassen. Aber lassen wir das. Sprechen wir über Ihren Onkel."

„Nein. Zuerst sprechen wir über meine Mutter. Sie wussten, dass sie verschwunden ist, oder?"

Ein Hauch von Schmerz zuckte durch die wasserblauen Augen. „Ja."

„Und warum, bei Père Ankous Laterne, haben Sie mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Es erschien mir besser so. Ich wollte Sie nicht beunruhigen..."

_Das reicht._ „Ich stimme bestimmt nicht in vielen Punkten mit Magnus überein, aber in einem gebe ich ihm Recht: Sie sind ein manipulativer Bastard. Machen Ihnen diese Machtspielchen Spaß?"

Er stützte sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Glauben Sie wirklich, das ist mir leicht gefallen? Nimoue bedeutet mir ebenfalls sehr viel. Wissen Sie, Araminthe und ich..."

„Hören Sie auf. Die 'Möglicherweise bin ich dein Großvater'-Tour können Sie sich sparen. Selbst wenn es so wäre – was mich nicht wundern würde, denn leider haben die Männer in unserer Familie eine unangenehme Tendenz, Bastarde zu sein – würde es nichts ändern. Weiß Severus davon?"

„...Nein."

„Verstehe. Nun, Sie wollten über ihn sprechen. In Ordnung. Was können Sie mir über Severus sagen, das ich nicht schon weiß? Er ist ein Todesser, hat seine Leute verraten und ist jetzt erneut übergelaufen."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er arbeitet für uns."

„Und die Harpyien? Wollen Sie etwa bestreiten, dass er sie auf Potter angesetzt hat?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich verlegen. „Das war mit mir abgesprochen. Voldemort verlangte einen Ergebenheitsbeweis, und..."

„Es. War. Abgesprochen." _Und warum wird so etwas nicht mit _mir_ abgesprochen? Ich bin eine der wichtigsten Personen in eurem miesen kleinen Spiel, und ihr habt es nicht nötig, mich über solche Dinge aufzuklären? _

„Bitte lassen Sie es mich erklären..."

„Ich will nichts mehr hören. Wenn ich zurückkomme, werde ich mich mit Severus auseinandersetzen. Vielleicht kann ich dann auch wieder mit Ihnen sprechen, ohne das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, Sie in den Boden zu stampfen. Aber jetzt brauche ich ein bisschen Zeit für mich."

Mit drei schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Tür. „Albus?"

„Morgaine?"

„Ich werde dem Jungen die Wahrheit sagen. Er hat ein Recht darauf, sie zu erfahren. Sie haben uns alle lange genug hinters Licht geführt."

Sie lief durch den nächtlichen Wald, achtete nicht auf die Zweige, die ihre Kleidung zerrissen und brennende, oberflächliche Wunden auf ihrer Haut hinterließen.

„_Morgaine."_ Scátach klang ernstlich besorgt. _„Bleib stehen. Das bringt nichts. Du kannst nicht davonlaufen."_

Die junge Hexe ignorierte ihn, ignorierte das Stechen in ihrer Brust und die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Wangen... Ihr Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel, und sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Eine Weile blieb sie einfach liegen, das Gesicht im Herbstlaub, das Hämmern ihres Herzens unerträglich laut in ihren Ohren.

„_Steh auf."_ Energisch stupste der Wolf sie an. _„Mach schon. Steh auf, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, dich zu beißen."_

Mühsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Ihr zielloser Lauf hatte sie auf eine kleine Lichtung geführt; ein murmelnder kleiner Bach wand sich darüber. Zwischen den düsteren Wolkenfetzen spähte der Mond hervor, und sein Licht spiegelte sich silbern auf dem Wasser. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das ganze fatal an Maels innere Landschaft... „Mael!"

Hastig kämpfte sie sich auf die Füße und stolperte zum Bachufer. Sie kniete im feuchten Gras nieder und schöpfte mit beiden Händen Wasser. „Clairvoyance1!"

Bunte Funken tanzten durch die schimmernde Flüssigkeit, verdichteten sich und zeigten ihr, was sie sehen wollte.

_Ein toter Baum streckte seine Äste wie flehend in den düsteren Himmel... und an einem dieser Äste baumelte die Leiche eines Mannes. Krähen umkreisten den provisorischen Galgen und krächzten in Erwartung einer reichhaltigen Mahlzeit ihre heisere Totenklage._ „Mael..." _Blutverklebtes, schwarzes Haar... leere Augenhöhlen... _

„_Möge dein Name vergessen werden von den Deinen. Möge deine Seele auf ewig in der Dunkelheit umherirren." Maels tiefe Stimme klang erschöpft, aber ruhig. _

Eine Welle von Erleichterung überspülte sie. _Es geht ihm gut... _

„_Natürlich geht es ihm gut. Du hättest gespürt, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre. Das ist ganz normal, wenn man..."_

„Danke, Scátach. Das reicht. Halt dich bitte da raus."

„_Ganz, wie du willst."_

Beinahe zärtlich ließ die Elementarhexe das mittlerweile warme Wasser aus ihren Händen zurück in den Bach rinnen. Die Funken wurden von der Strömung durcheinandergewirbelt und davongetragen. „Jetzt Maman."

Wieder führte sie den Wahrsagezauber aus... und sah nichts außer Nebel. „Montre-moi2... Nimoue!"

Nichts. „Flohfänger... das ist kein gutes Zeichen."

„_Da hast du recht."_ Er kam zu ihr und legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Knie.

Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln leerte Morgaine ihre Handflächen über dem Gewässer und begann dann, ihren Schutzgeist zu streicheln. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Scátach." Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen; sie war so müde... „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß." Zärtlich leckte er ihre Hände. „Lauf mit mir, meine Schwester. Sing mit mir."

„Das ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee." Mit kraftlosen Bewegungen entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung, bis sie schließlich nackt im Mondlicht stand. „Changement3!"

Einen Moment später verließ eine weisse Wölfin an Scátachs Seite die Lichtung. Es war an der Zeit, ihren Schmerz herauszusingen.

1_Clairvoyance_ – frz.: Hellsicht

2_Montre-moi _– frz.: zeig mir

3_Changement_ – frz.: Veränderung


	23. Risse

**22: RISSE**

_O Rose, thou art sick:  
The invisible worm  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm,  
Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy,  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy._

(„The sick rose", William Blake)

Sie kehrte erst bei Sonnenaufgang ins Schloss zurück, die Haare verwirrt, die Haut von Dornen und Ästen zerkratzt und das Gesicht mit Blut verschmiert. Weniger hungrig als aggressiv nagte sie an den Überresten des Kaninchens herum, das sie, noch in Wolfsgestalt, im Wald erlegt hatte.  
„Was...?" Filch sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment einem Herzinfarkt erliegen – was, Morgaines Ansicht nach, die einzige vernünftige Aktion seines gesamten Lebens dargestellt hätte.  
„Mal beißen?", erkundigte sie sich lächelnd und hielt dem Hausmeister die zerrupfte Tierleiche unter die Nase. Angewidert wich er zurück.  
„N...nein."  
„Dann eben nicht." Demonstrativ biss sie noch einmal herzhaft in das blutige Fleisch. „Hallo, Mael."  
Der große Elementarmagier trat um die Ecke; er sah so mitgenommen aus, wie sie sich fühlte. „Guten Morgen, Morgaine. Ich sehe, du hattest eine gute Jagd."  
„Ja." Auch ihm bot sie die Kaninchenreste an, dieses Mal ohne jeden Spott. Feierlich nahm er sie entgegen und biss ein Stück ab.  
„Ich danke dir. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass du deine Beute mit mir teilst."  
„Wenn nicht mit dir, mit wem dann?" Einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich unglaublich stark zu ihm hingezogen; für diese zwei Herzschläge stellte sie sich die Frage 'Was wäre, wenn?'.  
_Das ist Irrsinn. Es würde niemals gutgehen. Ich würde ihn zugrunde richten._  
„_Glaubst du nicht, er kann auf sich aufpassen?"_ Scátachs gelbe Augen funkelten missbilligend zu ihr hinauf. _„Lass ihn selbst entscheiden."_  
„_Und was ist mit meiner Entscheidung? Werde ich auch noch mal gefragt?"_  
„_Nein. Du lehnst doch prinzipiell alles ab, was mit Gefühlen zu tun hat."_  
Wieder musste sie an ihren Onkel und seinen Verrat denken. _„Wohl nicht ganz zu unrecht."_  
Statt sie einer Antwort zu würdigen, zwickte er ihr nur reichlich unsanft die Wade und trottete dann hinüber zu Deirdre, die es sich zu Maels Füßen bequem gemacht hatte.  
„Zickiges Mistvieh", stieß Morgaine zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Manchmal raubte der Geisterwolf ihr wirklich den letzten Nerv.  
„_Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich nur erwidern."_ Ungerührt begann der Wolf, dem Panther die Nase zu lecken.  
„Na schön. Wie du meinst." Etwas in ihr flatterte wie eine Motte vor einem erleuchteten Fenster... eine bösartige Motte, die ein zerstörerisches Uhrwerk in sich trug, bereit, jeden Moment zu explodieren.

„Gehen wir ein Stück." Natürlich spürte Mael, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und wie selbstverständlich legte er den Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite des noch immer unintelligent vor sich hinstarrenden Hausmeisters. Die Elementarhexe konnte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft aufbringen, Widerstand zu leisten. Eigentlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Warum sollte nicht einmal ein anderer die Führung übernehmen? Sie war so müde...

„Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist." Maels Stimme war sachlich, und Morgaine war dafür mehr als dankbar. Mitleid hätte sie jetzt wirklich nicht ertragen können.  
„Ja."  
„Was wirst du tun?"  
„Ich werde ihn unter Veritaserum befragen. Wenn er sich als Gefahr für unsere Sache erweisen sollte..." Sie brach ab und fuhr bedeutungsschwer mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre vernarbte Kehle.  
Der große Bretone nickte kaum merklich. „Verstehe." Seine Hand lag schwer und warm auf ihrer bebenden Schulter. Es war beruhigend, seine Nähe zu spüren...

„_Was hast du denn, Morgaine?"  
Schluchzend lugte das kleine Mädchen unter der Bettdecke hervor, die sie sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte. „Ich... ich hatte wieder diesen Alptraum..."  
Liebevoll strich er durch ihr Haar. „Ich zaubere dir ein Glas heiße Milch."  
Langsam ebbte ihre Furcht ab. Sie war nun nicht mehr allein mit den bedrohlichen Schatten der Nacht... ihr Onkel würde bei ihr bleiben und ihr Geschichten erzählen, bis sie wieder einschlief. Er würde sie beschützen._

Mit einem erstickten Klagelaut wandte Morgaine sich ab; sie ertrug die Erinnerung nicht, ertrug Severus' Verrat nicht... Brennende Tränen drängten sich aus ihren Augen und suchten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen. _Wie konnte er nur?_ „WIE KONNTE ER NUR?" Erschrocken bemerkte sie das Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Mael... Wie konnte er das nur tun...?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist etwas, das nur er dir erklären kann."  
Impulsiv warf sie sich in seine Arme und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Sieh mich nicht an!", stieß sie schluchzend hervor. „Wag' es ja nicht, mich anzusehen!"  
Unendlich sanft strich er über ihr Haar und ihren Rücken. Es gab keine Worte, mit denen er sie hätte trösten können, also schwieg er. Er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, ihr beruhigende Gedanken zu senden; manchmal war es besser, dem Schmerz Luft zu machen. In diesem Augenblick zählte nur, dass Mael bei ihr war und sie festhielt... „Mir ist kalt, Mael", sagte sie sehr leise. „Mir ist so kalt..."  
„Dann komm."  
Er hob sie auf seine Arme, und sie ließ es zu. Noch immer völlig ausser sich liess sie sich von ihm ins Badezimmer tragen, gestattete ihm, sie in der riesigen Wanne zu baden wie ein hilfloses Kind und sie anschließend in ihr Bett zu bringen.  
Morgaine schmiegte sich in ihr Kissen, mittlerweile sogar zum Weinen zu erschöpft. „Bleib' hier", bat sie leise. „Halt mich fest."

* * *

„Hast du schon gehört? Snape ist verhaftet worden!" Grinsend schaufelte Ron sich einen beachtlichen Berg Hafergrütze auf den Teller.  
„Hm", machte Harry. Ihm war nicht danach zumute, diese freudige Botschaft zu kommentieren; der Traum von Voldemort und der weißhaarigen Frau verfolgte ihn noch immer. Wo bloss hatte er den Namen Nimoue schon einmal gehört?  
„Hallo...! Erde an Harry! Träumst du schon wieder von Cho?" Der rothaarige Junge stieß seinen Freund nicht gerade sanft an.  
„Was...? Nein."  
„Natürlich nicht." Ein breites Grinsen nistete sich auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht ein. „Deswegen hast du auch gar nicht registriert, was ich gerade gesagt habe."  
„Doch." Abwesend biss Harry in sein Marmeladenbrot. „Snape ist verhaftet worden. Hermine hat es mir schon gestern erzählt."  
„Und das kratzt dich überhaupt nicht? Das ist doch der _Hammer_!" Ron konnte es nicht glauben.  
_Wirklich?_ Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Harry sehr weit von seinem Freund entfernt. War die Distanz zwischen ihnen schon immer so groß gewesen, oder lag es an ihm? Hatte er sich so sehr verändert?  
„Ich meine... Wir sind das alte Ekelpaket los! Vielleicht kriegen wir jetzt endlich einen vernünftigen Lehrer in Zaubertränke, und..."  
„Es gibt wichtigeres." Interessanterweise hatte Hermine genau das ausgesprochen, was Harry in diesem Moment dachte. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wirkte hart und verschlossen, und ihr Tonfall war schon beinahe aggressiv gewesen.  
„Spinnst du? Bist du jetzt zum Snape-Fan mutiert, oder was? Hast du was mit Malfoy angefangen, oder bist du einfach nur endgültig abgehoben?"  
Das Mädchen musterte ihn kühl. „Hast _du_ auch mal daran gedacht, wie Professor LaMort sich bei der ganzen Sache fühlt? Wenn du wirklich so verliebt in sie wärst, wie du immer behauptest, müsste dir klar sein, dass es ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich schlecht geht. Der _Hammer_, wie? Manchmal bist du so ein oberflächlicher Holzklotz, Ron!" Damit sprang sie auf und stürmte aus der Halle.

„Was ist denn mit der los?"  
„Sie hat recht." Die Worte fanden ihren Weg, noch bevor Harry darüber nachdenken konnte. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn jemand aus deiner Familie dich verraten würde?"  
Verächtlich schnaubend warf Ron seinen Löffel auf den Tisch. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Niemand aus meiner Familie würde..."  
„Siehst du?", unterbrach Harry ihn eisig. „Das hat Professor LaMort auch gedacht." Damit ließ er den Rothaarigen schmollend am Tisch zurück. Plötzlich war es ihm sehr wichtig, mit Hermine zu sprechen.

Er fand sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors; sie hatte es sich in einem abgenutzten Sessel bequem gemacht und starrte ins Feuer.  
„Hermine?"  
„Hey. Du bist nicht bei Ron?"  
„Nein. Ich bin bei dir." Lächelnd ließ er sich auf der Sessellehne nieder. „Was hast du?"  
Ihre sonst so enthusiastisch funkelnden Augen waren traurig. „Er versteht es nicht."  
„Nein."  
„Vielleicht ist er einfach noch nicht so weit."  
_Möglich_. Alles, was Ron momentan zu interessieren schien, waren Quidditch und Mädchen. Wann hatten sie sich derart auseinandergelebt? „Hermine..."  
„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht wegschickst."  
Jetzt verstand Harry gar nichts mehr. „Was meinst du?"  
„Ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich will mit dir gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich im Stich lasse."

* * *

Die Phiole mit dem Veritaserum war eiskalt, doch Morgaine spürte es kaum. Zweifelnd betrachtete sie das milchige Gebräu, das in nebligen Wirbeln durch das Gefäß trieb. _Nur einen Moment noch... Zwei Atemzüge..._  
„_Mach schon."_ Scátachs Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. _„Hör auf zu trödeln. Das bringt nichts."_  
Er hatte zwar recht, aber das würde sie ihm bestimmt nicht sagen. So atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die schwere Eichentür. „Mister Snape?"  
Zögernd erhob er sich von seinem Platz zwischen Pol und Alain; Dumbledore stand am Fenster und begrüßte Morgaine mit einem höflichen Nicken.  
„Morgaine... Aurorin LaMort."  
„Aufgrund der... jüngsten Ereignisse halte ich als ranghöchste anwesende Aurorin eine Befragung der Sicherheitsstufe drei, also unter Veritaserum, für notwendig. Da ich befangen bin, wird Auror Maelgwyn Duguay das Verhör führen; die Auroren Alain und Pol Bertrand sowie der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore werden als Zeugen anwesend sein. Alain Betrand wird ausserdem Protokoll führen. Haben Sie Einwände?"  
„Nein."  
Wortlos hielt sie ihm die Phiole hin, und er leerte sie ohne zu zögern. _Ein Pluspunkt für ihn? _

Mael räusperte sich unbehaglich, begann aber ohne weitere Verzögerungen die Befragung. Es war typisch für ihn, dass er sich nicht mit höflichem Vorgeplänkel oder Einstiegsfragen aufhielt. „Severus Snape, gestehen Sie, ein Todesser zu sein?"  
Snape verzog das Gesicht, als habe er Schmerzen. Morgaine brachte es nicht fertig, ihn anzusehen; sie starrte beharrlich auf einen Punkt zehn Zentimeter über seinem Kopf. „Ich war es. Für manche Leute bin ich es noch heute."  
„Würden Sie sich bitte klar ausdrücken?" Die Stimme des großen Bretonen war ruhig und emotionslos.  
„Ich bin als Spion tätig. Ich gebe mich als Todesser aus, stehe jedoch auf der Seite des Phoenixordens. Voldemorts Ziele und Überzeugungen sind schon lange nicht mehr die meinen." Er warf Morgaine einen gequälten Blick zu. „Ich habe mich in der Nacht von ihm losgesagt, in der er meine Nichte fast getötet hätte."  
Der Auror nickte. „Und warum die Tätigkeit als Doppelagent?"  
„Ich will ihm schaden, so sehr, wie er Morgaine geschadet hat. Und das kann ich am besten auf diese Weise."  
„Rache."  
„Ja. Und ich möchte meine Fehler wieder gutmachen. Ich habe so vielen Menschen Leid zugefügt... letztendlich sogar meiner eigenen Nichte, die für mich immer wie eine Tochter war."  
„Was ist in dieser Nacht passiert?"  
„Voldemort sprach schon lange davon, dass es jemanden gäbe, der die Macht habe, ihn zu vernichten. Ein Kind... Er glaubte, wenn er das Blut dieses Kindes trinken würde, wäre er unverwundbar. In dieser Nacht spürte ich, daß etwas mit Morgaine nicht in Ordnung war, also apparierte ich im Haus ihrer Großmutter. Doch ich kam zu spät... Alles war verwüstet. Morgaine war fort. Sie hatten sie mitgenommen."  
_Schatten, die in das Haus eindrangen... Schreie und Gelächter in der Nacht..._  
„Von Araminthe war nicht mehr als ein verkohltes... Ding übrig, und Nimoue... Nimoue war wahnsinnig geworden. Sie erkannte mich nicht mehr."  
Hart biss Morgaine sich auf die Unterlippe; am liebsten hätte sie geschrien.  
„In diesem Moment begann ich zu begreifen. Die dreizehnte LaMort-Hexe war diejenige, die laut der Prophezeiung in der Lage war, Voldemort zu vernichten. Also musste er sie töten, bevor sie sich ihrer vollen Macht bewußt wurde. Er würde meine Nichte töten... Ich war wie gelähmt. Ich... wie ich schon sagte, Morgaine war immer wie eine Tochter für mich, und Nimoue... Ich habe Nimoue geliebt. Und ich habe meinen Bruder dafür gehaßt, was er ihr angetan hat."  
Die junge Hexe hatte ihren Onkel noch nie derartig außer sich erlebt. Seine Augen flackerten wie Irrlichter, und auf seinen totenbleichen Wangen brannten hektische rote Flecken.  
„Er rief mich zu sich. Ich sollte Zeuge seines Triumphs sein... Bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte, informierte ich das Ministerium."  
Morgaine krallte ihre Hände in das harte Holz der Tischkante, bis Blut unter ihren Fingernägeln hervortrat. _Dis Pater... Hör auf. Bitte hör auf!_  
„Er zwang mich, Morgaines Blut in einem Kelch aufzufangen... Dann kamen die Auroren, eine ganze Gruppe. In der allgemeinen Panik nahm ich Morgaine und apparierte so weit wie möglich an Hogwarts heran. Als ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass sie gut versorgt war und wieder gesund werden würde, stellte ich mich. Da ich mich freiwillig gestellt, Morgaines Leben gerettet und dem Ministerium sämtliche Informationen, über die ich verfügte, mitgeteilt hatte, wurde mir Amnestie gewährt. Voldemort machte sich noch in derselben Nacht auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow, um den einzigen anderen Menschen zu töten, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte: Harry Potter. Der Rest ist Geschichte, wie man so schön sagt."  
Selbst Mael hatte nach diesen Eröffnungen Schwierigkeiten, seine professionelle Sachlichkeit beizubehalten. Er schluckte trocken und strich sich hastig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Warum haben Sie während des Quidditch-Turniers die Harpyien gerufen?"  
„Ich... Voldemort verlangt von Zeit zu Zeit eine Art... Ergebenheitsbeweis. Ja, ich habe die Harpyien gerufen. Albus war eingeweiht und hätte im Zweifelsfall eingegriffen... Potter wäre so oder so nichts passiert... Aber Voldemort lässt mich überwachen..."  
Mael nickte langsam. „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen. Danke für Ihre Kooperation."  
_Es ist vorbei..._ Morgaine sprang auf und eilte hinaus; sie ertrug die Gegenwart der anderen nicht mehr.

Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, stürmte sie los, den Kopf gesenkt und verbissen gegen die mörderische Übelkeit ankämpfend, die in ihr aufstieg. _Alles war eine Lüge..._  
„_Pass auf, Mor..."_  
Sie kollidierte hart mit einem breiten, in einen Reisemantel gehüllten Oberkörper, noch bevor ihr Schutzgeist den Satz beenden konnte. Teurer, dunkler Stoff, abgesetzt mit Schwarzbärenfell. Ein exklusives Rasierwasser. Eine goldene Uhrkette und langes, weissblondes Haar. _Scheiße!_  
„Guten Tag, Morgaine."  
Mit äußerster Willenskraft gelang ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Guten Tag, Lucius. Was führt dich hierher?"  
Malfoy senior nahm sanft ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. „Ich habe dich vermisst", bemerkte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die der Bretonin noch immer Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Netter Versuch. Also, warum bist du wirklich hier?"  
„Scharfsinnig wie immer." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, doch seine Augen blieben kalt. „Lassen wir das Versteckspiel, meine Liebe."  
„Von mir aus. Was hast du mir zu sagen?"  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich in der ganzen Zeit unserer kleinen... Liaison beobachtet hast. Man könnte auch weniger charmant sagen, du hast spioniert."  
Ungerührt erwiderte Morgaine den eisigen grauen Blick. „Und?"  
„Ich wusste das von Anfang an."  
„Das ist mir schon klar." Sie durfte sich jetzt auf gar keinen Fall eine Blöße geben.  
„Sehr gut. Du arbeitest also für Dumbledore und seinen jämmerlichen 'Orden'. Und das französische Ministerium steckt irgendwie mit in der ganzen Sache."  
Nichtssagend zuckte die Elementarhexe mit den Schultern. „Möglich."  
Lucius hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Wie auch immer: ich bin sozusagen als Unterhändler hier."  
„Unterhändler?"  
„Ich bin gekommen, um dir ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, über das du nachdenken solltest. Und du solltest besser gut darüber nachdenken."  
„Ein Angebot?"  
„Der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass du an seiner Seite kämpft. Er bittet dich um deine Hand."

* * *

Ähm... TBC? 


	24. Finsternis

**23: FINSTERNIS**

_Die Urnen der Stille sind leer._

_In Ästen  
staut sich schwarz  
die Schwüle sprachloser Lieder._

_Ein Flügelschlag verwirbelt._

_Den Eulen im Herzen  
tagt Tod._

_In deine Augen stürzt Verrat-_

_Mein Schatten ringt mit deinem Schrei-_

_Der Osten raucht nach dieser Nacht...  
Nur Sterben  
sprüht._

(aus: Paul Celan, „Finsternis")

„Wie... WIE BITTE?" Morgaine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Seine Dunkle Lordschaft will die Ehe mit dir eingehen."  
„..." Fassungslos starrte die Elementarhexe ihren ehemaligen Liebhaber an. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sie noch in einer schäbigen Absteige in der Nokturngasse...  
„_Lass das."_ Mit einem leisen Knurren brachte Scátach sich in Erinnerung und Morgaine zur Vernunft.  
„_Danke."_  
Der Wolf warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu. _„Schon gut. Und jetzt sag diesem Schnösel, wo er sich seinen dreimal verfluchten Antrag hinstecken kann."_  
Lucius hatte den Augenkontakt der beiden wohl richtig gedeutet; er räusperte sich indigniert und sah demonstrativ auf seine Taschenuhr. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass Seine Dunkle Lordschaft nicht ewig auf deine Antwort warten wird."  
„Da klingt doch nach der ganz großen Liebe." Obwohl ihr gar nicht danach zumute war, brachte die Rothaarige ein spöttisches Grinsen zustande. „Ich bin geschmeichelt. Wirklich."  
Die grauen Augen wurden womöglich noch kälter. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du daran so lustig findest."  
„Nein? Du findest es also nicht im Geringsten seltsam, dass der... Mann, der meine Großmutter getötet und meine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat – der Zauberer, der versucht hat, mich zu opfern, als ich gerade mal fünf Jahre alt war – mich jetzt unbedingt heiraten möchte? Das ist ziemlich krank, findest du nicht?"  
Er zeigte nicht einmal einen Hauch von Unsicherheit, und dafür hasste sie ihn. „Es ist eine durchaus zweckmäßige Entscheidung. Und bitte bedenke die Vorteile, die sich für dich daraus ergeben würden."  
_So leicht kriegst du mich nicht._ „Und die wären?"  
Verwundert hob Lucius eine Augenbraue. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Seine Dunkle Lordschaft würde dich selbstverständlich von diesem lästigen Sigillum befreien..."  
Kritisch betrachtete Morgaine den breiten Ring an ihrer linken Hand. _Das ist ein verteufelt gutes Argument._  
„_Hast du den Verstand verloren? Weißt du, welchen Preis du dafür zahlen würdest?"_  
„_Schon gut, Pelzknäuel. Frau wird ja wohl mal ein bisschen herumspinnen dürfen."_  
„_Reiß dich zusammen. Das hier ist eine mehr als ernste Angelegenheit."_  
„_Schon gut."_ Laut erkundigte sie sich: „Und weiter?"  
„Als Gattin des Dunklen Lords wärst du selbstverständlich seine rechte Hand. Du hättest unermessliche Macht, sobald Seine Lordschaft sich die Herrschaft über die jämmerlichen Muggelfreunde, Schlammblüter und Verräter gesichert hat. Würde es dich nicht reizen, die Herrscherin über die Zaubererwelt zu sein?"  
Achselzuckend erwiderte Morgaine seinen Blick. _Mal sehen, wer von uns zuerst blinzelt._  
„Abgesehen davon... Sobald das Sigillum entfernt ist, könntest du Kinder bekommen. Würde dir das nicht gefallen? Du und Seine Lordschaft könnten eine Dynastie begründen..."  
„Du enttäuscht mich, Lucius." Wohl wissend, wie sehr es das hasste, zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an und hauchte ihm den nach Gewürzen riechenden Rauch entgegen. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich wenigstens gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich Kinder verabscheue."  
Eines musste sie ihm zugute halten: er verzog keine Miene. „Möglicherweise wirst du deine Einstellung zu diesem Thema noch ändern."  
„Möglicherweise", echote Morgaine gedehnt; langsam machte ihr das Ganze richtig Spaß.  
„Du wirst unvorstellbar reich sein. Was immer du dir wünscht: Seine Dunkle Lordschaft wird es dir zu Füßen legen."  
Das war so schwülstig formuliert, dass die junge Hexe sich kräftig auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, um nicht vor Lachen loszubrüllen. „Reizend. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich mich dafür zu seiner Leibeigenen machen und meine Freunde ins Jenseits befördern möchte. Richte Voldemort also aus, dass meine Antwort 'Nein' lautet."  
Malfoy zuckte zusammen, als habe sie ihn geschlagen. „Bitte überlege dir das gut. Eine solche Entscheidung würdest du ein Leben lang bereuen. Wobei ich nicht dafür garantiere, dass dein Leben dann noch besonders lang währen würde."  
Nun musste Morgaine doch lachen. „Das ist ja so romantisch! 'Heirate mich oder stirb' – wow! Ich frage mich, ob er meiner Mutter damals das selbe Angebot gemacht hat."  
„Ah... deine Mutter..." Mit einem Mal waren Lucius' Augen nicht mehr kalt, sondern traurig. „Sie hat ihn abgewiesen." Ohne Vorwarnung griff er nach Morgaines Hand und drückte sie schmerzhaft. „Feuervogel... Bitte... Du musst den Antrag annehmen."  
_Das nennt man wohl Kriegsführung unterhalb der Gürtellinie..._ Unwirsch ignorierte sie das Flattern in ihrem Bauch._ Schmetterlinge, eh?_  
„_Wohl eher Motten. Hässliche, gefräßige Viecher, die nichts als irreparable Löcher hinterlassen."_  
„So. Muss ich."  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt. Selbst wenn du überleben solltest... Ich flehe dich an, Morgaine."  
Lucius Malfoy _flehte_? Seit wann ging denn die Sonne im Norden auf? „Nein, Lucius. Ich kann mich selbst nicht verraten. Von meinen Freunden mal ganz abgesehen. Es geht um so viel mehr als nur um mich."  
Ein letztes Mal festigte er den Griff um ihre kalten Finger. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?", erkundigte er sich tonlos.  
„Ja."  
„Dann tut es mir leid." Zum letzten Mal zeichnete er die Kontur ihres Unterkiefers mit dem Zeigefinger nach. „Ich wünschte, du hättest dich für uns entschieden. Aber du wärst wohl nicht du, wenn du nicht immer den schwierigsten Weg wählen würdest." Er zögerte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich möchte nur, dass du eines weißt... Ich habe dich sehr gern gehabt."  
Ein zynisches Lachen entrang sich Morgaines geschundener Kehle. „Ich weiß. Und ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass du mir auch nicht gleichgültig warst."  
Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Das brauchst du nicht." Endlich ließ er sie los und richtete sich auf. „Nimoue!"

* * *

„Was unterscheidet Daywalker denn nun von gewöhnlichen Vampiren? Ganz klar ist mir das noch nicht..." Ron wirkte allen Ernstes überfordert mit einer doch recht simplen Hausaufgabe; entsprechend bissig reagierte Hermine.  
„Was glaubst du denn, warum man sie 'Daywalker' nennt? Bestimmt nicht, weil sie sich so sehr vor dem Licht fürchten."  
„Ach nee", pestete der Rothaarige zurück. „Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen. Hat Professor LaMort nicht irgendwas über ihre Fortpflanzung gesagt?"  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass Professor LaMort im Unterricht über ihr Sexualleben redet", kommentierte Harry, wohl wissend, wie unangebracht dieser Einwurf war.  
Und richtig – Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, der schon mehr als bösartig war. „Sehr witzig. Ich meinte die Fortpflanzung der Daywalker, nicht die von Professor LaMort. Abgesehen davon könntest _du_ dazu vermutlich einiges sagen, so eng, wie du neuerdings mit ihr zusammenhängst."  
Diese in eisigem Tonfall vorgebrachte Anschuldigung verschlug Harry für einen Augenblick glatt den Atem. _Das ist ja wohl nicht wahr! Ron ist allen Ernstes EIFERSÜCHTIG!_  
„Wenn du in letzter Zeit nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen wärst, dich wie der hinterletzte Sumpfgnom aufzuführen, hättest du mitbekommen, dass sie Harry in Kampfmagie unterrichtet. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Heftiger als nötig schlug Hermine die „Geschichte der Zauberei" zu; eine glitzernde Staubwolke stieg aus dem Buch auf und nahm für einen Moment exakt die Umrisse eines Sumpfgnoms an. „Und überhaupt..." Sie wurde von einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion unterbrochen.  
„Was war das?"  
Mit einem Mal kroch eisige Kälte in Harrys Glieder. Von weitem hörte er verzweifelte Schreie... „Dementoren!" Ohne sich weiter mit Erklärungen aufzuhalten, stürzte er hinaus, dicht gefolgt von seinen Freunden.  
Die große Halle bot ein Bild der Verwüstung, und mitten in all dem Chaos stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Morgaine LaMort. Sie war bleich wie der Tod, was sicher nicht nur an den drei Dementoren lag, die sich ihr langsam näherten. _Warum beschwört sie nicht ihren Patronus herauf? Für sie müsste das doch ein leichtes sein!_  
Und dann sah Harry den Grund: eine zierliche, weißhaarige Frau, die schrill lachend mit ihrem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte. _Nimoue..._ Jetzt wusste er wieder, woher er den Namen kannte. Peeves hatte ihn erwähnt, als die LaMort diesen Brief geschrieben hatte... Und die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Frauen war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Sie ist..."  
„Professor LaMorts Mutter. Der Grund, warum sie nicht gegen die Dementoren kämpft." Denn wie sollte die Elementarhexe einen einzigen glücklichen Gedanken finden können, wenn ihr ein Kampf gegen ihre eigene Mutter bevorstand?  
„CRUCIO!"  
Der Fluch traf die kleine Rothaarige ungebremst; sie brach in die Knie und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.  
„Professor!" Hermine wollte zu ihr laufen, doch Ron hielt sie zurück.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn! Du kannst ihr nicht helfen!"  
„Doch. Wir können." Entschlossen zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab. „Expecto Patronum!"

* * *

Schmerz. Kälte. _Das war's also..._ Schwarze Nebel wirbelten vor ihren Augen, und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihr Herz einfach aufhörte, zu schlagen...  
„_Steh' auf!"_ Panisch zerrte Scátach an ihrem Ärmel.  
„Ich kann nicht..."  
Immer und immer wieder die Schreie... die entsetzlichen Bilder... der Schmerz... _Große Königin, der Schmerz!_ Innerlich wie gelähmt versuchte Morgaine, wenigstens die durch die Dementoren verursachte Benommenheit zu vertreiben.  
„Expecto Patronum!" Von weit her hörte sie Potters Stimme; zu den schwarzen Nebeln gesellten sich nun silberne. _Ein Patronus..._ Undeutlich erkannte sie die Gestalt des mächtigen Hirschs, der die Schattenwesen angriff.  
„Expecto Patronum!" Ein zweiter Patronus – ein gewaltiger Bär – griff in den Kampf ein. _Mael!_  
Die Kälte ließ langsam nach, und auch der Schmerz ebbte ab. Ein Seitenblick auf Nimoue verriet ihr, dass die andere Elementarhexe von dem Eingreifen der beiden völlig überrascht war und sich somit nicht mehr auf den Verbotenen Fluch konzentrierte.  
Mit mehr Willensstärke als Körperkraft kämpfte Morgaine sich wieder auf die Beine. Unschlüssig verharrte ihre Hand auf dem in ihrem Gürtel steckenden Stab.  
„_Töte sie."_  
„_Spinnst du? Sie ist meine Mutter! Ich kann nicht..."_  
„_Sie ist nicht länger deine Mutter."_  
Nur ihr Schutzgeist, der sie mit seinem vollen Gewicht zur Seite drängte, bewahrte sie davor, erneut von dem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen zu werden.  
„_Sieh doch hin! Deine Mutter ist tot! Aber bevor wir das ausdiskutieren – was hältst du von einem Schildzauber?"_  
In ihrem Entsetzen und ihrer Verwirrung hatte Morgaine an so etwas gar nicht gedacht. „Bouclier(1)!"  
Beruhigt nahm sie das warme Glühen des Energiefeldes wahr. _Schon besser..._  
„_Aber noch nicht gut genug. Töte sie!"_ Mittlerweile klang der Wolf regelrecht hysterisch.  
„Aber..."  
„_Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Voldemort hat ihr das, was von ihrer Seele noch übrig war, gestohlen und es durch etwas anderes ersetzt! Nimoue LaMort hat aufgehört, zu existieren! Oder warum, glaubst du, ist ihr Schutzgeist nicht bei ihr?"  
Das ist so erschreckend plausibel..._ Die magere, weißhaarige Schreckgestalt trat näher und streckte die Arme nach der jüngeren Hexe aus. „Komm zu mir, Morgaine. Meine geliebte Tochter..."  
„NEIN!" Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei riss die Aurorin ihren Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel. _Jemand mit Mamans Fähigkeiten auf Voldemorts Seite? Das wäre verheerend._ Angestrengt starrte sie die Frau an, verzweifelt in den toten blauen Augen nach einem Zeichen suchend, dass ihre Mutter noch in diesem Körper weilte.  
„_Tu es, Morgaine!"_  
Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt, und ihr Herz hämmerte unerträglich heftig in ihrer Brust. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen...  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihre Mutter... Ihre Mutter, lachend durch eine Blumenwiese tanzend. Ihre Mutter, feierlich das Samhain-Opfer darbringend. Ihre Mutter, strahlend, nach Severus' Hand greifend. Ihre Mutter in dem Krankenzimmer in St. Mungo's, die Augen leer, der Geist zerbrochen...  
„Éclair en boule(2)!"  
„Flèche de feu(3)!"  
Die beiden Zauber begegneten sich auf halbem Weg. Den Bruchteil eines Atemzugs lang glaubte Morgaine, es würde zu einem Patt kommen, doch dann zerstob Nimoues Kugelblitz zu einer Wolke schillernder Funken. Der Feuerpfeil raste weiter und fand sein Ziel.

* * *

Sie kniete in der Asche, bewegungslos, schwer atmend. Selbst ihr Schutzgeist, der ihr besorgt Gesicht und Hände leckte, konnte ihr keine Reaktion entlocken.  
Harry war nicht überrascht, dass es Mael war, der schließlich zu ihr ging und sich an ihre Seite hockte. Um ihn herum schwirrten aufgeregte Schüler und fassungslose Lehrer; Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um das Tohuwabohu einzudämmen.  
„Oh, Harry..." Cho hing an seinem Arm und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du warst so mutig!"  
_War ich das?_ Er erinnerte sich an den unglaublichen Stolz, den er gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal einen Dementoren in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Jetzt fühlte er nichts dergleichen – er konnte seinen Blick und seine Gedanken einfach nicht von der zusammengesunkenen, mit Blut und Asche beschmierten Gestalt im Zentrum der Halle abwenden. _Hätte ich den selben Mut aufgebracht? Hätte ich für unsere Sache meine eigene Mutter töten können?_  
„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", erkundigte Cho sich vorwurfsvoll.  
„Nein. Tut mir leid." Weniger sanft, als es vielleicht angemessen gewesen wäre, löste er sich von ihr und machte einige zögernde Schritte auf Morgaine und Mael zu. _Was passiert jetzt? Das war eine offensichtliche Kriegserklärung. Ich glaube kaum, dass Voldemort uns bis zum Ende des Schuljahres in Ruhe lässt..._  
„Harry." Dumbledore berührte seine Schulter. Als der Teenager sich zu dem alten Mann herumdrehte, sah er das Entsetzen, die Trauer und die Fassungslosigkeit in seinem blassen Gesicht.  
„Professor...?"  
„Bitte komm mit in mein Büro. Jetzt wird es wirklich ernst... Und es gibt einiges, was ich dir zu sagen habe."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir die Prophezeiung bekannt ist..."  
„Dieser 'Wenn Liebe und Hass aufeinander prallen'-Spruch? Ja." Tatsächlich suchten ihn die geheimnisvollen Worte nun schon seit längerem immer und immer wieder im Schlaf heim. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Professor LaMort ist hier, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, nicht wahr?"  
Der Schulleiter nickte kummervoll. „Ja. Aber das kann sie nicht alleine. Um Voldemort zu besiegen, braucht sie dich."  
„Mich?"  
„Ja. Genau so, wie du sie brauchst. Sie ist das Schwert, Harry... und du bist der Speer."  
_Das macht Sinn._ „Mael ist der Schild, nicht wahr?"  
„Sehr richtig. Und, wie du gerade gesehen hast, hat der Zweig den Baum vernichtet."  
„Professor LaMort hat ihre Mutter getötet."  
Schmerz durchzuckte Dumbledores markante Gesichtszüge. „Ja. Nimoue... sie war meine Tochter."  
Entgeistert ließ Harry sich auf einen der uralten Sessel fallen. „Das... wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Sir."  
„Es ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden." Hastig wandte der alte Mann sich ab; plötzlich schien er sehr daran interessiert zu sein, seine Brillengläser von jedem noch so kleinen Fleck zu befreien.  
„Warum hasst Professor LaMort mich so sehr? Ich meine, Professor Snapes Gründe kenne ich, aber..."  
„Bist du sicher? Ich denke, seine Aversion gegen dich hat den selben Grund wie die von Morgaine."  
Verwirrt fuhr Harry sich durch sein widerspenstiges schwarzes Haar. „Aber was...?"  
„Was glaubst du? Sie haben dich zum Helden erklärt, weil du Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hast. Dabei haben sie völlig außer Acht gelassen, dass er durch den Kampf mit meiner Mutter und meiner Großmutter geschwächt war. Ohne diese Tatsache hätte er dich in jener Nacht genauso vernichtet wie deine Eltern. Aber wen interessiert schon das Opfer, dass zwei barbarische Elementarhexen gebracht haben? Wir sind für sie doch nur wilde Bestien. Nein, lieber haben sie meine Familie totgeschwiegen und dich in den Himmel gejubelt." Hart schlugen die Stiefelabsätze der jungen Hexe auf den Fußboden, als sie zum Feuer ging und hineinspuckte.  
„Es... es tut mir leid..."  
Sie wirbelte herum und musterte ihn mit eiskalten Augen. „Nein. Lass das Gesülze. Mag sein, dass es dir tatsächlich leid tut. Vielleicht auch nicht. Das ist unwichtig. Du wusstest es nicht, also kann ich dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Ich kann nicht einmal von dir verlangen, die Sache richtigzustellen – niemand würde es hören wollen, geschweige denn glauben. Aber ich erwarte, dass du ihr Opfer würdigst, indem du dein bestes gibst, was immer du auch tust. Und untersteh dich, im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu fallen. Ich finde dich selbst auf der anderen Seite – verlass dich darauf."  
„In... in Ordnung." Er hätte sie gerne umarmt und getröstet, aber dann hätte sie ihn vermutlich eigenhändig erwürgt.  
„Sehr richtig. Genau das würde ich tun."  
Hastig verschloss Harry seine Gedanken. _Wie sehr ich das hasse..._  
„Mael ist gerade dabei, unsere geschätzte Miss Umbridge im Kerker einzuquartieren. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass sie das Ministerium alarmiert. Noch nicht. Severus und Minerva organisieren die Heimreise der Schüler – unter diesen Umständen können wir hier nicht mehr für ihre Sicherheit garantieren."  
Dumbledore nickte. „Es ist also an der Zeit für Erklärung 43 b)."  
Morgaine grinste schräg. „Sehr richtig. 'Gefährdung des Schulbetriebs durch einen bisher noch nicht identifizierten bösen Zauber'. Klingt doch toll, oder, Potter?"  
„Ja... und es ist nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt."  
„Wir lügen also nicht einmal. Wie schön. Das befreit mein Gewissen ungemein..." Sie stockte uns schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Potter... Harry. Geh zur Heulenden Hütte und sag den anderen Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens, was passiert ist. Ich erwarte sie morgen bei Sonnenaufgang zum Kriegsrat."

* * *

(1)_Bouclier_: frz. „Schild"  
(2_)Éclair en boule_: frz. „Kugelblitz"  
(3)_Flèche de feu_: frz. „Feuerpfeil" 


	25. The Sign

Okay... Das hier ist ein sehr dialoglastiges "Zwischenkapitel", das ihr mir hoffentlich nicht zu übel nehmt... /blush/

Ewjena: Hui, ein neuer Leser! Ich freue mich sehr, dass dir "Fire" gefällt, und ich hoffe, du liest trotz meiner seltsamen Anwandlungen weiter!

Com3t: Hab' mich extra beeilt... /treuherzig schaut/

Catherine: Ähm... Dieses Kapitel dürfte deine Frage beantworten. Ich habe die Story nicht umsonst unter diesen Personen eingeordnet...

**24: THE SIGN**

_Now you have to decide  
You've got the key, you've got the power  
So keep your free will  
Dive into the unknown  
You need a sign, here is the sign  
Let grow the knowledge  
Let bloom your soul  
You need a sign, I'm the sign (...)_

(„The Sign", Alastis)

_HOGSMEADE_

_Das ist so irre, dass es schon fast wieder genial ist._ Neugierig sah Harry sich in der Bruchbude um, die momentan das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens war. _Sie haben sich in aller Öffentlichkeit versteckt... Und wer würde sich schon in die Heulende Hütte wagen, weil er dort seltsame Geräusche gehört hat?_ „Danke." Lächelnd nahm er die dampfende Teetasse entgegen, die Tonks ihm reichte. „Ich habe gehört, du bist verletzt worden... Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Die rosahaarige Metamorphmagierin grinste breit. „So schnell bringt mich nichts um. Dank Alastor und seinen widerlichen Arzneien bin ich wieder so gut wie neu."

„Und...", rasch durchforstete er sein Gedächtnis nach den Namen der beiden anderen Verletzten, „Cavanaugh und MacCool?"

Tonks' Augen wurden dunkel; ihr Grinsen verblasste. „Mike Cavanaugh hat es nicht geschafft. MacCool ist unterwegs, um möglicherweise noch den einen oder anderen Verbündeten aufzutreiben. Trink deinen Tee – du siehst aus, wie ich mich fühle."

_Das war wohl nicht als Kompliment gedacht..._ Gehorsam nippte Harry an der heißen, süßen Flüssigkeit. Gerade, als er begann, sich etwas zu entspannen, betraten Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin und Sirius den Raum. „Harry!"

Sein Pate umarmte ihn begeistert, Lupin schüttelte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand und Moody ließ sich zu einem geknurrten „Hallo, Kleiner", motivieren.

„Wo... wo sind die anderen?" Eine eisige Hand griff nach Harrys Herz. _Bitte, lass sie nicht..._

„Sie treffen Vorbereitungen. Einige verstecken sich woanders – für uns alle wäre es hier etwas eng."

„Klar." Der Teenager hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht selbst auf diese nahe liegende Erklärung gekommen war. „Ähm... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll..."

„Spuck's einfach aus", empfahl Moody nicht unfreundlich.

„Okay... Professor LaMort möchte, dass ihr morgen bei Sonnenaufgang ins Schloss kommt."

„Ins Schloss?", platzte Tonks heraus. „Ist sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden?"

„Nein. Es ist... etwas passiert." Harry atmete tief durch und berichtete, was gerade geschehen war.

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte betroffene Stille. Es war Alastor Moody, der schließlich mit einem nicht jugendfreien Fluch das Schweigen brach. „Wo war Maelgwyn?"

„Er.. er hat mit mir zusammen die Dementoren vertrieben."

„Wie konnte er so blöd sein? Er hätte doch am ehesten wissen müssen..."

Besänftigend legte Lupin ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie hätte es nicht zugelassen."

Der alte Auror schnaubte verächtlich; sein magisches Auge rotierte unruhig in seiner Höhle. „Die Konsequenzen wären für ihn nicht die selben gewesen."

„Nimoue war ihre Mutter. Und Morgaine... du kennst sie doch."

„Diese dumme Gans... Liebe, kleine, sture, dumme Gans." Jetzt war Moodys Tonfall regelrecht zärtlich, und für einen Moment merkte man ihm deutlich an, wie gern er seine ehemalige Schülerin hatte.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Was sind das für Konsequenzen, Alastor?"

Das blaue Auge drehte sich einige Male um 360 Grad und fixierte sich dann auf den Animagus. „Den Elementarmagiern ist das Prinzip der Familie heilig. Selbst wenn Eltern oder Geschwister einen noch so verabscheuungswürdigen Verrat begehen, dürfen sie von ihren Angehörigen nicht getötet werden... es sei denn, es würde sich um eine Blutrache handeln. Wenn Maelgwyn Nimoue getötet hätte, wäre das nicht weiter verfolgt worden – es wäre ein einfacher Zweikampf gewesen. In Morgaines Fall... ist es Muttermord."

Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Was für ein Blödsinn! Professor LaMort wollte doch gar nicht gegen sie kämpfen! Nimoue war diejenige, die angegriffen hat!"

Langsam schüttelte Moody seinen zottigen Kopf. „Das ist leider nicht relevant. In diesem Punkt sind die Gesetze der Elementarmagier zwar wenig sinnvoll, aber streng."

„Und was passiert jetzt mit ihr?"

„Vermutlich wird sie ausgestoßen. Durch ihre Tat hat sie in den Augen dieser Primitivlinge ihr Anrecht auf den Schutz der Gemeinschaft verloren. Sie werden ihren Namen nie wieder nennen. Niemand wird ihr im Notfall Zuflucht gewähren. Für diese Leute wird sie ein lebender Geist sein – sie werden sie nicht einmal mehr beachten, selbst wenn sie direkt vor ihnen steht. Es wird sein, als würde sie gar nicht existieren."

„Das ist grausam!" Tonks war aufgesprungen; ihre Haare standen vor lauter Empörung nach allen Seiten hin ab. „Sie hat es doch nicht getan, weil sie es wollte! Sie hatte keine andere Wahl..."

„Vielleicht gewähren sie ihr eine Anhörung, aber das bezweifle ich. Der oberste Führer der europäischen Clans, Gwalchmai, ist nicht besonders gut auf Morgaine zu sprechen. Er sucht schon lange nach einem Grund, um sie endlich loswerden zu können."

„Aber... Mael hat mit ihr gesprochen. Er hat sie in den Arm genommen, und..."

„Noch ist das Urteil nicht verkündet. Aber wenn es so weit kommt..."

„Was dann?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Dann müssen Maelgwyn und die anderen danach handeln – oder sie werden ebenfalls ausgestoßen."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen; nachdenklich starrte Harry auf das rissige Holz der Tischplatte. _Selbst wenn – sie hat dann doch immer noch uns. Wir müssen alle aufeinander aufpassen... und irgendwie gehört sie dazu._ Mit einem Mal spürte Harry eine unglaubliche Liebe für diese Menschen. Sie waren seine Familie – warum also nicht auch die von Morgaine? Sie hatten ihn mit all seinen Macken angenommen, und es war an der Zeit, dieses Geschenk weiterzugeben.

Schließlich erhob sich Lupin und sprach aus, was Harry gedacht hatte. „_Wir_ werden ihre Familie sein." Tonks trat neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ja. Das heißt, wenn sie uns lässt."

Ohne weiteres Zögern stellte Sirius sich zu den beiden. „Sie wird sich an uns gewöhnen müssen – wir lassen sie nämlich nicht allein."

„Was mich angeht, ist das schon lange so", schnarrte Moody in einem schlechten Versuch, seine Rührung zu verbergen.

Harry lächelte. „Ist doch klar", sagte er leise.

Sein Pate wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. „Ich hatte von dir nichts anderes erwartet."

_

* * *

_

_HOGWARTS_

„Wir brauchen eine Strategie."

„Keine Strategie dieser oder der Anderen Welt kann uns jetzt noch weiterhelfen. Die Würfel sind gefallen." Mit katzenhafter Eleganz streckte Morgaine sich und drapierte ihre Füße auf dem großen Eichentisch. „Uns bleibt nur, uns Voldemort und seinen Speichelleckern zu stellen."

Harry entging keineswegs, dass Sirius keinen Moment den Blick von der Rothaarigen nahm – und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel. „Und wann und wo wird das ganze stattfinden?"

Die Elementarhexe musterte ihn ausnahmsweise ohne jede Bosheit. „Er wird zu uns kommen und uns herausfordern. Die größte Schwierigkeit besteht momentan darin, ihn und seine Witzfiguren bis zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf Abstand zu halten."

„Der wann wäre?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Bis vor kurzem hätte ich gesagt, im Frühling. Aber Sie scheinen in diesem Punkt anderer Meinung zu sein, Morgaine..."

„Allerdings. Wir haben nur noch wenige Tage Zeit. Der Kampf wird in der Nacht von Samhain stattfinden."

„Samhain...?"

Entnervt schüttelte die junge Hexe ihre rote Mähne in den Nacken. „Halloween", erklärte sie.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn", wagte Harry einzuwerfen. „Es heißt in der Prophezeiung doch 'Wenn Tag und Nacht ein Gleiches sind'. Das trifft entweder auf die Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche zu – die bereits im September war – oder auf eine Sonnenfinsternis, bei der es gewissermaßen zugleich Tag und Nacht ist."

Ein kaum merkliches Zucken ihrer Augenbraue verriet ihre Ungeduld. „Der Wortlaut der Prophezeiung bezieht sich nicht auf den Zeitfaktor."

„Worauf denn sonst?" Auch Alastor Moody schien Morgaine nicht mehr folgen zu können.

„Ihr müsst bedenken, dass der gesamte Sermon bereits vor langer Zeit verfasst wurde – und zwar auf Avalon. Bekanntlich war die Insel ein Zentrum des alten Glaubens." Sie sah sich um – und stieß weiterhin auf verständnislose Gesichter. Nur die anderen Elementarmagier wussten offensichtlich, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Nach dem alten Glauben endet in der Nacht Nacht von Samhain die Herrschaftsperiode der Muttergöttin Danu. Arawn, der Fürst des Todes, übernimmt die Macht. Die Göttin stirbt, und der Tod wird geboren. In dieser einen Nacht existieren sie nebeneinander – als Gleichgestellte. Tag und Nacht, Leben und Tod, die Göttin und ihr dunkler Geliebter sind ein Gleiches." Sie unterbrach sich und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein aus ihrem Pokal.

„Das heißt, wir haben noch fünf Tage", murmelte Remus Lupin nachdenklich.

„Sehr richtig. In dieser Zeit werde wir außerdem alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, uns das Ministerium vom Hals zu halten. Und Voldemort... er scheut den offenen Kampf. Und ich befürchte, er hat noch nicht alle seine Trümpfe ausgespielt."

„Es dürfte kein Problem sein, das englische Ministerium in Schach zu halten – schließlich haben wir die Umbridge." Maels gesundes Auge funkelte in einem kalten, beinahe irrsinnigen Licht.

„Du meinst...?"

„Genau das meine ich. Entweder sie lassen uns in Ruhe, oder wir opfern die Frau Unterstaatssekretärin im Namen der Großen Königin."

Pol pfiff durch die Zähne. „Abgesehen davon, dass es eine glatte Beleidigung Mórrígans wäre, ihr diese Schnepfe zu opfern... Das ist eine astreine Geiselnahme."

Seufzend pustete Tonks sich eine kurze rosa Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich fürchte, darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Unser Sündenregister passt ohnehin auf keine Kuhhaut mehr."

„Irgend einen Nutzen muß diese grässliche Person in ihrem Dasein ja erfüllen. Wenn es der ist, uns fürs erste diese Bürokraten vom Hals zu halten: um so besser." Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wirkte Morgaine nicht besonders beeindruckt. „Sollten Conolly und seine Idioten uns also quer kommen, wissen wir, was wir zu tun haben."

Sie erhob sich mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit und begann, vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen. „Wir müssen rund um die Uhr Wache halten. Pol und Alain, ihr werdet Maels und meine Schutzzauber noch einmal überprüfen und verstärken; ich nehme an, dass sie sich inzwischen doch etwas abgenutzt haben. Alastor, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du die Verantwortung für die Wachschichten übernehmen würdest."

Der alte Auror nickte knapp. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Kleines."

„Sehr gut. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass unser Ehrengast sich nicht verspätet." Harry entging der rasche Seitenblick, den Morgaine Mael zuwarf, keineswegs. Ihm schwante übles.

„Albus, sind die Lehrer und Schüler inzwischen abgereist?"

Der Schulleiter nickte sorgenvoll. „Ja – mit zwei Ausnahmen. Sie sagten..."

„Das ist richtig, ich habe es ihnen erlaubt. Hermine, Ron, warum kommt ihr nicht zu uns?"

Fassungslos starrte Harry seine Freunde an; zwar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass zumindest Hermine widerspruchslos abreisen würde, aber dass sie tatsächlich auf Hogwarts geblieben waren – und das auch noch mit Morgaine LaMorts Segen – brachte ihn doch etwas aus der Fassung. „Hermine... Ron..."

„Hallo, Harry." Hermines krauses Haar stand nach allen Richtungen ab wie ein Heiligenschein. Im flackernden Licht des Feuers schien es ein unruhiges Eigenleben zu führen. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht im Stich lassen werde."

„Hast du echt gedacht, wir lassen dich in so einer Lage allein?", fragte Ron empört.

Eigentlich war es ihm überhaupt nicht recht, dass sie noch hier war. Viel lieber hätte er sie bei ihren Eltern und in Sicherheit gewusst... und doch hatte er mit einem Mal ein seltsam warmes, flatterndes Gefühl im Bauch.

Der Schatten eines Lächelns irrlichterte um Morgaines Mund. „Es geht doch nichts über treue Freunde."

Vielleicht zum ersten Mal war Harry voll und ganz ihrer Meinung.

* * *

„Ich sehe den Sinn dieser Maßnahme nicht." Gereizt durchquerte Morgaine den Raum, immer und immer wieder. 

„Ich denke, den sehen Sie sehr wohl. Wovor haben Sie Angst?" Offensichtlich wurde Albus Dumbledore von Minute zu Minute lebensmüder.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Ich finde die ganze Sache einfach nur pervers, das ist alles."

Belustigt hob der Schulleiter die Augenbrauen. „Pervers? Ich dachte immer, Elementarmagier hätten ein gesundes Verhältnis zu... solchen Dingen."

„Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, am richtigen Ort und mit dem richtigen Partner – ja. Aber nur, um ein verdammtes _Schwert_ mit magischer Energie aufzuladen? Das Ding ist ohnehin schon mit allen möglichen Zaubern belegt, und..."

„Flüche", korrigierte Dumbledore ruhig. „Die Flüche, die Ihre Ahnin nach der Schlacht von Alesia ausgesprochen hat..."

„Wie auch immer!", wütete Morgaine „Das ist so... widerlich!"

„_Seit wann bist du so verklemmt?"_ Grinsend äugte Scátach zu ihr hinauf.

„_Ich bin nicht verklemmt!"_

„_Und warum stellst du dich dann so an? Mit Lucius hattest du in dieser Hinsicht doch auch keine Probleme..."_

Knurrend deutete die junge Elementarhexe einen Tritt in Richtung ihres Schutzgeistes an. _„Lass Malfoy aus dem Spiel, Pelzknäuel. Das ist nicht fair."_

Der Geisterwolf leckte sich unbeeindruckt eine Pfote. _„Das ist mir egal, solange es dich nur dazu bringt, zu tun, was getan werden muß."_

Während ihrer stummen Konversation hatte Sirius das Büro betreten. „Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte der Animagus sich neugierig. Bevor Morgaine es verhindern konnte, erläuterte Albus ihm das Problem.

Augenblicklich verzog ein breites, dreckiges Grienen Blacks Gesicht. „Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Ich stelle mich gerne zur Verfügung, um..."

_Das ist doch die Höhe!_ „Vielen Dank, aber: Nein danke. Und wenn du es wagen solltest, auch nur noch ein einziges Mal daran zu denken, werde ich dich persönlich den Krähen zum Fraß vorwerfen! Ich werde eine andere Möglichkeit finden, das Schwert zu aktivieren."

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit", erinnerte Dumbledore sie mit mildem Tadel. „Das wissen Sie vermutlich besser als ich."

„_Er hat recht."_

„Schnauze", fauchte die Rothaarige und stürmte wütend hinaus. _Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum Zauberschwerter so verdammt selten sind..._

_

* * *

_

„Warum bist du hier geblieben?" Fragend sah Harry zu Hermine hinüber. Der Blick des Mädchens war auf den Schatten gerichtet, den der Verbotene Wald im blassen Herbstlicht darstellte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es weißt..."

„Nein. Erklär es mir. Bitte." _Ich muß es wissen._ Zugleich fürchtete er sich vor dem Moment, in dem sie es aussprechen würde. Was auch immer sie sagte, sie würde etwas damit zerstören...

Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihm um; ihre Augen leuchteten. „Harry, ich... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich empfinde... aber ich möchte bei dir sein."

Plötzlich schlug Harrys Herz nahezu schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. „So... so wie Ron?" Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Wie blöd konnte man denn sein? _Du bist so ein Idiot, Potter..._

Beinahe scheu strich Hermine ihm über die Wange. „...nein. Nicht so wie Ron. Anders."

Der große Knall blieb aus; überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass das Geständnis seiner Freundin keinesfalls etwas zerstört hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil: er fühlte sich ihr näher als je zuvor. Tausende von Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, als er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen die des Mädchens berührten. Tausend Gedanken... und dann nur noch einer.


End file.
